Like the wind
by ZS Fan
Summary: They lied on the same wavelength, but on opposite ends of the spectrum. He was of a different frequency, drawn to one end. Includes OC. Future Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

…

 **Sunshine 60 street**

…

"I'm so happy!"

There was someone skipping around on the spot.

"I gave my first hug to Shizu-chan!"

A girl was gaining attention from Ikebukuro's residents in the middle of Sunshine 60 street –

A girl who had hugged Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Zeph-chan!"

A black haired man in a fur trimmed coat jumped down from a lamppost nearby.

"Seriously, don't disappear just like that – I had to parkour to find you, you know."

"Oh it's you Izaya," the girl's happy expression suddenly turned into a bored one. "Sorry. But I spotted Shizu-chan, and I just had to hug him!"

Her expression suddenly turned excited again.

"It's a once in a lifetime chance after all!"

"And what would you have done if someone kidnapped you?"

"Who?" The girl with plain looking features brushed off, then turned back to the frozen man in a bartender suit.

"Anyway, Shizu-chan! Ah, I mean, Shizuo…I'm Zephyrus! Nice to meet you!"

Zephyrus said and held out a hand as if she saw nothing unusual about the situation at all.

…

…

* * *

 **Two hours ago**

…

Izaya was walking on a building in Ikebukuro, smiling and thinking of his humans when he thought he saw something in the sky.

He raised his gaze. It seemed like something was falling from the sky.

 _A bird?_

 _No it's too big to be a bird._

 _A human?_

Indeed, it seemed as if the figure was human-like.

 _Why would a human be falling from the sky?_

Izaya wondered, but held out his hands anyway.

The human who landed in his arms seemed to be female, judging from the long hair and the slender figure.

"Ow fuck ow…what the hell happened?"

Or perhaps it was an effeminate male.

"Hello, human."

Izaya said cheerfully. The human stared at him –

Then kicked him in the face.

It was hard to tell if it was intentional or a panicked reaction but either way the black haired man had received a blow to his face.

His arms loosened as he grimaced in pain as the weight left his arms.

However, unlike a certain someone, Izaya didn't curse or yell any vulgarities –

At least outwardly.

"S-Sorry," the human gasped, seeming to realize as Izaya clutched his abused face, grimacing. "I-I didn't mean to."

"Even Shizu-chan has never…"

Izaya muttered with a wry smile. He removed his hand to get a better look at the human.

"Shizu-chan?" The human said.

Izaya looked at the human –female, he decided. She was rather androgynous sounding with her voice at a low alto, but her slender figure belonged to that of a female.

Her skin was pale, as pale as his. She was dressed in a navy blue jacket with golden zippers which fitted her slim frame. Underneath, she wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

Her brown eyes peered curiously at him from behind silver framed glasses as she brushed her brown hair which looked black back, letting it fall onto the back of her neck. She held a small laptop in her hand.

She would have fitted the stereotypical notion of 'nerd' were it not for her outlandish clothes. Izaya was amused at this contrast.

"Shizu-chan," he said. "You don't look like you're from around here…but it's a certain beast you should be careful of in these streets –"

"Shizu-chan as in Heiwajima Shizuo?" The female with a low voice replied in surprise.

"Wait, if you said Shizu-chan…are you Izaya? Orihara Izaya?"

"….."

"You do look like him…" she tilted her head as if examining him. "But how can that be? You're not even real."

"…That's rather rude of you."

Izaya held back his surprise in lieu of a sharp smile.

"Considering this someone who is apparently not real caught you when you fell from the sky."

She blinked at him. Then blinked again.

"I see." The brown haired girl said. "If I fell from the sky, and you really are Izaya, then I must somehow be in the Durarara world."

"What?"

"Long story." The brunet said. She looked around, her face a rather unusual calm considering her circumstance.

"So, this is Ikebukuro? And I'm on top of a building. Were you parkouring?"

"No, I was merely taking a leisurely stroll on top of a building."

"Is that sarcasm?" She said as if she didn't care. "Anyway sorry to have disturbed your parkouring. But I don't think you're complaining."

"And why is that so?"

"You love humans, don't you?" Izaya blinked. "Having a human fall from the sky, dressed in strange clothes and spouting equally weird things like how they know you and Shizuo, it must be interesting for you."

"…What's your name?"

"Zephyrus." The strange human said after a moment.

"…Zephyrus." Izaya smiled. "As in, the Greek God of the West Wind?"

"You can interpret it that way." Zephyrus said distractedly.

"You consider yourself to be a God?"

"No." Zephyrus said. "Wind. I consider myself to be like the wind."

"Like the wind."

Izaya smiled. He moved forward, gesturing elegantly.

"Orihara Izaya, as you seem to already know. Catching falling girls from the sky isn't exactly a hobby of mine –"

"Yeah, you push girls down from buildings instead."

"Seems you do have information on me," Izaya's smile widened.

"Anyway, as I was saying, saving girls isn't exactly a hobby of mine, as you so eloquently put it. That's why, don't you think you should be repaying the favor?"

"By?"

"By telling me about where you came from, of course. And how you know about me and Shizu-chan."

 _And why you said I'm not real_

It was left unsaid, but Zephyrus seemed to hear it all the same. She closed her laptop and tucked it under her arm, then spoke.

"Yeah sure. But first can we get down from this building?"

Izaya shrugged his shoulders, but moved forward and held out his hands.

"What?"

"You want to get down, don't you? So hop on, Zephyrus-chan."

Zephyrus looked almost horrified, which made Izaya grin.

"I don't want to be carried in your arms."

"On my back then?"

"Ugh. Fine, if it's the only way I can get down…"

Izaya turned, and soon felt a light weight on his back.

"You're really light." He commented.

"Long story." She said.

Izaya wondered how many long stories the strange girl had.

"Place your arms around my neck?" He said in bemusement.

"I can't, I'll have to let go of my laptop."

"…Shall we do the bridal style then?"

"No," the brunette deadpanned. "This is embarrassing enough."

Arms soon wound around his neck – bringing a laptop as thin as a folder with them.

"…This isn't exactly a comfortable position for me." Izaya finally said. "You'll block my vision, and I don't feel like another trip to the hospital."

"I can't let go of my laptop though. Maybe if I use one hand…?"

Izaya almost sighed. "You'll fall." He said, reaching out his hand.

"Hand it over, I'll keep it for you."

He sensed reluctance from her, but the item was eventually surrendered over to him.

Izaya looked at the black laptop, then tucked it away in his jacket.

"You sure it won't fall?"

"It won't." Izaya said. "Seriously, just what is so important in there?"

"My stories?"

"Long stories?" Izaya smirked.

Zephyrus seemed to share his amusement. "Very long stories."

Izaya chuckled. "Well, hold on tight."

He drawled, then took a running leap off the building.

He heard a barely audible inhale by his ear as he landed on the building several floors below –which he used to spring off onto a signboard, which he pulled himself onto with one hand.

There was a loud growling noise when he landed on the surface. Izaya blinked.

"Sorry but can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Izaya blinked again, before he looked amused.

"You're an honest one, aren't you?"

…

 **In a restaurant in Ikebukuro**

…

"So, where are you from?"

"Another world."

"Huh?"

"No seriously I'm from another world. And the reason I know you is because you're a character from an anime based on a light novel series in my world."

Izaya looked surprised for a moment, before he leaned forward.

"Even if that were true, normally someone from another world would be more guarded in a new one."

"Maybe I'm not normal," Zephyrus said as she chewed on her chicken. "Shit, this is delicious. Food in Japan tastes fucking great."

"For a girl, you sure are rather crass."

"And for a guy, you're rather refined."

"Of course. Or is your taste someone like Shizu-chan? The beastly type?"

"He's my favorite character, actually."

"Really? What about me?"

Izaya seemed almost eager. Zephyrus looked at him and said:

"I don't really like you."

"…You're pretty honest." Izaya smiled, "I'm treating you to food, you know?"

"Of course I'm grateful that you're giving me food when I'm hungry. And that you caught me when I fell out of the sky, saving me from death. Thank you very much. I would pay you back if I could."

Zephyrus said just as honestly.

"But you asked me a question, and I answered it. I could lie, but you'd see through me right away."

"So I might as well tell the truth."

"So you're from another world," Izaya leaned back, regarding the new human in bemusement. "And Shizu-chan and I are characters in an anime?"

"Based on a light novel series, yes."

"What's it about? How we try to kill each other everytime we meet?"

"No you two are not the only characters," Zephyrus answered. "And it's about how you screw up shit in the city of Ikebukuro, of course."

"…For example?"

"Most recent example?" Zephyrus mused. "How you framed Shizuo with the Awakusu-kai, caused a conflict in the Dollars, and sent Varona and Slon to attack Sonohara Anri?"

"I'm not sure if that's the most recent since I haven't seen if Varona is here or not, but I hope I'm at least after Volume 7 so I can see her. Anyway if you hadn't done it, you probably already are planning to, so hopefully I didn't spoil the future."

Zephyrus muttered as if she was talking to herself. Izaya looked interested now.

"That already happened. So I suppose you were telling the truth. Interesting. What else?"

"...I can't tell you that." Zephyrus said after a while. "All I know is we're after Volume 7. I'm not sure if Volume 8 has happened or not yet."

"And what is Volume 8?"

"Hijiribe Ruri's stalker."

"Ah that already happened," Izaya waved off. "And after that?"

"Volume 9." Zephyrus's voice dropped. "…It's a volume about you."

"About me."

"Yeah." The girl from another world said. "About you. And that's why I can't say. That, I really have no idea of the time frame. I only know Volume 8 takes place in July."

"What about Volume 10?"

"Oh that," Zephyrus smirked and Izaya blinked. "That definitely hasn't happened yet. And no, I'm not going to tell you."

She said almost tauntingly, but having dealt with much more sarcasm from a certain other female, Izaya looked merely amused.

"So," he waved a hand. "Volume 9 is about me? I'm an important character in – what's the name of the light novel series again?"

"Durarara."

"Durarara? Haha, what kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Orihara Izaya?"

"What kind of name is Zephyrus?"

"Obviously it's not my real name. But Orihara Izaya is your real name."

"So, what kind of name is Orihara Izaya?"

"Fair enough." Izaya conceded.

"And, it's a name that suits me of course...Zeph-chan."

"…Zeph-chan?"

"Zeph-chan." Izaya said cheerfully.

Unlike when he called a certain other someone a shortened girly nickname, 'Zeph-chan' didn't throw vending machines at him. Or flip the table.

"Zeph-chan." 'Zeph-chan' deadpanned, then went back to her chicken.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course I mind," Zephyrus said in between bites of chicken. "But even if I say 'don't call me that' it'll just make you want to do it all the more. No use arguing, really."

"You're really logical," Izaya observed. "Don't you have feelings? Like, 'Why is Izaya calling me Zeph-chan, I don't like it' – that sort of thing?"

"Izaya, why are you calling me Zeph-chan? I don't like it." Zephyrus said emotionlessly.

"Because you don't like it." Izaya said brightly.

"Exactly." Zephyrus said as if that explained everything.

It was a wonder how her voice could become even more bland.

Izaya laughed as he looked at her in amusement. "Really…" he murmured.

What had gotten his attention, he didn't say. Instead, he stood up, wiping his mouth delicately with a napkin.

"Well, I'm off to the restroom, Zeph-chan. Don't run away."

He said lightly with a wave and departed the table, grinning as he heard the incredulous mutter –

"Why would I run away? Especially when you have my laptop with you…!"

…

…

* * *

Yet, as it turned out, she _did_ run away.

To Heiwajima Shizuo, whom she had apparently just hugged and who was now staring at her as if she was an alien from outer space.

Well, it wasn't so far from the truth. She wasn't from this world.

Izaya smiled wryly. He'd thought she had been kidnapped by his enemies who saw her with him, for he knew nothing could make her leave her laptop behind willingly (which was why he had kept it hostage), even if she had to spend time in his apparently disliked presence.

Nothing except Heiwajima Shizuo apparently.

 _It's always Shizu-chan, isn't it._

Izaya thought idly as he watched the scene in front of him with bemusement.

It was almost disappointing she hadn't been kidnapped –

He would have liked to see the expression on her face.

On the other hand, Izaya's arch rival was staring at the brown haired girl rather speechlessly.

"…Nice to meet you?"

Shizuo said, with a 'did someone just hug me' look on his face.

"Nice to meet you!"

The ecstatic greeting was accompanied by a vigorous shake of his hand.

His hand which had crushed vending machines and threw signposts.

"...….."

Shizuo looked genuinely confused and lost. He was looking at his hand in the much smaller hand's hold as if it wasn't his hand.

"It's so very, _very_ nice to meet you Shizuo!"

His hand was still being shaken with strength he hadn't expected of the small hand.

"I think Shizu-chan gets the point, Zeph-chan."

Izaya said as he walked up, smirking in amusement. The girl, 'Zeph-chan' turned and looked at him.

"Go away Izaya, you're ruining the moment."

She said in annoyance, all previous happiness gone from her voice and expression.

Then she turned to Shizuo again and smiled brightly, her voice slightly high pitched.

"Sorry. This is quite rude of me huh?"

She said as she removed her hand from Shizuo's.

"But I couldn't help it, I was just so happy to be able to see you!"

But Shizuo wasn't paying attention to her. He was paying attention to the expression on Izaya's face when the girl had dismissed him to his face.

Suddenly Shizuo grinned.

"Ah," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

He held out his hand and waited for her to take it, not wanting to accidentally crush her hand.

The girl who had ignored Izaya looked as if he was offering her a winning lottery ticket. She jumped up and grabbed his hand with both of hers, looking almost reverently.

"Yes! It's _so_ nice to meet you, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo would have felt annoyed at the nickname the flea used, but said flea was currently looking rather annoyed, which curbed all his annoyance away.

"Zeph-chan –"

"Shizu-chan, no –Shizuo."

The girl seemed to still be ignoring Izaya.

But it didn't seem to be on purpose – it was as if she hadn't heard him, as she let go of Shizuo's hand with a serious expression on her face.

"You're perfect the way you are, so don't ever change."

She looked Shizuo in the eye as she said this.

"….."

Shizuo was surprised. He was silent as she went on, a smile appearing on her face.

"No matter how much you hate yourself, it's okay. Because there will always be someone in love with you."

She was speaking as if she truly believed in her words.

"…Who?"

Shizuo dared to ask.

"That's something for you to find out in the future."

She replied, that smile still on her face.

"….."

The girl whom he didn't know the name of grinned at him and gave him a half-wink.

"And no, it's not me. Though I do love you."

"….."

Shizuo was silent as if he was thinking. But she didn't seem to mind, as she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"You're not a monster, Shizuo. You're the most human of them all."

She said it like it was a fact, but a smile was in her eyes.

"…Who are you?"

Shizuo finally said. She blinked, then laughed, grinning as she withdrew her hand from his shoulder.

"Seriously, what is with you and Izaya – asking for my identity so suddenly? Are the things I say really that shocking? I'm just being honest and speaking the truth, really."

She laughed again as if she saw something funny about the situation, then smiled genuinely up at him.

"Didn't I already introduce myself? I'm Zephyrus."

"Zeph-yr-aa….?"

Shizuo tried, his face scrunching up slightly. Zephyrus grinned.

"Wah, so cute! It's okay Shizu-chan, you can just call me Zephyr if you prefer! Or Zeph! Or maybe Z? Anything is fine!"

"Zeph." Shizuo said.

"Zeph-chan." Izaya said.

"What, Izaya?" Zephyrus turned, twitching. "Can't you see I'm having a moment with Shizu-chan here?!"

"So you don't want this anymore?"

Izaya said as he held up the black laptop.

"You left this behind, you know."

"I do still want it," Zephyrus said, grimacing. "And you know it."

Izaya smirked as if he had won as Zephyrus strode over and took the laptop back from him.

"Where's my thank you, Zeph-chan?"

"Thank you, Izaya."

Zephyrus groused and Izaya's smirk widened at the reluctance practically emitting from the annoyed female.

"I'm surprised you willingly left your laptop behind. Or were you so excited to see Shizu-chan you weren't even thinking? That's rather uncharacteristic of you."

"…It's not as if you wouldn't be able to find me. And if you would, for some reason couldn't, or wouldn't, if I met Shizu-chan I could ask him your address and go to take it from you. Or I could ask to see Shinra who would then call you. Or I could get hold of Celty who does jobs for you. Anyway I'd figure something out, what was important then was Shizu-chan."

"Thinking of future and contingency plans even while chasing after Shizu-chan? And I see you know my connections."

Zephyrus shrugged, her attention was focused on her laptop as she turned it over as if to check for any damages.

"You didn't drop it in the restroom, did you? I'll kill you if you did."

She said bluntly and Izaya shrugged but eventually said.

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that…unlike a certain beast."

He said with a taunting look at Shizuo.

"Right, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo growled, his hand reaching out for a signpost –

"Izaya-san? And Shizuo-san?"

"…Ryuugamine?"

Shizuo said. Izaya turned and smiled.

"Hey, Mikado-kun."

Mikado, who had Anri by his side, looked surprised as he saw the two most dangerous men of Ikebukuro. Then he saw the stranger in between them.

"Who is this?"

"Mikado?" The stranger said.

"What?" Mikado said.

"Can I hug you?"

"Eh?"

Mikado spoke blankly.

He soon found himself receiving a hug.

"?!"

Anri gasped softly as Shizuo and Izaya and everyone else stared.

 _Does she go hugging everyone she meets?_

That was the unsaid thought shared between Shizuo and Izaya.

Not that they knew, for they would have felt annoyed if they had.

It was a quick hug, and Mikado stared as the unknown girl drew back, removing her hands from his shoulders.

"Sorry, but I had to do that. You're just so…pitiful."

She said, but not in a mocking manner. Rather, her eyes were filled with sympathy for a stranger.

"It's okay. It's alright to take care of yourself, to be selfish. Do what you believe is right. Everything will be alright in the end, as long as you follow your own desire."

"…I know we don't know each other and I'm sorry for hugging you suddenly. But I just wanted you to know that."

"…Because I can sympathize with you."

She said simply, then turned to the silent black haired girl.

"…Izaya, let me borrow one of your knives."

…

…

…

* * *

Yes I started a new fic haha.

And yes it includes an OC whose origin should be quite obvious! xD And yes there will be shizaya of course! I will try my best lol. Hopefully Izaya doesn't troll me even here. But this will probably be more of an everyday life or durarara slice of life kind of thing, more of interaction between characters, so romance will have to wait. I do plan for shizaya though. I just have no idea how to get there lol.

This is a bit of a new angle for me and it started with random scenes as usual lol. A certain scene I was writing for fun, then somehow it turned into a story.

But I really enjoy writing this story. I think it's because it has little to no plot, and I don't really have to juggle canon information or interaction or character ICness 'cause hey it already breaks canon in the first chapter anyway hahaha. There's less pressure, and I feel better. I think someone told me once when I was dissatisfied with my writing that maybe I should just write what I want, like try to imagine what I want to write or something like that so it would be more personal. Or something, so I'm trying it out.

And it feels like I'm rediscovering my love for writing.

Also since I've completed 3 out of 6 fics I decided to take a break. I wanted to write the butterfly effect but my heart just wasn't in it. I wanted to write something more...easy? Relaxing? But so far I've just written scenes nothing is connected yet lol. And I couldn't really think of a title lol sorry. Yeah so it shouldn't be taken too seriously. It's just really for fun! xD I've written quite a few cracky scenes with OOCness =p (think happy monster cracky lol)

Ah and Zephyrus isn't the main character. Izaya is.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you going to do?"

Izaya looked amused as he held out a knife to Zephyrus.

Instead of responding, Zephyrus took the knife from him, looked at it for a while –

Then pointed the blade towards Anri.

"…..!"

Anri looked only slightly surprised, as compared to Mikado.

Still pointing the blade threateningly towards Anri, Zephyrus took steps towards her –

Until the sharp tip of a ballpoint pen was held to her neck.

"Get away from Sonohara-san."

Mikado said, his voice tense.

Brown eyes shifted to give him a cold look.

"Don't get in my way."

Mikado retained his smile.

"I'm afraid you're the one being unreasonable here; pointing a knife at a stranger in broad daylight."

"Ah, and the sharpness so close to my carotid artery isn't constituted as threatening?"

"…."

"I'm merely pointing a knife at her. From a distance. I'm not holding the knife to her skin. I may or may not have intentions to physically harm her. But your weapon is so close to a vulnerable point on a human's body; I should be the one feeling threatened here. So if you're going to accuse me on the basis of posing a threat, you'll have to remove this pen away from my neck first. You aren't exactly looking innocent right now either."

Mikado's smile was slipping away. Slowly, he removed the pen from the stranger's neck.

"Of course, you don't want Anri to see how merciless you can be either."

The words were not said in a taunting tone, merely as if it was an observation.

"On the other hand, I don't care."

The stranger said, the sudden coldness making her seem like she was a different person from before.

Especially when he remembered the words spoken to him.

The stranger was speaking again.

"Even when I do something like this, you have no reaction. You don't care for yourself at all, do you?"

Anri was silent, but the voice inside her was not.

"I won't go into details but I know you have the means to fight back. So why don't you?"

"…"

As if she hadn't been expecting an answer, the stranger continued speaking to Anri.

"I never really understood you. But those feelings of yours, I do understand."

"You may be a parasite to yourself, but you're not to them. You're human."

At this point, the knife was lowered and the cold expression seemed to fade away.

"I think you're really pretty when you smile, it changes your whole image. But those two think you're pretty all the time. They like you just the way you are."

Anri still had not said anything. But Zephyrus didn't seem to care.

Because Anri's expression had changed.

Switching the knife to another hand, Zephyrus stepped forward and laid a hand on Anri's shoulder, meeting her eyes with a smile.

"It's alright to reach out towards the picture frame. Because there are people waiting for you to."

"….Why do you say that?"

Anri had finally spoken, as if she was trying to comprehend the alien being which had entered her picture frame.

It was like a figure in the picture frame had suddenly turned to her and spoke to her as if knowing she was there.

 _Love. Love. Let me love for you. LET ME LOVE THIS HUMAN_

 _LOVE LOVE LOVE_

"Please step away." Anri said before the other girl could answer. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of being hurt by you."

Zephyrus said and stayed where she was.

She was smiling.

"Because I know you're too kind. You wouldn't hurt me if I didn't deserve it. So if I got hurt, I would really deserve it and I'd accept it. After the whole being controlled ordeal is over anyway if I remembered that is."

"…..!"

The voice inside her seemed to become softer.

Anri hadn't even pushed it into the picture frame, it seemed as if it had entered on its own.

 _Love…..let….me…._

Anri didn't know why. But the picture suddenly seemed clearer.

"How can you say something like that…about someone like me?"

She spoke to the figure in the picture who had turned and looked at her.

"I'm just….watching. Putting myself in the role of an outsider…"

"So? What's wrong with that? Everyone has their own way of seeing the world. At least you're honest about yours."

"I….."

"What right do I have to judge you? No right. Only you have the right to judge yourself –"

"But do you really want to do so? Haven't you been doing it enough? Don't you want to spend time with the people who wouldn't judge you instead? I don't think they'll care about your parasitic nature because they aren't exactly perfect either. No one is."

The hand on her shoulder was beginning to seem real. Anri looked at it as if trying to figure out why it was there.

Zephyrus noticed. She took hold of Anri's hand and observed the change in her expression.

"This is your reality, Anri."

"I….."

Anri was staring at the hand on hers in vivid surprise.

"Oops sorry. This isn't Mikado's hand. In fact it's a stranger's hand. Sorry sorry."

Zephyrus laughed at herself and moved to retract her hand –

Only for it to be grasped.

"….!"

It was not a tight grasp, but it was a quick one as if it had been done on impulse.

Zephyrus looked genuinely surprised. This time, it was Anri who noticed and she looked embarrassed at her own action.

"I'm sorry! I- didn't mean…."

She moved to pull away, but the stranger didn't allow her to do so.

"No nono! I mean, this is good. Shit, this is good this is progress! You're progressing well, Anri!"

The stranger laughed again as if she was enjoying seeing such unexpected progress.

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

At first it had felt as if, as she had been observing the picture, someone had been observing her.

Perhaps that person had tapped her on the shoulder, making her aware she was not alone in the frame room.

But she had not turned to look, because there had been someone new in the picture looking straight at her.

As if they knew they were being observed from the outside in a distant manner.

Anri wondered why even though she had initiated contact with a human, the voice was not overwhelming her.

It almost felt as if she had been pulling someone out from the picture frame.

She stared as if she was slowly letting the sensation of human contact race through her.

As if feeling a person in the picture frame was slowly becoming real.

"Haha. But you totally shouldn't be doing this with me. I'm just a stranger after all. Do it with the ones whom you care about instead."

The hand left hers and the sensation seemed to fade away.

As if it hadn't existed in the first place.

But the picture had a clarity that hadn't been there before.

There was only one thing Anri could say in such a situation.

"Excuse me but….what's your name?"

"Zephyrus."

"Zephyrus-san….about just now, I'm really sorry. My hand just moved….that was really rude of me…."

"Haha what are you talking about? It was I who initiated personal contact. And I also pointed a knife at you, come to think of it. If anything, I'm the rude one!"

"No, not at all! Zephyrus-san….actually, I felt glad…."

Anri said shyly but with a smile on her face. Zephyrus blinked, then grinned.

"Aww. Well I'm glad then. And you look so pretty now! You should totally smile more….especially at Mikado."

"P-Please don't tease me like that!"

Anri said in unrestrained embarrassment, a blush coming onto her cheeks. Zephyrus laughed.

"Haha that's so cute. I would totally hug you if Mikado wasn't here!"

"…Or actually, I did hug Mikado. Oops. Should I hug you to even out the score, so you're both hugged by someone who isn't each other?"

"N-No! Please don't, it would be too embarrassing."

"But you look like you need a hug!"

"No…." Anri was smiling. "I'm fine, really."

"And…..thank you very much."

Anri said those words from her heart.

Perhaps to an outsider, it would seem strange for the girl to thank a stranger who had pointed a knife at her and initiated personal contact.

But Anri herself wasn't exactly normal –

She was a person who was able to live with the voice of Saika without losing her sanity.

Because of this, at times she felt as if she was already insane.

No matter what happened around her, how unappealing it was, she was able to live with it by pushing the scene into the picture frame.

As if it had nothing to do with her.

Even if she was involved in the situation.

Yet for Anri, the scene that had occurred had been one she pushed into the picture frame –

Before the stranger talked to her about the way she saw the world.

Though this stranger seemed to know about her, she did not look at her with judging eyes like another.

Unlike Orihara Izaya who also knew about her, this stranger did not condemn her for her actions. She had held out Izaya's knife towards her, but she had spoken honestly about what she thought.

Unlike the incident with Izaya, her heart had not been dragged into the picture frame.

The old her would have remained silent and pushed her voice into the picture frame until it was a distant echo –

But after meeting Mikado and Masaomi as well as the Headless Rider and going through that ordeal, Anri was able to bring her thoughts out into the open when being confronted on them.

And perhaps it was because the stranger was so forthcoming that Anri felt herself being brought into the picture.

Even though the stranger was female like her, she reminded her of the boy who had left the city.

 _…_

* * *

"Oh by the way don't listen to whatever Izaya says. He just wants to screw things up. That's just his nature."

"That's a mean thing to say, Zeph-chan."

Anri tensed at the sound of that man's voice, but the other girl only responded blandly.

"What? It's the truth. Also Anri doesn't exactly have a good impression of you so no problem here."

"Why are you defending that inhuman creature? Sonohara Anri, you aren't human are you?"

Anri flinched and the voice inside her grew louder –

Her eyes widened in surprise when an arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey don't bully her. Didn't you say bullying is lame? Leave her alone already seriously. I just got her to open up a bit you know?"

Izaya was smiling but his eyes didn't look pleased. Zephyrus met his gaze straight on.

"Well Zeph-chan doesn't like the way she deals with things either, does she?"

"….."

"You don't have to force yourself, Zeph-chan."

"Yeah I don't like it." Zephyrus said at Anri's silence. She pulled Anri closer towards her shoulder.

"It's true that I don't like the way Anri deals with things. But that's irrelevant. I'm not one to judge her. Everyone has their own way of dealing with things. It's not like she's hurting anyone by dealing with things in her own way. Not everyone is like you, Izaya."

"Zephyrus-san…."

"Yeah Anri just ignore that bastard over there. I have no idea why he's so mean to you, you're definitely human."

"That's right." Mikado let his voice out. "Izaya-san, please stop."

His eyes were displeased as well.

Izaya looked at the boy and girl, a slight frown on his face.

Then he turned away without a word for once as if he was disappointed.

"See? It's alright, Anri."

"Zephyrus-san…"

Zephyrus smiled and rubbed the shorter girl's shoulder comfortingly, then unwrapped her arm from around her –

"Now go to Mikado!"

She said cunningly with a light push and Anri gasped as she found herself falling forward, only to be caught by the shoulders by Mikado, her head landing on his chest.

"S-Sorry!"

"Nice catch, Mikado! She's all yours!"

The stranger who had been touching the girl he liked so casually said with a grin that evoked a familiar feeling, and Mikado shouted in embarrassment.

"H-HEY!"

She laughed at him, hands behind her head as she gave a boyish grin.

"You two look so cute together!"

"Z-Zephyrus-san!"

Anri said in embarrassment in Mikado's hold, but Zephyrus's grin only widened.

"Sorry but I'm not sorry!"

She turned with a wink, then her eyes brightened at the sight before her.

"Varona! My little crow! My precious little crow!"

The blonde beauty with blue eyes blinked as the stranger skipped up to her.

"I'm so happy you're here! I thought since the bastard Izaya is here you wouldn't be. I admire you so, _so_ much!"

"The human named Zephyrus…what is the reason for your approach?"

"Oh my god you remember my name! I'm so happy!"

"That does not answer my question."

Varona said, frowning but Zephyrus didn't seem to notice, going forth on a tirade of her own –

"You're my favorite female character and Shizuo's my favorite male character, I would totally ship you two if a certain someone didn't exist!"

"Ship? Negative, I am nowhere worthy to be on a ship with Shizuo-senpai. He is a one man army, in command of his own ship."

"Oh my god that's so cute. Forget Shizuo, let me ship you with myself! Come, we'll be Zephona!"

"I have no desire to get on a ship with a stranger. In addition, why is part of my name used for this 'ship'?"

"If you let me hug you, I'll tell you!"

"Negative, that is not a worthwhile tradeoff."

"Aw, at least I tried."

"Uh…."

Tom said, wondering if he was the only one confused at the wayward conversation.

"Oh hi Tom!" The girl seemed to have no qualms with addressing someone clearly older than her by their first name. "Can you ask your kouhai to let me hug her? Please?"

And now she was asking such an unreasonable request of him. Tom could only scratch his head in puzzlement.

"Wait…first, shouldn't you address me by '-san'? I don't mind being called by my first name, but you should at least add a suffix you know…?"

The girl blinked at him, then her eyes widened.

"Ohhhh shit I forgot. Sorry! So sorry, Tom-san! I totally forgot I'm in Japan now, to me I'm just in Durarara you know?"

"Durarara? Wait, you aren't Japanese?"

"Nope!"

"But your Japanese is pretty fluent…."

"Oh yeah I have no idea why either. My Japanese is not good at all actually. My first language is English."

That explained a lot to Tom. Though the foreigner had looked Japanese to him, perhaps because of her pale skin.

"So, Tanaka-san? Tom-san? Which should I address you by?"

"The latter's fine."

"Right, Tom-san! Thanks for always taking care of Shizuo! You've helped him a lot! Thank you very much!"

The girl seemed to have listened to him and was suddenly speaking in Polite Japanese to someone her senior, even adding a deep bow.

"Right….wait, you know Shizuo?"

 _Didn't Shizuo ask her who she was though?_

Tom thought even as he asked, but the girl's reply swept his thought away.

"Kind of."

"….Kind of? You must be close to thank me for taking care of him…?"

"Close? Shizuo and I? Oh no, not at all! I'm no one worthy to be close to Shizu-chan!"

The girl was waving her hands as if she was embarrassed at the mere thought. Tom found this unusual.

"No, you just called him 'Shizu-chan'….?"

"Yeah?"

The girl blinked at him innocently.

Tom's head was starting to hurt in trying to comprehend this contradiction.

"Never mind…."

 _What a strange girl._

…

Indeed, the strange girl didn't seem to notice the contradiction in her words and was already turning back to Varona.

"Are you sure I can't hug you?"

"…"

"Alright I won't push it. What was it I wanted to say….oh yeah! You're strong and I really admire you!"

Despite her seemingly touchy-feely nature the brown haired girl didn't make any move to initiate personal contact with the other female like she had done before –

As if she knew it would not be beneficial to her well being.

"Negative. I am not strong. I am weak."

Varona stated promptly. But Zephyrus shook her head.

"No, you're really strong Varona. Both physically and mentally. That's an undeniable fact."

"…."

Zephyrus's voice was suddenly calm. The words had been said as simply as Varona's.

"…Treasure your peaceful everyday life, okay?"

The words were said with a wry smile and a look into Varona's eyes.

"….I will consider."

Varona said, looking back into the stranger's eyes.

"Are you done, Zeph-chan?"

Unfortunately the peaceful moment was ruined by the black haired man who decided he had to speak up again.

Zephyrus looked around her as if taking in the sight of every person she had talked to, then turned away as if she was satisfied.

"Yeah. I'm done."

"Wonderful. Now if we could continue our conversation from earlier before you ran away from me…"

"…You were with Orihara Izaya?"

Varona spoke with narrowed eyes.

Izaya replied her before Zephyrus could.

"Ah, Zeph-chan is staying with me!"

Silence.

"EHHHHH?!"

It was Mikado who first let his surprise out, as Anri gasped softly.

Tom stared and Shizuo looked surprised and Varona's expression turned guarded.

Ironically, Zephyrus looked the most surprised of all.

"You're staying with the flea?"

"You're in residence with Orihara Izaya?"

"You're staying with Izaya-san?!"

"?!"

The words of the people around her seemed to shock Zephyrus back to reality. She jolted and looked around, a confused expression on her face.

"Huh what? Since when?!"

"Eh? You're not? But Izaya-san said…"

"He decided that on his own! I'm not staying with him!"

"Where are you staying then? You don't have money, so you can't go to a hotel. And here I was so kind as to offer my place so you wouldn't need to sleep in the streets…"

"Um," Zephyrus said, "With Shizuo? Mikado? Varona?"

"Varona? She'd accidentally kill you in her sleep. Do you hate me so?"

"My little crow wouldn't! As long as I don't disturb her too much. Oh I know, I can stay with Anri! She lives alone right?"

"You'd impose on a stranger you don't even know?"

"Like you're not a stranger. What about Mikado then?"

"He ran away from home. And, do you really want to impose on Shizu-chan?"

"….No." Zephyrus sighed. "Guess I'm staying with you then."

Izaya looked smug, and Shizuo said, "If you have nowhere to go, you can stay with Shinra and Celty. They wouldn't mind, I think."

He said, remembering the incident when Shinra and Celty had housed Akane, a little girl who had run away from home.

"It's fine, I wouldn't want to disturb their lovey dovey time."

Shizuo looked as if he was wondering how she knew the people he had mentioned were a couple.

"…You can stay with me then." He finally said. "I live alone."

"Ah Shizu-chan, I knew you had pedophile tendencies, but I didn't think you would expose them in public so boldly."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, shitty flea. Who's the guy who brought her to his house, HUH?!"

"No wait. I'm not a kid. Or a teenager. I'm 21."

Another awkward silence.

"You're 21 _?_!"

Mikado seemed to be taking charge of the surprise of the situation as he leaned forward and exclaimed with incredulous eyes.

"You're older than me?!"

"…I am younger?"

Varona murmured in surprise.

"…You're in the same age range as the flea and I…?"

Shizuo looked as if he had been told a kid was actually an adult.

Tom didn't look better off either. He was staring as if trying to comprehend the girl who was like an energetic kid was supposedly a mature adult.

Izaya was the only one who didn't look surprised. He merely looked bemused.

"21? We're the same age, Zeph-chan!"

"What are you talking about, you're 25."

"I'm forever 21!"

"Yeah just keep telling yourself that."

Zephyrus said dryly to Izaya then turned her attention to Shizuo.

"While it would be a dream to be staying with you, the bastard Izaya is right. The last thing I want to do is impose on you. I'd rather stay with that bastard who wouldn't be troubled by my presence at all."

"…Be careful then." Shizuo conceded. "Don't let the flea push you around or do anything he says."

"…Shizu-chan is protective over me. I'm so happy!"

"…Don't call me that." Shizuo said, but he looked somewhat embarrassed at such exuberance shown towards him.

It was when Zephyrus was smiling at Shizuo when Izaya spoke.

"Zeph-chan?"

Izaya called, and Zephyrus turned to look at Izaya.

"What?"

"Zeph-chan!"

Zephyrus shoved her hands into her pockets and reluctantly made her way over to Izaya.

" _What?"_

"Nothing!" Zephyrus twitched. "I just wanted Zeph-chan here!"

"Huh?!"

"By my side."

Izaya said cheerfully, and Zephyrus stared.

"What the hell…? That's just creepy."

"It's not. After all, Zeph-chan was going around talking to everyone except me, even that inhuman creature."

"…..And?"

"So I just wanted to see if Zeph-chan would respond if I called her over."

Izaya spoke brightly with a smile, and Zephyrus's eyebrow twitched.

"….What am I, a dog?! If you have nothing to say then don't call me! I was talking to Varona you know! And Shizu-chan was looking at me!"

"Well why can't you talk to me? We were having such an interesting conversation earlier. Also, Zeph-chan isn't a dog – I don't like dogs. And I like Zeph-chan."

"…Okay I'm just going to erase that last sentence from my memory. …So? What did you want to talk about?"

Zephyrus asked curiously as if she was willing to listen.

Izaya paused, then said with a smirk –

"I wanted to talk about how Zeph-chan should be talking to me!"

"…..In the end you have nothing to talk about, do you?!"

…

…

…

* * *

Izaya you troll. Don't just call people over when you have nothing to say!

Oh and Anri's picture frame is a concept in the novels. It wasn't included in the anime's first season I think. But I think besides volume 3 it also appeared in volume 8. But basically she just pushes everything she doesn't want to be involved in into the picture frame, like pushing it into a picture so it seems unreal to her as she views it from the outside like how you'd look at a picture in a museum. No matter how horrible it is, it's still a picture to Anri and she doesn't consider it her reality. So she's unaffected by it and can stay calm.

But yay this chapter is shorter! I love short chapters! Should I start thinking of chapter titles though I wonder?

My busy week is _finally_ over presentations tests assignments and _all_ my work is done until next week and I finally can write! I was so happy I just went and wrote and wrote until I finished the chapter! (There's another presentation meeting on Monday? What? I have no clueeee what presentation I just finished one today) No actually this chapter was supposed to be twice as long but in the end it got so long I decided to split it in half. So I do have most of the next chapter written and I might even be able to update again in less than a week!

Anyway I am literally posting this after I wrote it for once because I'm so happy I'm finally able to work on the next chapter! xD

And now I can't wait for the next Durarara episode! 'Cause it seems like Izaya is narrating. I mean according to the previews whoever narrates the preview for the episode is going to be narrating the next episode! Which means Izaya is going to be narrating the next episode! So we get to hear that bastard's smug voice. Yay. But more importantly, does that mean SHIZUO IS GOING TO NARRATE THE EPISODE AFTER IZAYA BECAUSE YES HE ENCOUNTERS KUJIRAGI AND VARONA! OMG SHIZU-CHAN NARRATING PLEASE YES REWARD FOR MY BUSY WEEK?! PLEASE LET ME HEAR SHIZU-CHAN BEFORE THE DEATH MATCHHHHHH! And can we like hear Shizuo _and_ Izaya narrating death match? (Please don't give me like Aoba narrating or something hmm maybe Manami would narrate...maybe Mikage and Varona? Shinra? No wait Shinra already narrated, and Varona did too) Or maybe Tsukumoya?! (I wish) I miss him so much...! It would be so fitting! ('Fashionably late' Tsukumoya LOL YOU'RE _TOO_ LATE, SHINICHI!)

Haha but seriously I'm really loving the narration, how they have each character and a new character narrate every new episode, it's the one thing I prefer the anime over the novel for. My god my heart is gonna break when I hear Varona's! I wanted to hug her so bad when I saw that scene! But yeah I actually haven't even watched that episode yet, no actually I haven't even watched _anything_ _except_ the first episode! Yes I've been that busy. But I couldn't resist seeing scenes of Shizu-chan! Especially the scene with Shooter it was so cute! (Though when I first read that part in the novel I was looking forward to him riding a motorbike =x Pity~) And the way he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and listened to the guy in jail like he _wasn't even in jail_ , and how he stretched the bars and bent them in his anger but didn't actually break out even though he _could_ , ahhhh I just love Shizuo so much!

...Ok I'll shut up now. Because my rambling means this chapter is longer than the previous after all lollll (I swear it was 3k+ words!)


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, Heiwajima-san…can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Huh? ….Sure."

"Then, I'm leaving first." Anri said politely.

"Oh, sure." Shizuo said. His face scrunched up again as he tried to remember. "Uh….what was your name again?"

"Sonohara Anri. It's okay if you don't remember, Heiwajima-san. Please don't trouble yourself."

"Ah…" Shizuo said.

"An…ri. An-ri. Ok, I've got it. An…." He trailed off. "….rin?"

"….Suwahara Anrin? No that's not quite right. Sorry, give me a moment….."

Anri just smiled as Shizuo fought to get her name right.

"It's really okay." She reassured.

"Then, I'm leaving first, Heiwajima-san, Ryuugamine-kun."

"See you tomorrow, Sonohara-san."

"Yeah, see you An…ugh, why can't I get that kid's name right….?"

Shizuo muttered to himself, unaware the kid he couldn't remember the name of was the original wielder of Saika.

One of Saika at least.

"Hey Shizuo, we'll be going too. Work ended early today so have a good rest yeah?"

"I bid you farewell, Shizuo-senpai."

"No it's not 'farewell'….but yeah, see you tomorrow, Tom-san, Varona."

Shizuo smiled at his senpai and kouhai. Tom returned his smile and Varona nodded simply.

"I see. Affirmative. See you, Shizuo-senpai."

"Yeah, see you."

Varona then turned and gave Izaya a look with narrowed blue eyes, her gaze trailing to Zephyrus before she turned and walked briskly away.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Shizuo asked Mikado when Tom and Varona had left the vicinity.

"I'm really sorry about the incident where the Dollars kidnapped women."

The high school boy seemed to be getting straight to the point. Shizuo found this unusual.

"…..Why are you apologizing?"

"But!" Mikado spoke as if he hadn't heard him. "I've been working hard!"

"….Huh?"

"I've been working really hard!" Mikado said as if speaking to himself as he nodded with a bright smile.

"I've been taking control of the Dollars, and purging any bad people who make use of its name wrongly. I've been working really hard towards my ideal of a better, purer Dollars –"

Mikado was speaking with the sort of pure smile he wanted the members of his organization to have.

…

…

* * *

 _So this kid is the Dollars' boss._

 _…_ _So I did tell the boss I was quitting the Dollars after all._

Shizuo thought. It didn't matter to him that a teenager still in high school was the leader of the Dollars.

He didn't consider it part of his business. What mattered to him was that he had told someone significant he was quitting the group he had been a part of for so long, especially for someone like him. That he had shown the due respect to his previous boss.

He had cut all ties with the Dollars after that.

That was why he couldn't really comprehend why the boss of the Dollars which he was no longer a part of was telling him about how the Dollars had changed since then by his rule.

But the kid seemed eager, as if just telling his ex-subordinate the progress the Dollars had made, made him happy, and so Shizuo listened silently.

 _…_ _.Was Ryuugamine always like this?_

Shizuo wondered. His gaze automatically moved, his eyes narrowing at the thought.

 _…_ _.Or did Izaya….?_

But Izaya was not looking at him for once with that taunting look. He was talking to the girl whom he remembered as 'Zeph'.

"…"

" –Yeah, so I think it should be alright now. Of course, if there are any more troublemakers, I will do the best in my power to ensure they don't taint the name of the Dollars."

"…Yeah."

"That's right, I have power in my hands now after all. I can change things –"

"Power corrupts."

"Eh?"

"Power corrupts." Shizuo repeated. He shifted his gaze away from Izaya.

"Don't handle too much power, kid."

"….It's rather surprising to hear you say that, Heiwajima-san." Mikado smiled. "Since you're the most powerful man in Ikebukuro. Yet you're still a good person."

"That's incorrect."

"…Eh?"

"I'm not the most powerful man in Ikebukuro." Shizuo said. "I'm the strongest man in Ikebukuro."

"Isn't it the same –"

"I'm the strongest man in Ikebukuro." Shizuo said again.

"But that's only because of my strength which I was born with. That strength is only physical. I don't have control over most of Ikebukuro like you currently do. I'm not powerful at all."

"Strength is power, Heiwajima-san."

"That depends." Shizuo said unexpectedly. "To me, power is something you hold, that you own."

"…That you control."

He pushed his sunglasses up, his gaze piercing through Mikado.

"I don't own my strength. My strength owns me. I don't control my strength, it controls me. I have no control over my violence, and so I have no power. I'm the strongest man in this city, but at the same time I'm weak. Because I lack control."

"….Heiwajima-san."

"That's what I think." Shizuo said simply.

"That's why, be careful with the power in your hands Ryuugamine. Don't let it control you, or it won't be yours anymore."

"…I understand, Heiwajima-san." Mikado smiled. "But there are things I have to do."

"Don't go too far." Shizuo muttered.

But he knew his words would reach deaf ears.

Shizuo had nothing against purging misusers of the Dollars name, he wasn't exactly the most sympathetic guy –

It was the fact that Mikado, the innocent kid who looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, was now doing something so merciless that set off warning bells inside his mind.

But it was none of his business, since he had left the Dollars, and so he didn't pursue the matter further.

…

 **At the same time**

…

"Hm? Looks like Mikado-kun is speaking to Shizu-chan. I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Jealous?" Zephyrus said. "'He's probably talking to Shizu-chan about that time the Dollars kidnapped women.'. You already know, so why ask?"

Izaya smirked. "Perhaps because I wanted to see your reaction."

Zephyrus's face remained impassive, and Izaya went on.

"Speaking of which, I was surprised."

"Oh?"

"That you borrowed one of my knives to threaten Sonohara Anri with. And, the words you spoke to her weren't exactly cordial."

"…I'm rather neutral towards her, and I'm not one to pretend to like someone when I don't."

Zephyrus said when Izaya looked like he was expecting a reply.

"Well, looks like we have that in common. I don't like that inhuman creature either."

Izaya spoke as if he was pleased. Zephyrus just shrugged.

"You're not going to object?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you see Sonohara Anri as human? In the end, you treat her like you do any human – with acceptance. You even defended her, didn't you?"

"Even if I do, you won't listen to me. You have your own way of seeing Sonohara Anri, and I have mine. So it's better to just agree to disagree."

"….You really are logical."

Izaya smiled at his own observation, gesturing.

"I'm curious. Why don't you like her?"

"You're surprisingly talkative aren't you."

"I'm always talkative."

"It's not that I don't like her," Zephyrus said. "It's that I like her only when she does things I want her to do. Like when she grasped my hand in return. That was really surprising and it made me like her a lot more. But I don't think that's really like."

"….So I don't really dislike her that much or anything. I merely wish she would use her power to help her friends. She has control over Saika, so she has power. And I just don't understand why she won't use her power when she can. Since she does consider Mikado and Masaomi to be important to her, so I can't comprehend why she doesn't take action. …It's this lack of understanding on my part that leads to this situational 'dislike' I think."

"Yet," Zephyrus continued before Izaya could speak. "I don't exactly condone someone taunting her about that either. I believe humans should have space to resolve things on their own, especially if they need it. She's just dealing with things in her own way and I can respect that."

"And, bringing her weakness and inability to take action up when she's just finally confided in someone….well that's pretty cruel."

"Why do I feel like I know that someone you're talking about?"

"Because you do."

"…So who do you dislike more, Sonohara Anri or me, Orihara Izaya?"

"Orihara Izaya."

"Wow, no hesitation at all. You really dislike me that much?"

"Do you want me to like you? What does it matter if one human dislikes you or not? You're acting kind of out of character here, Izaya. Next you're gonna ask, 'What do you dislike about me'? It would sound as though you care about what I think."

"They do say curiosity killed the cat." Izaya gave an elegant shrug.

"….So you're not denying it." Zephyrus muttered, looking at Izaya as if trying to figure out what had changed.

"….You really do care about what I think, don't you?"

"Of course. It's Zeph-chan, after all."

"Yeah, 'Zeph-chan' – the human whom you haven't even known for a day, or three hours for that matter. But I guess that means you're not gonna answer my question."

 _So she doesn't already know the answer_

 _How surprising_

Izaya showed none of his thoughts on his face as he gave a smile.

"Zeph-chan is the human from another world – crossing time and space; does acquaintance time really matter in this case? You've already defied the laws of physics itself."

"So if it were any human from another world you would care about what they think?"

"That depends."

"….I don't really get you."

Zephyrus said. She looked up at him, then reached up to ruffle his hair.

"…What are you doing?"

Izaya's expression was a mixture of curiosity and bemusement. Zephyrus answered him.

"No this isn't common for humans in another world. But you are Izaya, huh….."

"I fail to see how that impromptu action would provide confirmation of my identity."

"Well, I thought if you weren't Izaya, or if my arrival ruined your character somehow, you would act out of character. Like blush or swat my hand away or frown or yell….but since you just accepted it like you do everything, I guess you really are Izaya."

"And here I was thinking it was a simple measure to dislodge my 'wig' if I weren't really Orihara Izaya. To think your thoughts were based more on my characteristics, I'm almost impressed."

"And I fail to see how that would impress you." Zephyrus said distractedly as she removed her hand from Izaya's glossy black hair, sliding it into her pocket. "It was just a simple experiment, that's all."

"Anyway," she said, shifting her gaze to Izaya.

"I don't dislike you that much. I just dislike Anri less than I dislike you since unlike you, I can pity her. I can sympathize with her. Because she didn't actually do anything wrong and it's all a part of her character development and it's just my personal feelings getting in the way. While you did everything wrong despite your character already having developed, and it's not surprising for you to be disliked."

"Ah Zeph-chan, so you do care!"

"Shut up." Zephyrus said, turning away but not denying it.

There was soon a hand on her hair, and she shifted to look at Izaya who had a bright smile on his face.

"….."

"Payback."

Izaya declared cheerfully and ruffled Zephyrus's hair in return.

Zephyrus blinked, then smirked.

"You're so childish."

"That doesn't sound very effective when your hair is all messed up like a kid's, Zeph-chan."

"Well, damn."

Izaya was about to respond but another man spoke.

"…Zeph."

"Shizuo? What's up? Izaya stop touching my hair."

Zephyrus said and grabbed Izaya's hand, pushing it away from her hair as if she cared about what Shizuo thought; then brought a hand out of her pocket to rearrange the messy brown locks.

"…."

Shizuo gave Izaya a look before he turned to the new arrival.

"…You sure you're fine with staying with the flea – I mean, Izaya?"

"Huh?"

"…..If you don't want to stay at my place you could always stay at Shinra's and Celty's. They won't mind too much. Shinra's kind of a nutjob but Celty's okay, and it's better than staying with that shitty flea."

Zephyrus stared for a while, before she smiled.

"Thanks, Shizuo."

"…..Ah. Then –"

"But Izaya saved my life."

"….."

"Yeah, he did. He's a bastard but I do owe him somewhat. So if he wants me to stay with him I guess I will, though I don't see how that will be paying back. Anyway like I said, I really don't want to trouble people, I kind of appeared out of nowhere didn't I; and this shitty flea here wouldn't be troubled by my presence at all."

Zephyrus said, and proceeded to ruffle Izaya's hair as if to prove her point.

"Now who's the childish one, Zeph-chan?"

Izaya said, but looked almost pleased at Shizuo's silence.

"We're both childish. There's no winner or loser. Happy?"

"It's a stalemate then?"

"Yeah but I wasn't even aware this was a game. Like I said it was just a little experiment."

"…..You wouldn't be troubling me." Shizuo said. "….Don't let the flea –"

"Oh yeah! Can I see Celty and Shinra?!"

Zephyrus interrupted, looking excited. Shizuo looked surprised.

"Huh?"

"If it's too much trouble it's okay, but I really want to see them during my stay in Ikebukuro, and what better time than now? It'll be fast, promise! I just want to see their faces and maybe talk to Shinra a bit….."

"I guess you can…"

Shizuo said slowly, as if he was trying to figure out why she was so excited to see the faces of people she wasn't even supposed to know –

Even though one of those people didn't have a face.

He wondered if Izaya had fed her false information, but couldn't find any reason for the flea to do so.

Izaya could have done it for shits and giggles – but the expression on the girl's face was as if she knew exactly the kind of people she would be dealing with, and was excited to meet them anyway.

"Really? Yay! Shizuo you really are the best! Alright then let's go!"

"….Right….."

Shizuo seemed as if he was still trying to figure out how the situation had changed so suddenly, looking as if he was attempting to go back in time.

But Zephyrus didn't give him time for that as she carried on the conversation –

"So? Where is Shinra and Celty's home? I'm new to Ikebukuro, so you'll have to be my guide, Shizu-chan."

"…..I'll lead you there."

Shizuo replied, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at Zephyrus.

"What is it?"

"…..Nothing."

Izaya took the moment of silence to join in.

"Well then Zeph-chan, I'll be going back first."

"Oh no you don't," Izaya blinked as he was physically pulled back. "You're coming with us."

"And why would I be doing so?"

"To visit your only friend who got attacked."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because he's your only friend?" Zephyrus said wryly. "So if you don't want to be entirely friendless, you'd better."

"But I thought we were friends?"

"Since when? We're merely unfortunate acquaintances. Though it's fortunate I'll be going to Shinra's so you have to go too."

"Well, I happen to have an appointment with a client –"

"That's a lie."

"…How did you know?"

"You just told me," Zephyrus said smugly. She pulled Izaya along by the sleeve. "Now stop arguing and follow us. I don't know the way to your house anyway. You wouldn't make me impose on Shizu-chan, would you?"

"You could ask Shinra for directions. Or you could just stay with Shinra, since you like him so much."

"Is that jealousy I hear, Izaya?" Zephyrus said sarcastically. "You're the one who said I'm staying with you, so don't go backing out of it now. I want to see Namie too anyway."

"Is there anyone you don't want to see?"

"You?"

"How hurtful." Izaya smiled. But he allowed himself to be dragged along.

"You know you do want to visit him. I'm merely giving you a catalyst, or an 'excuse'. Shouldn't you be grateful?"

"Careful, you're starting to sound like me."

"…Really? I must have been spending too much time in your presence."

"Exactly. So….."

Izaya said and then demonstrated his next words by attempting to extract himself from Zephyrus's hold.

"…Zeph-chan."

"What?"

"Let me go?"

"No?"

"….."

Izaya pulled out of the hold on his sleeve, and Zephyrus grabbed his arm.

"…"

They looked at each other.

"Zephyrus."

"Izaya."

A tug, accompanied by another pull.

"…..."

…

Shizuo and Mikado weren't the only ones looking at the comical duo – of a girl who looked like a high schooler pulling fiercely at the arm of the reluctant black haired man in a fur trimmed coat who was pulling back like it was some kids' tug of war.

"Stop running away, damn it! Just go and see him already!"

"But I don't want to! Why are you so insistent?"

"Otherwise what the hell am I here for? I'm only going to be here for a short while so I might as well make you do something you should be doing for your only friend! Any fan would do the same!'

"I don't want to go." Izaya's voice was bordering on a whine. "Let me go, Zeph-chan!"

"If that were said in English, it would be quite ironic. Anyway, just come with me already!"

A flash of annoyance crossed Izaya's expression as he smiled sharply.

"Don't push your boundaries, Zeph-chan. I'm quite skillful with knives, you know? And you don't look like you could counter me."

"I can't, but Shizuo can. Would you rather him throw you all the way to Shinra's? I'm sure he'd be delighted to."

Izaya now looked openly annoyed at the mention of his arch rival –

Who was standing nearby and decided to finally contribute to the conversation.

"Oi shitty flea, listen to the girl. She's trying to help a bastard like you – though I have no idea why."

Shizuo scoffed as he glared at Izaya.

Izaya's annoyance seemed to increase, before he smiled and drew out a knife –

"You bastard –"

Shizuo moved forward, but Izaya didn't stab the one who held him captive.

The knife sunk five millimetres into Shizuo's arm instead.

Zephyrus stared, and Izaya took the distraction to run away.

But Shizuo was faster, having already been in momentum. He charged and grabbed the collar of Izaya's jacket, pulling him up to eye level.

"YOU SHITTY FLEA….!"

"Shizuo, you're the best! Now let's get this lonely bastard over to see his only friend."

Shizuo blinked as Izaya outright scowled, not looking happy about the situation at all, or that his escape plan had failed miserably.

Shizuo felt his anger melt away. He couldn't help but grin.

Forget throwing Izaya, he would much rather savor the expression of annoyance on the flea's face all the way to Shinra's instead.

No one noticed the look on Mikado's face as he left the scene quietly.

…

…

…

* * *

This story takes place in another 'timeline', so while things have happened up to a certain point (volume 8) they'll change because it's definitely not going to follow canon, as I said it's more of a slice of life everyday life kind of story. So Durarara may still be taking place in another timeline~

Thank you to those who are not fond of/hate OC fics but gave this story a chance! I'm very grateful haha. I don't like OC fics either to be honest which is why I was hesitant in posting this. It was just something I was writing for fun, but I was writing it so much I realized I had put my other stories aside so I decided to just post this and let you guys know. It's because they often have a lot of OOCness and I stick to canon material (and characters) so I'm going to try to change that here. Zeph may seem like the main character now (another thing I don't like about OCs and IzayaxOC so be rest assured haha) but trust me she isn't. It just seems like that now because she's doing things and taking control of the situation - once all the introductions and meeting people are done, she'll be pretty mild. And things will happen without her control, as it does to characters in Durarara. Including things she doesn't want to happen. So I'm minimizing author bias here as I always do.

Also, how can I be excited for the next episode...why not? Shizuo and Izaya finally met after 6 years (for us, about half a year for them?)! How can I not be excited?!

Haha ok I know what you mean. Well, as a Shizaya fan, yes it was heartbreaking to hear them say goodbye (forever) to each other.

But I've read the novels so I'm prepared for what's going to happen. And I've long gone way beyond the death match to SH and the Izaya novel - so I haven't been dreading it. In fact, I've been looking forward to it.

My love for Shizaya isn't that weak to be shattered by the inevitable death match.

In SH (the sequel to Durarara after volume 13 which will be animated from next episode onwards), Kuon (a new character) asked Namie about Izaya, and she told him about him. Then when he asked why she's not affected by such a manipulative guy, she said this:

 _Why had she not been consumed by Izaya?_  
 _Why was it that, despite being so closely involved with him, she had never been brainwashed by him?_  
 _When he asked this, Namie looked into the distance, and said, with an enamoured expression,_

 _"My heart has an unbreakable pillar supporting it. It'd take much more than a guy like that to overcome me."_

Namie is talking about Seiji here. Even though it's unrequited love, she doesn't care. Her love for Seiji is strong enough to support her even through Izaya's manipulative machinations.

It's the same thing here. My love for Shizaya won't be lost just because they're going to try to kill each other for real. It's an important aspect of their relationship which I've accepted. No, I'm interested in what happens _afterwards_ instead. And the fact there can _even_ be an afterwards - well it just says something, doesn't it?

I don't need them to be lovey dovey towards each other or declare their love for each other, I love them together anyway.

Well, it's like my love for Varona. 'Shizuo's girlfriend', a 'bitch', whatever title fans give her, I will still love her. Yes it was a bit hard to like her character because she was presented by fans as Shizuo's 'girlfriend' before she was presented as a badass, _independent_ assassin, but once I saw past all that, once I read the novels for her character, I grew to love her. And this love is so deeply rooted all the conflict surrounding her doesn't affect me. Sure, it's a bit saddening to see people bashing Varona for Shizaya or even people defending her when she doesn't need to be defended and making a big deal out of everything - and I get a bit down for why do people have to treat Varona this way (of course if they dislike Varona for her character, nothing to do with shipping that's a different matter but often it's not the case).

But when I watch the episode and hear her voice, see her expression it all comes down to, "I don't care what people say, I don't care how people make you out to be. I just love you, so much. You bring tears to my eyes. I just want to give you a big hug." Because to me, Varona doesn't need a ship to be awesome - she's amazing enough on her own.

It's like how I put her as the 'villain' in Fallen, she's not really that bad right? It's just the situation, that story. So I can just write her according to how the situation plays out and still love her, and not come to hate her because she's presented in a bad way or something. How she is presented doesn't affect my perception of her. Because I love her.

And I also really like her friendship with Shizuo. They're so cute together, but it's not romantic. Shizuo's type is older women - Narita himself said this and said it was important (he literally said this on twitter). Because of his childhood love (the milk lady), Shizuo's preference is towards older women/people (like how he gets along well with Celty, and respects Tom) Shizuo considers Varona his 'precious kouhai'. Kouhai. Someone to take care of, and not someone who can take care of him (like his first love the milk lady did). People can ship them together all they want though (they are really cute and do seem perfect together in the aesthetically pleasing sense), but it's factually incorrect to say she's Shizuo's love interest I think.

I can't seem to ship them together though because even though they're my favorites, they're too similar I think. They both consider themselves weak even though they're strong, they're both socially awkward. Sure it's cute (especially when they eat cake together!) and since I love them both I 'ship' them a bit in moments even at the girlfriend rumors (because they're both just so oblivious!) but it's not the same as believing in a relationship between them. I think they're just too similar. I think Shizuo needs someone who can balance him out instead (preferably someone who has experience dealing with him) Varona is still trying to understand Shizuo - no, she's still trying to understand _herself_. She doesn't even love herself, much less love someone else.

It's kind of like Izaya and Zeph. Izaya was the first person Zeph met in her new environment, and they talked a lot and though she went to talk to everyone except him she went to him when he called and was willing and ready to listen to what he wanted to say (hey she says she was talking to Varona and Shizuo was looking at her but in the end she did go to Izaya just because he called she didn't ignore him, actions speak louder than words lol). Zeph is direct and blunt to Izaya, like Shizuo is to Varona. But they do pay attention to the new figure who suddenly appeared in their life (even if it doesn't look like it). But it's not romantic despite the interaction of opposite genders, because Izaya loves all humans equally. And they're similar, they both tell humans things, they're both childish LOL like kids LOL what is with that arm pulling seriously?! (Even Shizuo was speechless!) Please you two, you're both in your twenties, (especially you Izaya no you are _not_ the same age as Zeph), try to act more like mature adults.

Likewise, Shizuo is the first person Varona got to know personally so she got attached to him and they spend time together enjoying each other's company. Of course, I didn't model Izaya's and Zephyrus's interaction/relationship based on Shizuo's and Varona's, it just somehow turned out that way when I looked at it lol ironically both pairs have the same age difference. Izaya and Zephyrus write themselves, I'm just an observer who joins together their writing to tell the story.

Anyway back to Shizaya. So what if Shizuo and Izaya are going to try to kill each other for real? So what if they said goodbye to each other? It's something new, isn't it?

After all, it's Durarara. And in Durarara no matter how much relationships seem screwed up and irreparable, everything will be all right in the end.

Look at Anri and Mikado. They like each other but they have so many internal insecurities and can't be honest with each other. Look at Masaomi and Mikado. Best friends since young, would do anything to save the other even overcoming their past weaknesses but end up involving Ikebukuro in their conflict instead and doing things past the point of no return. Look at Shizuo and Varona. His first kouhai (since he got fired from so many jobs) and she goes against him for her own ideals, but he's still able to believe she's a good person. Look at Anri and Mika. Anri's first friend who saved her from bullies, she fell in love with Seiji and left her aside but Mika still does care about Anri, telling Mikado to not make Anri cry, and in the novel it said it's not that Mika doesn't genuinely care about Anri; she does; it's just, in her heart, Seiji is always first (probably even above herself). Look at Slon and Varona. He's her partner (and that says something for someone like Varona to be relieved he's alive) and she lost all hope when she thought he was dead because of her weakness and blamed herself, they conflicted when they met again after so long but in the end what's important is the other is alive. Look at Namie's love for Seiji. Seiji will never love her back, but it doesn't break her, it strengthens her, enough to go against someone like Izaya, she becomes lovey-dovey whenever it's about Seiji but in the end she's still able to remain her cool self.

And look at our lovey-dovey couple Shinra and Celty. Let's remember Shinra was in unrequited love with Celty for 20 years. And even now because of Izaya they can't have peace.

So I think a recurring theme in Durarara is to be true to your feelings - to yourself. (And I think that's why people are sad for Izaya because he's true to his love for humans but faces rejection...it's okay Izaya you're not alone in my stories including this one)

And so Shizuo and Izaya are being true to their anger and hatred towards each other in their death match. And there's nothing wrong with that. It doesn't break their relationship. It strengthens it all the more. Even if it's with hatred, it shows their relationship is unbreakable even after not meeting for so long.

Because Shizuo and Izaya have known each other for 8, almost 9 years, they're the 'pairing' which has known each other the longest, next to Shinra and Celty (and Masaomi and Mikado), there's a lot of their relationship which we haven't seen (and it's more than even Shinra and Celty because Celty and Shinra didn't have such an intense, passionate relationship as Shizuo and Izaya because Shinra's love was unrequited in the past), the person they spent the most time with is each other.

Izaya, who's interested in all humans equally, who 'gets bored by boring people' (or something, it was mentioned in Volume 1 I think) somehow can't seem to leave Shizuo alone (even though Shizuo is leaving him alone) and is always thinking about Shizuo including the time when he was in the hospital (the anime left that out but he thought about Shizuo the whole day _all the time and only_ _Shizuo_ , after considering who would come to kill him of course which of course included Shizuo, _"he", "him"_ was on Izaya's mind all the time). Shizuo, who shuns himself from society because he hates not being able to control his strength, feels free to use all of it on Izaya (even with a grin on his face like he's enjoying himself, he never grins like that with gangsters and debtors lol. He did during the Saika incident but in SH he confessed he _enjoyed_ being able to release his strength during the Saika incident and he did it _while talking about Izaya..._ to Celty). His trademark phrase with Izaya is, "Izaya-kuuun, let's PLAYYYYY!" Play. Shizuo wants to play with Izaya (even if it is violent play), in a way he definitely doesn't want to with other people (because he's scared of hurting them). In a way, Shizuo's hatred for Izaya has allowed him to _be himself_ with him; and isn't that what a good relationship is all about? To be able to be true to yourself when you're with the other person. (And we could go into some psychological stuff like it's a sub-conscious desire from Shizuo's childhood days when no one wanted to play with him because of his superhuman strength and so he's happy when someone finally wants to play - that he can finally play. Maybe.)

So yeah. Just because Shizuo's and Izaya's relationship (and yes they do have one, you don't know each other for like 8 almost 9 years since freaking high school and still know each other even after the other has left for another city for a year or so and don't call it a relationship, hatred or not) seems to have reached beyond the point of no return doesn't mean it necessarily is. Every relationship in Durarara has had a turning point, and now at the climax, it's Shizuo and Izaya's turn.

And it's perfect, it's fucking perfect for the two most influential figures in Ikebukuro, the two most dangerous men, the information broker of Shinjuku and the strongest man of Ikebukuro, to finally confront each other - as the events of the city have finally brought them together at the climax of the story - and be able to release all those feelings they've had towards each other - envy, jealousy, resentment, inferiority, anger, frustration, hatred.

And once those feelings are released, what happens? Well, change happens. Once you let go of the old completely, you can start on the new. And Shizuo and Izaya, stagnant as they have been in their relationship, are not an exception. Their story hasn't ended. Because change has happened. It's only just begun.

Because Shizuo, Heiwajima Shizuo who hates himself the most, needs someone who can love him unconditionally. He needs to be able to release all his anger and hatred and violence and seriously try to kill someone for real with his monstrous strength. He needs to become a monster - _a real monster_ \- and know that even after he became a monster and tried to kill someone, that someone can still love him. He needs to know someone can accept him **_even after he's become the thing he's always feared_. **

And that someone can only be Orihara Izaya. Because Izaya provokes him. Because Izaya encourages Shizuo to use his monstrous strength. Because Izaya is the only one Shizuo will use his full strength on - because Izaya is the only one Shizuo is not afraid of hurting - because Izaya is the one Shizuo hates the most in the world, perhaps even more than himself, and perhaps it even makes Shizuo hate himself less. And because after all that, Izaya (in his novel, the Sunset) accepts Shizuo as human - and Izaya loves humans.

And so, Izaya the one who loves humans the most - is the only one who can love Shizuo, the Monster of Ikebukuro - unconditionally, even after he's shown and been his worst to him. And if there is someone like that - **someone who can love him** **despite him genuinely wanting to kill them** at one moment in time - Shizuo might finally be able to love and accept himself.

And so I guess as a Shizaya shipper, the question to ask yourself is: Do you ship them, or believe in their relation(ship)? If you just ship them, then the death match may tear you apart - but you can still enjoy shizaya fanfiction and fanart. But if you believe in Shizaya, then what I've said should bring some light onto things I hope, make things a bit better despite knowing they're going to try to kill each other - because you can still believe in the potential of their relationship.

Because I will watch the death match with a smile on my face, and an open heart. Because I can finally see change.

I love Shizaya. I believe in Shizaya. I have faith in Shizaya - in Shizuo and Izaya and the relationship between them - have for years - and I always will.


	4. Chapter 4

[How are you feeling today?]

"I'm feeling better, since Celty is by my side! Ah, Celty's presence is like an oasis to my heart – your hand like a bridge to my heart, eternally longing for your love as you gently scoop it up to your own eternally beating heart –"

[No if I took your heart out you'd die, as a doctor you should know.]

"Haha, that's a bit cold Celty."

[S-Sorry. I didn't mean it that way…]

"It's alright, Celty can say whatever she wants to me! As long as I can hear Celty's voice in my heart I'll be happy. Also, Celty can take my heart after I pass from this world; I'd be happy if I know Celty has my heart in her hands!"

[Let's not talk about that now, especially in your current condition.]

Shinra just smiled. But before he could say anything, the doorbell rang.

[That's unusual]

"Maybe it's Izaya."

Shinra said unexpectedly but in a casual tone, as if he didn't care whether it was Izaya.

[Impossible. A bastard like him wouldn't come to visit his only friend. He'd never do such a thing.]

Celty 'said' automatically, before realizing –

"Sorry. That was kind of insensitive of me, wasn't it?"

"Not at all! Honestly I don't really care where Izaya comes over or not. He isn't exactly a sight for sore eyes. But you see, if it was Shizuo he wouldn't have bothered to ring the doorbell I think. And I don't think it's Shiki-san. So I was just eliminating the various possibilities!"

"As long as Celty is by my side, I don't need anyone else."

[You do need your friends. You only have two of them after all.]

She chided softly, but she was smiling in her heart as she laid her hand upon his.

[But thank you, Shinra.]

The doorbell rang again. Twice.

" _Zeph-chan, don't ring the doorbell so many times, what if you're disturbing Shinra and Celty's lovey-dovey moment?"_

 _"_ _Considering you and Shizuo have been glaring at each other like you want to kill each other in front of the lovey-dovey couple's house, I just want to get the ball rolling already."_

 _"_ _I wasn't glaring at Shizu-chan, I was giving him a look that said 'please kindly put me down you beast or I'll stab you in the jugular'. I was asking very politely. Very. Unfortunately Shizu-chan's primal nature interpreted that as a non-verbal assault and he started yelling and shouting. And so I decided to graciously carry out his expectations!"_

 _"_ _YOU DO THAT AGAIN FUCKING FLEA AND I'LL FUCKING THROW YOU ALL THE WAY TO SHINJUKU!"_

 _"_ _See? Who exactly is the uncouth one here, really? None other than Shizu-chan, of course. Shizu-chan, give my ears a break, will you? And put me down while you're at it; dangling in open air isn't exactly a pastime of mine. When I'm in air, I land and my feet haven't touched the ground for a while now. I'm getting motion sickness you know."_

 _"_ _HAAAAAAAAAAH?!"_

 _"_ _My poor abused ears. Zeph-chan…won't you comfort me?"_

 _"_ _Right whatever enough with your bullshit. I wonder why no one has come yet? Is Celty out? I wouldn't want to trouble Shinra to limp over here…"_

 _"_ _Exactly. So if Shizu-chan could just put me down…"_

 _"_ _Shut up shitty flea. Oi Zeph let's just go in already –"_

 _"_ _Ah wait Shizuo –"_

 _"…_ _Door's locked huh."_

 _"_ _Considering what happened to Shinra, it isn't surprising."_

 _"_ _Tch. Move aside, I'm gonna break it down."_

 _"_ _What? No, Shizuo! You wanna trouble Celty and Shinra to have to replace their door? And let other guys who might be targeting Shinra in, when he's injured already? C'mon, just wait for a while more."_

 _"…_ _.Shit. OI SHINRA YOU BASTARD, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE OR I'LL THROW THE FLEA THROUGH THE DOOR!"_

[Shizuo and Izaya? …..And Izaya's conscious? And who's the other one?]

Celty finally 'spoke' after listening to bits of the loud conversation which seeped through in surprise.

"…I can't move." Shinra smiled sheepishly at Celty. "Celty, would you…"

[On it.]

Celty said and rushed out of the bedroom to the door. She unlocked it and opened it to reveal Shizuo holding Izaya by the collar, and a girl she didn't recognize.

"Sorry for the intrusion! You're Celty, aren't you?"

[Who are you? And why are you with Shizuo and Izaya?]

"Hey Celty. This is Zeph-chan, my new best friend!"

Izaya proclaimed with a wide smile. Zephyrus gave him a deadpan look.

"Best friend your foot. Uh I'm Zephyrus, I met Izaya by bad luck and I met Shizuo on the streets. Sorry but could you let us in before Shizuo decides to throw Izaya back to Shinjuku?"

Celty was too surprised to do anything else. She moved aside to let the girl she had never seen before in, as Shizuo followed after her.

Celty closed the door afterwards, and Shizuo dumped Izaya on the ground –

And automatically moved to block the door, smirking at Izaya's annoyed expression.

"No escaping this time, shitty flea."

Shizuo said and prepared himself to catch the flea if he decided to escape via the balcony.

"Ah Shizu-chan, how possessive you have been lately. Have you developed a crush on me? Now that would be highly traumatizing."

"AHHHHHHHH?! I'LL _CRUSH_ YOU!"

"Okay stop flirting you two. Leave that for the alleyways. Anyway, Celty…could we see Shinra? Or actually, can Izaya see Shinra?"

Celty, who had been resisting the urge to throw up smoke in the notion of Shizuo and Izaya flirting, typed rapidly on her PDA.

[Sure... But are you sure Izaya wants to see Shinra?]

"The fairy has spoken! Yes Zeph-chan, please consider my feelings towards the matter. And get this beast to stop barricading the door, it's extremely rude. Though I doubt Shizu-chan could comprehend the meaning of manners."

"Do you have to insult Shizuo everytime you speak?" Zephyrus said blandly as Shizuo growled. "Seriously, sometimes I wonder why Shizuo hasn't killed you yet."

"And I've considered your feelings – I'm the only one who has actually, and that's why you're here to see your only friend. And you're going even I have to drag you there."

Zephyrus said in that same emotionless voice, and proceeded to do exactly that.

"And here I am being manhandled again. I must say, I didn't forsee my day turning out like this – well I didn't even know Zeph-chan this morning."

"And now you know me. Whoopee doo. Or not. How unfortunate for you. Now let me extend your period of misfortune to however long it takes you to get over it."

Zephyrus said and knocked on the door, holding Izaya's wrist in her other hand.

"Yes Celty?"

"…."

"Zeph-chan?"

"Uh I just realized Shinra doesn't know who I am wouldn't it be weird if a stranger answers?"

Zephyrus murmured in a low voice to Izaya.

"Who is it?" Shinra's voice called out.

Izaya blinked, then laughed.

"Haha! Hahahaha!"

He laughed and laughed, clutching his side with his free hand.

"W-What's so funny?!"

Zephyrus hissed and Izaya laughed again, then smirked at her.

"Really? You get nervous now? You've introduced yourself to Celty, dragged me all the way to the door of Shinra's bedroom and suddenly decide you're too nervous to answer? Haha! That's funny! That's really funny, Zeph-chan! Give me a break, my sides are going to tear!"

He laughed again as if he was reviewing the past moment and Zephyrus looked embarrassed.

"Shut up! It's not like Shinra can see my face like Celty did so I can't exactly say 'It's me Zephyrus', you know?!"

She hissed in a low voice and Izaya grinned.

"Right, you should say 'It's me Zephyrus, Izaya's new best friend' instead."

Izaya said and laughed at his own joke as if he was imagining Shinra's reaction.

"Actually, can you say that? It would be so amusing to see!"

"What are you talking about, you can't even see Shinra's reaction."

Zephyrus muttered but had turned her face away as if she was embarrassed.

"Izaya?" Shinra's voice called out again, in a bemused sort of tone.

"Why are you laughing and talking to yourself? Instead of talking to your imaginary best friend 'Zephyrus' would you care to enter – or leave instead? You're not exactly a sight for sore eyes. Then you can talk to your best friend all you want."

"…"

It was Zephyrus's turn to laugh – as Izaya definitely wasn't laughing anymore.

"Hahaha! Imaginary best friend, that's so funny! Wait- wait, I'm not imaginary! Well I'm imaginary in this world…."

"Eh? Izaya's best friend is not imaginary?! You mean there's an actual, living human being willing to associate with the bastard Orihara Izaya?! In such a thing like friendship?! Ah you really do learn something new every day!"

"Oh my god Shinra you're really having fun aren't you. Okay okay we're coming in!"

Zephyrus said, holding back laughter as she opened the door, bringing a surprisingly quiet Izaya into Shinra's room.

"Well that is definitely not what I expected Izaya's imaginary best friend to look like."

Shinra said, but there was an amused curl to his lips. Zephyrus grinned at him.

"Hey don't be so mean. Well I'm not one to talk but – Izaya came to visit you, you know."

"Ah really, Orihara-kun? What an unpleasant surprise!"

Shinra said as he sat up on the bed, his eyes full of amusement.

"You weren't blackmailed, were you? Though I have no idea why someone would want to blackmail you into visiting your only friend – but should I pity you, if that were the case? But then if you were being blackmailed you'd just be getting your just desserts, wouldn't you?"

"…Shinra…."

"Kidding, I was kidding. Well, sort of. Don't look like that, it doesn't look like you."

Shinra waved off, not looking apologetic at all but he was looking at Izaya as if he had discovered something new.

"…Hey Shinra?"

Zephyrus spoke in the silence which followed.

"What is it?"

Letting go of Izaya's wrist, Zephyrus took steps forward towards the bed, looking down at Shinra with a smile.

"I wish I was like you."

Shinra titled his head, then smiled.

"Looks like you're more honest than Izaya."

"As expected of you, Shinra. You see through me at our first meeting."

"First name basis already? I don't even know your name!"

"It's Zephyrus. I've wanted to meet you, Shinra."

"I can't say I return the sentiment. And that's an unusual name for a girl."

"I'm honored you noticed! After all, you're only interested in Celty."

Shinra looked, then smiled. "I can't say I like you," he said, "But I can't say I dislike you either."

"I can say I like you." Zephyrus said. "A lot. You put Izaya in his place."

"That's a strange thing for someone like you to say."

"Don't worry, even Izaya thinks I'm weird."

"You're not exactly like Izaya, but you're not that different from him either."

"Yeah it's Aoba who's exactly like Izaya. Well, I didn't expect you to like me anyway."

Zephyrus said with a wry smile, and Shinra asked –

"So, who are you? You're not really Izaya's best friend, are you?"

"Haha. Let's just let go of that best friend joke, it's kind of mean even for Izaya even though it was him who started it. But no, I'm not his best friend. I'm…uh, an acquaintance of his. Who knows about him somewhat. The details are too long to go into but yeah. That's why I brought him here to see you."

"Brought him here to see me? Who exactly are you, really?"

"Huh?"

"…Oi flea move out of the way you're blocking the doorway."

"Shizuo?" Shinra looked genuinely surprised especially as Izaya moved out of the way without a word.

"…And Celty! Celty my darling, you even brought Shizuo here? He doesn't seem injured but – I can't exactly treat him in my current condition! But knowing Celty, you probably brought my elementary school friend over for my sake, right?! Ahhh, my Celty has such a big heart! But it's okay Celty I only need you –"

[Actually, I didn't bring Shizuo here. It was Zeph who did.]

Celty interrupted Shinra, who blinked.

[We thought we'd wait outside while Izaya talked to you, but Shizuo remembered he was your friend too and decided to come visit you as well.]

Shinra blinked again. He looked at Shizuo, then he looked at Izaya.

"….This isn't a dream is it?"

All the occupants of the room save for him looked surprised.

"Huh?"

Shizuo and Izaya said together, then glared at each other.

"…No, I wouldn't dream of something like Izaya having a best friend – oops, I mean acquaintance who cares for a bastard like him enough to bring him over here…though the Greek God of the West Wind is kind of fitting for someone like him…"

Shinra muttered to himself, and Celty was puzzled.

[What do you mean, Shinra? A-Are you hallucinating? D-Do you have a fever or something?!]

Celty panicked at the notion and reached out but Shinra laughed and pushed her hand gently away.

"No I'm fine Celty. Ah, I suppose this is reality, only Celty's hand can feel this warm…"

Shinra sighed in happiness, before he turned to look at the crowd of people in his room.

"You're pretty amazing, aren't you? You have Shizuo and Izaya in the same room and they're not fighting each other."

"Coming from you, it's an honor. Since you know Orihara Izaya the way he doesn't want to know himself."

"I don't think you will…but if you ever do something to disrupt the peace Ikebukuro has now and my and Celty's daily life…I would really dislike you, so please keep that in mind."

Shinra said with a friendly smile, and Zephyrus blinked.

"…Okay. I didn't think you would be that direct, that's unusual for you since Celty is here, but okay…."

"Of course," Shinra said as if Zephyrus hadn't spoken. "If things go on like this, I might change my 'neutral' stance towards you to 'like', so it's your choice Zephyrus. Well personally I don't care what you do in this city as long as you don't disrupt the peace between Celty and I. Though it would be of course be beneficial to both of us if changes such like this happen."

"I agree."

Zephyrus said once she realized Shinra was speaking seriously.

"I have no idea why you consider me a potential threat….but I wouldn't do that. I'm not like Izaya. I just want peace. And I don't really have the power to change Ikebukuro, so you don't have to worry Shinra. I at least won't do anything to disturb yours and Celty's peaceful life, indirectly or not."

"That's good to hear!" Shinra said with a bright smile. "After all, anyone Izaya likes can't be entirely a good person at heart!"

"….Ah, I won't deny that."

"Especially for someone lacking self-awareness so. Since the wind can choose the way it wants to blow. Things could just happen, you know? Accidentally. Oh I hope things happen in an accidental good way of course!"

Shinra seemed to have reverted to his usual bubbly personality, but from the atmosphere in the air it was undeniable that the occupants of the room had seen a side of the underground doctor they had not known.

Zephyrus tilted her head, but said, "Yeah, we hold the same goal Shinra."

"I'm glad to hear that. But it's a potentially troublesome quality – that honesty of yours."

"Why is that so?"

"…Because what humans want can always change, can't it? There's a lot of unpredictable factors for change."

"…..I don't know what will happen in the future but I don't want bad things to happen now."

Zephyrus finally said, and Shinra smiled in return.

"That's why I thought I'd tell the human you are now. The wind is always changing, after all."

"….You really can be scary sometimes, Shinra."

"Haha. But you're not scared at all, are you? Aren't you the scary one?"

Zephyrus blinked as if she couldn't comprehend, and Izaya took the time to interrupt.

"While that was a highly interesting conversation between two humans, might I remind you that you two are not the only ones in this room – which consists of people excluding you two including your beloved Dullahan, Shinra."

Izaya spoke smoothly, and Shinra turned to Celty.

"Celty! Of course I didn't forget about you! I just had to get rid of a potential threat to our peaceful life, so that Celty and I will be able to continue our peaceful days! But could it be, you felt lonely? Oh Celty, I would never neglect you – if Celty is jealous I won't talk to Zephyrus for the rest of my life –uguuu!"

[I wasn't jealous!]

Celty said once she had managed to shut Shinra up with a punch –

And once she had gotten over her surprise at Shinra speaking at length to another human of his own accord.

[It's just, it was surprising. Really surprising. What was with that? And what do you mean get rid of a threat?! It's true that we don't know where Zephyr comes from, and she just appeared suddenly but you don't have to threaten someone like that! What if you scared her, Shinra?!]

"Oh come on Celty, someone Izaya likes wouldn't be scared that easily!"

[No wait, someone Izaya likes? What? Izaya likes her?]

"Why else would he have allowed her to bring him to come see me?"

[That's true…anyway! You didn't have to threaten her like that!]

Celty flashed her PDA in Shinra's face, and Shinra's eyes widened.

"I see! I see! I scared you didn't I, Celty?! I'm so sorry! I scared my beloved Celty! Ah this is all Zephyrus's fault – Celty let's ban her from entering our house from now on! I'll ask father to make something that reacts to Zephyrus's exact DNA though we'd have to extract her DNA first which we can do so now! Anyway that way she'd get shocked or maybe burnt everytime she tries to intrude upon my and Celty's beloved home – or maybe even poisoned! Yes, that's a great idea! And then with this troublesome wind gone Celty will have nothing to be afraid of! And then I can comfort Celty and apologize profusely – I would apologize on my knees but that's a bit hard in my current physical state –"

[LET'S NOT! How did you even come to that conclusion?! And what's with that scary method?! Are you trying to kill her?! Although it's a bit disturbing she's with Izaya – she already said she isn't like Izaya and just wants peace; like Shizuo! Someone who wants peace like Shizuo can't be a bad person, right?!]

"Hm, that's true. Though the wind can always change….but Celty's shadows will sweep away the wind! As always, Celty is always right and Celty is so powerful but she chooses to live a peaceful life with me – ah! I can't! I can't take it anymore, Celty! This sudden epiphany of the magnitude of the love you hold for the measly human me is going to give me a heart attack!"

Shinra cried out as if he was in pain and Celty's shadows popped out in surprise as she practically 'yelled' –

[PLEASE RESTRAIN YOUR HEART!]

"….."

The subject of the conversation was still trying to comprehend the 'someone Izaya likes' part.

Though she soon brushed it away as it was an impossible notion for her.

Izaya liked all humans equally –though there were exceptions such as his only friend Shinra and the one he hated, Shizuo.

In addition, to her, she saw Izaya as using her as an excuse to visit his only friend, for he hadn't denied it.

[I'm so sorry for his behavior.]

Zephyrus blinked herself back to reality when there were words in front of her face, words she could read for some reason still unknown to her.

"No it's okay."

[I'm really sorry. Shinra usually isn't like this. I think he might be a bit tense after having been attacked….]

"No it's alright, he didn't say anything wrong."

[Um, we definitely aren't going to ban you from our house so don't worry! And if Shinra does I'll hit him myself!]

"What? Uh okay….thanks…."

Zephyrus said unsurely, unused to such overflowing concern shown towards her.

But she smiled, and looked Celty in the visor.

"….You really are kind."

[Eh?]

"I know Shinra has already told you this but it's because you try to be like humans that you become kinder than humans themselves. Because humans….aren't as kind as you think. We can be really selfish sometimes, unlike a selfless being like you who has nothing on the other side of the balance. So you can give your all to humanity."

"But it's really nice to see. It's refreshing. Well I don't have much to say this time, but I can see why Shinra fell in love with you."

[T-Thanks?]

Celty 'said', feeling touched but not sure how to respond to being the way she just was.

Zephyrus laughed.

"Sorry, I know that was pretty random."

[Ah no, it was a really nice thing to hear. You said I'm kind, but you're a kind person yourself, aren't you?]

Celty would have been smiling if she had a face. Zephyrus smiled.

"That depends."

Before Celty could respond, Shinra cried out.

"Wah I knew it! I knew Zephyrus was a bad wind! Even though she's not even a man, Celty is already enamored by her! She's already flirting with my Celty! She's even telling Celty the things I told her!"

"Or could it be, Zephyrus is a man in disguise?! Who's powerful enough to blackmail Izaya so he could come take my Celty away from me?! Am I not the only man who knows the beauty of my Dullahan?! Is the God of the West Wind going to steal her away from me?! Am I to play the role of Apollo while my beautiful Celty would be Hyacinth, the Spartan prince?! Ah Celty as a prince – though I would prefer Celty as a princess – !"

[What are you talking about?! Me, a prince?!]

"It's a Greek myth, Celty! Zephyros or Zephyrus, the Greek God of the West Wind, fell in love with the Spartan prince Hyacinth whom Apollo the Sun God was already courting! They competed for the boy's love but he chose Apollo and out of jealousy, Zephyrus killed him! Well – accidentally I think, they were throwing a discus and Zephyrus blew a gust of wind at them, the discus struck Hyacinth, and the boy died! And thus Apollo created the hyacinth flower from his blood."

[T-There's such a tragic story? For a flower? Wait, boy?! Isn't Zephyrus a man?!]

"Yeah, he had several wives."

[WIVES?! A-Anyway what is he doing courting another male!? WHEN HE HAS WIVES?!]

Celty looked close to freaking out and she couldn't help but give Zephyrus an incredulous look.

"Uh I definitely don't have a wife." Zephyrus said in bemusement. "Much less more than one."

Celty started, but before she could respond, Shinra spoke.

"I don't know Celty, homosexuality was common in Greek mythology! As well as polygamy I think. Since they were gods, they could do whatever they wanted; they didn't follow human 'rules'."

"But more importantly, what if this is to be a modern reenactment of the past?! I can see it now – Zephyrus doing something to hurt my Celty because Celty chose me, Izaya as Eros protecting her, claiming the act was committed in the name of human love, on the condition that she serves him forever!"

"Ahhhh, this is terrible! This is really terrible! Celty, we really have to expel this evil wind from our home –gugugug –"

[I'm really sorry.]

Celty conveyed as her shadows blocked Shinra's mouth, as Zephyrus stared.

"Haha it's okay. It's really cute to see the interaction between you and Shinra and if I was the cause I wouldn't mind it at all. I just didn't think you would use your shadows so openly."

Celty jolted in shock then quickly retreated her shadows as she typed furiously on her PDA.

[Sorry. You saw nothing.]

"….."

Celty 'helmet-palmed' at her own carelessness. She had been so used to being alone with Shinra since it had been peaceful lately that she had automatically used her shadows even with a stranger around.

"Right. By the way I'm no god or anything, I'm just a wind. My name is just the Latin form of Zephyr which is like a light breeze. So you and Shinra don't have to worry. Though Izaya being Eros is amusing."

Zephyrus said and smirked, and Celty 'sighed' before asking.

[Sorry, please pretend you didn't hear that. But can I call you Zephyr then?]

"Scarred by Shinra's words?" Zephyrus smirked. She chuckled at Celty's look.

"Sure, you can call me Zephyr."

Zephyrus said and drawled as if she was amused, and Celty was reminded of a certain information broker who had been surprisingly silent –

Which Shinra decided to point out –

"Speaking of which, why are you two so quiet? Shizuo and Izaya? It's a really rare sight."

"…."

Indeed, Shizuo and Izaya had remained miraculously silent throughout the conversation between the three. They stood at opposite sides of the door as if they were awkward bodyguards.

"…Well I'm not fighting him since he isn't pissing me off."

Shizuo muttered when it seemed as if Izaya couldn't give an answer.

"And giving trouble to a guy who's come to see his…..friend, even if it's the shitty flea who's caused more trouble than he's worth….I can't do that. ….Unless he's pissing me off….but he isn't."

Shizuo as if just realizing, as his eyebrows furrowed and he gave Izaya a look which he returned in surprise.

"…"

'Why is he not pissing me off'?

The thought seemed to go through both their minds.

"..."

Shizuo and Izaya looked away almost at the exact same time as Shinra exclaimed happily.

"Well, that's great! For my house at least. It's good that despite your destructive tendencies, you'd be at least courteous enough to not destroy the furniture of the home of a bedridden man!"

Shizuo twitched, but managed to restrain himself due to the last few words of Shinra's sentence.

Izaya was still surprisingly silent, as if going so long without talking had rendered him speechless.

"….Oi Izaya, don't you have anything to say?"

Shizuo said before Shinra could, to their surprise.

"Eh?"

Izaya gave Shizuo a surprised look.

Shizuo stared as the flea looked caught off guard.

"Sorry Shizu-chan, what did you say?"

"?!"

Shizuo was really staring now, as were all the other occupants of the room.

"…What….?"

Izaya said as if he had just come back to reality when he realized Shizuo, Shinra, Celty and Zephyrus were staring at him, his body shrinking back into the wall.

 _CRASH_

"Shizuooooo!"

Shinra wailed as Shizuo had promptly walked and slammed his head into the wall.

It was Izaya's turn to stare as Shizuo leaned back and muttered, "Why can't I wake up?"

"My wall….." Shinra was still wailing.

"Orihara-kun, you're acting too much like an introvert, it's scary!"

"I am an introvert, Shinra." Izaya sounded like he was from the past.

Shizuo slammed his head into the wall again.

"Bad dream, bad dream…."

[S-Shizuo!]

Celty was panicking, especially when the thought entered her mind that Izaya could have been replaced by an alien.

"W-Whoa! Celty?!"

[ALIEN! I-IS IT AN ALIEN?! T-THAT'S NOT IZAYA! IT'S AN ALIEN, ISN'T IT?!]

"Celty….!"

Shinra seemed to have missed the whole point completely and he smiled happily and hugged his trembling lover who had her arms wrapped around his neck, her ample chest against him.

[WH-WHY DO YOU LOOK SO HAPPY?! IT ISN'T AN EXPERIMENT FROM YOUR FATHER, IS IT?!]

"Eh? I'm happy because I've realized in the case of an alien invasion Celty would come seek my loving arms with her erotic body – ow!"

[THAT ISN'T THE POINT, IDIOT!]

 _Even without doing anything, Izaya's already caused chaos…._

Zephyrus was about to intervene but Shizuo beat her to it.

The blond whirled and strode, crushing debris under his foot as he backed Izaya against the wall –

And pressed a hand onto his forehead.

"…..!"

"….No fever."

Shizuo murmured almost desolately as if he was disappointed.

He withdrew his hand – which was sliced by a knife in the process.

Shizuo took a look at his undamaged wrist.

"…Ahhhh….so you're back….Izaya-kuuunn…?"

Shizuo grinned widely as if he was delighted, showing his teeth.

"Ahh yeah….thanks to your monstrous treatment, Shizu-chan…."

Izaya said with a displeased smile as he lifted his head off the small crater in the wall.

"Oww…the back of a person's head colliding against hard cement isn't exactly a pleasant experience you know? Or not – since such a thing wouldn't affect a monster like you."

"Ahhhh?" Shizuo scowled.

"You shitty flea…is that how you thank someone trying to check your condition?!"

"Checking my condition…more like worsening it instead."

"HAHHHH?! YOU WANT ME TO MAKE IT WORSE? I WAS BEING PRETTY GENTLE, YOU KNOW. IF YOU WANT, I COULD SLAM YOUR HEAD THROUGH THE WALL INSTEAD!"

"Yes." Izaya patted the small crater on the wall nonchalantly.

"Very gentle. I'm so touched, Shizu-chan."

He said with a bright smile, and promptly dodged the hand that went through the wall.

"Look Celty, it's not an alien! That's definitely the bastard Orihara Izaya!"

[Thank god….]

Celty conveyed as Shizuo chased Izaya around the room like they were still in high school.

She got off Shinra, who was smiling and hugging himself, wriggling around with a happy sigh, turning her attention to someone else.

[Why are you grinning so brightly? Is something funny?]

"Oh nothing."

Zephyrus schooled her face into a cool expression, but excitement shone in her eyes.

Celty had a bad feeling she didn't want to know.

Zephyrus breezed past Shizuo and Izaya to Shinra's bedside.

"Shinra, I'll be a good wind. I'll be a very good wind."

The words were said loud and clear.

"Right….?"

"Yes I'll be good. Good….very good."

The grin had reappeared on Zephyrus's face, stopping Izaya in his tracks and almost making Shizuo bump into him, and peer around in curiosity.

"….."

'You're not exactly looking good right now' – was more or less what Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra and Celty thought, almost expecting Zephyrus to burst into maniacal laughter any moment.

"Why do I have the feeling you're talking about something else?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Zephyrus smiled innocently with a light-hearted tone.

 _thewaytheylookedawayfromeachotherTHATWASSOCUTEAKJDSOIAIDJAOALII_

 _ANDOHMYGODSHIZUOPLACEDHISHANDONIZAYA'SFOREHEADTOCHECKIFHEHADAFEVER_

 _HEWASDEFINITELYWORRIEDANDIZAYALOOKEDHAPPY_

 _ANDSHIZUOSAIDHEWASBEINGGENTLESALAAOAASJDOSLALAKSYUJMYHEART_

Zephyrus was still smiling, just smiling with a straight face on.

It was a rather disturbing combination that hinted much more lied beneath the surface.

"….."

Izaya wasn't the only one silent this time. Zephyrus didn't seem to notice.

"Anyway I've overstayed my welcome. So I'll just be waiting outside! Like a good wind!"

Zephyrus trilled and her steps had a bounce that looked like she was trying hard not to skip out of joy.

"…."

 _Bang_

Even her head crashing into the door which she had forgotten to open didn't deter her. She merely withdrew, rubbed the bump with a sheepish smile, opened the door which almost hit her head again, laughed to herself at her folly and made her happy exit, almost forgetting to close the door behind her.

 _Something is really wrong with that person…_

It was more or less what the occupants of the room were thinking.

Except Celty – for as Shinra would say, she had too kind a heart.

Though even she couldn't help but consider when there was insane sounding laughter from outside.

…

– And inside.

"Hahahaha! Hahaha…Ahh…I can't…I can't take it anymore! My sides! Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHA….!"

The statement came not from the brown haired girl in a navy blue jacket but the black haired man in a fur trimmed jacket.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!"

"Ahahaha….owww my ears…."

Izaya was smiling as if he was enjoying himself, his expression softened by laughter, one eye closed in the process almost like a wink.

"…Shizu-chan."

Shizuo looked like he wanted to shout but couldn't. He scoffed and stomped away.

"Shizuo my floor – ah my door! Shizuo my door –"

Celty stopped Shizuo before he could create a Heiwajima Shizuo-sized hole in the door of Shinra's bedroom.

[I-It wouldn't do to destroy the door of a room where a private conversation would be taking place!]

"….Ah…"

Shizuo said. He had almost forgotten. He looked around at the damage he had caused.

The man in a bartender suit bent down to pick up a piece of debris, placing it in the hole in the wall –

His hand went through instead.

"…Won't work, huh….."

[It's alright. I can cover the holes temporarily. You can just wait outside, okay?]

Celty opened the door the rest of the way for Shizuo, who dropped the piece of wall and nodded.

"…'Kay."

The blond in a bartender suit said in a distracted sort of tone as he made his quiet way out of the room.

His friend, the woman in a rider suit turned, and shadows shot out from her, blocking the holes in the walls of the room.

[Then, I'll just leave you two to your conversation.]

Celty told Izaya and Shinra, then followed Shizuo out of the room.

The door closed behind her, and it was Shinra who broke the silence.

"Finished laughing, Izaya?"

"Yeah…"

Izaya smiled, shrugging his shoulders as he held his hands out.

"But seriously, what was that? Reacting like that just because I decided to be quiet for a while…you guys crack me up! What, is me being silent that unusual? Scary? As a human being, I do have thoughts of my own, you know."

"And Shizu-chan…ha. Hahaha! Ahhh, that iron golem was almost acting human – if you didn't count him smashing my head into the wall. Actually, I'm surprised my head is still intact. Should I get a brain scan just in case?"

"Yes, you should definitely go check that brain of yours, you may find quite a few problems I'm sure. And Shizuo was being gentle, for someone like him. Actually, it's surprising to think that he was concerned enough over your well being to check if you had a fever – rather uncharacteristic of him. But then again, it was even more uncharacteristic of you to remain so silent so you can't blame him. It was probably done in the shock of the moment, you know?"

Shinra said and Izaya swept his fingers across his forehead as if to get rid of the lingering sensation of Shizuo's touch.

"Well I'm more interested in Zeph-chan. Exactly what was she laughing at? Could it be – we were entertained by the same situation? How amusing that would be!"

Izaya said with a happy smile, and Shinra looked at him.

"I highly doubt so. Speaking of Zephyrus, aren't you here for a reason? I don't have all day you know – well, actually I do have all day, but I would much rather spend it with Celty than you."

"….."

"…So, don't you have something to say, Orihara-kun?"

"….Yeah."

Izaya smiled wryly at that name from their middle school days. He shoved his hand into his pocket and made his way to his only friend.

And then he spoke —

…

…

…

* * *

Hm I don't really get you, Shinra.

And what's with that sudden greek mythology lolll I find it funny how if we go by those roles, Apollo, Zephyrus and Eros are all gods and Hyacinth is a human. But in 'modern reality' Shinra (Apollo), Zephyrus (Zephyrus) and Izaya (Eros) are all humans and Celty (Hyacinth) is like a death god! The irony lollllllll. But no Shinra it's not like thaaat at all! Celty is all yours!

(omg yes death god Celty with scythe so cool in the latest episode akajsklak haha izaya was rejected by a valkyrie poor izaya)

And oh Izaya I don't think you want to know. It's the wonderful thing called Shizaya. Which you contribute to - but the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. Horrible Izaya + Great Shizuo = Wonderful Shizaya. How I don't know, it just is.

Omg my first set of exams are over and I'm so happy to be writing this! I've been burning the midnight oil until there's no oil left to burn and yesterday I literally only had one hour (or half an hour or not) of sleep I went to sleep 'cause it was late but for some reason I couldn't sleep and it made me even more stressed so after hours of tossing and turning I gave up and got up to study at 6AM (I don't know how I even managed to do the paper at 10AM and survive 4 more hours lol). In fact I was so stressed I wanted to update as a little break time but I couldn't even read I was so tired (and yet I still had to study like 100+ pages, how I managed to read the text when I couldn't even read my own writing I don't know)

But they're overrrrrr and next week is a more slack week so I can relax yay (although there is still one assignment...well I'm just gonna do my best).

After all, I survived.

And I can look forward to the new episode of Durarara (which will hopefully show Shinra's and Shizuo's conversation from Raijin omg Raijin High School Shizu-chan!)

Life's good~!


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh? You're here, Shizu-chan."

The statement came not from the man in a fur trimmed jacket but the girl in a navy blue jacket.

"…Are you the flea's relative or something?"

"Huh?"

"…It's nothing."

Zephyrus tilted her head, then decided to shrug it off as she faced the front, kicking out her legs happily.

"Why do you look so happy?"

Shizuo couldn't help but ask, eying the girl with half distaste, half curiosity.

"Secret~"

"…"

Shizuo inhaled and looked away, as Celty joined them, sitting down on the black armchair opposite them.

[They'll take some time I think. In the meantime, why don't we introduce ourselves?]

"….."

[I mean I just realized I forgot to introduce myself…anyway I'm Celty. Celty Sturluson. About just now….well I'm also what people of this city call the Headless Rider.]

Silence, in which the newcomer realized she was expected to respond.

"I know."

[Ahh I see…you're not scared?]

"Not at all."

[I see. That's unusual for a resident of this city….]

Zephyrus blinked, and Celty corrected –

[No, I didn't mean anything bad by it. But then again, you do know Shizuo and Izaya –wait, how do you know them anyway?]

"I told you, I met Izaya by bad luck and I met Shizuo on the streets."

 _No I meant, why does Izaya have an interest in you and why is Shizuo sitting so peacefully next to you?_

Celty thought, but held her words back for she felt they were too direct for the newcomer.

"Are you thinking about who I am? Like, why is Izaya interested in me or why I was with him or something?"

Celty flinched, her hand shooting out –

[H-How did you know?! Are you an esper – or an alien?! Y-YOU'RE NOT AN ALIEN, ARE YOU?!]

Zephyrus laughed as she leaned back into the couch.

"How do I answer that…no I'm not an esper. As for an alien…well….."

"Zeph isn't an alien." Shizuo muttered when Celty seemed to freak out as Zephyrus seemed to be thinking it over.

"….I think."

Shizuo said when he realized he didn't know where Zeph came from either.

[You think?!]

Zephyrus took pity on the trembling Headless Rider.

"Chill, I'm not an alien. I definitely don't have the power to take over people's bodies or anything."

 _Although technically I'm an alien since I'm from another universe…._

Zephyrus mused, but decided to keep that piece of information to herself.

"It's fine, Celty. If Zeph were an alien I'd send her flying back to outer space."

"So mean, Shizu-chan."

 _Better not let Shizu-chan know I'm from another world then._

 _He might boot me back to my world…but I'd definitely die on impact_

Zephyrus thought in amusement as Shizuo's brow furrowed in annoyance at the nickname.

[R-Right….well as long as you're not an alien, that's good….]

"Yeah, I'm not an alien."

Zephyrus sounded too cheerful to be entirely innocent.

Celty tried to ignore this.

[But, how did you know what I was thinking?]

"I'm with Izaya, shouldn't that be expected?"

Zephyrus smirked and Celty wasn't sure how to respond.

[A-Are you Izaya's apprentice or something?]

Zephyrus laughed at this, grinning widely at the notion.

"Haha. No. No, it's just, it's all over your face, Celty."

Celty's hands reached up to feel all over her helmet, before she remembered –

[Wait. I don't have a face!]

"Shit, that's so cute." Zephyrus grinned.

"No, it was a metaphorical expression…..well, all over your words, maybe?"

[But I didn't say anything!]

"But you did." Zephyrus said. 'But then again, you do know Shizuo and Izaya –wait, how do you know them anyway?' You said this, didn't you?]

[…Still, how does that say anything?]

"It says lots of things." Zephyrus said, looking Celty in her helmet visor.

"You're asking me the same question even though I already told you the answer, which means the answer doesn't satisfy you, that there's something else you want to know. You said, 'you do know Shizuo and Izaya' – as if you're surprised still at me knowing Ikebukuro's two most dangerous men; and being intact. And I could have been wrong but – the last sentence sounded like you were talking more to yourself than me. You seem like someone who'd try to figure things out yourself even as you ask people, so I just thought you might try to figure out why I know Shizuo and Izaya. Though before that you'd wonder why is it so surprising that I 'know' Shizuo and Izaya. And you might think to yourself why is it that I was with Izaya, and yet Shizuo hadn't beaten me up yet? Which you realize – is what's unusual about the situation to you….Or something like that."

Zephyrus had said all this with her chin on her interlocked hands as she leaned forward as if examining Celty.

The posture reminded Celty of someone else, someone who had shocked her as well.

[….You aren't related to the Awakusu-kai in any way, are you?]

Brown eyes blinked, before shining in mirth.

"How – first Izaya, then now the Awakusu-kai? Do I really seem that shady?"

[Well, I thought it made sense….you're with Izaya, and you saw through me like a certain member of the Awakusu-kai…a-anyway even without me telling you this, you already know don't you? So I thought, if you aren't an esper or alien….]

"Ahahaha…..this is why I mostly keep my thoughts to myself."

[S-Sorry. I didn't mean….]

"No it's fine. I'm not hurt or anything, just surprised."

Zephyrus said and leaned back, raising her gaze.

"Neither Izaya nor I is an esper – we're normal humans. Well, normal as in we don't have supernatural powers of any sort."

[I see….]

…

 _Zephyr might be more dangerous than Izay_ _a_

 _No, not dangerous….but how do I put it?_

 _Izaya, even though he's a bastard, is someone people know_

 _But Zephyr…_

 _It feels like….I'm transparent in front of her._

 _And I don't know anything about this person_

 _She hasn't said anything about herself_

 _Shinra….wasn't being serious, was he?_

 _But Shizuo hasn't done anything yet, so she shouldn't be a bad person_

 _And she did tell Shinra she wanted peace…_

"You know, I'm really not going to do anything."

Zephyrus said as if she had read Celty's mind – again.

"I'm not like Izaya. Shinra said it, didn't he? Oh wait you weren't there – but Shinra told me we're similar, but I'm not exactly like Izaya. And Shinra's judgment is really accurate so….you don't have to worry."

 _But Shinra also threatened you_

Celty didn't say, but Zephyrus looked like she had heard it anyway.

"…I'm really not going to do anything, Celty."

"How can I, when it would make Shizuo hate me? I don't want to be hated by Shizu-chan."

Zephyrus said with a wry smile.

"Because I'm not strong like Izaya."

"…."

"…And, I'm happy just to be here."

There was another silence, but Zephyrus just smiled.

[Alright….I'll trust you.]

"Thanks Celty."

[Because you seem like a good person.]

Zephyrus was still smiling.

 _…_ _And because you remind me a little of Shinra_

Perhaps it was the perpetual smile, or the glasses or even the brown hair but Celty felt as if she could trust the newcomer despite her own unresolved feelings.

Or perhaps it was because of the reassuring tone in her voice and the honesty in her words.

Celty couldn't tell, but her feelings were all that mattered to her.

So she turned to Shizuo, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation.

[Aren't you going to introduce yourself?]

'But Zeph already knows' – Shizuo conveyed with a puzzled look.

[It's only polite, Shizuo.]

"….Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo."

Shizuo relented, not even looking at the person beside him.

Celty waited, and Shizuo said –

"…I hate Orihara Izaya."

Celty 'sighed' but when it looked like Shizuo wasn't going to entertain her request any further.

[Can you introduce your new friend to me then?]

'We're not really friends', Shizuo looked like he wanted to say.

"…Why can't Zeph introduce herself?"

Silence.

Shizuo scoffed. He leaned back into the couch with his arms crossed.

"Fine. This guy here is Zeph –"

Shizuo looked to the side and blinked at the empty space beside him.

"…Where did she go?"

"….."

Celty turned her neck.

Zephyrus was by the door of Shinra's room, wearing a rather disturbing grin and huddling close to it.

"….What the hell is that guy doing?"

Shizuo scowled, then proceeded to find out.

"Oi."

Brown eyes blinked at him.

"What the hell are you doing? You look like some creepy stalker."

"Getting information."

"Hah….?" Shizuo twitched. "… _Information_ …?"

"Shhh, Shizuo! Izaya's finally saying something! This is a once in a lifetime chance for me, to listen to how Izaya would actually talk to Shinra in private about the stalker incident, so that I can keep him IC in my fics! It's invaluable information!"

"….Ahhhhh? …Well, I wanna talk to you 'bout _THIS_ STALKER INCIDENT!"

Shizuo roared and grabbed the collar of Zephyrus's jacket, looking rightly pissed off.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH, LISTENING TO OTHER PEOPLE'S PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS?!"

"But it's a once in a lifetime chance!"

"AHHHHH? LIFETIME? THAT'S FINE. YOU WANT ME TO SEND YA TO YOUR NEXT LIFETIME?!"

"…Yeah I wonder what would happen if I died here? Would I be reborn in the Durarara world?"

"HUH? THE HELL YOU MUTTERING ABOUT?!"

"But it's Izaya!" Zephyrus said, not answering Shizuo's question at all. "The guy you hate. So it's okay to eavesdrop on him, right?"

Shizuo's grip loosened in surprise.

"…Uh…"

"See? It's okay right? So can you let me go? I can't listen to them like this."

"…R-Right…..LIKE HELLLLLLLLL!"

Shizuo bellowed, looking even angrier than before –

Perhaps at himself for even thinking about allowing the breaking of a moral code –

Even if it involved the flea.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE FLEA, YOU'VE GOT NO BUSINESS LISTENING TO OTHER PEOPLE'S PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS, BASTAAAARDDDD!"

Shizuo yelled and lifted Zephyrus up above the ground.

"Really? But Izaya has done the same."

"HUH?!"

"Izaya has probably done the same, hasn't he? He's an information broker after all. That 'shitty flea' has probably eavesdropped on other people's private conversations as well….so is it really wrong for me to listen to his? ….When he has done the same to other innocent people, many times?"

"….."

Zephyrus said so directly Shizuo paused as if he was thinking.

She took the chance to extricate herself from his grip, treading over to the door again.

"….I DON'T CAAREEEEEEE!"

"Shizu-chan you're really loud. Can you be softer? I really can't hear them at all like this…"

"I SAID I DON'T CARE, BASTARD!" Zephyrus was lifted up again by her jacket to Shizuo's angry expression.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE SHITTY FLEA, IT'S STILL WRONG DAMN IT! NOW GET BACK TO THE COUCH BASTARD AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF PROPERLY TO CELTYYYYYY!"

Shizuo announced with a growl and stomped back to the couch, carrying Zephyrus like one would carry a misbehaving cat.

"Whaaaa – ahh fine." Zephyrus sighed. "Well at least, this is so sweet of you!"

"HUH?!"

"You do care after all!" His temporary baggage gave him a cheeky grin. "About Izaya, that is."

"Even though I mentioned how Izaya has eavesdropped to other people's conversations and so he would deserve to be eavesdropped on….you don't care about that at all. You only care that someone's listening to Izaya's private talk with Shinra, listening to him at one of his unguarded moments….that's so sweet, Shizu-chan!"

"….!"

"Am I right? Deep inside, you do care –"

"AHHHH SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUUUUUT UPPPPPP!"

Zephyrus was lucky she was female; her gender was the only thing preventing Shizuo from swinging her around and throwing her through the ceiling into the sky which she fell from.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT SHITTY FLEA ONE BIT. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT IT'S HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO DAMN IT! IN FACT IT'S –SAN TO YOU, I'M OLDER THAN YOU DAMMMMN ITTTTTT!"

"Okay whatever you say, Shizu-chan! Oops, I mean Shizuo. But can I just call you Shizuo? I always call you Shizuo in my head! Or Shizu-chan. Shizuo-san would sound too weird I think. We are around the same age after all! Give or take a few years."

"….YOU REALLY PISS ME OFFFFFFF –"

The door slammed open.

The loud _'BANG'_ startled Shizuo and Zephyrus. Slowly, they turned.

Izaya stood, looking openly annoyed with a scowl.

"Be quiet you two! I'm trying to have a heart to heart here!"

The sharp blade of a knife was pointed in their direction.

There was a surprised silence at the sight of Izaya's annoyed expression, then –

"….….Sorry."

Shizuo and Zephyrus said at the same time.

When they realized, Zephyrus grinned and Shizuo glared at her.

"Wah, I said the same thing as Shizu-chan! At the same time!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey Shizu-chan you just apologized to Izaya you know?"

"…! W-Wha….! I –"

"Didn't? Eh it's okay Shizu-chan, it was cute!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING CUTEEEEE –"

" _Shizu-chan."_

"…Sorry."

Shizuo spoke as if he was chastised.

"And Zeph-chan," Izaya turned to the happy looking girl in Shizuo's hold.

"Be quieter, will you? I don't even care if you listen to my conversation with Shinra as long as you're silent. And stop taunting Shizu-chan, it's incredibly noisy otherwise."

Zephyrus grinned mischievously.

"Yes, Mother –"

She felt something dangerously sharp whizz past her ear.

"…."

Zephyrus turned, to see a knife sticking out of Shizuo's palm.

A drop of sweat slid down her face.

"What was that, Zeph-chan?"

"Nothing….." Zephyrus laughed sheepishly. "Nothing at all, Izaya!"

"The next one won't miss."

Izaya smiled sharply and turned, making his way back to the door.

"Seriously, you two are like troublesome kids. Zeph- _chan_ , Shizu- _chan_ – if you want to play can you do it somewhere else? The adults are trying to have a conversation here."

Shinra's amused expression was barely shown before the door closed behind Izaya.

Silence.

"…..I'm like a kid?" Shizuo murmured to himself, looking down. "….But I'm 24…."

"…I'm like a kid….."

"And I'm in my twenties as well. But it's okay Shizu-chan, we can be kids together!"

"...HAHHHHH?!" Shizuo shook his fist, glaring.

"WHO THE HELL IS A KID WITH YOUUUUUUUU –"

"ZEPHYRUS."

The voice could be heard loudly from behind the door, cutting through even Shizuo's yell.

"Oh shit full name." Zephyrus grimaced, eyes wide as Shizuo became silent in surprise. "I'm so dead. I better shut up now."

"Zephyrus." The voice called again in the same tone.

"Uh…Yes….Izaya?"

"Who was it that insisted I had to talk to Shinra?"

"Me, Izaya?"

"Correct. And who is it that is disturbing my conversation with Shinra?"

"Me again…?"

"Fabulous, Zephyrus. Now knowing these two conflicting bits of information, what do you think you should do?"

"…I should shut up?"

"Very eloquently put, Zephyrus. And Heiwajima Shizuo?"

"….Yeah?" Shizuo said almost hesitantly.

"If you could kindly get that kid under control, I'd appreciate it. You can at least do that much as a responsible adult, can't you?"

"…Yes Izaya…." Shizuo didn't even dare to defy.

"Fantastic. Now not another sound from you two beyond this point until I'm out of this room. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Shizuo and Zephyrus said automatically together.

Another silence, in which Shizuo glared at Zephyrus.

Then he scoffed and carried her over in the direction of the couch.

"Hey that sounded like Izaya was the mother! Does that make you the father, Shizuo? Wait does that mean I'm the kid?"

Shizuo gritted his teeth to prevent a yell.

He would not fall for the same trick twice.

When he was calmer he continued on his way, muttering.

"You never shut up, do you?"

"It's because I'm really happy to be here! Especially with Shizu-chan!"

"….Tch!"

Shizuo glared –

At the shadow residue, and he turned to see shadows moving Zephyrus over and settling her gently on the couch.

[…..Right that's enough you two. Don't piss Izaya off again.]

Celty 'said' once she had gotten over 'choking' and spouting shadows at the disturbing and impossible image of Izaya and Shizuo as a mother and father.

[Speaking of which, that was really surprising.]

"Yeah."

Shizuo said as he peacefully made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Zephyrus, looking up only for the PDA to flash in his face –

[And Shizuo, you shouldn't manhandle a girl!]

"…Zeph was pissing me off!"

[But she's still a girl! You can't carry a girl around like that! Yelling at her like that was bad enough!]

"…Sorry…" Shizuo grunted grumpily to his female friend.

Celty seemed to 'sigh' then shook her neck and typed on her PDA again.

[Well, at least you didn't hit her.]

"Oh it's okay, Shizu-chan can manhandle me all he wants! To be touched by Shizu-chan is a great honor!"

Celty flinched in surprise and her fingers flew before she shoved her PDA in Zephyrus's face.

[Are you a masochist?!]

"But to be touched by Celty's shadows makes me so happy too! Oh my god it's Celty's shadows! I'm touching Celty's shadows! Hehehehehehe! So this is what Celty's shadows feel like….."

Zephyrus laughed and giggled, reaching out to grab Celty's shadows which she immediately withdrew and replaced with a PDA –

[ARE YOU SHINRA?!]

"Nope I'm not Shinra! I'm Zephyrus! But even though I'm not Shinra, can I hug you Celty? Please?"

 _?!_

Celty seemed close to freaking out as Zephyrus bounced on her seat, holding her arms out towards Celty with a bright smile.

"You stay put." Shizuo held Zephyrus down by the jacket when it seemed like she was going to leap over and onto Celty.

[W-WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO HUG ME?!]

"NOOOOO ONLY I CAN HUG CELTY! IZAYA GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND AWAY FROM MINE!"

A wail emerged from behind the door.

There was a loud sigh.

"She's not my girlfriend, Shinra. Zephyrus, didn't you say you would shut up?"

"Oh my god no Shinra I'm not Izaya's girlfriend never ever and okay Izaya fine I'll shut up, I just wanted to hug Celty…."

Zephyrus muttered, but she seemed more subdued now at the disturbing implication of Shinra's words, as she placed her hands on her lap, looking at them petulantly.

"Why can't I hug Celty…."

"Why do you want to hug everyone." Shizuo deadpanned with a scoff. "You shouldn't go around hugging people you don't even know anyway."

"That's not true. I don't want to hug Izaya."

"And that's someone you actually know." Shizuo scoffed again then turned to Celty.

"…Still think Zeph's a girl?"

Celty seemed to back away slightly, but eventually communicated –

[She's….a very weird girl.]

"…Tch."

Shizuo looked as if he was wondering what had happened to his peaceful day.

…

…

* * *

"It sure is lively out there."

Shinra commented with a bemused smile as his black haired companion spoke.

"Honestly…that girl…"

Izaya rubbed his temples with a sigh, an exasperated look on his face.

"…"

"What...?"

He said almost cautiously at Shinra's surprised look.

"I've never seen you so out of sorts before. Not even by Shizuo."

"No I'm sure Shizu-chan is much more annoying than Zeph-chan."

Izaya said. Shinra had a mischievous smile on his face.

"But is Zephyrus harder to deal with? You look quite worn out, Mother –"

Something sharp pricked his ear, and Shinra turned.

A knife stuck out from the headboard of Shinra's bed. Sweat trailed down the handicapped man's face.

"I don't appreciate that joke, Shinra. Not only is the mere notion disgusting considering who the other 'parent' is, I'm a man, so it's impossible."

"Aha-hahahaha….ahhh you show no mercy even to a handicapped man….."

Izaya was about to say, 'I know you don't have a mother, but surely you can recognize that your male friend is not your mother' –

But decided it was a blow too low even for him.

Perhaps in another circumstance he wouldn't have uncharacteristically held his words back, but it was supposedly a circumstance where his presence was supposed to provide comfort to his only friend.

Shinra had never once spoken about his mother in all the years Izaya had known him, and it could be a sensitive issue for him.

Having had distant parents himself, Izaya was able to sympathize.

But even he had had a mother.

Unlike Shinra who had grown up without one.

Not to mention with a father like Shingen.

Coupled with meeting a supernatural being like Celty, it was no wonder the boy had turned out to have no interest in human beings.

Though a complete lack of interest in his own species was abnormality to an unexpected extent.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Eh?"

"Like, 'I know you grew up without a mother, but…' – something an asshole like you would say?"

"….Do you really think that lowly of me, Shinra?"

"Yes, actually!"

Izaya gave a long suffering sigh and slid his hands into his pockets with a smirk.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not so low as to stab my only friend metaphorically when he's already injured physically."

"…Does that mean I can call you Mother?"

Shinra declared with a childish smile, and Izaya glared at him.

"Don't push it, Shinra."

"…And don't let Zeph-chan hear that, ever. One of you is enough, two I'd be hard pressed to deal."

 _How did this ridiculous idea even come about?_

 _Ah it's because of Zeph-chan…._

 _Saying things she isn't supposed to say…_

 _….If Shinra latches onto it, I'd never live this down_

 _Though it might be amusing to see Shizu-chan pissed off….._

Izaya thought with a quirk to his lips as he imagined Shizuo's angry face.

Then he remembered Shizuo was unpredictable and Shizuo's angry face turned to an image of the blond smirking and drawling, 'Mother' instead.

Izaya inwardly flinched and violently shoved the image away.

 _…..I think I just saw a nightmare._

 _Gross._

 _Ahhh this is all Zeph-chan's fault_

Oblivious to Izaya's inner turmoil at having been called something so unexpected, Shinra nevertheless prolonged the issue with his words.

"If one of us gives you a headache, two of us may give you an aneurysm? Then what about three –will it give you a permanent concussion? Or send you into a coma from the shock so that we'll all be able to have peace without the bastard Orihara Izaya? If that's so, I'll call you Mother as much as it takes! I'll even get Shizuo and Celty to join in as well! I can convince Shizuo by telling him it would put you out of commission, and give him his peace! Four would be enough right?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Shinra."

"Yes Mother! Mother Mother Mother Mother Mother Mother –"

"Shut up!"

Izaya hissed and Shinra outright laughed, laughing so hard he winced in pain from jostling about when his injuries still weren't fully recovered.

"Haha! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahaha –ow oww owww!"

There was no Celty to help him and inquire about his well being, and the friend who was supposed to do so said, "Serves you right."

Shinra just laughed like a kid, and Izaya said, "And here I thought it was a sensitive issue…."

"Hm? What did you say, Mother?"

"Nothing – wait, don't call me that! Seriously…."

Shinra giggled as Izaya slapped a hand to his forehead, an exasperated look in his eyes.

"Right, right….it's just, seeing you so out of your composure from a single comment…."

Shinra paused. Then he tilted his head, and looked at Izaya with amused black eyes.

"Looks like you've found your match, Izaya."

 _Ahhhh….._

 _….I let my guard down._

Izaya realized.

But he allocated no self-blame, only amusement at himself as he smiled and replied Shinra directly.

"It would be interesting if that were the case, wouldn't it?"

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

Gahahahaha! Shinra, Shinra. Okay Izaya's an asshole but that was kind of asshole of you too =p Izaya held back his asshole comment, and then you decided to say it anyway!

And now I'm imagining like Shizuo drawling, 'Darling' once he sees how annoyed Izaya is just to piss Izaya off xD How about 'Darling flea', Shizu-chan? Imagine instead of 'I-zaaa-yaaaa-kuuun' Shizuo says 'D-aaaar-liiii-ngggg' instead everytime Izaya comes to Ikebukuro! That would be a riot and would keep Izaya out of Ikebukuro LOL

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro...I-zaaa-yaaaa Daaaarling?"

"Hey Shizu-chan, what an unpleasant surprise. My ears must be malfunctioning...did you just call me 'Darling'?"

"...Fortunately your ears are working... _…._...SO YOU CAN HEAR ME WHEN I TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO, DARLINGGGGG!"

"I know you haven't had a 'Darling' before, or a 'Dear' for that matter, but you do know you shouldn't call the guy you hate the most, 'Darling' right? That's something you would call your non-existent girlfriend, Shizu-chan."

"Ahh yeah...non-existent girlfriend because of you, so take responsibility and be my darling deaaaaressst fleaaaaaa...!"

"And here I thought it couldn't get any worse. I should have known, it can always get worse with Shizu-chan. Hey Shizu-chan, I hate to say this but...could you repeat that?"

"Repeat what, darling?"

"...It's as I feared. The worst. It's already become a permanent fixture in this monster's protozoan brain...there's only one person who can be responsible for this."

"Come hereeeeee so I CAN HUG YOU TO DEATH, DARLINGGGGGGGG!"

"Wha -stay away!"

"Awwww why are you running away sweeeethearttttt...!"

"...! ...Shinra, you are so dead."

"And where do you think you're going, Darlingggg Izayaaaa? It better be out of Ikebukuro!"

"Go away, monster! I'm not your 'darling'!"

"I'M NOT GOING AWAY UNTIL YOU GET OUT OF IKEBUKURO, IZAYAAAAA DARLINGGGGGGGGGGG!"

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually, that would work! Shinra would say something like, 'Izaya's like a bad kid. If you give him negative attention you'll encourage him all the more since he's so starved for attention he'd take anything. So what would be effective would be to give unconditional positive regard instead! In other words, if you're kind and treat him nicely he wouldn't know how to react! And if you take it a step further, like call him 'darling' or something though I doubt you could do that he'd be entirely thrown off and he wouldn't like it at all."

But Shinra. Shinraaa. It's noooott like thattt (though the way you put it was kind of funny like Izaya is such a huge troublemaker even his 'girlfriend' causes trouble with another real girlfriend lollllll) but i forgive you since you made a funny deal out of the 'Mother' comment! The one time Izaya tries to be nice and you're such a huge turn off LOL. And omg Zeph pissing both Shizuo _and_ Izaya off, how did you even survive lol lol lol. And omg Shizuo. Shizuo. ' _This_ stalker incident' - just cracks me up! So cute, Shizu-chan! And poor Celty lol it's okay you have Izaya being the mature one with you (LOL).

Ah and about the fic I was talking about in the butterfly effect, well it turned out not to be a oneshot...(why am I not surprised?) I'm still desperately trying to split it into two so at least it'll be a twoshot (and not multi chapter) but at the rate I'm going I doubt it lol. Ahhhhh whyyyyy...even with smut seriously why. How did a simple prompt 'person A and person B compete with sex toys, bonus if the seme ends up the uke' turn into something so complicated?! I think my thought process was something like, 'okay so seme ends up the uke, so it's either shizuo uke and izaya seme or izaya uke and shizuo seme. So if I want izaya to be the uke with the prompt which is the whole point of a kink I think does that mean shizuo has to be the uke in the relationship?! how would that even - aaksakajkso' (I'm sorry, I was drawn by the 'compete' prompt because it's more like Shizuo and Izaya) So yeah since I'm probably not going to write smut again (I suck at it) I thought I might as well write both Shizaya and Izuo in one go. Fair, right? So I was like thinking Shizuo as bottom...why? Then I found a reason. But then the reason leads to problems. And we have an unhappy Izaya upset with Shizuo upsetting his expectations. Then since there's conflict, it eventually formed a story...yeah. Then I thought, 'Wait, since Shizuo and Izaya are in a relationship...what about Ikebukuro?' So the story became even more complicated and that's how it got so long...

But enough about complications lol. So yeah the fic will take much longer than I thought it would so those waiting for smut you'll have to wait a bit more (and longer for shizaya smut but we'll get there!) but don't expect too much it's my first time writing a fic with smut in canon setting lol. Ah but there was a scene I liked, and since it will be some time before I can get the fic out I just wanted to share it first~

 _…_

"Shizuo and Izaya were being lovey-dovey in our home! Our home, Celty! So I just said to take that elsewhere, and Shizuo got mad! Izaya encouraged him and he was about to throw the couch at me before you came, Celty!"

Shinra spoke with excited black eyes as he reached forward again.

"That's why, Celty! We must make up with our lovey-doveyness, let me kiss you on the neck like Shizuo did to Izaya – oof!"

[We don't need to make up for that! And of course Shizuo would get mad, if you interrupt his moment with his lover!]

"But I didn't want to witness such a scene with Izaya and Shizuo in our home! And Celty why don't you let me hug you – look at Shizuo and Izaya! Look at the romantic position they're in even when Shizuo is holding our couch above his head – it's unfair! It's unfair, Celty! If Celty won't let me hold her around the waist, would you like to hold me instead?! Celty is the one battling Shizuo after all, I shall be just a helpless damsel in distress seeking protection in my knight's arms from that vicious tiger!"

Shinra said with a dreamy look in his eyes and proceeded to swoon like a 'damsel in distress' and Celty jolted and backed away –

Causing a yelp to sound as Shinra hit the ground as he wasn't caught by his headless 'knight'.

"Owwww…owowow! Ahhh Celty why didn't you catch me….!"

[How could I?!]

Celty responded but helped Shinra up, pressing her hand to his forehead.

[Are you alright? You didn't hit your head too hard, did you?]

"Ahahha…I'm fine Celty! Ah even if Celty didn't catch me, being shown such concern by Celty is revitalizing!"

Shinra was swooning again as he clutched Celty's hand and Celty just shook her neck as she turned to Shizuo and Izaya.

[Sorry for Shinra's rudeness. But Shizuo, that's our couch so could you put it down?]

Shizuo scoffed but moved to put the couch down as Celty removed her shadows.

"….Fine. But the next time he interrupts a moment with my lover I won't show any mercy."

Shizuo growled and Shinra flinched, scooting over to Celty's side.

"I won't! I'll keep my mouth sealed shut the next time so spare me from your violence, Shizuo-kun! And Izaya-kun, won't you say something as a responsible lover?!"

"But I agree with Shizu-chan. I don't appreciate _my_ touching moment with my lover being interrupted either."

Izaya said with a sharp smile and Shinra grimaced.

"Ahhh….what an aggressive couple! Look at them! Look at them, Celty! Celty and I are just trying to live peacefully in our home and yet Shizuo and Izaya are disturbing our peace! I thought they wouldn't do so anymore now that they've become a couple but it's not the case at all! It's Shizuo and Izaya after all! In fact it's worse – now that they're agreeing with each other's aggressiveness!"

[Noted. Right, Shinra?]

"Right….Celty….!"

Celty flinched as Shinra had begun rubbing his head against her shoulder.

[Will you stop that?!]

"But having had to deal with that crazy couple over there, being reunited with Celty again is just – heavenly bliss! I'm so happy, Celty!"

Celty 'sighed'. With Shinra resting happily against her shoulder, she flashed her PDA to the blond and black haired man.

[Ignore him. Anyway what are you two here for?]

"Shizu-chan came to talk to Shinra, and I did too. So I'll just be leaving now, so if you would get your lover back to reality lest mine gets pissed off again….."

Izaya gestured with a smile, somehow managing to seem elegant while being settled comfortably against Shizuo's chest, his other hand running through Shizuo's hair, an action which seemed to calm the man in a bartender suit down.

[You heard that, didn't you? Stop fooling around and go talk to your friend!]

"The friend who almost threw our couch at me?"

[Yes. And he wouldn't have done that if you hadn't pissed him off.]

 _…_

OMG I'M JUST LAUGHING IMAGINING THE SCENE LOL. Imagine Shinra smiling brightly with shining eyes and swooning so Celty could catch him and Celty freaks out and moves out of the way and Shinra falls to the floor because Celty didn't catch him lol! Shinra maybe you should just stay handicapped? You would be safer that way, but then you wouldn't be able to do much in my story...(since Celty isn't in any 'danger' like in Ketsu lol)

And Shizuo holding Izaya by the waist with the couch above his head...I laugh. Because it's so stereotypical a position for like romance (cliche strong man and weak woman) but it's Izaya (who definitely isn't weak and ironically was top...from the bottom) and I bet he's like laughing at the whole thing like he's watching from the sidelines at the same time enjoying being close to Shizuo in a like 'That's right, this is my monster, I'm so proud. He's mine.' kind of way xD

And I just like the dynamic here, because well, it's unlike usual scenes because Shizuo and Izaya are a couple (and not like in the midst of forming their relationship or getting closer or in denial) they're kinda established like Shinra and Celty so the dynamic is a bit different, and Izaya is even talking to Celty about their lovers lol (like he can actually say he has a lover now haha) And Shinra interrupted a kiss, so Shizuo is pissed (haha that rhymed). And like usually it's Shizuo vs Izaya and Shinra as bystander, but now it's Shizuo and Izaya vs Shinra as victim haha (with Izaya totally encouraging Shizuo to throw the couch at Shinra instead of calming him down like a good lover would 'cause well it's Izaya after all)

Yup so relationship Shizaya/Izuo is something really new for me so it's a bit hard, but it's scenes like this that make me smile :)

(And um I figure I'd say this before I forget for the people who PM me, I just want to let you know I'm not ignoring you. I've read your message, and sometimes you guys say such nice things that I don't know what to say haha. It feels as if anything I say wouldn't be up to par, so in the end I don't reply. Like just saying, 'thank you, that's a very nice thing to hear!' is kind of lame in response...and it seems like you just want to tell me something, so I just listen. But I realize it may not seem that way, so I decided to clarify here (since if you're reading this fic you may like me more than just a shizaya author haha bearing with my long author notes and it's more likely I'll be able to reach the people here). I'll try to reply when I'm free and say something coherent but if I don't it doesn't mean I don't appreciate your message - because I do, greatly.)


	6. Chapter 6

_Weird indeed._

 _Actually, this whole situation is weird._

 _Izaya is dragged in by a girl I've never seen before and carried by Shizuo who managed to not throw him_

 _And then we went out of the room so Izaya could talk personally to Shinra._

 _Which is already weird in the first place, with a guy like Izaya visiting his friend_

Celty thought as she reflected on the situation that had grown to be somewhat absurd.

 _I thought introducing ourselves would make things more normal…._

 _But in the end I didn't get any answers._

 _Eh? Wait._

 _That's right._

 _I asked Shizuo to introduce Zephyr, but then he went and manhandled her instead…_

 _…_ _I still don't know anything about this person!_

 _Maybe…it's better to not know?_

 _She's acquainted with Izaya after all_

 _And she wasn't scared of Shizuo like most people_

 _And she read my mind!_

 _W-What if she's some sort of dangerous criminal?!_

Celty thought anxiously, even though she had quite the reputation as the headless rider of the city herself.

She glanced at Zephyrus who blinked at her.

"What is it?"

[Nothing….]

 _No….it can't be._

 _It doesn't look like she's a bad person._

 _Maybe she just wants to keep her identity secret for some reason….._

 _If that's the case I shouldn't pry right?_

As Celty was musing upon the mysterious new arrival, Shizuo spoke.

"So? What are we doing here anyway?"

"Waiting for Izaya to finish talking to Shinra?"

"Huh? Why the hell do I have to wait for that flea?"

Shizuo scowled, and Zephyrus said, "Yeah, why are you waiting for him?"

"I'm not waiting for the flea!"

"Then what are you doing?"

"….Sitting down….."

"And?"

"…Waiting..."

Shizuo muttered when he realized that was indeed what he was doing. Zephyrus grinned.

"So –"

"BUT I'M NOT WAITING FOR THE FLEA!" Shizuo shouted loudly, glaring at anyone who dared to tell him otherwise –

"Right. Let's see, you went outside after Celty said it wasn't good to destroy the door of a room where a private conversation would be taking place…..then sat down next to me. Who's waiting for Izaya. We've been sitting here for quite a while now. You sure you aren't waiting for Izaya?"

\- Who apparently still dared to tell him otherwise.

"AHHHHH?!"

Shizuo looked ready to hit the new person, who continued.

"No? Then who are you waiting for? What are you waiting for?"

"….Tch! I'm waiting for –"

Shizuo paused.

"…."

"For?"

"…..Something. I'm waiting for – argh! WHAT THE HELL AM I WAITING FOR, DAMN ITTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Shizuo roared so loud as if he was frustrated at himself and Celty jolted.

[C-Calm down, Shizuo!]

"Shizu-chan, that's so _cute_!"

Zephyrus had a dopey grin on her face and Celty regarded her with incredulity.

"HAAAAAAAH?!"

Shizuo directed his glare in her direction instead of empty air, but Zephyrus still looked like she wanted to hug him.

"WHO –"

[You guys, don't make Izaya angry again!]

Shizuo and Zephyrus blinked at the PDA, then looked at each other.

"Oops?"

Zephyrus said, and Shizuo scoffed but fell silent.

Celty's shoulders slumped, she felt suddenly exhausted. She had never seen Shizuo conflict so much with someone who wasn't Izaya.

Fortunately for her, that someone seemed too happy at Shizuo's 'cuteness' to provoke him again; she was smiling to herself like she was imagining something Celty didn't want to know.

Shizuo looked annoyed, Celty was wondering he was thinking back to the moment when he had apologized to Izaya for disturbing his conversation with Shinra – which surprised her as well.

A peaceful silence passed –

Then there was simultaneous laughter coming from behind the closed door.

A few moments of surprise passed.

The door soon opened soon after and Shinra emerged in his wheelchair, followed by a bemused Izaya.

"Eh? What's with the gathering here?"

"Nothing, just waiting for you and Izaya to come out."

Zephyrus answered and Shinra said, "Even Shizuo?"

Shizuo growled and Shinra grimaced.

"Wah, scary….I just thought you would have left by now….there's no meaning in you waiting for Izaya right?"

Shizuo growled deeper, and Shinra thought it wise to keep his mouth shut.

"Eh, Shizu-chan was waiting for me? What Shizu-chan, have you become my guard dog or something? Haha!"

"I WASN'T WAITING FOR YOUUUUU I-ZAAAA-YAAAAAA!"

Zephyrus smartly stood up from the couch as Shizuo picked it up and threw it towards Izaya.

It sailed over Izaya's head, crashing into the wall as Izaya let go of his hold on Shinra's wheelchair and spoke.

"Shizu-chan, if you want to throw heavy things at me could you have the courtesy to at least not involve a handicapped man?"

"That's right, Shizuo! Hitting me with my living room couch when I'm already injured is cruel! It's just cruel!"

Shinra whined even though the couch had almost hit Izaya and not him.

Shizuo looked like he didn't know who to be angry at.

"….You two bastards….you're ganging up on me aren't you…"

"Guess it can't be helped. Shizu-chan is a monster after all. Shinra, move out of the way will you?"

Izaya said as he reached for one of his knives as Shizuo snarled, and Shinra responded, "Gladly. But, could you two take your fight outside?"

"Why are you two fighting?"

"…"

The comment was so unexpected Shizuo and Izaya stopped.

[Um, it might be better not to interrupt Shizuo and Izaya when they're going to fight…]

Celty conveyed to the newcomer, who said, "Sorry Celty."

Then she turned towards the two most dangerous men of Ikebukuro.

"Well if you two want to fight go ahead. But I don't really understand. That's why I asked."

Zephyrus said, then leaned against the wall with her hands in her pockets with a straightforward gaze

– As if waiting to analyze the upcoming fight.

"What don't you understand, Zeph-chan?"

"I don't understand why you two are fighting."

"Well, it's Shizu-chan."

Izaya said as if that explained everything but to Zephyrus it didn't.

"Yeah I know. Sorry let me rephrase. I don't understand why you two are going to fight. What are you even fighting over? Shizuo I'd understand if Izaya pointed his knife at you first but he didn't? He just said you shouldn't involve a handicapped man which is right? And Izaya, this isn't the streets of Ikebukuro nor any normal situation. I thought you two made peace just now when Izaya wanted to talk to Shinra, so why are you fighting again now? It doesn't make sense."

"…"

There was a bout of silence, and Zephyrus said, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Ah no, but…"

Shinra trailed off and Celty thought.

 _Somehow…._

 _This person seems a bit different?_

She wondered, but soon turned back to the situation at hand.

[I think Zephyr is right.]

"…."

Celty walked up to Shizuo, communicating with him –

[Why don't you let him go this once? He didn't do anything bad.]

"…."

It was then that Izaya laughed.

It wasn't a maniacal laugh a man like him was prone to emit, but a few light-hearted chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?"

Zephyrus said, and Izaya smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"What really…..?"

He regarded her with clear amusement in interested reddish-brown eyes.

"What….it's hard to say. Your bluntness? Your abrupt honesty? Your logic? Your emotionless face? The way you got in between Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya – without even standing in between us? You're just….leaning against the wall….hahaha….what, indeed. ….Ahahahaha!"

Izaya laughed as if he saw something hilarious about the situation and Zephyrus frowned.

"Huh? I didn't mean to get in between you two. I just wanted to know."

Izaya raised his gaze with a smile. Keeping his knife, he walked past Shizuo towards Zephyrus, before he stopped and placed a hand on the wall.

"You wanted to know, huh?"

"Yeah. And Izaya can you not lean in so close? I'm not Shizuo."

"Eh? What are you talking about, of course you're not Shizu-chan."

Izaya smiled and leaned in a bit closer, trapping Zephyrus against the wall.

"You're not even feeling the present moment, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, see, my body language is quite aggressive now towards Zeph-chan, but Zeph-chan isn't affected at all."

"Who said I'm not affected? I told you not to lean in so close because I'm not Shizuo."

Zephyrus said but she still had her hands in her pockets as she leaned against the wall as if it was a natural thing to do.

"This is called a kabe-don isn't it, I've seen it online. Though I have no idea why you're doing it to me."

"Even if you have no idea, shouldn't you feel apprehensive somewhat?"

"…What for? This isn't some shoujo manga, you're Izaya, you have no romantic interest in me I'm still thinking about why you and Shizuo were about to fight. Things still don't make sense and you're making things make even less sense I'm actually a bit annoyed. There's no logic in this situation at all."

Izaya blinked at Zephyrus's annoyed look, then smiled and withdrew, reaching out his hand to ruffle her hair.

"…Ok so first you do a kabe-don on me like I'm a girl then you ruffle my hair like I'm a kid. I really don't get you."

"Aren't you a girl?"

Izaya said in bemusement and Zephyrus said, "Yeah but not a girl – like romantic interest or shoujo manga girl."

Zephyrus said, then removed herself from the wall. She drew a hand out of her pocket to push Izaya's hand away, walking past him –

Before she remembered.

"So, you and Shizuo aren't going to fight anymore? Then am I supposed to follow you?"

Zephyrus said bluntly, and Izaya smiled.

"Of course, Zeph-chan."

"Oh. Okay then."

Zephyrus said in a distracted tone as if she was thinking of something else, before turning around and moving forward.

[Zephyr!]

Zephyrus blinked at Celty.

[Um, you still haven't told us who you are…..]

 _And where you come from_

Zephyrus tilted her head, then smiled.

"Who…..well, I'm a human like the wind."

Zephyrus said, then brushed past Celty like the wind.

"It was nice meeting you, Celty."

Celty stared after Zephyrus, then turned towards Shizuo.

[….Did she just avoid my question?]

Shizuo shrugged. He had sat down on the black armchair as if to think about something.

Then his gaze sharpened as black hair caught his eye.

Izaya spared him a glance with a smirk, before turning his attention away from Shizuo.

"Well Shinra, Zeph-chan and I will be leaving now."

"Yeah Shinra, thanks. Sorry for the intrusion."

Zephyrus said as she looked at Shinra, then continued on her way.

"That's right Shinra, thanks for having me and my girlfriend over."

"…"

There was no response.

Izaya smiled as if he had expected it, shrugging.

"As I thought, she's not even listening."

 _She's already tuned everything out_

 _And everyone_

 _What an interesting human_

"Ah, it was a joke. I love all humans equally after all."

Izaya said, then said in a louder tone of voice –

"Except Shizu-chan."

Zephyrus stopped for the slightest moment, like she had just remembered something.

Izaya took the opportunity to walk up and speak to her.

"Eh, so you heard that huh? And I here I thought you weren't listening…..or is Shizu-chan a trigger for something?"

Zephyrus blinked.

"Sorry were you saying something? I only heard Shizu-chan."

Zephyrus said honestly to Izaya.

Then she turned away and muttered, "You idiot, how could you forget?"

Izaya watched in bemusement as she turned around and with a no longer emotionless face, waved.

"Bye Shizu-chan!"

"Drop dead, Shizu-chan."

Izaya drawled, and Zephyrus's bright smile morphed into a scowl.

"Drop dead, Izaya."

And then her mood seemed to change again as she waved, walking backwards with a smile.

"I'll miss you! I love you, Shizu-chan!"

"I hate you, Shizu-chan –oof."

Izaya made a sound like he had been hit with a newspaper or rolled up magazine.

"Stop ruining the moment, damn Izaya!"

"I apologize dearly for the expression of my passionate hatred for the monstrous Shizu-chan 'ruining the moment' so to speak."

Izaya said without sounding apologetic at all.

"Yeah why don't you express your passionate love instead?"

"To Zeph-chan?"

"Huh? No, to Shizu-chan!"

"But that's impossible, since Shizu-chan is a monster and I love only humans. Zeph-chan on the other hand…."

Izaya smirked, and Zephyrus grimaced. "Okay no don't finish that sentence."

Then she turned away from him and smiled brightly again.

"Take care, Shizu-chan!"

"Hurry up and die, Shizu-chan –"

Izaya dodged the punch with a laugh.

"You're trying to piss me off, aren't you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. It is simple coincidence that the expression of our respective feelings differ –"

"Yeah that's 'coincidence', but the timing of the 'expression of our respective feelings' sure as hell isn't!"

"I apologize from the bottom of my heart?"

"Why is there a question mark at the end of that sentence?"

"Because I don't see why I should apologize from the bottom of my heart?"

"…No, 'cause the bottom of your heart is a heartless abyss!"

Fortunately for Izaya and unfortunately for Zephyrus, Shinra took this time to intervene.

"Hey you two! Stop flirting and kindly leave my house as soon as possible; there are much more conducive places for your lovey-dovey banter than the doorway of my and Celty's lovey-dovey home!"

A still silence, then –

"…I changed my mind. I'm staying."

Zephyrus said emotionlessly and proceeded to make her way back to the couches –

Only for her wrist to be grabbed.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To Shizu-chan?"

"We had a deal, Zeph-chan."

"….."

This time, Zephyrus was the one struggling to break free of Izaya's hold, much to Izaya's amusement.

"Let me go you bastard, I'm staying with Shizu-chan!"

"No you aren't. You're coming along with me. A man never goes back on his word, does he?"

"Hah?!"

"We had a deal…Zephyrus. Don't you think it would be fitting as the story tells – for Zephyrus to serve me, the wonderful advocate of human love forever?"

"Like hell! That's just Shinra's fantasy! Like that gross notion just now! Now let me go to Shizu-chaaaan!"

"Well it is definitely better than your notion of my so called 'passionate love' for Shizu-chan. Now follow – and serve me…Zephyrus."

"…Damn it! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Ahhh, that's alright. As the God of Love, I will kindly educate you."

Izaya said with a magnanimous smile, and proceeded to drag the kicking and screaming Zephyrus away.

"So long, Shinra. Or should I say – Apollo? Apologies for the disturbance God of the Sun, but I'm now leading my new servant away from your lovey-dovey household."

"Bastard, you're enjoying this aren't you?! You Eros-Izaya! And wait, isn't Zephyrus a god - you can't treat a god this way! I have free will! Now let me go to Shizu-chan!"

"Unfortunately, Zephyrus, Zephyrus is a god who committed a blunder and hence forth has surrendered 'free will' to me, the God of Love. Thus his 'godly' status is irrelevant in this case, so if you could kindly follow the storyline and stop trying to deviate to Ares, the God of War, that would be much appreciated, Zephyrus. Unless Shizu-chan is _Iris_ instead?"

"What no Shizuo is Ares I think...argh! That's not the point! Argh, Shinra! SHINRA! FOR THE FIRST AND LAST TIME, I'M NOT IZAYA'S –"

The door closed behind the duo.

…

"…He's really having fun, isn't he?"

Shinra chose to break the silence, an amused smile on his face.

[Will Zephyr really be alright with a guy like Izaya?]

"Oh Zephyrus? She'll be fine! In fact those two belong together, they're like two peas in a pod!"

[How?!]

Celty asked, for she could hardly see anything similar in the girl who had hit and scolded Izaya and whom seemed to have a quick temper and the man who manipulated humans and watched their reactions with amusement, yet claimed he loved humans.

"Well, they both like humans! Also they can read into people's hearts but not their own – though Zephyrus is much more honest than Izaya is. And they're both detached from humans in a way normal people aren't – well come to think of it I am as well, but it's because I already love Celty! I love Celty so much humans are of no interest to me, all my interest lies in Celty and Celty alone."

"On the other hand, those two are different. It's not like they're in love with something other than humans; in fact Izaya loves humans. Their interest lies in humans but it's a depersonalized point of view I think. Like a scientist or psychologist – but even a psychologist has certain personal feelings, while those two just want to know. Kind of like children in a way who seek knowledge but they're clearly adults."

"That's why Izaya wanted her company – it's like a kid who finally found another kid like him I think, someone he can play with. Only the game isn't any kids' game."

[I see….]

 _Read into people's hearts…._

 _Well we definitely don't need another Izaya_

 _It's a good thing Zephyr's a good person_

 _I can't imagine her playing the same 'game' as Izaya though I do get what Shinra is trying to say_

 _And Izaya didn't really cause trouble this time even when Shizuo is here –_

 _Wait._

It was then that Celty realized a certain someone had been unusually silent in a certain someone else's presence.

Shinra seemed to have realized the same thing and he shifted his gaze.

"…Hey Shizuo-kun….why do you look so annoyed?"

"…."

Indeed, Shizuo was looking rather quietly annoyed, a rare expression compared to the look of anger that usually overtook his features –

"Ah, do you have feelings towards Zephyrus maybe?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-?"

Though the look of anger made its reappearance soon after.

"Or not." Shinra said sheepishly at Shizuo's glare.

[That's unlikely, Shinra. Shizuo is only interested in older women.]

Celty reminded, and Shinra said, "Ah, that's right."

"Ah!" He struck his palm with his fist as if just realizing –

"I see! It's Izaya whom you have feelings towards –"

The black table Shizuo had been resting his hands on shattered, then fell to the floor in little pieces.

Shinra stared as if just realizing his black table was now nothing but black pieces.

"…Sorry, what did I say?"

He said sheepishly, as if the words had come unconsciously.

Shizuo stood up.

Celty rushed towards him in a panicked attempt to salvage the situation.

[Wait! Please wait! Shinra is just too excited, he doesn't even know what he's saying! He didn't mean that – so please forget about what you heard!]

She conveyed, for Shizuo looked like he wanted to pick Shinra's wheelchair up, swing it around, and let it fly over the balcony, handicapped childhood friend or not.

"Ohh…." Shinra seemed to have realized a little too late. "Oops…I said the wrong thing, didn't I?"

"Sorry! It's just, you seemed a bit annoyed, so I thought you were jealous! And if you weren't jealous of Izaya I thought you were jealous of Zephyrus! And…..so….."

Shinra trailed off, then laughed sheepishly at his own conclusion which he had just only realized he had concluded.

"….Ahahaha…sorry! I apologize from the bottom of my heart! Please erase that last moment from your memory! Shouldn't be hard since you don't have a good one –"

[ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS HIM OFF?!]

"Ahhh…looks like my mouth ran on me again. …I'm really sorry! But don't you think a love triangle would be interesting –"

[HAS TALKING TO IZAYA INFLUENCED YOU?! SHIZUO IS PISSED OFF ENOUGH ALREADY!]

Indeed, Shizuo looked like the only reason he wasn't beating Shinra up worse than the stalker had was because the guy was in a wheelchair.

"Hmmm, maybe it has! Ah, so it's all Izaya-kun's fault after all! ….Sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Shinra said and bowed his head as Shizuo's rage permeated through the air.

"….Feelings….flea….."

Shizuo's deep voice rumbled like loud thunder signaling a lightning strike that could potentially lead to death.

[IZAYA'S NOT A WOMAN!]

Celty was 'screaming' at Shinra.

[AND IT'S IZAYA! WHY- ARE WE TALKING ABOUT SHIZUO HAVING FEELINGS FOR IZAYA –]

She spluttered, both metaphorically and literally in the smoke which erupted from her helmet as she struggled to comprehend the impossible notion.

She had barely turned as Shizuo strode past them.

Before Shinra could reply, Shizuo spoke.

"Shinra."

"Y-Yes…?"

"…I can't beat up a guy in a wheelchair."

Shizuo said in a deceptively calm tone, even as anger flashed in his eyes.

"Y-Your kind consideration is much appreciated…."

"Try not to die before I kill you."

Shizuo growled and Shinra didn't dare to think if he was serious or not.

"I-I'm glad you care for your elementary school friend, Shizuo-kun…."

He reminded helpfully for his own well being.

It seemed to work as Shizuo turned and with a lift of his tall frame with one hand, soared over the balcony.

Celty ran and peered, to see the man in a bartender suit already climbing rapidly up a building.

[You really pissed him off.]

She told Shinra when he joined her in his wheelchair at the balcony.

[Honestly, I'm surprised you're in one piece.]

"True….it's rare for Shizuo to parkour if he's not chasing or hunting down Izaya. Ah but then he did get angry because of Izaya…I should really thank my lucky stars I'm currently a handicapped man, huh?"

There was an echoing noise that sounded like something had shattered.

"Ahhh…I think he broke a window. My condolences to the owner of that apartment, for the culprit can't be traced."

Shinra said and would have put his hands together in prayer if he could.

[You have definitely been influenced by Izaya. What exactly did you two talk about, I don't want to know.]

Shinra laughed but didn't deny it.

"Well anyway why don't we talk about Zephyrus instead? Putting my being potentially influenced by Izaya aside, Izaya being potentially influenced by someone would be a more interesting topic, don't you think so?"

[Izaya is influenced by Zephyr?]

"Well he did seem a bit more cordial today, didn't he? Shizuo didn't even get angry at first."

Shinra said as if just realizing himself, then raised his gaze into the distant sky.

As if looking at another world.

The bespectacled brown haired man smiled.

"…I'm kind of interested in what this wind will bring to this city."

…

…

* * *

 **Some time later**

…

 _So this is where Shizuo and Izaya faced each other in the first season._

Zephyrus mused as she followed Izaya through the sliding door, stepping over the same ground Shizuo and Izaya had.

She walked and walked, then stopped as Izaya did, in an automatic motion as she immersed herself in her thoughts –

And jolted in surprise at a sudden coldness against her cheek.

"Just what exactly were you thinking so deeply about?"

Izaya said in amusement as he removed the can from Zephyrus's cheek and popped it open.

He took a gulp, swallowed, then held the can out towards his companion.

"Want some?"

"Do that with Shizuo."

"Huh?"

"I mean – I'm kinda saliva conscious, so no thanks."

Zephyrus mumbled, as Izaya looked curious.

"Why would I share a drink with Shizu-chan?"

"No reason…."

Zephyrus's face looked impassive but her mind had already gone off somewhere else.

 _You should totally do an indirect kiss with Shizuo instead_

 _Yeah why didn't you do that damn it_

"Do you think Shizu-chan and I can be friends or something?"

"Yes I do actually."

"What an outrageous thought."

Izaya commented candidly as he made his way to the vending machine.

There was the sound of a can being dispensed, and it was soon held out towards Zephyrus.

"Here."

"…You're treating me like Shizuo treated Varona."

"What an ironic coincidence."

Izaya said, but didn't move his hand. Zephyrus hesitated, but took the drink from him.

"…Thanks."

 _I didn't know Izaya could be so nice_

 _Why is he being so nice anyway?_

 _Ah, he must be in a good mood from finally talking to Shinra._

Zephyrus thought as she popped open the can and proceeded to quickly quench her thirst.

"I should be the one saying that."

Izaya said unexpectedly with a smile and Zephyrus almost choked. He didn't seem to notice as he tossed the empty can in the trash bin behind him.

It sailed into the bin smoothly despite being thrown at such an angle, joining the other cans, and without waiting for Zephyrus's reply, Izaya continued on his way to his apartment, his voice airily light.

"Well let's go, Zeph-chan."

…

…

In the apartment, a beautiful black haired woman turned when she saw her boss entering the house with a female.

"Who's that?"

Namie said blandly, while the other woman's expression changed.

 _Namie -!_

Before Zephyrus could get over the awe at seeing Yagiri Namie's beautiful figure in the flesh, Izaya spoke.

"Hey, Namie. From today onwards, there's going to be a new addition to our household."

Izaya said lightly and swept out his hand grandly.

"This is Zephyrus who from now on shall be my servant. And my girlfriend. But don't worry, you shall remain my housewife and secretary – for I still require you to organize my files and cook our dinners as well as perform other menial tasks unfitting for us gods."

 _HE'S GETTING REVENGE FOR THE BEST FRIEND JOKE ISN'T HE_

Izaya ducked the punch that came his way easily.

"Oops, I suppose introducing my girlfriend to my housewife wasn't the wisest option."

He said flippantly, and both females gave him dark looks.

"Don't be disgusting."

"WHAT GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE GETTING REVENGE FOR THE BEST FRIEND JOKE, AREN'T YOU?! YOU JUST RUINED MY INTRODUCTION TO NAMIE DAMN IT! CORRECT IT – RIGHT NOWWWWWW!"

"Ah I see, how daunting of you to reveal our forbidden affair! My apologies - correction Namie, this is Zephyrus, my servant and my boyfriend. We're in the process of having a forbidden love affair between a master and a servant for she - oops I mean he, has landed in my hands after committing a blunder in love. Fitting, wouldn't you say?"

Izaya said, and dodged a few more punches with an amused smirk on his face.

"DIE! WHO THE HELL IS IN A FORBIDDEN LOVE AFFAIR WITH _YOU_?!"

"I'm hurt, do you really find me that repulsive?"

"Which woman wouldn't find you repulsive? Or man for that matter."

Namie deadpanned, having gathered the confirmation at this point that Izaya was just fooling around with some unfortunate soul he had decided to adopt into the household –

Who was throwing punches and executing violence on him which reminded her of a certain man in a bartender suit.

"So who is she? A relative of Heiwajima Shizuo?"

Izaya's smirk faltered, but he said, "No way, Zeph-chan has no relation to that iron golem, who almost crushed my head by the way."

"What a pity," Namie said, not even needing to say the next sentence but saying it anyway, "That he didn't succeed."

Choosing to ignore his secretary's disdain, Izaya spoke to Zephyrus instead.

"Don't be so mad, Zeph-chan. It was just a joke. Unless..."

He slipped past her next punch to place a hand on her shoulder, stopping her short.

"You have hidden feelings for me of some sort?"

He said, and prepared to dodge lest he receive another hit to his face, but the female was silent.

"…Eh? Really?"

Izaya sounded like she had gone outside of his calculations, staring in surprise.

Zephyrus considered trolling Izaya as Izaya had done to her, but found the notion too disturbing to do so.

So she spoke the truth which could be even more disturbing instead.

"Ship."

"Huh?"

"I ship you and Shizuo."

Izaya tilted his head in question, looking almost innocent as he did so.

"…What? Why is Shizu-chan's name appearing here? And why would I be on a ship with Shizu-chan? He'd throw me into the ocean."

Zephyrus smirked, enjoying seeing Izaya out of his depth, and proceeded to disturb Izaya like Izaya had disturbed her –

"Ship as in a romantic relationship. Which means doing _stuff._ "

Izaya's face had started to pale at the unpredictable statement.

"Which means kissing. Shizuo kissing you. And having sex. Shizuo fucking you."

Izaya's eyes were wide and he took a step back, saying –

"Y-You certainly have an overactive imagination, Zeph-chan. But unrealistic, if I might say so. Not only is Shizu-chan a monster and I love all humans equally, he's also another man and I'm not interested in men – not to mention doing it with another man is impossible."

He said, and seemed to have regained his composure at his own words, a smile back on his face.

" _Izaya banged his fists on Shizuo's chest, to no avail. He was no match for Shizuo's monstrous strength and his wrists were soon pinned to the bed."_

"?!"

 _"_ _Leaning back to look at Izaya's flushed face, Shizuo soon descended hungrily. His teeth scraped against a nipple and Izaya bit back a cry as Shizuo growled and nudged a knee between his legs –"_

"Stop! Stop! This is sexual harassment, damn it!"

Izaya shouted uncharacteristically, a hand coming up to cover his chest as he glared with an embarrassed face at the laughing female.

"But I haven't gotten to the part where you do it with Shizuo yet!"

"You don't need to! And that never happened! Why would I, with Shizu-chan –"

Izaya broke off, as his face turned red. Unable to form elegant sounding words at the moment, he settled on turning his face away.

Zephyrus laughed again like a madman, then walked towards Izaya.

"You know, it is possible."

Izaya's reply became lodged in his throat at the feeling of a hand trailing down his lower back.

"Right here."

"…!"

Izaya slapped the invasive hand away and glared, his expression yelling 'pervert', and Zephyrus laughed even harder.

"I win."

She said smugly with a smirk, then brushed past Izaya to Namie.

"That was disgusting."

"Wasn't it?"

"Perfect for a bastard like him."

Namie drawled, and Zephyrus grinned.

"Well as you can see, I'm definitely not Izaya's girlfriend. So let me introduce myself properly. I'm Zephyrus, I only became acquainted with Izaya today, and I'm here because I don't want to trouble Heiwajima Shizuo. And I have no other place to stay. Nice to meet you."

Zephyrus said and gave a slight bow, and Namie responded blandly.

"Yagiri Namie. You're acquainted with Heiwajima Shizuo?"

"Yes – sort of. We just met today as well. And since Shizu-chan has such a kind heart, he offered his place for me to stay. But I didn't want to trouble him, so I'm here. And I know I'm younger than you but I'm sort of a foreigner as you can see by my name so I haven't gotten used to Japan and I really admire you and we English speaking people call each other by our first names so can I call you Namie?"

Zephyrus said hopefully, and Namie looked amused.

"I'm not particularly against it."

"Great! Namie! I'm so happy to finally meet you! I admire you a lot, the way you're able to handle Izaya and not be affected at all by a bastard like him! You're a really great woman!"

Zephyrus said and seemed genuine in her admiration, an excited smile on her face. Namie's lips quirked.

"You seem to be a formidable woman as well – being able to make Izaya have that kind of expression."

"Ah no – it's just BL! Boys' Love, I'm not the only one shipping guys like Shizuo and Izaya together haha, other girls do as well, I even know some guys. But I thought it could be used as a weapon."

Zephyrus said and smirked, and Namie's lips curled.

"Weapon, huh? It certainly seemed so."

…

"Haha…hahahaha! Hahahahahaha! Ha-hahahahahaha!"

Izaya was laughing like a true madman after his humiliating experience of before.

Zephyrus and Namie exchanged looks.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, nor do I want to."

"I'm impressed, Zeph-chan! You turned the situation around!"

"Huh?"

Izaya turned to face her, a wide smile on his face.

"Turning the tide of the situation in your favor even in those circumstances after I ruined your expectations – quite impressive really. And combating a 'disgusting' notion by presenting one that is genuinely disgusting; ah, I really love you as a human! You've surpassed my expectations!"

"Oh so you're back to normal already."

Zephyrus said, a bored expression on her face in contrast to Izaya.

"As expected of my servant…and girlfriend."

Zephyrus twitched. But knowing Izaya was trying to get some petty revenge, she didn't react.

"So you're fine with being fucked by Shizuo?"

She said bluntly, but this time Izaya didn't even blush.

"Of course not, it's disgusting to even think about. But, it's just fantasy isn't it? BL – as you've graciously explained to Namie. Ah I've heard of it before of course, but I didn't think Zeph-chan would be a – what was that? 'BL fangirl'. You caught me off guard, I admit."

Namie raised an eyebrow at this as Izaya continued on, "That's right, that was what Zeph-chan was laughing at back then at Shinra's, right? Hiding your fantasies in front of people for the sake of social solidarity – not that there was much to begin with amongst the people in that room – yet exposing them mercilessly to me; Zeph-chan really is an interesting human after all!"

The black haired man said and laughed so hard Zephyrus turned to Namie and deadpanned.

"I have no idea what he finds so funny."

"Ignore him."

Namie dismissed Izaya as always, adding, "Since you'll have to deal with that insane bastard from now on."

"But misery loves company, eh?"

Zephyrus said, and Namie replied, "I suppose."

 _Ah, she's so cool…_

 _And really even more beautiful in person too_

 _I wanna touch her hair…_

But Zephyrus managed to restrain herself as she remembered, "By the way where's the washroom?"

Namie looked bemused. "Upstairs, on the floor of the second landing."

"Oh yeah." Zephyrus said as if just remembering, speaking as if to herself.

"Better remember where everything is, since I'm going to be living here from now on."

The laptop which had gained an almost permanent residence under Zephyrus's arm was deposited on the couch before she made her way upstairs.

"Quite a bold woman isn't she?"

Namie commented when Zephyrus was gone.

"Indeed."

"So, who is she really? A relative of some sort?"

Namie said sarcastically as if she couldn't imagine Izaya having any relatives –

Or that he would even want to associate with them.

"A human from another world."

"Huh?"

Namie said disbelievingly but Izaya had his back to her as he faced the glass pane, looking out over the sky covering the city.

And then as if he hadn't said something unexpected, he smiled and said his usual words –

"I really love humans."


	7. Chapter 7

Night had fallen.

Namie had gone home, her work done for the day, leaving Izaya with Zephyrus –

Whose attention was entirely focused on her laptop, not seeming to notice him at all.

Dinner had been an interesting affair, with a new person joining the usual duo who usually dined together in the apartment, as the male would often make the female who was his secretary cook for him.

Neither of the two women were talkative people, but seemed to have a cordial relationship with each other as the man dominated most of the conversation.

Izaya too was focused on his computer, but she seemed to be even more focused than he was, despite the fact that he was the one using the ubiquitous device for his job.

Izaya sent the email to the last client of the day, finished the document of information he was compiling on the other computer, then shut down his computer, putting the other on standby.

Smiling almost mischievously like a kid about to play a prank, the black haired man silently stood up from his chair and stealthily made his way over to the couch.

"What are you doing?"

Izaya blinked, then smiled in bemusement.

"And here I thought you weren't paying attention."

"I can see out of my peripheral vision," Zephyrus responded, her eyes still on the screen. "I might not look like it, but I can be pretty alert."

She then turned towards him.

"Were you planning to scare me? Still want to get a reaction out of me?"

Shrugging his shoulders with a smile, Izaya couldn't deny. Seeing as he had been noticed, he fell back onto the couch, shifting his gaze to the screen of Zephyrus's laptop.

The information broker blinked.

"….Lecture notes?"

"Well yeah, I'm still in university."

Izaya blinked again, before he smirked at the remark, flipping a hand nonchalantly.

"You're in the Durarara universe – with Orihara Izaya in the same room with you, and you decide to read your lecture notes? What a diligent student you are."

"I may be in a dream, I may have been transported to another universe. Whichever it is, doesn't change the fact I have work to do. Fortunately my stomachache is gone, so I can review those past hours."

Zephyrus said by way of explanation, then added –

"Besides, I was writing the whole afternoon so I'm just making up."

She said as she read the last few slides, closed the powerpoint and pulled up a document.

"Mikado-kun?"

"Ah this is just my essay plan," Zephyrus said as she typed the ideas she had gotten down. "I'm comparing Mikado to Hitler using a sociological theory."

"…How?"

Zephyrus blinked, then replied.

"Purification. Hitler wanted a Pure Germany, Mikado wanted –wants a Pure Dollars. Externalization of shame towards a scapegoat – for Hitler, Jews, for Mikado, Dollars members who were polluting his ideal of a pure Dollars, with shame transmuted to pride."

"Of course Mikado isn't a killer like Hitler and he certainly didn't cause any massacre, but the idea of a pure ideal due to shame is the same. Hitler was shamed by his father, and Mikado by the leader of a rival gang on his inability to take action."

"Interesting, comparing an innocent boy like Mikado-kun to a mass murderer in human history."

Izaya said, and a grin spread across his face.

"And what's this? 'Sheep for the sacrifice'….isn't that what I said to Masaomi-kun? Is Zeph-chan including me in her essay? And here I thought you didn't like me….."

"If I have space. Don't worry, it's only going to be like, 'Mikado was an individual wavered easily by those around him – to the extent that the antagonist Orihara Izaya had labelled him 'sheep for the sacrifice'."

Zephyrus said emotionlessly but with a quirk to her lips.

"Antagonist huh? Still, I'm honored, Zeph-chan!"

Izaya said and Zephyrus decided not to tell Izaya she had planned a bigger part for him.

"But, writing about fictional characters in an academic essay – is that alright, really?"

Zephyrus frowned at this statement by Izaya, but replied.

"Why can't I write about fictional characters? Fiction and reality isn't so different. Fiction is created by people –real people in reality which they have experienced phenomenologically, it's only natural for elements of reality to enter a fictional world."

"Not to mention fiction turned into reality is sitting beside me."

Zephyrus paused. She wanted to play the episode of Durarara on her computer to get an important quote from Mikado, but remembered Izaya who was in that scene, was currently right beside her.

"Anyway it's getting late Izaya, so you should go to sleep."

"I'm older than you, you know?"

"Yeah I know. But you're the one who has a job and you have to get up early tomorrow right."

Zephyrus said distractedly, muttering to herself, "Wait if I'm really in the Durarara world what am I gonna do about school, what if final exams are over by the time I get back? All my effort would have been wasted…."

"Or will it be like only a few seconds have passed when I get back, ah whatever…"

Izaya was amused by the new human's monologue.

"So anyway can you go away? I want to write."

"I'm interested in how Zeph-chan will write about Mikado-kun."

"No I'll be writing about Hitler first. And that's not what I'm going to write….."

Zephyrus muttered and Izaya seemed to gain even more interest.

"….I want to write about Shizaya."

Zephyrus said when Izaya didn't seem willing to relent.

But Izaya wasn't scared away, he merely seemed more amused.

"Well go on then, Zeph-chan."

"No, I can't write about Shizaya with you, Izaya, here…."

"Why?"

Zephyrus gave him a deadpan look.

"Why? Oh I don't know, maybe it's because I write stuff about Shinra saying you have a brittle heart when you're insecure in your relationship with Shizuo? And that you don't have platonic love as a vaccine?"

"Since when?"

"…High school."

Zephyrus said in slight surprise, and Izaya said unexpectedly.

"It is not entirely inaccurate. It's true that I didn't have platonic love in high school. Speaking of which, rather than fantasizing about me and Shizu-chan, you should have written about me instead, don't you think?"

He said with a smile, leaning back against the couch with narrowed eyes.

"But that's not what I want to write." Zephyrus said with a smile. "Since I don't like you."

Izaya blinked, then laughed, the look in his eyes dissolving into one of mirth.

Zephyrus stared at him, then turned back to her laptop screen as Izaya's laughter echoed in the apartment.

It didn't take long for Izaya to get over it, as he soon said:

"Why don't you join me on human observation?"

He said with traces of mirthful laughter still in his voice.

"No thanks, I want to write Shizaya."

"Rather than spending time on something fictional, wouldn't you rather meet the real one? He's right in front of you, you know."

"No, since I don't like the real one. I don't like the one in my fics either since I write him according to the real one. But at least I'm not interacting with him in there."

"I'm hurt. You dislike me that much, Zeph-chan?"

"You're a bastard, so you deserve to be disliked. Isn't that what you always say?"

Zephyrus said bluntly, and Izaya said, "And you pair a bastard like me with your beloved Shizu-chan? Normally fangirls would pair themselves with him, don't you think so? They would want Shizu-chan as their boyfriend. But you want Shizu-chan to be the boyfriend of the guy you don't like. There's something unusual with your thought process there, Zeph-chan."

"That's what's annoying. Shizuo really deserves someone better than a bastard like you – but he doesn't want someone better. He wants – can only feel comfortable with someone as bad as himself, even though he isn't a bad person at all. And you're the worst. Also you've shown him you can't be hurt by him – that's procedural memory of eight years over there. And implicit memory can never be forgotten, since you're not even conscious of it in the first place."

Zephyrus responded blandly to Izaya's taunt, and the black haired man smiled wryly.

"Is that so. But no matter how much you dislike me, saying right to someone's face that they're the worst – that just isn't normal, you know?"

"You keep on saying 'normally', but you already know I'm not normal. Because you aren't normal either. Aren't you the weird one, saying something you don't believe in? Or are you testing me?"

"And what if I am?"

Izaya challenged Zephyrus with his eyes.

Zephyrus stared stoically back.

"For what?"

"What, indeed? Zeph-chan is perceptive so she should be able to guess, shouldn't she?"

"…."

Zephyrus blinked. Izaya sounded almost offended.

"Sorry but I don't really know."

"…"

"I only know you have expectations of me of some sort. But I don't know why or what they are, so yeah I really don't know."

"…..And expectations are the worst, since you'll always have them but others will never be aware of them…..so….."

Zephyrus trailed off, then sighed.

"Don't get too close to me Izaya."

"Why?"

Zephyrus pushed her hair back from her forehead, then spoke.

"It's simple. I don't respect you at all."

Izaya smiled as Zephyrus continued speaking.

"That's why I can treat you like this –"

A hand tugged him forth by the collar roughly.

" –But also like this."

The same hand rested gently on his.

"Even like this."

The hand moved to intertwine fingers with his.

The hand was gone by the time Izaya blinked.

As if she hadn't done such unpredictable actions out of nowhere, Zephyrus was speaking again.

"Do you get it, Izaya? I don't regard you as anything at all. And so I don't feel like it's wrong to treat you any way I want."

"I feel as if I can do anything with you and you wouldn't react."

Zephyrus said. Feeling as if she had answered Izaya's unspoken question, she opened up a document and started to type in the silence that followed.

She blinked when one of her hands was suddenly taken in another.

"…You really are an interesting human."

Izaya murmured as he intertwined their fingers together.

"Even in this position your feelings don't change at all?"

"Not at all. I didn't do this because we're lovers. I did this to demonstrate a point. Why should my feelings change?"

"Even if I do this?"

Izaya said as he let himself fall back onto the female's lap.

"Please don't fall for me." Zephyrus said, still typing on the laptop. "You're supposed to be in love with Shizuo."

"In your fantasy." Izaya waved his hand lazily. "Don't worry, I have no interest in relationships with humans. As you already know."

"What else am I supposed to think when you're acting so out of character? I really don't want to be paired with you. Or Shizuo. It would be the worst if I got in the way of my own ship."

"You tend to talk out loud, don't you?"

"I guess. Hey, is your ear sensitive?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you planning to assault me in my vulnerable moment? How manly, Zeph-chan."

"Nothing like that. I just want accurate information, and what better than the source himself? So left ear or right ear? Or both?"

"Who knows? Why don't you try it out?"

"So you want to be assaulted in your 'vulnerable moment'? I always knew you were a masochist, Iza-chan."

Zephyrus said but didn't move as Izaya raised his hand.

Izaya looked at their intertwined fingers with a smile on his face as if he had found a new toy.

"Hey can you let my hand go? I can't type with one hand."

"Saying that, when you were the one who intertwined our fingers so closely like this?"

"Like I said, that was to prove a point. I want to type so can you let my hand go."

"Unfortunately, I don't feel like it at the moment."

"C'mon Izaya, let my hand go already, I need to write the Shizaya scene!"

"That isn't very convincing at all, you know?"

Izaya smirked as he turned so he was propping his free hand on his chin as he looked over at the computer screen.

"In fact, it has quite the opposite effect. Considering I hate Shizu-chan."

Zephyrus didn't deign him with a reply – merely sighed and typed with the fingers of one hand as Izaya pressed their palms together.

"You don't give up easily, do you? What are you writing anyway?"

"Shizaya."

"How can you even write a story about me and Shizu-chan? We don't exactly meet often."

"That's why I explore the 'what ifs'. For example I'm writing a story where you never met Shinra."

"…Oh?"

"Yeah, and you met Shizuo before Shinra. So you end up liking Shizuo but disliking Shinra, which is kind of ironic."

"Interesting. I would read it – if there wasn't the notion of me in a relationship with a monster involved. I love only humans after all."

"So then why are you looking at my laptop's screen?"

"Curiosity," Izaya smirked as if it explained everything. He leaned over and touched the laptop's screen.

He blinked when the page scrolled up. Then he poked it curiously again.

"It works by touch screen, I forgot you guys don't have that technology yet."

Izaya's eyes lit up and Zephyrus resigned to having the black haired man playing with the laptop screen.

"So which part would you recommend, Zeph-chan?"

"None, I don't want you reading my fic!"

"Why? It's about me, isn't it?"

"And Shizuo."

"And Shizu-chan. Yes." Izaya drawled, smiling slowly. "Well this part looks interesting."

Zephyrus looked away as the character in the story read about himself.

"…"

"Are you done yet?"

"Vaccination and love…you have an interesting mind, Zephyrus."

"Why thank you, Izaya. Did you miss the part about Shinra saying your heart is brittle and more fragile than an emotional female's? And that you're like Shizuo's girlfriend?"

Izaya's lips twitched, but otherwise he showed only amusement.

"That isn't me. Perhaps that's who I could have been – but it isn't who I am. The past has already happened after all, and it gave birth to me, Orihara Izaya. Ah but I do agree with you on your analogy; which is exactly why I love humans! So my heart is nowhere as fragile as you and Shinra seem to think."

"Good to know I have you in character," Zephyrus said, "'Cause there's a scene in the future where you search for platonic love in your hobby, human observation."

"You know me almost too well." Izaya commented with a bemused smile.

"And you're not my 'creator'. Why is that so, I wonder?"

"I wonder." Zephyrus said. "I only know you're easier to write than Shizuo."

"Are you saying my character is less complex than a beast like Shizu-chan's? That's almost an insult."

"…I've been writing you for years. I've been observing and comprehending Orihara Izaya since I was 17. I've written you in so many different situations, at so many different timepoints in Durarara, with different backgrounds. I've put you in countless 'experiments' just like you do for your humans. You're the main character in almost all of my stories. I've done theories on you – and one of my theories came true in canon in the novel about you. Shinra even confirmed my theory about you having a brittle heart which I constructed way before Volume 13. Hell, I've even gotten the way you speak down in both my semantic and procedural memory, and I can write as you. Of course I know you well."

Zephyrus said unexpectedly, inhaled and ended with, "Does that answer your question?"

"….Then, what am I thinking right now?"

Zephyrus's eyebrows furrowed, "You're thinking I'm really an interesting human."

"You might also be thinking you found someone like you, since I mentioned having observed you as a human. You may be wondering why do I even include Shizuo in the equation if there's already so much focus on you. Perhaps you're thinking it's the first time you've found someone besides Shinra who understands you. This I'm not sure but from your reaction beforehand it's like you were forming some expectations of me, perhaps you're juggling them in your mind right now. And since I said this all out loud to you, you might be thinking about me as a human."

 _Clap. Clap._

"Correct," Izaya looked extremely pleased at Zephyrus's response. "But you missed one thing, Zeph-chan."

"What is it?" Zephyrus asked, genuinely curious.

"Here's a hint – it has to do with everything of what you said."

"What? That's too vague, I'm not some mind-reader like you."

"You read my mind, how can you not be a mind-reader? Saki would adore you."

Izaya said flippantly but with a look in his eyes Zephyrus didn't recognize. He smiled and leaned one arm over the back of the couch, the other returning to Zephyrus's.

"Well anyway – judging from what you said, I don't expect you to figure it out."

"I really have no idea why you're saying what you're saying."

"Looks like you don't know me as well as you think."

 _Or rather, your point of view is limited because you're not viewing the situation in an objective manner._

"Maybe. There's always new things to learn about a person after all. And well it happens often in my stories too; I have no idea why you say the things you say, but somehow I know you'll say them, only after you've said them I wonder why you said that…..you just have to give me this issue here too don't you?"

Zephyrus said wryly, and Izaya's smile widened.

"Mm. I really do love Zeph-chan as a human. I get so much information from Zeph-chan's honesty, yet Zeph-chan still remains a mystery…."

Izaya said with a shrug of his shoulders. Then he leaned forward to read the words off the laptop screen.

"Right. Anyway seriously let go of my hand already. I can't believe you've been leaning over reading the whole thing while we're holding hands!"

"So it does make you uncomfortable," Izaya said almost smugly, but he was grinning as he wriggled his fingers. "What's this? Another story?"

"No wait don't click that –!"

"What," Izaya said after a moment, "I was bracing myself for some horrible explicit scene between Shizu-chan and I, but this isn't interesting at all. Speaking of which, what kind of scene is this? Why am I shooting but failing to kill Shizu-chan? If I had a gun, he would be dead at the first shot."

There was another moment of silence, then Izaya spoke.

"…And why am I aiming the gun towards myself? I'm nowhere near suicidal. Why am I so out of character here, Zeph-chan? I'm disappointed."

"Because Shizuo is in love with you," Zephyrus said, and Izaya blinked. "At least in the story. You can't kill him, so you decided to kill yourself instead so he would suffer at losing the one he loves."

"And by his hand," Izaya had a delighted grin on his face. He laughed, his hand shaking as he shouted.

"Perfect! If Shizu-chan was, by some monstrous capacity, in love with me, that's exactly what I would do! If it was my last resort, that is."

"It is your last resort."

"As expected of you, Zephyrus! Really, why didn't you want me to read this scene?"

"No reason." Zephyrus lied. "Anyway you've read enough haven't you –"

 _"_ _That's why, I had to even out the score. Yodogiri is right, you have control over most of Ikebukuro now. I couldn't do anything about that yet, and so I decided this time, the game has to be a different one. Of course, we're still playing chess, a zero-sum game where there can only be one winner, but this time, we're not betting pawns. We're betting feelings. We're betting humans. We're betting human hearts!"_

Zephyrus gaped. "What the – IZAYA! DON'T READ THAT ALOUD!"

"I'm giving you a live recording of your story, shouldn't you be grateful? Now –"

Izaya sprung away with the laptop in his hands as Zephyrus shot out her hand which was finally free, yelling, "DAMN IT, IZAYA! GIVE THAT BACK!"

 _"_ _Human hearts! All the emotions, all those feelings, those thoughts which give rise to those feelings in human hearts."_

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"You've been writing Shizu-chan too much haven't you," Izaya spared Zephyrus an amused glance as he balanced the laptop on one hand, smiling widely.

 _"_ _And the gamble – declared by none other than the one who beat me himself. Tsuki, or Heiwajima Shizuo, who beat me for love, who gambled on love."_

Here Izaya paused. He tilted his head, staring in puzzlement.

"…Shizu-chan beat me for love? Wait, I was beaten by Shizu-chan?"

"Long story," Zephyrus gritted her teeth. "Really long story. Now give that back please?"

 _"_ _Your Queen moved, but you were so caught up in your gamble, your desire for victory over me and my heart, that you didn't notice the Knight I had placed before in a certain spot to capture your queen, which means I calculated your move beforehand because the Knight can only move in an L Shape which is quite limited, though it can jump over other pieces like it did with the Pawn,_ _ **Varona's Admiration**_ _. And so, the Knight to capture your Queen,_ _ **Varona**_ _, my Knight,_ _ **Varona's Pride**_ _, captured her after jumping over your Pawn,_ _ **Varona's Admiration**_ _, knocking her off the chessboard. You've lost your most powerful piece."_

Izaya was silent for a while, before he smiled and said –

"Hey, who are you?"

"Zephyrus?"

Izaya was still smiling. He looked like he wanted to say something else as he said, "I see."

"You like Varona don't you? Yet here you mock her –"

"No it's you mocking her."

"That's incorrect, I don't mock humans. I merely watch them. You're the one mocking her, making her the victim of such a cruel act by someone you don't even like."

Izaya said, and his smile gained a malevolent edge.

"Hey, was that an act just now? Your friendliness towards Varona."

"…It was necessary," Zephyrus finally said, running a hand through her hair.

"I love Varona, but there's the story. I can't have bias just because I love her and prevent you from doing something you would do."

"That's pretty heartless of you."

"Whatever. Now can you give me my laptop back, I need to complete the birthday fic for Shizuo."

"A story for Shizu-chan's birthday? Who would want to read about such a boring thing?"

"On the other hand," Izaya smiled almost childishly as he used his finger to scroll up, "I'm interested in the alterations you have made to make Shizu-chan the protozoic brain a mastermind."

"Shizuo beat up a certain someone and realized he could trust you somewhat, then he started to have feelings for you and it all goes downhill from there," Zephyrus sounded as if she had given up. "And Shinra wasn't stabbed. So everything changes."

"And Mikado-kun didn't get to teach him a lesson," Izaya murmured, a smile spreading across his face. "Yeah, it could work."

"Perfect," Zephyrus said, "Now could you write the rest for me – I'm stuck after the part Mika becomes Shizuo's information broker."

"Harima Mika? As Shizu-chan's informant?"

"You'd be surprised." Zephyrus smirked as Izaya looked surprised.

"Interesting. Humans are so interesting!" Izaya grinned as he scrolled down.

"Even Shizu-chan is somewhat interesting here. It's Shizu-chan, but at the same time not Shizu-chan. Now if only the real Shizu-chan was like this I might actually be able to love him as a human!"

"Right," Zephyrus said as she had taken the chance to walk up and fish her laptop out of Izaya's hands. "Now if that's all, I have to write the birthday fic for Shizuo."

"What's that story about?"

"Shizuo's birthday?"

"Where, when and why? Details, Zeph-chan."

"I thought you said it was boring."

"After seeing the plot you wrote for those stories, I might make an exception this time."

"No plot." Zephyrus said and Izaya blinked in surprise. "No really. It's just, amusement park, ferris wheel, hotpot, end."

"Hotpot huh…"

"Yeah hotpot. You have hotpot with Shizuo and everyone."

"….Me?" Izaya said in surprise.

"Wouldn't you like that?" Zephyrus smiled.

"…Perhaps."

Izaya smiled back as he joined Zephyrus on the couch, shifting his gaze to the laptop screen.

"Hey, I want to read it."

"Not now, Izaya. I really need to finish this scene. Shizu-chan's birthday is next week! And it's my busiest day!"

"Please, Zeph-chan?"

Zephyrus sighed. She was usually a quiet individual who sighed inwardly but for some reason she found herself sighing a lot in front of Izaya.

"Okay. Fine. Just give me a minute, alright? At least let me finish a few sentences!"

Izaya seemed to take her words literally as he soon said, "It's been a minute already, Zeph-chan!"

But Zephyrus seemed to be ignoring him. Or rather, she was so focused on writing that Izaya's words didn't reach her.

Izaya frowned. He didn't appreciate being ignored, especially if it was in favour for something for Shizuo.

 _Even though the real Orihara Izaya is right in front of her_

 _She's more interested in the one in her fiction_

 _Is this normal for anime fans? They love their favorite character but they wouldn't like to actually meet them?_

 _Or…is Zephyrus just abnormal?_

Izaya thought, seeming to have completely forgotten that Zephyrus had declared that Shizuo and not him was her favorite, and that she hardly liked him.

 _I'm so bored._

 _Why won't Zephyrus join me in observing humans?_

 _It would be interesting to have a second opinion._

 _Yet she's more interested in Shizu-chan._

 _Even though it's not even the real Shizu-chan._

Izaya smiled wryly as he thought about it, idly twirling a strand of long hair around his finger.

"Hey, Zeph-chan?"

Silence.

The black haired man turned and placed his hands on the brown haired female's shoulders, leaning forward and murmuring by her ear.

"Shall we see if your ear is sensitive, Zeph-chan?"

Zephyrus's hands stopped moving.

"…I dare you."

Izaya smiled and withdrew, holding his hands up, "It was a joke, a joke." He said. "Don't be so cold. You're glaring at me like Shizu-chan!"

"So," his smile widened, "Can I read it now?"

Zephyrus looked at him for a while with stoic brown eyes, before she moved away and surrendered her laptop to him.

"It's not completed and I'm not planning to post it, so it's just a small scene."

Izaya happily took the chance to place himself in front of the screen anyway.

Zephyrus took the time to close her eyes –

"…Thanks."

Which snapped open after seconds as she turned incredulously towards Izaya.

"Huh what?"

Izaya was smirking, his eyes on the laptop screen.

"Not bad."

"…..You're welcome I guess."

Zephyrus said awkwardly as she leaned against the back of the couch, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Tell me when you've finished reading."

She said and was about to rest for a few minutes in peace.

 _Kimi no katatta yume wo boku wa mada oboeteru_

 ** _I still remember the dream you told me about_**

 _Nakinagara no Kotoba wa totemo hikatte mieta_

 ** _Those words you spoke while crying, they really shone_**

"?!"

Zephyrus snapped awake at the sudden sound of music.

 _Shihatsumachi daremo inai eki no ho-mu_

 ** _Waiting for the first morning train on the empty station platform_**

"Ah, so this is the song Zeph-chan chose. Kiseki huh? Heh….totally unfitting for Shizu-chan and I! Haha! Well, it's true that it would take a miracle for us to get along."

 _Surechigau tame no kono bashode hito toki no noriawase_

 ** _We met for a while in this place meant for passing_**

"This is unrealistic, Zeph-chan. Shizu-chan would never sound that gentle, it doesn't even sound like Shizu-chan! Also, my voice isn't that high."

"Wha – Izaya- how did you – how did you even find that song?!"

Zephyrus spluttered and Izaya said innocently, "Search engine?"

Zephyrus's mouth open and closed before she could reason –

"It would be more fitting for Zeph-chan I think. Zeph-chan should take Shizu-chan's part."

 _Iede shita yoru wo omoide ni kaete_

 ** _Having forgotten about the night when you ran away from home_**

This time, Izaya sang along with his voice in the song, at a lower pitch and with a smile on his face as if he was enjoying himself.

Then he turned to Zephyrus expectantly with lit up eyes.

 _Donna michi wo ima aruiteirunokana_ _o_

 ** _What kind of a path are you walking down now?_**

Zephyrus couldn't help but sing along with Shizuo's voice, slightly awkwardly but returning Izaya's smile.

However, that was the end of it as she closed the window lest Izaya went off on a singing spree.

"Ok that's enough. Shit that was embarrassing…."

Zephyrus said, her face warm as she closed the document as well as Izaya said, "It was fun. Haha, and the look on Zeph-chan's face was priceless!"

"Right. Anyway no more reading my stories, I can't believe I let you, Izaya read my stories…future scenes too which I haven't showed people, what would my readers say…."

"Well they're not here, are they?"

"You're really having fun aren't you."

Zephyrus spoke wryly and Izaya laughed as he leaned back against the couch with a grin on his face.

"It's Zeph-chan's reaction that's really fun."

The black haired man drawled, but the grin of casual enjoyment remained on his face.

"Unlike Shizu-chan."

He added as if he wanted to see her reaction, and she said, "Please don't compare me to Shizuo, Shizuo is obviously better what are you talking about really?"

"That's just your opinion. In my opinion, Zeph-chan is obviously better."

"The person you haven't even known for a day is obviously better than the person you've known for like eight years?"

"Like I said, does acquaintance time really matter in such a time-defying case?"

Izaya challenged with a smile on his face and Zephyrus responded, "I can't change your mind, can I?"

"I can't change yours either, so it's rather fair don't you think?"

Izaya's expression was unreadable, though he still had that smile on his face.

…

Zephyrus just sighed as if to say she had given up on contending with Orihara Izaya then turned back to her laptop.

She felt Izaya's gaze on her for a while before he spoke.

"You're like the best friend I never had."

Izaya said unexpectedly and Zephyrus's brown eyes showed surprise.

"Sorry, but are you really Orihara Izaya? Do Celty's aliens really exist and you just happened to be taken away and replaced before I dropped into the Durarara world? That would explain a lot, actually."

"That hurts." Izaya laughed.

"I'm really Orihara Izaya."

He closed his eyes with a smile.

"Well, I do have Shinra as a friend."

He said as he turned and proceeded to plop the back of his head against her shoulder.

"Okay really Orihara Izaya, since when did I give you permission to do that?"

"Since when do best friends need permission to be close to each other? Or did I misinterpret it on the human manual?"

"No you didn't. I think. I don't exactly have a copy of the non existent human manual in my head. But since when did I become your best friend?"

Zephyrus said dryly and Izaya responded by waving a hand, an indulgent smile on his face.

"Since one minute ago?"

"Which moment, really?"

"The moment I said the words, 'You're like the best friend I never had'."

"Shouldn't those words be denied by my doubting your identity?"

"Haha. But you never said no, you know. C'mon, you do want a best friend too, don't you? You're like me after all."

"I don't know whether to take it as an honor or an insult."

"It's an honor, an honor," Izaya smirked, an amused look in his eyes. "You should feel proud."

"We're both loners after all."

There was a temporary silence as if Zephyrus was trying to comprehend this, and Izaya waited.

"It seems I have no choice but to accept the fact that really Orihara Izaya is my temporary best friend."

Zephyrus said with her usual wry smile, but there was something different about it.

"Even though he's so much older than me."

"What are you saying? We're only 4 years apart after all."

"Yeah you crazy bastard, people in my world have only graduated from university at the age of 24 and you're already a well known information broker and your own boss by then."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Izaya looked pleased.

There was a moment of peaceful silence between the two of them before Zephyrus spoke.

"You do know your 'best friend' will be gone soon, right?"

"Yeah and isn't that the perfect opportunity?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of course it would be ideal if Zeph-chan were to stay in this world forever," Izaya smiled, "But that's not going to happen."

"Yeah and isn't that sad? That of all people, your best friend is a temporary resident of this world. You would have more luck having Namie as your best friend."

"Namie would never agree," Izaya chuckled. "She doesn't even like me, that horrible woman."

"I'm not exactly a fan of you either."

"But you accept me."

Izaya said.

"You may not like me like you do Shizu-chan, but you accept me. You've seen me, haven't you? You've seen what I've done to others, even your precious Shizu-chan, but you don't resent me like others would."

"No you're actually very popular in my world, no one resents you. Everyone loves you."

"They love the idealized version of me." Izaya said. "Don't they? After all, I'm a horrible person. I don't expect to be loved. It's natural for me to be hated."

"That's why it's fitting. You see the real Orihara Izaya, but you don't react at all. You tell me bluntly you don't like me. And I prefer that, actually. While it would have been amusing to have a fangirl declare her love for me, it's more interesting for one to not even react in my presence."

"I'm Shizuo's fan, not yours."

"Exactly." Izaya waved a hand.

"You're Shizu-chan's fan. Yet you can sympathize with me, even though you don't like me. That makes me think you'd be fitting as my best friend, if I were to ever have one. And why not, since this is a temporary affair? I might as well indulge in this human relationship with someone of my kind."

"You said you don't respect me," Izaya continued on smoothly at Zephyrus's silence. "That you feel as if you can treat me any way you want. Doesn't that mean we'd be close? I feel the same way, you know. That you wouldn't judge me no matter what I did. You might not like it, but you'd just accept it in that calm way of yours. That's what I like about you."

"Then can you go kiss Shizuo?" Zephyrus said after a while. "I won't judge, and I definitely won't be calm."

Izaya only laughed, "Seriously," he murmured. "How did we even get to Shizu-chan and your 'Shizaya' again? Is that all you think about?"

"Yeah. And it's a request from your best friend, so won't you do it? It'd be a nice memory to take back with me – if I remember, that is."

"Sorry," Izaya said lightly. "Even if it's from my best friend, I can't commit an act of romance with a monster."

"Shit," Zephyrus muttered and Izaya grinned.

"Well, if it's on the cheek, I might acquiesce."

"Really?!"

"Maybe." Izaya was amused at Zephyrus's unusual excitement.

"But realistically, it won't happen. Shizu-chan would drop the vending machine on me before I can even get near enough to kiss him on the cheek."

"I can distract him," Zephyrus offered. "Then you can kiss him."

"You trying to kill your best friend?" Izaya smirked, "If you yell something like 'Shizu-chan!', Shizu-chan would drop the vending machine on me on the spot!"

"Shit, you're right. What about I start a conversation with him then you sneak up and kiss him?"

"Impossible. Shizu-chan can smell me, I can't approach him without him noticing me."

"Though," Izaya smirked in amusement, "It would be amusing to see the expression on Shizu-chan's face."

"Yeah, you're the mastermind. Think up a foolproof plan so you can kiss Shizuo without dying by vending machine!"

"Maybe in the future."

Izaya said as he raised his gaze.

"Anyway, do you understand why you're my best friend now?"

He said it in an almost serious manner.

"Yeah I guess," Zephyrus replied as honestly as she could. "'Cause you feel comfortable around me."

"Something like that." Izaya said as he smiled.

"You look like a human who would understand."

"…Because everything I do would be processed objectively in that mind of yours, as if I was just another human."

"Except kissing Shizuo."

"Except that." Izaya agreed amusedly.

"And having sex with Shizuo."

"Let's not go there." Izaya didn't even sound offended. "But basically, everything to do with Shizu-chan would be the exception."

"And that's fine, since Shizu-chan himself is already an exception anyway."

"In what?"

"In my love for humans, of course."

Izaya said. His smile looked real.

Zephyrus looked like she wanted to say something, but then remembered –

"Is your wound alright?"

"Huh?"

"Your stab wound. You were hospitalized, weren't you?"

Izaya blinked twice, and looked genuinely surprised, before his usual smile slipped back onto his face.

"That's a surprising question."

"I was hospitalized. Twice. I thought I was going to die, it happened so suddenly. I couldn't sleep and laid there in agony. The situation is different but – I can't imagine being all alone with no one for company."

"What happened?"

"Long story. Just imagine the acid from your stomach travelling up, burning your heart and then setting your brain on fire. For hours. While you've had little to no sleep from the previous day. You're sweating and shivering and you can't stop the fire."

Zephyrus seemed to grimace at the mere thought, and Izaya spoke.

"Yeah, that would be horrible," Izaya agreed as if he had thought about it. "Especially if you're used to being alone in your mind."

"Anyway to answer your question," he said as he laid his hand on his best friend's, "I'm fine. You should be more worried about yourself instead, you know?"

"I'm fine." Zephyrus said. "It just disappeared one day, just as suddenly as it appeared. I suffer for long, but I recover fast. My physical condition is a bit weak, but it's way better than before."

"Don't push yourself too hard." Izaya said almost distractedly.

"…Yeah." Zephyrus smiled, clutching Izaya's hand slightly. "…Thanks."

Izaya smiled in return. He removed his hand, and Zephyrus continued typing as Izaya closed his eyes, relaxing in his new best friend's presence.

Zephyrus yawned, starting to feel a little tired but with the peaceful silence around her and the light-heartedness she felt in her heart, she was able to write out the scene which had occupied her mind for a while.

It took a while but Zephyrus felt satisfied when she was done.

…

[Slowly, Shizuo peered around the wall, looking through the glass into the library.

It seemed Izaya was taking a rest. He had pushed his textbook aside and had promptly fallen asleep on the table, his head supported by his arms, his expression much more relaxed than before.

 _…_ _..So cute._

Shizuo thought almost dreamily, feeling the urge to run his hand through his flea's soft glossy black hair.]

…

"So cute, Shizu-chan…..!"

Usually Zephyrus didn't feel proud of her writing, but she felt incredibly satisfied having been able to write such a cute scene for her ship.

The Shizuo in her story thought the sleeping Izaya was cute but to Zephyrus, Shizuo was the cutest of all.

"He doesn't even know he's cute…."

Zephyrus was grinning at the cute Shizaya scene.

Then she blinked as she realized she had spoken out loud –

But all that greeted her was silence.

Feeling a certain someone was being unusually silent, Zephyrus turned her attention away from her laptop.

"What…..he fell asleep."

The male whom her favorite character had thought was cute while sleeping in her story had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"…"

She examined his face.

"Uh….not cute at all."

Zephyrus decided, then sighed.

"Pretty, but not cute. Now if only I could see Shizu-chan's sleeping face…."

Zephyrus wondered for a bit, a giddy smile on her face as she immersed herself in her imagination.

"Shizu-chan really is the best…."

Zephyrus smiled happily to herself, and it took a while for her to come back to reality.

"Izaya? Izaya!"

Izaya remained asleep.

Zephyrus inhaled, then made her voice as deep as she could.

"…Iiizaaayaaa-kuuun…."

Izaya's eyes were still closed, his glossy black hair framing his pale, beautiful face.

"Oh fuck it. Stupid beautiful bastard."

Zephyrus said, resigned to having Orihara Izaya asleep on her shoulder, and continued to write her story of Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo in a romantic relationship.

…

…

…

* * *

Izaya and Zephyrus are like kids. Izaya is like the little boy going around saying he loves the other kids happily and wanting to be friends with everyone but they think he's weird and Zephyrus is like the little girl helping the other kids and is rather amiable but chooses to read her books quietly in a corner or just watch the other kids from afar. They're like two kids playing the 'Best friend' game and it's weird suddenly meeting and deciding to become 'best friends' but they're the weird kids anyway. And yeah they're close and happy they found someone weird like them but they're still like just kids who don't know what's going to happen in the future. Zeph-chan is like Izaya's new 'toy' since Shizu-chan didn't visit him when he was in the hospital and she's the human from another world. Whether the 'game' turns into something real is up to the main character of the story.

Well first of all, Happy Belated Birthday Izaya! Sorry I couldn't wish you on your birthday with this chapter since the next day was my last exam but I did look up into the sky and wished you a happy birthday, so does that make up?

This chapter was super long I know. Well, it's Izaya and Zephyrus's fault, those two go on forever. Since they now have someone to talk to they tend to talk a lot I think. As for me, I'm just so glad this chapter is done with so the relationship is established and so interaction will be more interesting in the future. Zeph may not be happy that Izaya fell asleep but I am, it's because he fell asleep that I could finally end the chapter!

What I'm looking forward to is the next part of the chapter, the chapter is so long I had to split it into two. Because I miss Shizu-chan already. And I'll miss him in the future too when Izaya takes center stage and pulls Zephyrus onto the stage with him. Or rather, he pulls Zephyrus onto the center stage after he takes center stage then retreats to see what happens. But there will still be scenes with Shizuo so I'm content. Like in Durarara. Shizuo's time hasn't come yet, but when it does things will take a drastic turn just like in Durarara. This is like Durarara Slice of Life after all.

I didn't have any commentary for the last chapter. But I definitely have one for the next. Also my final exams are over after studying for weeks on end and it's holidays for me, so I have much more time to write this story! I'm planning once a week update and if I can I may even update twice a week though no promises but it's because I want to get to a certain point in this story. We're still at the Introduction arc. And let's just say I'm aiming to get to the scene for the summary.

I haven't given up on lies and truth or my other stories. I want to write connection which should have less than 5 chapters but to do so I will have to rewatch some durarara episodes or reread those parts. I really want to get to the shizaya scene in the rain which kind of inspired the story but it's hard.

But this story is much easier to write because well I know my OC, so I can write Zeph confidently and then everything just follows smoothly if the foundation is stable, and Izaya becomes easier to write since I can have some liberty here. Which could be why the chapters are so long. Ironically, Shizuo is easier to write than Izaya here because he takes a distant stance, while sometimes I truly don't know what Izaya's thinking in his interaction with Zeph. Best friends really? And you say Shizuo's unpredictable.

Anyway writing this story helps me because I thought I wasn't interested in it because of dwindling interest after not touching Durarara for so long, but I had things to write when I read it without planning to write. I think it's because it's character focused and has no plot, unlike my other stories where it's character focused but also Shizaya focused – that is, romantic relationship focused so I have to like juggle both at the same time and it take so long to develop sometimes I forget why I'm even writing Shizaya for.

The only relationship in focus here is Zeph and Izaya's which isn't a romantic relationship and I don't have to juggle it unlike with Shizaya along with their characters at the same time because well – it's not a romantic relationship so it doesn't need time to develop and for them to handle their feelings like Shizuo and Izaya do. And for some reason it's already established and developed? I don't know. But it's more interaction than development. It's kind of weird to even call it a friendship. Kinship I suppose?

So by focusing on characters instead of relationships here I can – well, see the appeal in the Durarara characters and remember why I love them and Durarara and Shizaya so much. The whole doesn't equal the sum of its parts but the whole can't be understood without understanding its parts.

As they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder.


	8. Chapter 8

The peaceful silence filled only with the soft clacking of keys was interrupted by loud knocks.

Thinking it was a client, Zephyrus pondered on how to respond before there was a yell.

"I-ZAAAA-YAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shizuo?" Zephyrus murmured in surprise. She looked at Izaya, but the black haired man seemed to have fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"OPEN THE DOOR, IZAAAA-YAAA-KUUUN!"

The words were accompanied by a series of rapid knocks.

Zephyrus was surprised Shizuo even remembered to knock; it seemed he really had matured since the Saika incident.

Fortunately Izaya was still asleep, for Zephyrus didn't feel up to being peacemaker at this time of night.

 _He must be really tired_

Zephyrus thought idly, before a few more loud knocks returned her attention to the present moment.

"Izaya's sleeping! I'm pretty occupied here, so could you let yourself in?"

There was silence, before the door creaked open and in moments Shizuo was in sight.

The sunglasses-wearing man in a bartender suit stared for a long moment.

"….The flea's sleeping?"

He muttered, and the brown haired girl he had come to check on replied.

"Yeah, he fell asleep. Anyway what's up, Shizuo?"

Shizuo brought a hand to the back of his head as if suddenly feeling awkward.

"….Nothing…I just came to check up on you since it's the flea so I thought…"

He trailed off as he stared at his arch enemy sleeping peacefully on the girl's shoulder.

It took a while for Zephyrus to comprehend Shizuo's words, but when she did, she grinned happily.

"Seriously!? That's so sweet of you, Shizu-chan! I'm so happy!"

Shizuo stared as Zephyrus looked like she wanted to hug him again, saying, "It's no big deal…..I had a night shift today so it was on the way."

"So, I'll just be going now."

"Eh you're going already?!"

"….Ah yeah, since you're fine and all…."

"But it's so great to see you again, Shizuo! And since you traveled all the way, why don't you stay here for a while? Izaya – this guy's really dead asleep so no worries!"

"…I guess I could stay for a bit."

Shizuo shrugged and made his way over with his tall frame, making sure to sit on the side of the couch where Izaya wasn't.

He looked around as if taking in the sight of an information broker's office, leaning back against the couch with his hands in his pockets.

 _Shizu-chan's here!_

Zephyrus thought happily to herself, smiling so widely it almost hurt as she took in the sight of Shizuo.

"…What is it?"

 _And Izaya's asleep! Today really is my lucky day!_

Shizuo was not smiling back at her, in fact he was frowning a little like she had seen him do in episodes and it made her smile even more.

"Nothing! I'm just so happy you came to check up on me!"

"Huh? …It's really no big deal. …I just thought, since it's _Izaya_ …."

"…."

Here Shizuo inhaled, as if trying to control his automatic anger and Zephyrus gushed on.

"I see! But still, I'm happy! Thank you!"

"…Ahhh…."

Shizuo was still looking as if he didn't understand, puzzlement upon his features as he tilted his head owlishly and Zephyrus looked away lest she really lost control and jumped to hug Shizuo in a squishy hug, Izaya asleep on her shoulder or not.

So she turned her attention back to her laptop instead, a blinding grin on her face, and was about to go to her desktop when she paused –

 _Ohhhh shit._

 _My wallpaper is of Shizuo._

 _Many Shizuo._

 _No wait, did I change it?_

Zephyrus was about to check, but remembered Heiwajima Shizuo was sitting right beside her.

 _A-Anyway if I changed it….it's Shizaya_

 _Or Izuo, with Izaya kissing Shizuo's cheek and Shizuo blushing_

 _Ah Shizu-chan looked so cute there…_

Zephyrus thought dreamily, and almost went to her desktop to indulge in the image when the real Heiwajima Shizuo spoke.

"What are you writing?"

Zephyrus jolted in surprise but replied, "N-Nothing!"

If Shizuo found out, even Zephyrus wouldn't be able to talk her way out.

"Something private?"

Unlike Izaya, Shizuo hadn't leaned over to gaze curiously upon Zephyrus's laptop screen, he merely looked on curiously from afar.

"Yeah, something like that. It's just….a story."

 _About you and Izaya in a romantic relationship_

"….You're a writer?"

"Kind of."

"….That's amazing."

"Huh? No, I'm just an online writer, writing for fun….."

"It's still amazing."

"What? No, amazing is what you call people like Varona, not me. Ahh….she's really amazing…."

Zephyrus smiled dreamily as she thought about her favorite female character, and Shizuo blinked.

"Well yeah, Varona is amazing. But you're amazing too. You two are amazing in different ways. Varona's amazing in fighting but you're amazing in writing."

"No wait, you haven't even read any of my stories, how can you call my writing amazing?"

Zephyrus couldn't help but say, and Shizuo said, "You're good with words, so naturally you'll be good at writing. If you weren't good at writing you wouldn't be doing it, would you?"

"What? But I thought I was bad with words…."

Zephyrus muttered and Shizuo scoffed, looking to the side.

"If you're bad with words, what am I? You can communicate with this shitty flea here, so you're definitely good with words."

He paused then said, "That's why I think you're amazing. I'm bad with words, so I can't do anything great like writing a story."

 _…_ _Calling me amazing…._

 _Shizu-chan really is too kind._

Zephyrus smiled, as a warm feeling filled her heart.

Even though she knew Shizuo thought everyone was amazing; with the ironic exception of himself.

"Well thanks, Shizuo. But Izaya is good with words too, so he's also amazing, wouldn't you say?"

Shizuo stilled, and Zephyrus wondered if it was the wrong thing to say. It was Izaya, after all.

"…I don't admire the shitty flea, so amazing is the last word I would use."

Shizuo finally said, his voice tense and Zephyrus was about to let the subject go until he said –

"….But his ability to communicate with people, to connect with others….is something I wish I had."

Zephyrus paused.

"Are you…" she said slowly, "….Envious of Izaya?"

There was a too long silence and Zephyrus didn't dare to look at Shizuo's expression.

But the blond man in a bartender suit surprised her again.

"I guess. People are envious of what they don't have, aren't they?"

Zephyrus turned to look at Shizuo, who was giving a wry smile.

"Well I think you're pretty amazing yourself, Shizuo."

"…..Thanks, but I don't think my strength is amazing."

"Well then, you shouldn't call my writing amazing either."

"Huh?"

Shizuo said, and Zephyrus replied, "You don't think your strength is amazing because you were born with it, right? So it's not like you did anything to get it."

"Well, I'm the same. I was born with the skill to use words. To the extent that a genius friend of mine back when I was in elementary school told me I was 'born with perfect grammar'. He was my English rival by the way, and he was a true genius according to the IQ test, unlike me. Anyway since young, even before I can remember, I was always with words. Even as a kid in kindergarten, before I could even produce them in the way I wanted to, there were complicated words in my head and I was thinking way beyond my age…"

Zephyrus paused, and Shizuo said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a bad memory."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Yeah." Zephyrus murmured. She smiled, then sighed.

"So anyway it's not as if I worked hard like Varona who put herself through tough training in order to gain fighting skills and grow strong. I already had the faculty inside me since I can remember, and experience only added to it. I was born with it, you could say. My way of writing went against all the teaching methods, so I kind of felt….left out."

"Isn't it the same with you, Shizuo? It's not like you trained hard to gain your strength, you were born with it. But you know, sustaining your superhuman strength from back when you were a kid until now when you're an adult –growing stronger with what's a part of you – isn't that what's amazing?"

"So," Zephyrus said with a playful grin, "If you wanna call me amazing that means you gotta call yourself amazing too! It wouldn't be logical otherwise, eh?"

Shizuo blinked, then grinned back. "Yeah."

He leaned back, hung his arms over the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ahhh…I came here to see if you were fine, and you're the one cheering me up instead…."

"What? Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Well, I was thinkin' the flea could have done somethin'…"

Shizuo said in a lazy drawl, looked at Izaya, then snorted.

"But all this bastard's doing is sleeping….I can't even beat him up like this."

Shizuo scoffed. Then he smirked and said –

"…..You're really amazing."

"Then," Zephyrus saw her chance, "If I'm amazing, can you do a favor for me?"

"Hm? Sure, what is it?"

Zephyrus's eyes were bright as Shizuo looked on in bemusement.

"I mean it's perfect timing, Shizuo. I need to go to the restroom, so if you could take over…."

Shizuo tilted his head in puzzlement.

Zephyrus indicated Izaya.

It took Shizuo a few seconds, but when he realized, the bemused look disappeared from his face.

"HAH? IT'S THE FLEA –"

"Please?"

"….."

Shizuo stopped short as Zephyrus widened her brown eyes and stared at him hopefully.

"Please, Shizuo?"

Zephyrus said, tilting her head and looking as innocent as she possibly could.

"…"

She put her fingers over each other underneath her chin, blinking innocent looking brown eyes.

"Shizuo?"

"Shit…" the blond man in a bartender suit muttered, looking away with a 'I give up' look on his face.

"Damn it…you're like some dog…."

"And you like dogs." She grinned mischievously at him and he glared half-heartedly.

"Won't the flea notice if the shoulder changes?"

Shizuo muttered but Zephyrus just smiled.

"It's fine, Izaya just needs a shoulder to lean on."

Zephyrus said lightly, but the look in her eyes was serious as she met Shizuo's.

"…"

Wordlessly, Shizuo looked towards Izaya, and Zephyrus spoke.

"Right, Shizu-chan. So just sit here, and I'm gonna get up okay."

The look on Shizuo's face spelled out 'I didn't come here for this shit' but he inhaled and got up to sit to the left of Zephyrus.

Zephyrus edged slowly away, pressing onto Izaya's shoulder as she did so, preventing him from falling until Shizuo took her place.

Knowing it was Izaya, Shizuo struggled to not crush the head that had landed on his shoulder as he placed his hands on his lap.

Zephyrus stood up straight, closed her laptop, then turned to Shizuo with a big smile.

"Thanks Shizuo! You really are the best!"

"….Tch."

Shizuo half-scoffed, half smiled.

Zephyrus stretched her arms, rubbing her shoulder and flexing her arm, circulating it in order to increase blood circulation and prevent numbness, then made her way upstairs.

Once again, Shizuo seemed to have found himself in a situation he didn't know how he had gotten into.

"….."

When he couldn't take it anymore, his brown eyes shifted behind his sunglasses to Izaya's sleeping face.

"…."

Perhaps it was because Izaya didn't look like Izaya when he was sleeping, for Shizuo felt no urge to crush his head like he had before.

It seemed Izaya was truly asleep, there was no taunting gaze directed at him, and Shizuo could see how girls had been attracted to the black haired man back in high school.

Izaya looked so peaceful that had one not known him, they would have never suspected the black haired man with a beautiful face to be involved in any illicit activities.

For the first time, seeing Izaya's face, Shizuo felt no anger.

 _This shitty flea letting his guard down like this_

 _…_ _.Who is that girl?_

…

* * *

Shizuo brought a hand to his chin as he wondered, realizing that he didn't know who Zephyrus was.

He had been concerned about her with someone like Izaya and decided to check up on her after his job since it was on the way, but the scene he had come across defied all his expectations.

There was no way she could be a casual acquaintance or just another one of Izaya's humans, for he would have never let his guard down so easily if she was.

Yet the girl didn't look like she could be part of Ikebukuro's underworld.

Though she had dissected Celty's thoughts, Shizuo could tell that it hadn't been a lie.

All he knew about her was that Izaya had been looking for her, she could apparently read people's minds like the flea but wasn't his apprentice, and she was a writer.

 _…_ _..Who is Zeph?_

Usually Shizuo wouldn't concern himself with people's identity or lack thereof, but having found himself in one too many situations which rendered him speechless along with his arch enemy in the course of a single day, he couldn't help his curiosity.

Her expression made him think she had been excluded from society like him, which could be a reason why she was with Izaya – but not why Izaya was with her.

If Shizuo had been paying attention, he would have remembered Izaya saying he had only known Zephyrus since the morning – and would have figured out something was off about the situation.

But having been engrossed in his own anger, he had no memory of Izaya's words, and so he continued to puzzle out the information he knew.

 _…_ _..Childhood friend?_

Shizuo wondered.

 _Not likely, but Zeph said she's new to Ikebukuro…._

 _She told Tom-san she's not Japanese….so…a friend from overseas?_

 _…_ _.Would Izaya let his guard down around an overseas friend?_

 _…_ _.Maybe they got close over the net or something._

 _…_ _.No, it's the flea, that shitty bastard takes advantage of people over the net, not make friends with them._

 _…_ _ARGH WHO THE HELL IS SHEEEEEEE?!_

Shizuo fumed, not at all happy with things not making sense.

It occurred to him that he could just ask Zephyrus for the information he wanted, but he remembered how she had seemed to avoid Celty's question, and so it was unlikely she would give him an honest answer, which made him growl in annoyance –

All the while completely forgetting she had declared great fondness towards him and would probably be more honest with Shizuo than he thought.

"Yakuza?! Awakusu-kai?! Childhood friend?! Overseas friend?! Cousin?! Alien?! Dollars?! WHERE THE HELL DID SHE COME FROM, DAMN ITTTTTTTTT?!"

Shizuo yelled loud enough for Zephyrus to hear all the way in the restroom, unaware one of his words was a little closer to the truth than he thought.

"ARGH, IT PISSES ME OFF! IF THE FLEA CAN SLEEP ON HER FUCKING SHOULDER WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T I SEEN HER BEFORE TODAY?! WHERE THE HELL HAS SHE BEEN HIDING UP UNTIL NOWWWWWWWW?!"

Shizuo bellowed all his breath out, panting as he scowled, glaring for no reason at all other than the fact that he was pissed off at things not making sense no matter how much he thought.

…

"What…..the heck…."

"….!"

"…Great….now I'm hearing Shizu-chan even in my dreams."

Shizuo was caught off guard, in his anger, he had almost forgotten Izaya was sleeping on his shoulder.

The flea was now awake, his voice layered with sleepiness, and the blond fought to keep still.

Izaya was staring dazedly with sleepy eyes.

"Ahhh…."

He murmured as if realizing he was in reality.

"Looks like I….accidentally fell asleep. My bad, Zeph-chan."

"…"

"Eh….?"

"…"

Izaya looked lost, like a child who had woken up to find that the toy he had been cuddling to sleep was not the one he had fallen asleep with.

"…Shizu-…chan?"

His arch rival looked so lost that Shizuo felt guilty for a reason he didn't know and his mouth moved before his head –

"Ahhh…I can explain –"

Izaya kissed Shizuo's cheek.

"….."

Shizuo's mouth was left frozen open.

Izaya's lips left Shizuo's cheek.

The black haired man blinked dazedly twice –

Then his face froze.

"…."

Shizuo stared.

Izaya stared.

Zephyrus, who had been peacefully making her way down the stairs, almost tripped over them as she stared.

And then she gave what could only be described as a loud fangirlish squeal –

Waking up both Izaya and Shizuo from their reverie as they shot away from each other to opposite ends of the couch.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"…?!"

"I-I'M NOT ZEPH, B-BASTARD!"

Shizuo yelled, stuttering over his words in a rare moment as he held his hand to his cheek as if Izaya's kiss had scalded his skin.

"W-Wha – of course Shizu-chan isn't Zeph-chan! And it's not like I wanted to kiss Zeph-chan!"

Izaya spluttered, almost uncharacteristically stumbling over his own words himself as he stared accusingly at Shizuo.

"Hah?! Then you wanted to kiss me?!"

Shizuo shouted with a blush raging across his face, as Izaya's face grew warm.

"I-It's not like I was intending to kiss Shizu-chan either!"

"THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MAKE SENSE! THEN WHO THE HELL DID YOU WANT TO KISS?!"

Izaya fumbled for words, before he remembered –

"Zeph-chan. That's right, it's all Zeph-chan's idea! We were talking about sneaking up on Shizu-chan and kissing his cheek being impossible, so I was just taking Zeph-chan up on her challenge by proving it's not!"

"...What the fuck?! Zeph's a girl so it's fine, but what the hell were you talking about sneaking up and kissing me for?! Disgusting."

Shizuo spat as he swung an arm out, his hand swiping his cheek vigorously as he glared at Izaya.

The triumphant smile on Izaya's face faded away.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just indulging my best friend's imagination, that's all. There was nothing to that kiss. It had no meaning at all."

Izaya spoke, the look in his eyes unusually cold, in a lower voice than his usual light-hearted tone.

"Why would I want to kiss another man, much less a monster like Shizu-chan? That's right, Shizu-chan is such a monster he's never had a girlfriend, so he's never had a girl kiss him on the cheek before, no wonder he's so devastated that his first kiss on the cheek is by another man – the guy he hates the most!"

The black haired man smirked tauntingly at the blond, but there was a cold anger in his eyes.

This time Zephyrus physically got in between them, sensing the fight that was brewing was due to more than just a petty argument.

"Alright that's enough. Sorry Shizuo, it was my fault. Izaya's right, I was talking to him about how it would be possible to sneak up and kiss you on the cheek, and he was indulging my nonsensical whims. So if you want to blame anyone, blame me."

Zephyrus said as she stood protectively in front of Izaya.

"…..Then….you going to the restroom and asking me to temporarily replace your shoulder for the flea…..it was all planned?"

Shizuo said lowly, his tone like the calm before the storm as his sharp gaze pierced through Zephyrus.

"No, it wasn't. First, that's impossible because neither Izaya nor I had any idea you were coming here. Second, Izaya was sleeping still, so we couldn't have communicated in any way. And even if we could have, you would have noticed because you were already there before I asked you to temporarily replace me. I understand your thinking, but considering the situation, it's illogical, don't you think so?"

Zephyrus said, unflinchingly meeting Shizuo's cold eyes behind his sunglasses to let him ascertain if she was telling the truth.

"It's true that I had to go to the restroom. However, it's also true that while it wasn't planned, I saw it as an opportunity. Not for Izaya to kiss you, but I was hoping by lending him your shoulder to rest on, you two could somehow get along better afterwards. Izaya's kiss was all his own plan, he took his own opportunity, my opportunity was only for you two to get along. Does that count as a plan?"

"…"

"If Izaya's – if another man's kiss really disgusts you even if it's only on the cheek, if you want me to, I could give you a kiss on the cheek too to replace 'the shitty flea's' kiss. Will that suffice, Shizuo?"

Zephyrus's bold statement snapped Shizuo out of his boiling state. He blinked, then scoffed.

"Tch. I'm not so low a man as to force a girl to kiss me on the cheek."

The man in a bartender suit muttered, then growled.

"…Even if I've just been kissed by the shitty flea….."

Shizuo exhaled, then spoke to Zephyrus.

"Move aside, Zeph."

"…"

Zephyrus's stance remained defiant.

"…..I'm not going to hurt him."

Shizuo said to Zephyrus, who looked into his eyes before moving aside, revealing Izaya to Shizuo.

"Zeph-chan, you shouldn't trust the word of a beast, you know?"

Izaya said, already getting ready to back away as he smiled thinly at Shizuo.

"….."

Shizuo's hand landed on Izaya's shoulder.

"Stay still or I'll break your bones."

Shizuo said lowly, and Izaya stared warily.

"What are you –"

Shizuo leaned down and kissed Izaya's cheek.

"…"

"Tch. Payback."

Shizuo said simply, then gave a taunting grin.

"How does it feel to be kissed on the cheek by another man and the guy you hate, eh Izayaaaa-kuuun? Disgusting, isn't it?"

Shizuo drawled smugly as he withdrew, looking almost proud of himself for his brilliant payback plan.

Unfortunately for him, Izaya wasn't looking disgusted. He was looking stunned, with a blush rapidly rising up his neck to his cheeks.

"…"

"W-WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING DAMN IT?!"

Izaya responded by swiftly seeking refuge in Zephyrus's back.

"AND WHY ARE YOU HIDING?!"

"I'm mortified! Disgusted! To be kissed by a monster like Shizu-chan…..what the hell?! That doesn't even out the score at all!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, IZAAAAYAAA-KUUN?! IT EVENS OUT _MY_ SCORE!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Izaya yelled as he buried his red face in Zephyrus's back, simultaneously flinging knives at Shizuo with every 'DIE', most of which missed him pathetically.

"AND ZEPH-CHAN YOU STOP LAUGHING DAMN IT!"

Indeed, Zephyrus was laughing so hard her shoulders were shaking as she bent over, slapping a hand against her thigh as she roared with laughter.

"Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA! SHIT, THIS IS EPIC! THIS IS FUCKING EPIC! FUCK, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"I said shut up! And a girl shouldn't be using such vulgar language!"

"And a guy shouldn't be blushing from a kiss by another guy!"

Zephyrus drawled, then laughed again and Izaya resorted to angrily hitting her shoulder with the handle of his knife.

"Oy don't hit a girl, shitty flea!"

"You stay out of this, Shizu-chan! This is all your fault!"

"Hah?! How the hell is it my fault when you're the bastard who kissed me first?!"

Izaya glared and flung the knife in his hand at Shizuo, which the blond easily crushed with a growl.

Realizing that was his last knife, he took out his switchblade and thumped Zephyrus's shoulder with the handle instead, which still didn't affect the laughing Zephyrus.

"Zephhhh-chaaaan….!"

Izaya resorted to whining when physical pain didn't stop his way too amused best friend –

Which was fortunately, more effective as Zephyrus gave a few more dry chuckles, then straightened and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Ha-hahahaha….okay I'm done…."

There was still a blinding grin on Zephyrus's face –

"Good job, Shizuo! That was a great revenge plan!"

\- As she gave a thumbs up towards the blond

"ZEPH-CHAN!"

Seeing Izaya's horrified expression, Shizuo felt pride welling up in his chest as he returned Zephyrus's grin with a ferocious one of his own.

"Yeah."

"JUST DIE, SHIZU-CHAN!"

"Ahhh? Who's the one dying of embarrassment, I-za-yaaaa-kuuuun?! Besides, it was YOU WHO STARTED IT! I WAS JUST REPAYING THE FAVOR!"

"I don't need such a vile favor –"

 _Fantasy really is different from reality._

Zephyrus thought dryly as she thought of her cute desktop wallpaper of Izaya kissing a blushing Shizuo on the cheek –

While looking at the reality.

"God, what are you two? Girls? Why are you making such a big deal out of a kiss on the cheek?"

Zephyrus interrupted before Shizuo and Izaya could get into another argument, as they glared at each other.

"No really, should I just kiss you two on the cheek to make things equal? Huh, Shizuo and Izaya? Will that solve the problem? Being kissed by a girl and not another man?"

She said somewhat sarcastically, and Shizuo and Izaya blinked.

"Actually, I would take you up on that offer, Zeph-chan."

Izaya said, the redness fading from his face as he had a confident smirk on his face again, and Shizuo growled.

"Don't force a girl to kiss you, Izaaaaa-yaaaaaaaaa-!"

"That's none of Shizu-chan's business. Shizu-chan has already gotten his petty 'revenge', so if you could kindly leave my apartment, that would be much appreciated, monster."

Izaya sneered at Shizuo from over Zephyrus's shoulder.

"Who's talking while hiding behind a girl, Izaaayaaa-kuuun?!"

"I would prefer the term strategic retreat, if Shizu-chan's protozoic brain even knows what that means."

"So basically you're running away, you coward Izayaaaa!"

Zephyrus sighed loudly.

"Are we seriously _still_ going on about this?"

Neither Izaya nor Shizuo replied Zephyrus, for they were too busy glaring at each other.

"Alright," Zephyrus ran a hand through her hair, "Looks like there's only one solution to solve this."

"And what is that, Zeph-chan?"

Ignoring Izaya, Zephyrus moved forward towards Shizuo.

"Zeph?"

Shizuo looked curiously and Zephyrus stated, "Well, come here and let me kiss on you on the cheek."

She stated and Shizuo blinked, moving back as she moved forward.

"Uh – you don't have to –"

"Shut up and stay still."

Zephyrus hissed and Shizuo did indeed still for a moment –

Which was enough time for Zephyrus to grab the man in a bartender suit by his bowtie and yank him down to her level, leaning up so she could reach and place a kiss on his cheek untouched by Izaya.

"…"

Shizuo froze, and Zephyrus said, "Sorry, but I don't want to kiss where Izaya's lips have been. This is good enough, right?"

"…."

Shizuo was still frozen. Zephyrus let go of his bowtie and turned around, walking back towards Izaya.

"What about my kiss, Zeph-chan?"

Izaya drawled – and blinked when he did indeed get a kiss on the cheek from the female.

"…."

Unlike with Shizuo, Izaya didn't blush, he merely looked genuinely surprised. By this time, Zephyrus had already released his collar and withdrawn, walked away from Izaya, and threw her hands up into the air.

"Right. So now, you two have been kissed by a girl on the cheek! And you can forget about having been kissed by another man! Problem solved! Now we can all stop arguing and go to sleep!"

Zephyrus declared spontaneously, unaffected by kissing two men on the cheek as she saw it as the 'solution' to the 'problem', while one of the men looked affected by the sudden action.

"…."

Shizuo looked embarrassed and stunned at the same time.

"What's this? Shizu-chan are you blushing?"

"…"

"Could it be, all along you just wanted a kiss from Zeph-chan?"

Izaya taunted, satisfied with gaining the upper hand again.

Sensing the opportunity to turn the topic of conversation, Zephyrus joined in.

"Eh, is that true Shizu-chan? That's surprisingly sly of you. If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked you know."

"What – it's not like that!"

"No? Then why is your face red? Such an immoral man you are, the truth is you just wanted a kiss from a girl on the cheek, didn't you?"

"I SAID THAT'S NOT IT! I'M JUST EMBARRASSED BECAUSE I FORCED A GIRL TO KISS ME ON THE CHEEK!"

Shizuo bellowed, slapping a hand to his face as he turned away and muttered under his breath.

"Shit….I'm so ashamed. Kasuka is going to be so disappointed in me…."

"Wha – Shizu-chan that's so cute! It bothers you that much? Sorry, sorry! But it's okay, you don't have to think of me as a girl! I mean, I don't mind kissing Shizu-chan on the cheek at all! It's not forcing at all!"

Zephyrus exclaimed, hands held together with a grin. True to her words, she didn't mind being 'forced' to kiss a man on the cheek – since that man was Heiwajima Shizuo. In fact, her current state could only be described as ecstatic.

"What's that, Shizu-chan? Could it be, Kasuka-kun told you to never force a girl to kiss you no matter how badly you want it, and you've gone against his wishes and so you blame yourself for not following your precious little brother's advice? You really are a bro-con, aren't you?"

Izaya added mercilessly with a taunting smile on his face and Zephyrus grinned.

"Eh, Shizu-chan is a bro-con? That's so cute! Ahh why is everything about Shizu-chan so cute?!"

Zephyrus gushed as she rocked like an excited kid on the balls of her feet, smiling widely.

Shizuo growled. Whirling around, he yelled the only thing he could think of –

"You….BASTARDS!"

"Calling a girl that, that's quite uncivilized even for you Shizu-chan."

"It's okay, Shizu-chan can call me anything he wants!"

"Oi Flea number two –"

"Except that." Zephyrus's expression fell.

"See?" Izaya grinned mischievously, "I told you that you were of my kind!"

"Shut up. Why am I 'Flea number two', Shizu-chan?!"

"What else could you be!?" Shizuo growled. "You call me that name I hate, you smile like the flea, you hop around like the flea –"

"I don't hop around! And if I do it's 'cause I'm excited to see you!"

"Shut up and don't give excuses. And, you hang out with the flea! Birds of a feather flock together! Only fleas hang out with fleas! So you're Flea Number Two!"

Shizuo declared as he pointed a finger at the 'second flea'.

"..."

Zephyrus was speechless. Izaya was howling with laughter, clutching his stomach.

"Haha! Hahahahaha! Flea Number Two! Zeph-chan is Flea Number Two, according to Shizu-chan!"

"I do not hop around," Zephyrus didn't look happy, "And in my world, everyone calls you Shizu-chan."

"Awww," Izaya looked like he was having fun as he slung an arm around his dejected best friend's shoulder with a grin.

"Shizu-chan, don't be mean! Zeph-chan likes you, you know!"

"Huh?"

"I'm Zeph-chan's best friend, but she likes you more than me! Isn't that simply tragic?"

"What? Then why are you her best friend?" Shizuo didn't seem to be able to compute Izaya's logic.

"Shouldn't she be my best friend? Wait, why do _you_ even have a best friend anyway?!"

Zephyrus perked up at those words, "Me, Shizu-chan's best friend?!"

"No no," Izaya said as he pulled Zephyrus against his shoulder. He smiled sharply.

"Zeph-chan is my best friend…Shizu-chan."

"Tch, I don't want a flea as a best friend," Shizuo said after a moment of silence.

The blond turned. "Whatever. I came 'cause I was worried about the girl with a bastard like you, but seems like she's your kind."

The man in a bartender suit muttered, then walked away.

…

Zephyrus inhaled, then gathered the courage to call out –

"Shizuo!"

"…."

Shizuo turned towards Zephyrus.

"Sorry….it was just a joke."

Zephyrus said. She had run up to Shizuo and spoke to him while meeting his eyes.

"I've been watching you from afar, and I really admire you. That's why I'm so happy to be able to meet you, and I'm always excited to see you. Sorry if it's intrusive, but I can't help my feelings. Uh so you can call me a flea or scold me and get angry all you want…but just don't hate me, okay? I won't be able to take it if Shizu-chan hates me. Because I really like you."

Zephyrus confessed, not looking away from Shizuo's eyes as if hoping he would remember the moment they had shared before Izaya had woken up.

Shizuo looked at Zephyrus with an impenetrable gaze for a while, before he spoke.

"…For a flea, you're not so bad after all."

He smiled then, and she fell.

Literally.

After he left, of course.

And Izaya was there to catch her, watching in unhidden amusement as Zephyrus stared in wonder.

And then she grinned and turned around in Izaya's hold, placing her hands on his shoulders and shaking them vigorously.

"Did you see that? Did you see that?! Shizu-chan _smiled at_ me!"

"Wow," Izaya drawled, but he was smiling. "I'm so jealous."

"You do realize he also called you a flea?"

"Who cares? Heiwajima Shizuo smiled at me! Nothing else matters!"

"You really are his fangirl."

Zephyrus smiled happily as if she was unable to contain the emotion as Izaya said, "You really admire him that much?"

"Of course. He's Heiwajima Shizuo. I admire him a lot."

Izaya blinked at the blunt honesty, then he smiled.

"You're so strange, Zeph-chan. Shizu-chan is the last person anyone would admire. Well I suppose it's because you knew him as a fictional character – but even after being the recipient of his anger and violent nature your opinion hasn't changed."

"Why would it?"

"Because fantasy doesn't equate to reality?"

"What's different? Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan. Sure he got pissed off at me and I suppose he man handled me, but it's because I pissed him off. Why would I think differently of him because of that?"

Zephyrus said honestly, unable to even comprehend the notion Izaya was suggesting

Her opinion would change drastically in the future due to unpredictable events by Ikebukuro's most unpredictable man, but at that moment as she spoke to Izaya, she didn't know.

She was simply being true to her feelings at that moment.

"You really love Shizu-chan huh?"

"Yeah, I love him so much I could never hate him! Hating Shizu-chan is an impossible notion for me."

Zephyrus said with a genuine smile on her face to the man who would be the cause of that notion in the future.

But the man didn't know this, for though he could predict events he was not omniscient, and so he simply said –

"Is that so."

And then he said with his usual smile with his hands on her shoulders –

"Well Zeph-chan's feelings are Zeph-chan's and I won't restrict them in any way – but I must say, I don't like to share."

He said the words while looking directly into her eyes.

"…"

Zephyrus looked as if she hadn't expected those words so early on in the game, before she replied.

"….That's surprisingly possessive of you. But you don't have to share. I admire Shizu-chan and like him a lot, more than you to be honest, but you're the one I know. He's like my idol, while you're my friend. So well, I'm glad you said you won't restrict my feelings…because I wouldn't like it if you did."

"….."

Zephyrus placed her hands on Izaya's and pushed them away.

"I'm not a normal human, Izaya. You should know that. And keep that in mind if you really want me to be your 'best friend'."

She said as she met his gaze unflinchingly, before stepping away from him.

…

* * *

 _Ahhh…._

 _I made the right choice._

That bluntness, that unflinching nature, that brutal honesty – there was only one other person like that.

And he had already been rejected by him.

Though unlike 'him', she could read between his lines with a speed as if it was done automatically, without conscious thought.

And she wouldn't hesitate to let him know he had been heard.

From his observations, perceptive people were rarely blunt.

Bluntness and perceptiveness simply didn't go hand in hand.

For perceptiveness lead to consideration, and consideration was less likely to produce bluntness which could offend.

But here was a human, who was clearly perceptive without consideration.

The contradiction intrigued him.

 _My instincts were right._

Izaya thought, and smiled.

…

* * *

"I know you have a bad experience with Shizuo taking your humans away from you, but shouldn't you trust me more?"

Zephyrus said offhandedly, but her sharp gaze met his.

"Don't you have any reservations at all saying such things so early in the game?"

"Hey you started it. I was going to hold back, but you revealed your thoughts without hesitation, so I'm just returning the favor."

"You really are bold, Zeph-chan."

Zephyrus just shrugged, though she looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well I figure if you can't handle me now you won't be able to handle me later since I'll just be more and more blunt, since it's you and I don't have to care about hurting your feelings. So I don't know but, if you can't handle me now saying things you don't like to hear, we might as well save each other the trouble in the long run."

"…."

There was silence as Zephyrus was not looking at Izaya.

"….You really do say things normal humans wouldn't say, don't you?"

"Yeah….because I'm not normal."

Another silence, and Zephyrus was about to walk away when there was a hand on her hair.

"….."

"Fortunately, I'm not normal either."

"….And?"

Zephyrus smiled wryly as the hand ruffled her hair.

"And I love humans."

"And," Izaya added before Zephyrus could speak.

"Zeph-chan is very much human."

She turned to face him as he flipped his hand with a casual smirk.

"Don't underestimate me, Zeph-chan."

Zephyrus looked at Izaya's resolute gaze, then inhaled.

"….Okay. Alright."

"So is our first conflict in our friendship over now?"

"…Yeah," Zephyrus smiled.

"It is."

"Excellent."

Izaya gave a pleased smile as he rolled back his shoulders.

"Seriously, Shizu-chan really does always cause trouble…."

"Stop blaming Shizu-chan for everything." Zephyrus said but she didn't sound offended.

"Better to conflict early than later on – it's always harder in the later stages."

She muttered but with a smile as if she was glad.

"Great minds think alike, don't they?"

Zephyrus blinked in response.

"Your mind is much greater than mine though, since you're the mastermind. But well we do have similarities I guess. For example my name was meant to be an aptronym like yours."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"Maybe another time."

Zephyrus said sleepily as she gave into a yawn.

"Hey I'm tired. It's getting late. It's great that we've come to a mutual understanding and all, but can I sleep now?"

Zephyrus muttered.

"Seriously, you and Shizuo can really go at it, it drains a lot out of a person you know? How many times did you two conflict? Unfortunately I'm not like some perfect cute girl who can go like, 'Izaya-kun, Shizuo-kun, please stop fighting!' and have you two automatically stopping because of my cuteness. Oh, how easy that would be."

Zephyrus drawled, having pitched her voice to imitate what she thought was a cute girl, and Izaya couldn't help but laugh as he said, "You really are tired, aren't you?"

"Damn right. I'm so tired I can't even taunt you about kissing Shizuo on the cheek while you're half asleep. Because I'm more than half asleep now….so can I sleep?"

"Haha. Well anyway go ahead, but I only have one bed. So you can –"

"Take the couch. Yeah. I don't mind."

Izaya blinked as Zephyrus made her way to the couch, then smiled.

"I meant you can take the bed. How can I let a guest have the couch?"

"You can, because you're Izaya and not exactly the most considerate person."

"Is that so? Well then, how can I let a girl sleep on the couch while I take the bed? I do consider myself a gentleman of sorts, you know."

"Really? Well it's okay you don't have to think of me as a girl I'm not much of one and I don't mind sleeping on the couch as long as I can sleep somewhere that won't hurt my back. No actually even if it hurts my back I still can sleep. So it's fine."

Zephyrus said as she laid on her back, closed her eyes, and proceeded to fall asleep just like that.

"…Seriously?"

"….."

"Zeph-chan? Zeph-chan! It's better if you take the bed, you know?"

It was Izaya's turn to wake Zephyrus up but she didn't respond.

"….."

Either Zephyrus was on the way to dreamland or she really had fallen fast asleep.

"…."

Izaya smiled. He said nothing else, but a minute later he was back with a blanket which he threw over the sleeping female after voicing the words –

"You'll catch a cold."

There was no response but Izaya hadn't expected one. The black haired man made his way to the door which he was sure Shizuo hadn't closed. True to his prediction, it was left open.

After closing and locking the door after Shizuo, he ascended the stairs after turning off the lights and speaking –

"Well goodnight, Zeph-chan."

\- To someone who made the apartment feel not as empty as before.

That night, Izaya fell asleep with a smile on his face.

…

…

…

* * *

…

…

…

* * *

Author's Note 

There's something I want to clear up.

This story may not be to your taste.

If you're reading this because I mentioned it in the butterfly effect but you don't like it, thank you. But I also said that I'll be happy if people support me but I'll understand if it's not your cup of tea.

I wanted to share this story because this story helped me at a difficult time in writing. The Shizaya fics you enjoy, I haven't given up on them because I gained back interest in Durarara due to writing a character-centric story which is this story. Because it gave me back confidence in writing and interest in the characters, I was able to write the chapters for my other stories. That's why I wanted to share this story with my readers (and also because I've been working on it so long I neglected everything else so I thought I might as well)

If you're reading this purely for the sake of Shizaya then turn back now. You'll just be disappointed.

If you have no interest in the characters – not only my OC Zeph but Izaya and Shizuo and Mikado and Erika and Varona and Mikage and of course Celty and Shinra – _if you have no interest in individual characters at all_ and you're searching for fluffy Shizaya with no relation to canon at all, then I would suggest you to stop reading. Same if you don't like Zeph. A reader told me they don't like Zeph but they'll continue reading since they generally enjoy my stories, and I felt touched, but conveyed to them they didn't have to continue reading if they didn't want to. And that it's okay if they don't like Zeph, it's an OC so naturally there will be dislike - but if you don't like one of the three people in the summary of this story, it's likely you won't enjoy reading the story even though it will have Shizaya.

If you expect Shizaya to suddenly happen in a few chapters with no catalyst at all, sorry but that's just unrealistic. This story is a buildup. Just like in Durarara. Things will slowly build up to a 'point of no return'. But just like in Durarara, it takes time. Durarara took volumes and episodes. Something emulating that will take chapters as well.

My reviewers in the butterfly effect said that I should do whatever makes me happy. This story makes me happy, that's why I'm writing it. It's nice and refreshing to get away from canon especially with Ketsu. After seeing – seeing, and not just reading, how broken Izaya looked at the end of Ketsu and realizing he's still that way in his novel, that everyone got a happy ending _except_ him, it was just sad.

So this story is not only for Shizaya, but for Izaya. My OC may not be much – I may not be much – but I hope to give Izaya the happy ending he deserves here. Not only with Shizaya, but with Izaya himself as he slowly gains acceptance from the cast in his 'temporary human affair'. That's why the first thing Zeph did was take Izaya to talk to Shinra to resolve those hurt feelings from Shinra not visiting him in the hospital and the worry and loneliness he denies at the end of volume 8 (at the end of the episode where he asked his 'friends' to have hotpot together with him) because it was a root cause of him being envious of Shizuo for having friends.

I do this all the time with my Shizaya stories – everyone sees Izaya in a better light because Shizuo loves him. And that's great, because he gets a happy ending.

But it's also sad. It's sad, because it's like saying Izaya's worth in other people's eyes only depends on what Shizuo determines him to be.

And so I want to try something different. I want to show that **in this story, Izaya's worth doesn't depend on whether Shizuo loves him or not**. Izaya, whether he is in love with Shizuo or not, can be liked by everyone without Shizuo determining it to be so. I want to show that people can _like Izaya for who he is._

That is one of the reasons why Shizaya is not happening anytime soon. I _don't_ want this to be just another Shizaya story, I want this to be a story about Izaya too.

Zeph is just the catalyst – in the end, everything is in Izaya's hands. Everything – _even_ the scenes where Zeph is in the spotlight like the one in the next chapter, is for Izaya's sake in the end. Zeph may think a lot because that's in her character, but in this story it's not her thoughts and feelings that matter – it's Izaya's. Of course Zeph's thoughts aren't insignificant just like Celty's thoughts aren't insignificant even if she isn't heavily involved – but the story has Zeph's thoughts because Zeph is the pivotal influence on Izaya, because Izaya has made her his best friend. It was Izaya who caught Zeph when she fell out of the sky, Izaya who suggested she live with him, Izaya who went over and started the conversation in the first part of this chapter, Izaya who read her stories about him to see what she thought about him, Izaya who _decided_ Zeph would be his best friend because she accepted and understood him.

The only things Zeph did without Izaya's influence that moved the story was going to find Shizuo and taking Izaya to Shinra. Talking to Anri doesn't count, because it didn't move the story, it's just what Zeph wanted to do. Zeph would still have taken Izaya to see Shinra if she hadn't talked to Anri. Though it did prompt a conversation between her and Izaya which allowed them to know each other better.

And that's why Izaya, and not Zephyrus, is the main character of this story.

So, sorry but for once I'm not writing for readers' enjoyment, but for my own. So, thank you for checking this out but _you don't have to read this if you don't want to._

There are lots of Shizaya stories out there that definitely aren't as long and don't take as much time to buildup, so you have other options. Shizaya is the most popular pairing, you have a whole range of stories to read. If you came here because it's a shizaya story by me, again I'm flattered but it is not the same as my other stories. If you don't enjoy reading it, then don't. There's no way you'll be able to get through all the long chapters if you don't enjoy the story like you do for my others like top of the world's long chapters, naturally you'll find it boring. And if it's so boring you have to tell me, of course I will be concerned about you as a reader.

Whether I'm forcing you to read this or not just because I mentioned it in another story. I guess I forgot about that because besides that note in the butterfly effect to inform readers where my interest lies, I never mentioned this story in any of my other author notes. I don't talk about it like I do for my other stories because I'm aware it may not be to readers' taste because it's not the same as my other stories. So I let readers know I'm working on this story in the butterfly effect, and then it's their choice whether they want to read it.

If you really can't wait for an update on my other stories – I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait. Writing a story – especially a multi-chaptered story for no commercial use isn't easy. There's no motivation but your own. And well, we writers also have real life to juggle with, whether it be work or school. Imagine all your real life responsibilities, then imagine thinking of your story/stories and readers and how long you've made them wait above all that – it is not just about yourself anymore but other people too. It is not like being a published writer where it's your job and you don't have other work or studies to juggle. It is not easy.

But we do it because we love it.

Also I think I'm quite a regular updater? A chapter can take half a year to come out but I tried to do it in a month? And I don't have just one multi-chapter story, but I have several, of which I've already completed half? I have _completed_ 3 multi-chapter Shizaya stories which you don't have to wait for updates for. I'm already trying my best, so please be patient with me.

In terms of that, there's no difference if I write this story or not. Let's say if I didn't have this story an update would come in an average of 2 months (for any of my stories, not just a particular one). And well, the update would just come. But now I have this story. The update will not necessarily take longer. I am writing for personal enjoyment, so I'm writing it in my free time _outside_ update schedule. It may even take shorter in the long term, because it encourages me to write and reminds me why I love writing and Durarara. So if you only care about updates for my other stories, that's the perspective on it.

I also care less about things like the word length for this story. (Though the story itself until now with the end of the Introduction Arc is like 40k words ok I'll cut down) That's why I can write all these long author notes while with my other stories I would hold back to not bother readers. Because I assume the people reading this story actually _want_ to be here or they would have left by now. Also I guess I'll just say it – this is also kind of my 'replacement' for tumblr because I can freely express myself here.

Besides that, there's no big difference for me between this story and my other stories. I plan like I do for my other stories. I write future scenes. I stay up until 5AM since it's finally the holidays after 3 weeks of studying and exams just to complete and check this chapter like I do for my other stories. I thought about how to get Shizaya to happen. I try to keep characters as IC as possible. I've been excited to write this story when holidays come. There's no difference for me in the course of writing.

That's all. This goes out to all the people who have reservations about reading or are thinking if they should continue reading it. If you're thinking like that….well you probably wouldn't enjoy reading anymore in the near future than you are now. Truthfully it kind of hurts but I'd rather say this now than have any more disappointed readers in the long run. Thank you for letting me know so I can make things clear.

...

* * *

Now that that's over and done with, back to Shizaya.

It's really hard to get Shizuo and Izaya together.

I mean look, even with Shizuo and Izaya kissing each other on the cheek they still don't get along.

It's like Zeph says, fantasy is different from reality.

It's not impossible though, but it takes time. Even Zeph won't be able to speed up the process.

But I think it's because – well, there's no plot. Or rather, there's no plot point. Unlike my other stories, it's just Shizuo and Izaya with nothing in between them. For example with top of the world we have the amusement park date which allowed them to get closer, for it just happened we had Izaya pretending to be afraid of Shizuo which caused Shizuo to think things over, for lies and truth we have Izaya being able to see lies. For the newest story connection we have Izaya confessing to Shizuo, for may the best man win we have Shizuo confessing to Izaya (behind the scenes). And for the butterfly effect we're dealing with a different sort of Shizuo and Izaya there, same for without a goodbye (if you remember that story lol) where Izaya and Shizuo were childhood friends.

But here? There's nothing. Because there's no plot. It's a slice of life kind of thing. Sure, Shizuo and Izaya stayed longer in the same vicinity because of Zeph at Shinra's, they didn't get into a conflict because Zeph interrupted, and they ended up kissing each other on the cheek because Shizuo came to check on Zeph (and 'cause Izaya kissed him first – but because Zeph brought up the idea? With another reason).

But that's it. There's no actual change in their relationship, because there's nothing to make them think things over or allow them to get closer. It's just – well, Shizuo and Izaya in the Durarara universe with nothing changing, so it's really hard to make them consider a different point of view for each other.

Temporarily it's possible – like how Shizuo didn't attack the sleeping Izaya and even reluctantly lent his shoulder to replace Zeph, but we saw how that turned out. Perhaps if Izaya hadn't kissed Shizuo on the cheek things would have turned out differently, but he did. Which – whatever his intention was, whether it was from Zeph's idea or some sort of sub-conscious desire, shows that a romantic act won't just turn the situation around so simply or change their relationship. The kiss in it just happened came with a confession, and the kiss in top of the world came at the end of a date where they grew closer – a romantic act like a kiss will only have significance and affect their relationship if there's already something that has been changing beforehand. Unlike the kiss (lick?) on the neck in the happy monster and the annoyed flea; we have drunk Shizuo caused by an annoyed Izaya which allowed him to protect Izaya from assassins and they had a cute moment where they slept in bed together and spent the morning and afternoon without killing each other and they _could_ have gotten even closer and changed their relationship but Izaya rejected it and like Shizuo said, one incident won't change everything (but one date will, maybe?) There's no actual catalyst for the development of romantic feelings.

Just like how Zeph kissed both Shizuo and Izaya on the cheek – doesn't mean that they will fall for her since it had no meaning other than to put a stop to their conflict. Izaya is Zeph's best friend, Shizuo came to check on Zeph, perhaps he felt he wanted to know her better because she told him he wasn't a monster, but that's it. A woman kissed two men on the cheek to stop their conflict, but there's no romance involved at all. Izaya and Shizuo won't suddenly look at Zeph and realize from the kiss they like her – which is unrealistic unless they had prior romantic feelings, which they don't. In fact, even after the kiss from Zeph, they were still focused on each other (at least Izaya was towards Shizuo who's blaming himself for forcing a girl to kiss him)

So it's the same for Shizuo and Izaya. They won't suddenly realize from the kiss that they like each other. It flustered and embarrassed them both, but that doesn't automatically translate to romantic feelings because like Izaya said, the kiss had no meaning.

(BUT IT WAS SO _CUTE_ THE WAY THEY STARED AT EACH OTHER ASIAKJDSLIEAL AND A SLEEPY IZAYA REALIZING HE JUST KISSED SHIZUO ON THE CHEEK HE'S STARING WITH MESSY HAIR AND DAZED EYES NOWHERE NEAR HIS ELOQUENT SELF AND SHIZUO IS STARING AND STARTING TO BLUSH IMAGINEEEEEE I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS SCENE FOREVERRRRR IT'S EVEN CUTER THAN THE FOREHEAD TOUCH SCENE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTEEEEEEE DON'T LIE IZAYA YOU WANTED TO KISS SHIZU-CHAN! YOU TSUNZAYA!

AND THEN AS IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH – SHIZUO! SHIZUOOOOOO. SHIZU-CHAN YOU ARE THE BEST! LOL YOU'RE NOT EVEN THINKING ARE YOU LOL LOL LOL THAT ALMOST MAKES UP FOR REJECTING IZAYA! AND IZAYA YOU WENT TO SLEEP WITHOUT WASHING YOUR FACE DID YOU FORGET LOL)

…..Ahem.

So why am I speaking about the harsh reality…..well it's to show that this story is different from my others I guess? I think most of the people reading this came here from my other fics, so I thought I should let readers know. That this story really will have a different pace, kind of like the butterfly effect but with Shizuo and Izaya apart instead of in a relationship. And the first Genre is Friendship.

And I can't say anymore or spoiler. But I do have most of this story written out (yes, actually written but most are fragmented future scenes so they're not complete) even though there's no plot. And so I can say, there will be change later on. So I implore for readers' patience (though I don't have much of it myself….)

Of course the problem here is Izaya is the main character, and _without a plot_ , if he doesn't want to juggle his (potential romantic?) feelings for Shizuo, he can _choose not to._ There's no supernatural ability to see lies to bring his attention to Shizuo, there's no confession from Shizuo, there's no amusement park date or childhood friends background. It's like canon – whether Izaya is actually in unrequited love with Shizuo or not (according to my theory at least), we don't know because there's nothing to force him to acknowledge or face his feelings for Shizuo.

And well here we have Zeph who ships Shizaya and Izaya knows, but with the kind of guy Izaya is, it's more likely he'd do everything in his power to erase the possibility of him having feelings for Shizuo because he's a coward like that. So Zeph has a lot of scenes because Izaya who's the main character makes her the focus of the story and as the main character in his own universe, he can do anything he wants – including drawing the focus away from himself (and his feelings for Shizuo if they exist)

Man, I wish I could have a cute Izaya confiding in Zeph his feelings for Shizuo because she ships Shizaya and asking her on tips on how to convey them to Shizuo but unfortunately reality's not like that. Izaya in Durarara isn't like that. Or there wouldn't be a story lol.

But as we all know, when Shizuo is involved, nothing goes the way Izaya plans, whether there's a new arrival who is the focus of attention or not.

And Shizuo is definitely involved in this story.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, guess what's the latest rumor that's been going around?_

 _Heiwajima Shizuo as the heir of the Awakusu-kai?_

 _Yeah that's pretty big and the one about him having a girlfriend too, but guess who else has one!_

 _Huh?_

 _Idiot! The informant! He's got a woman!_

 _Hah?!_

 _Orihara Izaya?_

 _Girlfriend?_

 _Orihara Izaya has a girlfriend?!_

 _The information broker has a woman?_

 _No, she looked pretty young, so I don't think so_

 _But they're always together!_

 _She's always with him._

 _But she looked like she was in high school!_

 _Maybe she just looks young?_

 _You know, like women like to keep themselves looking young_

 _Or maybe he's a pedophile._

 _Ewwww no_

 _Anyway girlfriend or not that woman's important to Izaya isn't she!_

 _That's right!_

 _We can make use of her_

…

* * *

Had Zephyrus known such rumors existed, she would have been appalled.

But she didn't know – she was as unaware of them as the man in a bartender suit had been about the rumors about him having a woman.

Thus she merely made her way through her new daily life as peacefully as she could.

…

These nonsense rumors continued spreading around the city –

…

 **CHATROOM**

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ Did you guys hear the rumors about Orihara Izaya's girlfriend?

 _Sharo  
_ Huh?!

 _Sharo_  
That guy with a girlfriend?! What does she look like?! Short hair?! With a muscular body?!

 _Chrome  
_ No, she has long hair. I've seen her around.

 _Sharo_  
I see…

 _Chrome  
_ Why, Sharo-san? Do you know her?

 _Sharo  
_ No, it's nothing.

 _Chrome  
_ Judging from your reaction, I thought you were acquainted.

 _Sharo  
_ No way! I just thought – if that guy got a woman he'd find one who had a muscular body who could protect herself or something….hahaha.

 _Chrome  
_ I see. It's true that would be fitting for the dangerous business he does.

 _Gaki_  
Seriously? You sure it isn't just rumors or anything?

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ I don't know if it's true, but it's the latest thing that's going around

 _Gaki  
_ That kind of guy with a girlfriend, I find it hard to believe.

 _Gaki  
_ Maybe that woman is his friend?

 _Tanka Taro  
_ I'm not sure, but rumors have already been spreading around, so they must be close. It's hard to imagine.

 _Tanaka Taro  
_ But it seems like the person in question is oblivious to it all

…

* * *

"Oi, Mikageeeeeee!"

"What is it?!"

"You didn't become that bastard's girlfriend did you?!"

"Hah?!"

"That bastard Orihara Izaya! You're still single right?! You haven't had any exper- OWWWW!"

"You never learn do you, brother?! What's with that question?!"

"Ru….mors…."

"Huh?"

"Rumors….that that guy has a girlfriend! Oww…couldn't you have held back a bit?!"

"…..Izaya? With a girlfriend? Tch, people sure have free time don't they?"

"Gah…..well some guy in the chatroom said he's seen her around."

"What? ….I pity the woman."

"So….."

"What is it?"

"His girlfriend – isn't you, is it?"

"…..You really are an idiot aren't you!"

"Ouch! Gah…Wait! Are you, or are you not?! Your big brother needs a clear answer! Mikageeeeee!"

…

* * *

 **In an apartment in Shinjuku**

…

"Izaya."

"What is it?"

"I'm a bit bored, so I'm going to Ikebukuro for a bit."

Zephyrus said as she put her laptop on standby mode and closed it, standing up from the couch.

"Zeph-chan."

"Huh?"

"Come over here."

Izaya looked amused as he gestured, and Zephyrus twitched.

"What is it? And could you stop treating me like a dog?"

Izaya blinked, then smirked.

"Zeph-chan? A dog? Haha! Well, Zeph-chan would be a much better dog than Shizu-chan, if that were the case. How strange, I usually don't like dogs. They make no sense, I can't tell what they're thinking and they're loyal unlike humans –"

"What do you want, you damn cat?"

"Well of course, I would much rather be an elegant cat than a rowdy dog, no offence meant Zeph-chan. Anyway I think there's something important you should take with you."

"So you've already decided I'm a dog? ….What is it?"

"Zeph-chan does seem more like a dog than a cat, if that's the comparison you're asking for. It really is strange, since I don't like dogs. But I don't dislike Zeph-chan."

"Alright enough about dogs and cats how did this conversation even come about? What do you want really?"

"Haha. I just wanted to give you something, that's all."

Izaya said and the phrase was so unusual coming from him that Namie actually paused and looked over as he walked towards Zephyrus.

Zephyrus blinked when a knife was presented in one of Izaya's hands and a taser in the other.

"Aren't I such a thoughtful best friend?"

"…."

Zephyrus had flicked her gaze from the weapons to Izaya's amused eyes.

"What?"

"This is…surprisingly nice of you."

"I'm hur –"

"And don't say you're hurt, I really suspect something is going on here. Why are you giving me weapons so suddenly? It feels as if I have to defend myself from something."

Zephyrus was looking at Izaya suspiciously, who responded with a smile.

"Don't say that. Can't I give gifts to my best friend? Look, I even got you your very own flickblade!"

'Definitely suspicious' Zephyrus's eyes said, and Izaya's smile widened.

"Right…..why a flickblade? Why not a regular knife?"

"Flickblades are easier to carry around. Also since Zeph-chan is an amateur with knives, a flickblade would be easier, wouldn't you say?"

"….How do you use it?"

Zephyrus asked, curiosity in her eyes and Izaya smiled as he proceeded to demonstrate.

"It's simple. Just press the button when you want to use it, and the blade will come out like this. Before you keep it away, push the blade back in. Easy, isn't it?"

Izaya spoke smoothly as he pushed the blade back in with experienced ease, then held the flick blade out to Zephyrus with a smile.

Zephyrus hesitated before taking her new flickblade, looking at it with curious eyes as Izaya continued.

"See? As Zeph-chan knows, I have one as well. It's like a symbol of our friendship!"

Izaya said cheerfully as he held up his own switch blade which looked like a much more dangerous weapon than the flick blade he had given Zephyrus.

Zephyrus gave a wry smile as she flicked open the blade.

"No yours is much more dangerous than mine. And I wouldn't consider knives a symbol of friendship….why can't we wear friendship bracelets or something like normal best friends?"

"What are you saying? Because we're not normal."

"True."

Zephyrus commented as she felt how the flick blade fit in her hand, a smile spreading across her face.

Izaya's smile seemed almost eager as he asked –

"Does Zeph-chan like her present?"

"Yeah…it's blue. The handle I mean."

"Zeph-chan's favorite color is blue, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Zephyrus said absently. She kept the blade like how Izaya had shown her, then stored it away in her back pocket.

"Well, thanks Izaya. But what's with the taser….?"

"Just in case. It's better to be safe than sorry, isn't it?"

Izaya smirked. He had kept his switch blade as well and he now held the taser in his dominant hand.

 _Bzzzttt_

"Ahh be careful with this, I've modified the voltage – well not enough to kill someone since I don't want my best friend to become a murderer, but enough to render them immobile for quite a while."

Izaya said lightly with a kind of refreshing voice like he was talking about the sunny weather, in contrast to Zephyrus whose voice grew low in wariness like a coming storm.

"Uh yeah…..that definitely looks dangerous."

Izaya laughed, but it was not mocking. The electricity faded and Zephyrus took the taser from Izaya when he presented it to her, looking at it for a while before keeping it in her pocket.

"…Izaya….?"

"Hm?"

Zephyrus's cheeks felt warm as she averted her gaze slightly.

"Thank you….I guess."

"No problem, Zeph-chan."

Izaya's words seemed sincere as he smiled, the surprising gesture lighting up his unnecessarily beautiful face.

Zephyrus didn't have the capacity to doubt him as she smiled back with a touch of embarrassment on her features.

Then she turned and walked away, as Izaya called after her.

"Have a safe trip!"

Zephyrus gave a wave over her shoulder with a smile, before she stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Namie waited, but Izaya didn't burst out into maniacal laughter. He made his way back to his swivel chair and sat down and proceeded to look like he was actually doing his work, though the smile was fixated on his face.

Namie's eyebrows furrowed. When Izaya said nothing for a few peaceful minutes, she decided to voice her thoughts.

"You're cruel."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Making her let her guard down by giving her 'gifts'….you really are a cruel man."

"While I won't deny that, I do have to correct you on your misassumption. They were gifts, Namie."

"….."

Namie stared, and the fond smile on Izaya's face was soon replaced by a sly smirk.

"Just, the side effect of even someone like Zeph-chan receiving gifts from a friend will be conducive to my subsequent observation of her as a human."

Namie felt almost relieved as Izaya was once again looking like the bastard he was, but she showed none of it on her expression as she scoffed.

"Your 'girlfriend' doesn't know what she's gotten herself into, has she?"

"Eh, even you have heard the rumors, Namie? Wow, they sure have spread!"

"What are you going to do, have her kidnapped?"

Izaya smiled.

But it was not the fond, sincere looking smile he had on earlier.

He was smiling like a child playing with a new favorite toy.

A toy he wanted to keep, but wasn't afraid to damage for it already belonged to him.

…

"Well, she did say she wanted to be like Varona, didn't she?"

…

* * *

 **Some time later, in an abandoned warehouse**

…

"I should have known….."

Zephyrus was muttering these words in a very unfamiliar place.

 _Damn, for a moment I fell for his act_

 _I let my guard down to that stupid beautiful face_

 _I mean I bet even Shizu-chan would_

 _For a bit – but who can keep their guard up when Izaya's smiling so sincerely at them?_

 _…_ _That damn sly cat!_

 _Making use of his beauty like that…!_

"Ah? What did you say, ojou-chan?"

"Oi you sure this is the woman?"

"Doesn't look like she could be the girlfriend of that informant."

"Speaking of which will that guy even come?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zephyrus said. "But could you let me go?"

"Eh, why will we let you go when we kidnapped you huh? Do you understand the situation you're in….ojou-chan?"

"Actually I don't even know where I am. And I think you got the wrong person. I'm not anyone's girlfriend, so maybe you got the wrong girl?"

 _Looks like a warehouse_

 _Typical_

 _There are boxes and stuff to hide behind_

Zephyrus thought even as she blinked and made herself look as confused as she possibly could.

"You're not anyone's girlfriend? Then do you know a guy called Orihara Izaya?"

"Orihara Izaya? Isn't he the enemy of Shizuo?"

"S-Shizuo!"

"Y-You know Shizuo?!"

The men had backed away in fear automatically at the mention of that name, and Zephyrus continued.

"Yes, I know Shizuo. Why? Is he someone you guys know too?"

"Someone we know – oi you're messing with us, aren't ya?!"

"Who doesn't know that monster?!"

Zephyrus blinked again, then leaned back. "Sorry….I heard he was famous but I'm a foreigner to this city so I didn't really know….."

"Hah, you Shizuo's girlfriend then?!"

"No I'm really not anyone's girlfriend. I met Shizuo by chance. I don't think there's any use keeping me here, so could you please let me go?"

She said again.

The men had been expecting fear and pleas to not hurt.

They had been expecting Izaya's girlfriend to beg for her life and for Izaya to come running to her rescue.

They hadn't been expecting such politeness and courtesy towards one's kidnappers, and they were befuddled for a long moment.

"Ah, looks like we've got a polite one on our hands here."

Zephyrus tilted her head as the men made way for one man.

 _Must be their leader_

 _Looks a bit smarter than the rest_

None of her assessment of the situation showed on her curious face as she waited for the guy to speak.

"Even if you don't know that bastard Izaya, you're gonna go to the police and report us right? Nuh-uh, you're staying here, ojou-chan."

The gang's leader said and gave a taunting grin as he crouched and stared at her, the metal pipe over his shoulder.

"I won't report you to the police."

"Like we'll believe –"

"I won't. It's too troublesome, and I'm still new to this city so I don't even know where the police station is. Also, if you let me go, you would be good guys, and the police only deal with bad guys. Why would I report you to the police?"

Zephyrus said, and this time her confusion wasn't an act.

The guy blinked like he was surprised, before he smirked.

"It's no use acting like a good girl, ojou-chan. You speak like that bastard Orihara, so you're definitely acquainted with him!"

He said triumphantly and Zephyrus frowned.

"….I speak like myself. I don't speak like whoever you're talking about."

"You go on and on like that bastard, even if you're not his girlfriend you definitely know that guy."

"Besides," he lifted her chin. "No normal woman would be polite to kidnappers."

"You kidnappers are human too, there's no reason for me not to be polite."

"Hah!" The leader let go of her chin to jab a finger with a victorious look. "Humans! That's what that bastard always says! Some shit about human love!"

"Boss, that guy isn't answering his phone, you sure he'll come?"

"No problem, I already sent that bastard a message, he knows we've got his woman. Even a guy like him will haul his ass to save his girl."

The leader said with confidence Zephyrus didn't know where he got from, for the Izaya she knew would be laughing as he imagined her reaction in his office in Shinjuku instead, his ass firmly seated on his spinning swivel chair.

 _And I thought he was smart._

Zephyrus sighed. Feeling the conversation was going nowhere, she leaned her head back against the wall.

"Ahhh….I'm bored. Alright, I lied. I do know Izaya."

The men looked surprised at such a direct statement out of nowhere as one of them said, "So you lied!"

"Wait, it was an act?"

"O-Obviously, dumbass!"

"Ha! So you finally admit it!"

"But," Zephyrus said, looking at them.

"It wasn't a lie that I'm not his girlfriend. I really am not Izaya's girlfriend. I'm not some important girl you can kidnap to blackmail Izaya. He doesn't care about me, in fact he probably is laughing right now. So could you let me go? I promise I won't go to the police."

Zephyrus said honestly and hesitation showed on the men's faces –

Except that of their leader, who pressed a finger onto her forehead and got near to her face.

"Ah but he likes you, and that's all we care about."

"No, I already said Izaya doesn't like me. Do I look like I'm lying?"

"Nah," the leader grinned as he leaned back. "You ain't looking like you're lying. But I'm pretty sure you're still important to that asshole, so you're staying."

"And if Izaya doesn't arrive? Will you let me go then?"

"You're a smart woman aren't ya, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

 _Looks like I can't manipulate that guy_

Zephyrus thought as the leader went away, yelling, "Oi you guys, give me the fucking phone!"

Zephyrus didn't care to take in the annoyance on the human's face as he waited impatiently for Izaya to answer, turning her attention to her current state instead – a rather dismal one for her hands were bound behind her back.

 _Good thing I researched on how to untie ropes_

 _…_ _.No wait…._

 _Is this….tape?_

 _Ah I see…they underestimate me this much huh_

 _Or maybe ropes are harder to get_

 _Well, that doesn't matter_

…

…

* * *

Zephyrus's bravado didn't come from her solely.

Rather, whether it could be called 'bravado' was debatable –

For it seemed as if she was not truly aware.

This was because to Zephyrus, the situation right now was like a dream.

After all, she had dropped into the world of her favorite anime – such a thing could only happen in dreams.

It was even more unbelievable than her usual dreams in fact, for though she had seen Shizuo and Izaya, her favorite fictional characters in them before, she had not been able to feel much.

In addition, Shizuo and Izaya had been a part of her dreams – they had not actually been the only people there. They had just stood out to her because they were Shizuo and Izaya.

She had even had a dream where Shizuo and Izaya were the ones coming to her world to assist her against an alien threat, and the situation right now wasn't so far from that, dropping from the sky included – only there was no alien threat; fortunate for a certain headless rider.

And similarly like in the dream, she had ignored Izaya in trying to get close to Shizuo who was distant; but had ended up spending most of her time with Izaya.

But now she was in Shizuo and Izaya's world, and not only were Shizuo and Izaya there, the other characters of the anime she loved, 'Durarara', were as well.

It made the situation seem normal – like reality –

But also even more like fantasy, because it was so unbelievable to be walking and talking to people who were fictional in her world.

Zephyrus's logical mind had still not managed to compute her fantasy was now her reality.

It was one of the reasons why she felt free to do whatever she wanted, even initiate personal contact with people who were supposed to be strangers.

 _This must be a dream_

The thought was still lingering somewhere inside Zephyrus's head.

 _And I can do anything I want in a dream._

How many times had she been troubled by her thoughts – how many times had she had had nightmares where she had to defend herself from dangerous beings; supernatural creatures, armed assaulters – or a Battle Royale like situation; when she had found herself in the middle of a massacre with blood everywhere and people's innards spilling out, Zephyrus thought.

Compared to such situations, a kidnapping in a dream was something Zephyrus could be rather indifferent towards.

The sight of the knife one of the henchmen was holding reminded her of the time she had allowed her hand to be stabbed through the palm and the blade coming out at the other side in order to catch the assaulter off guard so she could reach for his neck and strangle him to death.

Ironically, a similar situation had played out in an anime years later in Zephyrus's world.

The protagonist had allowed himself to be stabbed through the stomach by a sword so he could push forward towards the desk, reach for the ballpoint pen, and drive it in a death blow into the guy's neck.

Coincidentally, he and Zephyrus were both rather emotionless, even though they aimed to help people.

 _I wonder if I can do the same thing here?_

This surrealism Zephyrus held for her current situation could not only endanger her –

But could affect the future as well.

Fortunately for Zephyrus, it wouldn't be anything physically harming –

But it would be something life changing.

…

…

 _'_ _What's going to happen to me?'_

 _'_ _Why is this happening?'_

 _'_ _I'm scared.'_

 _'_ _W-What can I do?!"_

 _'_ _I'm scared.'_

 _'_ _H-How did this happen?'_

 _'_ _Am I going to die?'_

 _'_ _I don't want to die!'_

 _'_ _I'm scared!'_

These were some of the thoughts humans could have in life threatening situations, in the precipice between realization and fear.

Very few humans, whether they deferred to logic or emotion, could think in productive ways –

' _I have to get out of here.'_

 _'_ _What can I do to get out of this situation?'_

 _'_ _I need to escape.'_

 _'_ _I need to save her.'_

– Especially if they had never been prepared for their life being in danger

These humans mostly existed in anime or fictional stories, where humans seemed to be operating on a different set of 'rules'.

It was said that dreams reflect one's sub-conscious desires –

Alternatively, their true self.

Zephyrus rarely had nightmares.

A nightmare was a dream which was frightening to the person, often one in which they passively experienced their worst fears.

Zephyrus had had many bad dreams which she could recall even years later.

However, they were rarely a passive experience. Most of the time in the horrible situations she had found herself lucidly in, she mercilessly eliminated anyone in her way, unheeding of pain.

'Kill or be killed'

'If you want to kill someone, then you better be prepared to be killed'

They were just dreams, but she had experienced situations which brought to mind those two sentiments.

Zephyrus was not like those humans in survival death games.

She simply did not care about her own well-being.

And in a dream where she didn't have anything holding her back –

No relationships, no real bodily sensations, nothing except her own emotions –

She gave no thought to her own safety –

Even as she defended her own survival.

…

…

* * *

 _This is a dream, just deal with it I'll wake up soon anyway_

Zephyrus thought, for she had an ability to get out of her dreams when it was really necessary – or the times when she felt her life was in danger.

"Sorry my face was born this way. If you want me to show emotion go kidnap someone else."

Currently she was responding to one guy who had showed displeasure at her not showing any emotion.

"I already said I wasn't Izaya's girlfriend."

She said when she vaguely heard the guy mention it again.

The guy said something else, Zephyrus heard an insulting word –

Then the pain came.

Zephyrus wasn't surprised. She had had dreams where she could feel pain, more often than not.

The greatest pain she had received had been enough to shake her brain when she woke up in a panic.

But it had still had that lingering disconnection which had still made it bearable –

Unlike the situation now.

It was not near the magnitude of the greatest pain she had received in a dream –

But it woke her up –

And not from a dream.

All her senses were ringing, her mind whirling, her eyes wide as she realized the reality of the pain coursing through her body.

She had been able to act with such confidence because she had truly believed she was in a dream.

But now she was beginning to realize she could be in reality.

All the fear humans felt in life threatening situations, the rising panic was starting to come to her.

 _Okay calm down, calm down_

Her heart was beating too fast – in a way that scared her.

 _This is a dream –_

 _…_ _I have to get out of this situation first_

 _…_ _I'll freak out later._

 _No use panicking now._

 _Follow your instincts, they've always served you well_

 _…_ _.Time to test them out._

 _Survival of the fittest, Zephyrus._

 _Because Izaya's not coming to save me_

 _He's Izaya_

 _I have to get out of this situation on my own_

 _I can't die here, just like this_

 _To these fucking minor characters, the type Izaya would happily crush_

 _How can I even call myself his best friend otherwise?_

 _That would be fucking embarrassing_

 _Think of something else_

 _Shizu-chan_

 _Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan_

 _…_ _Shizaya_

 _Well, time to use your skill with words, Zephyrus._

 _Let it be useful for once._

 _And your acting skills as well_

 _You can be a great actor, right?_

 _You've always had to be._

 _Use everything at your disposal_

 _You need to survive._

 _Like hell I'm gonna let my adventure in the Durarara world end here_

Annoyance was slowly replacing the fear.

After kicking her in the stomach, which produced the very real pain, the guy had gone back to talking with the other guys, unaware of her change in expression.

Zephyrus inhaled a long breath, then let it out in a slow exhale.

And then she felt her hands behind her back.

They were bound tightly, it was impossible to get them out completely without help.

That was why it was fortunate she had small hands and flexible fingers.

 _Slowly_

 _There's nothing to be afraid of_

 _You reach it, and you're free._

 _You can do this, Zephyrus._

It was a precarious task.

She had barely managed to move her hands, but it was enough.

She couldn't move her hands, but she could use her fingers.

She used her middle finger which was longer than her index finger to slide the weapon out until it was within her narrow reach.

Then with her index finger and middle finger, Zephyrus carefully fished the flick blade Izaya had given her out of her back pocket.

One wrong move, one moment of hesitation, and it would fall to the ground, leaving her only chance of escape gone.

It was precisely because of this that Zephyrus reverted to a state of calm as she retrieved her weapon.

She was not looking back in order to prevent suspicion.

She only had her senses to rely on.

Her face was a mask of calm as she stared emotionlessly forward.

Her mind had already tuned everything except her current endeavor, out.

 _Where's my taser?_

 _I think it's in my right pocket._

The brown haired woman seemed to already be planning her future endeavor even while facing her current obstacle –

As if there wasn't a possibility to her she could fail.

When she realized her thumb was trapped by the tape, Zephyrus didn't panic. She inhaled deeply, slowly adjusted the hold on the flick blade, and used the nearest fingernail to carefully press the button which would release the blade.

 _Good thing I didn't cut my nails_

Zephyrus prepared herself, but the guys still had their attention away from her, except for a few who glanced at her periodically to be sure she was still there.

There had been no sound.

But there was something sharp poking her back.

 _So he really did plan for me to get kidnapped_

 _Well, at least he gave me a useful weapon_

Zephyrus's lips twitched as she moved the flick blade behind her back.

 _Ow, no that's my back._

She felt something firm in the way.

 _Okay, that's the tape._

 _I have no idea how to use this, but shouldn't be too hard._

 _Just make a hole in it, then I'll tear it the rest of the way through._

 _Not like I can cut properly in this current position anyway_

Never removing her gaze from the front, Zephyrus only knew she succeeded when her hands felt less restricted.

Still not letting anything of what she was feeling show on her face, Zephyrus carefully and slowly vertically peeled apart the tape, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

She held back the sigh when her hands were free.

 _Whew. Done._

Switching her hold on her flick blade to a more secure one, Zephyrus kept her hands 'bound' behind her back as she mused.

 _I need a moment of distraction_

 _There's plenty of places to hide, and I still have the taser so I'll deal somehow._

 _Some guys are still looking at me, so I can't move now._

 _My hands are free now, so I can fight_

 _Most important thing is to get out of here then I'll run as fast as I can_

 _And then I'll give that bastard Izaya a good punch in the face when I get back_

They didn't restrict her legs, and she could see why.

Zephyrus blinked, and tuned herself back into reality.

There was a whole gang in the warehouse, it was only reasonable to assume one girl who hadn't even been able to prevent the kidnapping wouldn't be able to get away especially as a few men were permanently keeping watch with weapons in their hands.

It was a dangerous gamble, but one Zephyrus was willing to take.

Her heart raced in her chest, but there was still no emotion on her face.

"ARGH!"

Zephyrus observed as the leader suddenly shouted, looking like he wanted to crush the phone in his hand.

"It's already been 20 fucking minutes – the hell is that bastard doing?!"

"Boss, maybe he's not coming?"

"He didn't answer our calls."

"What should we do?"

"Should we release the girl?"

"Huh?! What did you say?!"

"N-Nothing!"

"Do that and I'll kill you!"

The subordinate squeaked in fear at his leader's glare, as the man stomped towards Zephyrus.

"Hey ojou-chan!"

"What is it?"

"Your boyfriend isn't coming, what do you think we should do?"

"He's not my boyfriend. Maybe you should listen to your guy and let me go?"

"Hm? Repeat that again, ojou-chan?"

The gang leader had stooped and held a knife to her cheek.

Zephyrus felt her own knife behind her back.

"You have another weapon? You have two weapons, while I have none. This isn't fair, is it?"

"Life isn't fair. Now tell me what do you think I should do or this knife is gonna scar your pretty face."

Zephyrus was silent.

"Maybe we should –" the blade ripped a piece of fabric off her leg and touched bare skin. "Damage those slender legs of yours a little to show your informant boyfriend we're more than a little serious?"

Zephyrus stared stoically, then sighed.

"This is lame."

She deadpanned, which surprised the man who had been expecting fear.

"No pun intended. But if you want to cut me or stab me then just do it already. I'm getting really bored over here, you know."

Before the man could speak, she droned on.

"Seriously, I already said I'm not Izaya's girlfriend. How many times have I said it? You've given Izaya like – what 20 minutes to get his ass here and he's still not here, so obviously he's not gonna come. If he was so worried about me he'd definitely parkour and he'd be here in less than 10. You guys really aren't making any sense."

"And you know what will Izaya be doing? He'd be laughing. Like I said, he's probably laughing right now imagining you guys kidnapping his so called girlfriend and waiting futilely for his arrival. He's imagining the anger and annoyance you guys feel when he doesn't appear and laughing, can you imagine that? Do you really want to give Izaya that kind of satisfaction?"

Zephyrus said, then sighed loudly.

"Ahhh I'm bored. Really bored. I already know what Izaya is doing, I'm trying to let you know he's playing you guys like puppets on a string to save you the shame and embarrassment, but you guys refuse to listen to me."

"Seriously leader-san, there really is no use keeping me here. You're just wasting your time. I thought you were smart but I guess you're stupid like the rest of them."

"What did ya say?!"

"I said –"

Zephyrus's emotionless face morphed into a taunting smirk.

"That you guys are idiots. I thought I'd wait this out because I was sure at least you weren't so stupid and would see how futile trying to threaten Izaya by holding me hostage is. The truth is – he probably assumed a different identity to spread rumors of his girlfriend so you guys would kidnap me you know?"

"Ha! That's impossible. We aren't stupid like other guys – we got our information that you're the bastard's girlfriend exclusively from another informant!"

The leader seemed proud of himself as he said this, and Zephyrus looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Who is probably also Izaya. I haven't been in this city for long. I'm sure most only know Izaya has a 'girlfriend' and not what she looks like. The only guy who could provide you information on Izaya's 'girlfriend' would be Izaya himself. Don't you get it? This is all Izaya's plan. Trust me. I haven't lied to you so far, have I?"

Zephyrus said and looked at him like she was amused.

The look on her face reminded him of the information broker he had planned to threaten.

She was looking at him like he was the one with his hands bound behind his back and in a vulnerable position, and she was the one looking down on him from above.

Taking note of the rising anger in her kidnapper's face, Zephyrus spoke, "Well fine by me. If you don't believe me and still don't want to let me go, I'll just wait. I have lots of patience. I'll let the facts play out for themselves. So hey can I go to sleep first –"

Zephyrus was cut off as the back of her head was slammed against the wall, and she let out a gasp of pain.

The guy's hand threatened to cut off Zephyrus's air supply.

"You know what, ojou-chan? It doesn't matter if the informant's gonna come or not. You remind me of him and his cocky attitude. So Orihara Izaya as a woman eh? Well, we're gonna have some fun together. Don't worry, you won't be bored at all."

The hand moved to grab the collar of her shirt, and Zephyrus spoke.

"….Sorry."

"Ha! Not so cocky now, aren't you? But it's too late. I'm gonna rough you up –"

"No…I mean sorry. I was wrong. Izaya's here."

Zephyrus said in a dazed sort of voice with slightly widened eyes as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

She stared beyond him at the entrance of the warehouse, and the guy turned with his gang –

"Finally – "

Zephyrus stabbed him.

She did not use her flick blade, but the knife the man had put down in order to grab her neck.

She had seen him do so out of her peripheral vision, and she had registered that moment in order to use it later.

That was why she had no hesitation in driving the blade of the knife into the man's skin.

The man howled in pain, and his subordinates who had been looking in confusion for an Izaya who was supposed to be there, snapped their attention to him.

"BOSS!"

"Are you alright?!"

"W-Where did the woman go?!"

"Damn it, she lied!"

"That asshole ain't here!"

"Fuck –! She stabbed me with my knife….GET THAT BITCH!"

By this time, Zephyrus had already hidden behind a pile of crates, her hands frantically getting rid of the rest of her bindings so they could be fully mobile again.

 _Finally, I'm free_

 _Though I did push that guy a bit too far_

She heard the heavy sound of footsteps, and soon a guy rounded the corner, confronting the 'bound' captive.

"FOUND HER! GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH –GAHHHHHHH!"

Zephyrus had smartly tasered him then fled.

It served as a moment of distraction as the gang was shouting amongst themselves.

"W-What happened?!"

"Where is she?!"

"Catch that bitch and bring her to me!"

 _Don't they know any other word?_

 _I know Izaya said I'm like a dog, but still….._

Zephyrus thought in bemusement to herself even as she ran away from the men.

But there were only so many places for her to hide and taser them one by one and soon she found herself facing a group with weapons in an open area.

 _Only a few of them have weapons_

This observation reassured her.

"Hah! Now you can't get away! Get her!"

Zephyrus abandoned all emotion –

-then dodged the first attack by a knife.

 _Thank you instincts_

 _I knew I could trust you_

 _If you can predict exam topics you sure as hell can predict physical movements_

 _Like how you predicted I was going to fall even before I did and made my hand reach out for a stable surface to prevent the first conscious fall in my life_

 _And how you know things are going to drop before they do –_

 _Ok shut up brain, CONCENTRATE_

 _That's enough evidence_

 _No don't concentrate, attention is limited, you always can do things better when you don't use your full attention especially when you don't know what to do with it_

 _Open your mind_

 _Focus on your instincts and senses._

 _And don't pay attention, since attention is conscious and you won't be able to use your unconscious instincts_

…

Zephyrus was lucky she thought fast, that those running thoughts were processed in less than 10 seconds – and she was still running away after barely dodging the stab from the knife –

And that she had such running thoughts on a daily basis, and they didn't take up much of her attentional resources or energy.

It was simply her natural way of thinking.

At the same time, she didn't deny her emotions, she let them seep into her mind, knowing from observation that emotions could be especially useful in such a situation.

People did things they would usually never do when they were angry –

Such an axiom to Zephyrus could be applied to her current situation as well.

In a psychological experiment to test obedience, instead of feeling scared when the experimenter had forced her to drink cups of water continuously, Zephyrus had felt annoyed.

 _"_ _Because I was scared! I didn't know what was going on, why she was making me drink so much. But I didn't dare to disobey."_

 _"_ _I felt annoyed."_

 _"_ _Annoyed?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I felt annoyed. Because she was making me do something I didn't want to do."_

Zephyrus had responded honestly when the organizer of the experiment who was a teacher had asked her what she had felt.

The class had laughed and snickered at her, especially the males.

The other person had been trying to control her fear, but Zephyrus had been trying to control her anger.

She had still been in her open, curious mentality during the first cup, but had started to feel annoyed during the second cup.

All thoughts that it was a psychological experiment had retreated into her subconscious, and she had told the experimenter bluntly, "Last one." And had drunk while looking her in the eye.

 _"_ _Please drink."_

 _"_ _Sorry but no."_

 _"_ _Please drink."_

 _"_ _No. I already said that was the last one."_

Zephyrus had said, still looking the experimenter in the eye.

She had felt annoyed still when she had left the vicinity, but soon returned to amusement when she remembered it was a psychological experiment –

And had laughed at that.

That had put her in an extremely good mood – perhaps because it told her that she wasn't as abnormal as she thought.

That experiment had turned out to be reflecting the famous Milligram experiment, where most participants would increase the voltage and electrocute a man to death if they were told to do so by the experimenter whom they considered authority.

Zephyrus had already thought that was stupid, especially when the man had been screaming for them to stop, and especially when it involved life or death.

But apparently most people thought responsibility laid with the experimenter who had given them the orders to electrocute the man –

Even if it resulted in death.

It had been an experiment to study the theory behind authority –

And a possible reason for the Holocaust in Nazi Germany around those times.

Why soldiers would kill without hesitation when ordered to.

Authority – obligation – responsibility – respect –

Fear.

Zephyrus could not know how she would react if she was a soldier –

But she had known she would not increase the voltage to a deadly number, even if, and especially if ordered to do so – and risk killing a man.

And that had been proven by her absolute refusal and annoyance in the water drinking experiment which made use of the same theory of the power of authority.

 _Because she was getting in my way._

Her true feelings had been left unsaid.

…

* * *

 _They're getting in my way._

The men were blocking the exit.

Her exit.

It was by no miracle of any sort.

Faced with a dangerous situation, Zephyrus had not suddenly gained fighting skills.

It was merely a change in mindset.

She simply became a different person.

A person who would do no matter what it took to reach their goal.

Even if it meant hurting others in the process.

Surrounded, Zephyrus flicked open her flick blade, wielded it like a weapon with emotionless eyes

– And moved.


	10. Chapter 10

The situation was not that of one woman taking down several men, like it had been for the previous girlfriend rumors.

The moves the woman executed in order to get to her goal were by no means fueled by skill like it had been for the other –

But driven by instinct and motivation.

Zephyrus did not possess the knife skills the person who had given her the flick blade, had –

Yet neither did she possess hesitation nor mercy, as she let the adrenaline take over her and slashed like she was aiming to hurt.

Her small stature gave her an advantage as she dove in and dove out, shifting her gaze rapidly and taking in all the blind spots.

Her anger didn't show on her emotionless face as she spilled blood from her enemies whenever she had the chance, causing them to cry out in pain.

There were no thoughts in her head, no feelings in her heart.

Yet the woman wasn't invulnerable – for pain showed on her face and in her voice when she had failed to completely dodge the wooden stick that slammed down on her shoulder –

Before she sliced her flick blade across the guy's chest in angry retaliation and took the moment to run away.

Her left hand clutched her shoulder before it slipped away in order to be able to defend herself against any further attacks.

The adrenaline was keeping the pain at bay.

Somewhere distant in her mind, she was dimly aware that she wasn't going to last long with the injuries on her body.

Though she did not know, it was fortunate when a voice called out –

"That's enough, ojou-chan."

Zephyrus stopped.

She was facing the leader.

He looked to have recovered from the stab wound she had given him and was brandishing a metal pipe over his shoulder.

If it hit her, she was sure to get a broken bone or two.

But Zephyrus was not going to give up her freedom without a fight.

"Get out of my way."

Zephyrus said coldly, and the man smirked.

"As expected of Orihara Izaya's woman. But it ends here. Stay still if you don't want to get hurt further."

The metal pipe pointed threateningly at her.

Then it fell from his hand.

Zephyrus's expression didn't change as the leader held out his knife and spoke.

"Let's make this more fun."

"You've managed to deflect my men, I'm impressed ojou-chan. So here's a deal. If you can beat me, I'll let you go. If not you'll join my gang and –"

"Become your woman?"

"You're a sharp one."

"You do know that was an act right? I'm not 'Orihara Izaya as a woman', I acted that way to piss you off."

"Ah, I know. But I like feisty women. Get rid of those glasses and you'd be just my type!"

The man laughed to himself as he held the blade of the much bigger knife out towards Zephyrus.

"Oi you guys, stand back and watch! Only I can lay a hand on her!"

"But Boss!"

"Get in my way and I'll kill you!"

Zephyrus would have charged in for a surprise attack had the man removed his gaze from her.

"What's your name, ojou-chan?"

"Zephyrus. Yours?"

"So you really are some foreigner. The name's Shuichiro, Zeph."

"You can't call me Zeph. Only Shizuo can call me that."

"Zeph." Shuichiro sneered and Zephyrus frowned. "Zeph-chan."

"You can't call me Zeph-chan either, that's the name Izaya uses for me."

"Oh don't worry, after this you'll never see Orihara Izaya again."

"You know I'm going to lose aren't you? Thanks to your guys, my physical state isn't exactly the best."

"Eh? Are you giving up, Zeph-chan?"

"You talk too much Shu-chan, let's hurry up and fight so I can go home."

"To Orihara? Sorry Zeph-chan, but you're going home with ME!"

Zephyrus blocked the blade of the knife with her flickblade, then leapt back and ducked from a swing –

Charging in and aiming to injure her attacker's shoulder, but he was more experienced in combat than she was and there was a burst of pain.

Blood trailed down her cheek as she stumbled back, the red liquid dripping onto the floor of the warehouse.

"Give it up, ojou-chan….YOU CAN'T WIN!"

The man grinned like he had wanted to inflict damage on her face as he went on the offense.

Zephyrus knew he was right.

He was toying with her, clearly going easy on her for not only was he much more experienced in combat than she was, she was handicapped by her various injuries his gang members had inflicted.

Dodging those attacks in her diminishing adrenaline rush was merely delaying the inevitable.

The most damage she had managed to inflict was a bleeding wound on his arm and tears in his shirt here and there.

In contrast, Zephyrus was getting tired. There were cuts littered all over her body, the pain was returning to her shoulder, there was probably a bruise or two on her legs and her favorite jacket was even torn in places.

 _Fuck.._

 _I was so close._

 _The exit was just fucking right there._

 _….How dare he get in my way._

Yet there was a clear divide in strength, and she was stopped by the blade pointing towards her chest before she could make another futile slash.

"Looks like you've been cornered."

The tip of the knife touched her chest.

"It's my win, ojou-chan."

"….."

Zephyrus gritted her teeth, looked to the side and let out a scoff.

"…Fine. You won fair and square."

Zephyrus said, hung her head, and dropped her flick blade on the ground in a gesture of reluctant surrender.

The leader of the gang smiled triumphantly as he spoke.

"With this, you're now my wo – GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The man suddenly screamed out and fell to the ground.

Zephyrus removed the taser buzzing with electricity.

The gang leader trembled on the ground, eyes bulging until the veins were visible, and hard pressed to even move in the literal shock.

"Did you think I only had one weapon?"

T-That's unfa-ir….."

"Life's unfair."

Zephyrus smiled as she threw his own words back at him.

"Oops, I said you won fair and square didn't I? Sorry, but that was just our knife battle. Obviously though, I wouldn't give up my weapon if I only had one. You really are too naïve, Shu-chan."

She pronounced mockingly, picked up the blade, kicked away the other one, then grabbed his hair and pulled his head forcefully back.

"BOSS!"

"YOU CHEATING BITCH!"

The men screamed out in anger and moved forward as their hostage now held their leader hostage –

"Don't move."

Only to freeze when there was a knife held against their leader's neck.

"Or I'll slit his neck."

"Y-You….!"

One man managed to stutter out, while the rest had looks of fear on their faces.

Their leader was in an extremely vulnerable position, his head pushed back as far as it could go, his pain-filled eyes struggling to look at his emotionless captor, as he trembled at the sharp blade at his neck.

"Don't believe me?"

The knife drew a line of blood.

"Because I will."

"B-Boss!"

The same man whimpered, but Zephyrus showed no sympathy.

"I'm really pissed off right now."

Instead, she spoke like she was reading out facts.

"You guys have just brought about a whole plethora of negative emotions I've been suppressing for years for the sake of fucking society."

The brown haired female jerked the man's head further back and pressed the knife harder against his skin.

"And I'm pissed off enough to kill a man, especially when I can claim self-defence. Especially when it's someone who's chosen to be bad, who's chosen to be a criminal, whom I hold _no_ sympathy for."

"Maybe if I kill this guy all the years of frustration will be gone and I can truly live a peaceful life."

"Like some form of catharsis."

There was a malevolent smile on her previously emotionless face.

"I'm in another world, so I can blame this all on an out of world experience, and no one would know."

And then as if she hadn't done a soliloquy out of nowhere, all emotion was gone from her face as she met fear-filled eyes.

"Drop your fucking weapons, or I'll kill your leader."

Slowly, one by one, the men dropped their weapons. Metal bats and pipes, wooden sticks, knives and daggers fell onto the ground.

"Interesting. Even guys like you care about your leader huh? How touching."

Zephyrus drawled with a smirk, and a new guy yelled.

"There! We've done what you've asked! Now let Boss go!"

"If I let him go, will you let me go?"

"Yeah yeah we'll let you go already, WE'LL FUCKING LET YOU GO!"

"I don't believe you. Obviously you're going to get revenge."

Zephyrus said, as a weak voice sounded –

"O-jou….-chan….."

"I have a name."

"Zeph….-chan –"

"Zephyrus. I said 'Zeph-chan' is Izaya's name for me."

"Z-Zephyrus-chan –hiii-!"

"Zephyrus."

Zephyrus stated, the smile gone from her face as she dug the blade into the man's neck.

"Hey I really don't like being called '-chan'. If it's a cute girl I wouldn't mind, but coming from the guy who kidnapped me it's disgusting."

"Z-Zephyrus-san!"

"Now that's better."

Zephyrus spoke lightly, as she moved the blade of the knife leisurely across the man's neck.

"Do you know what this is?"

The man's body froze.

"This is called your carotid artery. It's one of the major blood vessels which deliver blood to your brain. So it's one of the vulnerable points in the human body. So if I slice it open there's gonna be a hell of a lot of blood."

"Do you know why people die when their neck is slit? It's because there's too much blood and they can't breathe and they choke and die a very painful death. I think. Ah but it's definitely going to be very painful. Just like drowning. Would you like to drown in your own sea of blood?"

"N-No!"

"Really? But I feel like watching you drown in your sea of blood. I'm still bleeding from the injuries by you and your stupid gang. So I'm pretty pissed off."

"Y-You're insane!"

The man gasped out in fear, for the look in those brown eyes was deadly serious.

"Yeah well shouldn't you know Izaya's 'girlfriend' wouldn't exactly be sane? I'm still not Izaya's girlfriend but I'm associated with Izaya so nothing surprising there."

"S-Sorry! Sorry for….calling you Orihara Izaya's girlfriend, Zephyrus-san!"

The man had clenched his teeth, threw away his pride and yelled out.

"Oh wow, you're sharp too, Shu- _chan!_ Marvelous. Now since you're so sharp, you do know what I want, don't you?"

"W-We'll let you go. I promise I'll let you go, so let me go already!"

"Eh what's this? Even a guy like you is scared for your life? Haha! How amusing."

Zephyrus was smiling like she was enjoying herself, her eyes lit up in anticipation.

Though if one looked closer, they would see anger deep behind her eyes.

"But you do know I can't trust the word of a bad guy, don't you? I bet once I let you go your gang members will attack me and then I'll be bashed up. I don't want that, so here's what we're going to do."

The knife held in Zephyrus's firm hand never strayed from Shuichiro's neck as she spoke, addressing all the men.

"See that light over there? That's the exit. My exit. You're going to get your ass up, turn 180 degrees and walk with me towards the exit. You guys are going to stay absolutely still, my senses are sharp so if you move I will know, and if you move, I will kill your leader."

She roamed her merciless gaze across the gang to let them know she was serious.

Once they looked like they couldn't defy her, the brown haired woman tilted the man's chin up with her knife like he had done to her, staring coldly into his fearful eyes.

"As for you, once we get to the exit, you're going to turn 180 degrees again until you face your gang. Who of course will not have moved a single inch. Once I'm free, I'll let you free. And I'll remove my flick blade from your neck and then you'll be in your gang's safe hands. Fair, isn't it?"

Zephyrus said. In actual fact, she was planning to taser the man to render him immobile once again before she made her swift escape and she was hiding information to her advantage.

His subordinates would rush to their leader's aid and it would give her the time she needed to get away.

That was Zephyrus's plan.

…

But no one would know if the brown haired woman's plan would work as a breezy voice called out.

"You exceeded my expectations, Zephyrus!"

The statement did not come from near the entrance.

It came from near a pile of crates, from a black haired man in a fur trimmed jacket with a delighted grin on his face.

"O-Orihara Izaya?!"

"W-Where the hell did you come from!?"

"ORIHARA IZA-YA!"

"….Izaya."

Zephyrus said lowly. With her flick blade still threatening the man's neck, she spoke.

"Yeah where the hell did you come from, Orihara Izaya? Show's over, and I was just about to go home. You trying to make a fashionably late entrance or something?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly not amused as Izaya moved forward in elegance.

"Full name, Zeph-chan? That hurts my heart. I was here the whole time, observing my lovely humans!"

Izaya spoke, looking even happier than usual to the point there was an ecstatic grin stretched across his face.

He easily dodged the metal bat that swung at him out of nowhere.

"You bastard!"

One of the men was bellowing, fury etched across his eyes. He swung it again but Izaya evaded it with ease, smiling all the while.

"It's because of you…..IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, FUCKING SCUMBAG! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Kill me? And just a few minutes ago you were so scared that your leader was about to be killed. Haha! That expression of fear was just so lovely! Simply exquisite! Such a genuine human reaction!"

"SHUT UP THAT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU TRICKED US, I'LL MURDER YOU!"

"Murder? I don't think that's feasible. For me, that is. As for another…."

Izaya leapt over the man using the metal bat as leverage, flicked his gaze and smiled.

"Do it, Zeph-chan."

"…."

"W-Wait –!"

"Sorry," Zephyrus said.

Those brown eyes were cold.

"I don't take orders from anyone."

"….Excellent."

Turning back, Izaya mocked the relieved expression on the man's face.

"It really is amusing! At first, you had Zeph-chan under your capture and control. She was your hostage. But now your leader is her hostage! And you lot are the one scared! What a fabulous turn of events! You should never underestimate humans, you know? Even I couldn't predict –"

Izaya was enjoying himself so much that he almost didn't dodge the attack from behind.

"Hey, hey, attacking a guy from behind while he's talking….that's not exactly ethical, wouldn't you say?"

"Shut up, bastard! And you – woman!"

"I have a name."

"Tch! Z-Zephyrus-s-san!"

"What is it?"

"Killing this guy won't detract from the deal right?!"

"Go ahead. If you can. But I don't trust Izaya just yet. So I'm still holding your leader hostage."

"F-Fine! 'Cause right now I'M pissed off!"

Izaya evaded two blows at the same time and laughed loudly at the situation playing out before him.

"Fantastic, Zeph-chan! You were just a hostage, but it's like you're their leader now!"

"She ain't our leader, retard! Boss is! Get him, you guys!"

Izaya seemed too happy for a guy who was facing a gang who had picked up all the weapons from the ground and started attacking him with them.

"Amazing, humans are really so amazing! All these self-interests and desires coming together in this abandoned place – my own best friend whom I framed upsetting my expectations and bringing about this breathtaking situation! Magnificent! I really love, love, LOVE HUMANS!"

…

* * *

 **At the same time**

…

"Zephyrus….-san."

"Hm?"

"My gang….is attacking Orihara. There's….no reason for you to hold me hostage!"

The man spoke, seeming to finally be recovering from the almost lethal shock he had received, through the force of his anger.

"And?"

Zephyrus said emotionlessly as if she wasn't even paying attention and the man stared incredulously.

"Do you even know…what that guy did to us?!"

"I don't know. And I don't care. All I care about is myself right now. I can't trust Izaya, he might decide he's bored and leave me here alone in the end, so I still have to hold you hostage."

"That's right, you can't trust Orihara right!? But you can trust me, I'm not a liar like that bastard! I won't attack you if you let me go- GA – MPFFFHHHH!"

"Sorry."

Zephyrus said. She had tasered the man again, and had muffled his scream of pain with her hand.

"But I can't let you convince me any further than this."

"W-hhyyyy…."

The man gasped out weakly, it was a testament to his strength that he was even able to remain conscious after a second shock from the stun gun Izaya had modified.

"To be honest I don't think you're an entirely bad guy, Shuichiro. Your gang members seem to genuinely care for you. It's a pity we had to meet in such a way."

Zephyrus spoke, seeing as he would take some time to recover again, she had walked and stooped to his level to face him, and closed her flickblade.

"You're right, there's no reason to hold you hostage right now. Your gang's occupied with Izaya, so I can just walk out of here to my freedom."

Zephyrus gave a wry smile, malice free from her eyes. She looked innocent once again, even with injuries and wounds like a boy who had gotten into a fight.

"And well, you're thinking why don't I, right? Well it's because Izaya's here. I still don't trust him. He made use of me for his own entertainment. But we have a friendship."

"And you know what, I want to see his reaction too. To the situation I brought about. That's why I can't let you go fight that bastard and release all your anger, even if you won't attack me once you're free. That's why I shocked you again, because I would be in trouble if your anger at Izaya overcame your fear of me, since people do unpredictable things when they're angry. Sorry about that."

Zephyrus said honestly, an apology in her eyes. Then she patted her kidnapper's shoulder comfortingly, flicked open her flick blade once again and went behind him to leisurely hold it to his neck –

But this time without a threat.

"Humans are selfish after all."

The man Shuichiro stared, hung his head, and chuckled weakly, a smirk on his lips.

…

"….You're a strange one…..Ojou-chan."

…

* * *

Izaya, who did not hear the conversation between his two 'victims', was taking down the last few of the gang.

Even when fueled by anger, the men were no match for the information broker who was a parkour master and skilled expert with knives and close combat.

He leapt and flipped over them, dodging all their attacks perfectly, his expression alternating between a smile and a smirk as he added attacking their weak points to the physical realm.

He had rendered most of the gang immobile in mere minutes –

After which he demolished the remaining three members in a mere 30 seconds with his switch blade, slicing and dicing until they couldn't stand anymore and fight back against the swift man.

When he had ascertained he had defeated the entire gang, Izaya smoothly kept his switch blade and walked away from the area of fallen men –

Except their leader, who was still in Zephyrus's hold.

"Hey Zeph-chan, you can let Shuichiro-kun go. You're not in danger anymore. I'm here, so Zeph-chan is safe."

"How can I trust your words?"

"Well I just took down the gang for Zeph-chan, didn't I? So even if I were to leave you behind now, you wouldn't be in danger any longer. I'm sure you'd be able to handle Shuichiro-kun considering you've kept him hostage for quite a while."

Izaya said brightly with a smile on his face as he held out his hand towards Zephyrus.

"Let's go home, Zeph-chan."

"…."

Zephyrus examined him for a while.

Then she removed her flick blade from her kidnapper's neck and let him go.

Keeping her weapons, she shoved her hands into her pockets, turned and said:

"Let's go then."

Izaya's smile widened and the hood of his fur trimmed jacket bounced as he skipped happily past the man who was still filled with great anger towards him.

They walked in silence for a long moment which didn't deter Izaya's happiness –

Until a voice growled.

"Ori-hara….Iza….ya…."

"…..Hah?"

Izaya turned in bemusement as Zephyrus stopped.

"Seriously, Shuichiro-kun? Don't you think you should give up? Your gang is down, and it's impossible for you to win against me, one on one. I want to go home with my best friend, so let me off already."

Izaya spoke frivolously like he hadn't done anything wrong, as the man got to his feet.

"…ARGGHHHHH! DIE, ORIHARA IZAYA!"

Izaya watched in amusement as the man clearly still affected by the two electric shocks from the stun gun he had modified charged towards him.

The punch didn't hit Izaya.

It hit Zephyrus.

Izaya had dodged easily, but the fist had curved at the last moment, impacting his best friend –

Had the man been at full health, the force could have resulted in a fractured bone.

It was Zephyrus's own luck that she merely flew back a few meters and crashed into crates.

"…"

Izaya looked like he wasn't sure what had happened.

The man panted, then took steps towards the woman who had held him hostage

"What do you think you're doing?"

The slash across his chest didn't even deter him.

"Your target is me, isn't it?"

The man laughed in his face even as blood dripped from the deep cut across his chest.

"How's that, Orihara?! Were you surprised?! You were surprised, weren't ya! You're angry! That look on your face! YOU'RE ANGRY, AREN'T YOU?! Haha! HAHAHAHAHA! Now you know how we feel! Do you still LOVE HUMANS NOW?!"

"…"

Izaya flicked open his non-spring assisted switchblade, and pointed it at the human who had upset his expectations with a thin smile and narrowed eyes.

"…..Fine. I do have a favor to return as well."

…

…

* * *

 **Several minutes later**

…

The gang leader collapsed onto the ground, bleeding from knife wounds all over his body.

"You've learnt your lesson haven't you, Shuichiro-kun?"

Izaya said with a smile. There wasn't a single wound on his body, and his glossy black hair was still immaculately in place. Even his fur trimmed jacket sustained no damage.

The only signs that suggested he had just been in a fight was the blood dripping from his switchblade and the unfriendly look in his eyes as he looked down on his victim.

But the man was still able to laugh in his face.

"Thanks Orihara, 'cause I finally got my bloody revenge!"

"What?"

The gang leader grinned.

"You think you can just go prancing around happily doing whatever you like? You think you can just leave here in your happy ideal with your friend?! Yeah, I wanted you to feel the consequences of fucking with people! You piss me off. You really piss me off! THAT'S WHY I WANTED TO PISS YOU OFF TOO! AND I DID! I DID, DIDN'T I?! LOOK! LOOK AT THESE WOUNDS YOU INFLICTED OUT OF ANGER! IT'S MY _BLOODY_ REVENGE!"

The man laughed again as he spread his arms stained with blood on the ground, as Izaya stared at those words.

"Is it your first time being angry? First time you lost your precious control? First time things didn't go your way? Ha! The first time you didn't love a human's reaction?! First time you had fucking feelings?! Well, how does it feel Orihara?! NOT LIKE A GOD NOW, ARE YOU? YOU'RE JUST SOME PUNY HUMAN! LIKE THE HUMANS YOU LOVE SO MUCH!"

"YOU'VE LEARNT YOUR LESSON, HAVEN'T _YOU_ ORIHARA?!"

The man laughed hoarsely as he directed his gaze upwards in breathless triumph.

Caught off guard by the human, Izaya had no words. He simply stared as if realizing he had fallen into his human's trap.

"That woman is too good for you."

The man who was one of his many victims was grinning with blood on his lips.

"Ojou-chan is too good for an asshole like you. You think she'll still like you after you got her kidnapped? Hah! You threw away your chance Orihara! Soon she's gonna leave you – BECAUSE NO ONE WILL EVER LIKE A DOUCHEBAG LIKE YOU!"

The man Shuichiro gave one last laugh as if he was savoring the expression on Izaya's face, then fainted dead away.

Izaya's expression was emotionless as he turned away.

He made his way over to Zephyrus, who was laying on the ground as if wondering she should give in to her fatigue.

"Zeph-chan."

Izaya said with a smile.

Brown eyes shifted to look at him, looking black.

His hand was slapped away afterwards.

"Don't touch me."

"….."

"Don't try to carry me either, or I'll stab you in the neck."

Considering she had just threatened to kill a guy by slicing open his neck, Izaya wisely decided not to test this human.

He had already given her the ultimate test of a crisis situation, and she had passed with flying colors.

He had been extremely happy at her exceeding his expectations beyond his imagination, but his smile felt weak now.

Izaya didn't feel as if he had done anything wrong for getting someone kidnapped was a completely normal thing for him to do, but the human he had decided would be his best friend was acting as if he had.

The words of a minute ago resounded in his mind.

"At least –"

His hand wasn't slapped away this time, but the icy cold glare felt as if it was.

"I can get up on my own."

Zephyrus stumbled as she got to her feet, but straightened and moved forward.

Izaya followed Zephyrus.

"I told you not to push yourself too hard, didn't I?"

"Is that really what you should be saying?"

Zephyrus said, and increased her pace as if she wanted to leave Izaya behind.

"…."

For a moment, Izaya found himself standing alone.

But his feet soon moved, and she said –

"…..Izaya."

"What is it, Zeph-chan?"

He couldn't infer anything from the tone of her voice.

"Were you the one who spread the rumors of your so-called girlfriend?"

Zephyrus said emotionlessly and Izaya replied light-heartedly –

"That's rig –"

Zephyrus punched Izaya.

The punch was not from a martial artist, but the strength behind it had been fueled by a significant amount of anger.

It made Izaya wince as he clutched his stomach, a wry smirk on his features.

"That was the force of my anger."

Zephyrus stated. Izaya laughed through the pain.

"Ha…hahaha….I suppose I deserved that."

"You bet you fucking did. I should have fucking known, you bastard."

Zephyrus said, and walked away from him.

…

* * *

 _Ah I see._

 _Zeph-chan hates me now._

 _Just like everyone else._

 _Even though I gave her gifts_

 _Even though I had her flick blade specially made_

 _Even though I…._

It felt like a betrayal.

He didn't want to think of that word, that word he had just barely given his secretary and right hand woman who could betray him anytime.

That word he had inadvertently given Shinra, only for him to add another wound to the stab wound that had landed him in the hospital – and in his heart.

That word he knew 'he' would never, ever give him, no matter what he did, bad or good.

It hadn't been long.

It had only been a little more than a week.

Yet Izaya was reminded of why he had chosen the path of loving all humans equally.

Why he had had no friends except Shinra who would backstab him anytime for the sake of something that wasn't even human.

Had Shinra been there, he would have told Izaya it was because he had a fragile heart which could not endure the pain of betrayal, having never allowed anyone to get close enough to do so before.

Yet, she was acting as if he had betrayed her – when he felt as if it was the opposite way around.

The pain in his stomach was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

But Izaya was not a man to apologize –

For being eternally true to his own desires.

It would be like apologizing for being who he was.

…

* * *

 _I suppose our friendship game is over._

Izaya thought, but the smile was slipping away from his face.

 _Well, it was fun while it lasted_

His lips refused to curve the way they usually did.

 _And getting to see such pure human reactions from Zeph-chan in a crisis situation, it's like ending with a bang_

 _One of my best human observations ever_

But the thought didn't cheer him up like it usually did.

Izaya thought, and resolved to close his heart -

"AAAAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

\- Which jolted at the sound of a frustrated yell.

"?!"

Izaya couldn't keep the surprise off his face.

"…Okay. I feel better now."

The woman who had just done something he thought would be more suited for a certain man instead, spoke loudly.

She lowered her arms with an exhale.

Then she looked back at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Eh?"

"Why are you just standing there? Are you injured or something? Did my punch hurt that bad?"

For the second time, Izaya found himself not being able to understand the situation.

When he could only stand there, Zephyrus walked back towards him and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"….."

"Sorry, even if you're injured from your fight I can't help 'cause I'm not doing so well myself."

"…."

She was speaking as if nothing had happened between them.

She was speaking as if they had teamed up to defeat a gang, when in reality he had gotten her kidnapped and left her to deal with the situation against gang members experienced in fighting even though he could have easily taken them down with his combat skills himself.

"What….you look sad. I have no idea why but don't look so sad it's not like you."

A hand ruffled his hair as if hoping to cheer him up.

Izaya was genuinely confused.

The hand withdrew.

"Oh shit I think my hand has a bit of blood. Sorry, wash your hair when you get home yeah?"

Izaya dazedly reached up to his hair.

Hands landed on his shoulders. His best friend looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Izaya, what's wrong?"

"…Zeph-chan."

"Yeah?"

"…"

"You look like you need a hug, want me to call Shizu-chan?"

Izaya looked lost.

Zephyrus sighed, letting her hands fall.

"Well anyway let's get out of here first. I'm sick of this place."

Zephyrus said and before she walked away, grabbed Izaya's wrist to pull him along from darkness towards light.

They walked out of the warehouse together.

…

…

* * *

Izaya squinted against the light of the afternoon sun.

As if it was bringing him back into reality –

Where he was walking with someone by his side.

"Zeph-chan."

"Yeah?"

Izaya couldn't comprehend the lack of anger in his best friend's voice.

They had emerged from the abandoned warehouse into an isolated part of the city. Their surroundings were mostly empty save for them and the silence brought his attention to the voice he was hearing besides his own.

With his impeccable appearance and good looking features, Izaya looked out of place in the sort of area criminals would gather. His companion who was walking steadily even with injuries all over and a straightforward gaze, looked like the elegant man's bodyguard.

But Izaya for once took no notice of this ironic image as he asked –

"You don't resent me?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Didn't you punch me?"

"Yeah so I'm not angry anymore now. Well I'm still a bit pissed off, but I don't resent you."

 _And it's more at myself._

 _Argh I'm so fucking pissed off at myself_

 _Dream my foot._

 _Fuck I'm a retard_

 _You're a fucking idiot, Zephyrus._

"Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to resent someone like you."

Izaya's eyes lit up in interest as he walked by Zephyrus's side.

"Oh, why is that so?"

"It'll be really tiring."

Izaya blinked, then chuckled as if he was amused as Zephyrus immersed herself in her thoughts.

"…..And I don't want to be alone in this world. Since I don't know anyone else but you."

The girl who had just been thrust into the reality that the world she was in wasn't that of a dream, said.

There was silence. Zephyrus didn't see Izaya's expression as he said:

"Zeph-chan won't be alone as long as Zeph-chan doesn't leave me alone."

Brown eyes widened in surprise and shifted their gaze.

Izaya was smiling his usual smile, but the look in his eyes was different.

Smiling wryly, Zephyrus shoved her hands into her pockets and murmured.

"…Yeah."

There was a few seconds of peaceful silence as they walked beside each other before Izaya had to break it.

"Zeph-chan."

"…."

"Zeph-chan!"

"What?"

"Hand."

"Huh?"

"Hand."

Izaya said with a smile as he held out his own hand.

"Paw?"

Zephyrus responded sarcastically as she held out her own hand anyway.

Izaya's smile widened. He took hold of her hand, then continued walking as if he hadn't done so.

"….."

Zephyrus waited, but Izaya didn't let go of her hand.

"Izaya."

"What is it?"

"Why are we holding hands?"

"Because I feel like it?"

"You feel like holding my hand after you got me kidnapped."

"I didn't get you kidnapped – it just so happened I was questioned for information on my own best friend!"

"Something tells me you're really happy right now, but I don't know why."

"Astute as always, Zeph-chan!"

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

"…This isn't an attempt at forging a romance, is it?"

Zephyrus asked warily. Izaya laughed, grinning.

"Don't worry, it's not. I think."

"…Could you remove the 'I think' at the end?"

"It's not," Izaya said again, amused at Zephyrus's reaction. "I have no romantic interest in humans after all!'

He said, and laughed, swinging their hands in between them like they were kindergarten kids.

"And because you're in love with Shizuo."

To her surprise, Izaya didn't look annoyed or even bemused. His happy expression simply didn't change.

"…Wait, seriously? You love Shizuo?"

"Maybe!"

"Okay you're simply ecstatic now, aren't you?"

"Maybe!"

"…You're just screwing with me now, aren't you?"

Izaya smirked. "Maybe – ow!"

He laughed freely after getting hit, grinning as she glared at him.

"Heh, what a fierce wolf! Scary, scary."

"Wolf?"

"That's right. After witnessing Zeph-chan's spectacular performance, I've come to the conclusion that Zeph-chan isn't a dog! After all, I don't like dogs, in contrast to how I like Zeph-chan. That's why Zeph-chan is a wolf. Ah yes, the wolf is quite an elegant yet majestic creature compared to a lowly dog, perfect for my best friend!"

"Zeph-chan is a sly wolf indeed, acting like a dog but in reality Zeph-chan is a wolf with hidden fangs! Hahaha!"

Izaya said as if he was happily recounting the memory and Zephyrus tilted her head.

"Huh? Well okay, but I thought a dog would fit since they say dogs are a man's best friend – in fact I was just about to make a joke about that. Since I'm your best friend."

Zephyrus said dryly, her face scrunched up slightly at Izaya inadvertently taking her joke away.

Izaya grinned in amusement at that, elegantly flipping his free hand.

"Well for a man like me, a dog wouldn't be fit to be my best friend. I don't want someone who only knows how to follow me around. Someone who's like a wolf and lives independently would be more fitting instead!"

"Alright so I evolved from a dog to a wolf?"

"You didn't evolve. You were always a wolf. You only required the right circumstances to bring out your innate wolf, so to say."

"So I was never a dog? Shizu-chan said I was like a dog though…."

Zephyrus said thoughtfully, and Izaya suggested –

"Well, how about a wolfdog then?"

"…You just combined the two, didn't you?"

Izaya looked in amusement at Zephyrus's deadpan expression.

"There is such a thing as a wolfdog, you know. Not to mention they're highly intelligent creatures who don't like to be patronized, which is like Zeph-chan."

"And you know this how? Never knew you were a fan of dogs."

"I'm a fan of anything outstanding. Wolfdogs are a hybrid of the follower dog and the independent wolf – because of this conflicting contrast, they're misunderstood and humans have differing views on them. Since they give me interesting information on the humans I love, they're an exception to my dislike of dogs."

"Some say the wolfdog has a calm personality, others say it's excitable just like a dog and will steal your pillows or something of that sort. Isn't that like Zeph-chan?"

"…So I should start stealing your pillows?"

Izaya blinked – and then laughed as if he had just imagined the scene.

"Hahaha! You crack me up, Zeph-chan! Ahaha….that's not it! I was simply saying that the wolfdog has different sides to its personality – just like Zeph-chan! Not that you should steal my pillows – pftt! Hahah! Hahahahahaha!"

Izaya collapsed into a fit of laughter, unable to stand straight in his mirth and causing Zephyrus to stop as well.

"You don't have to laugh that hard…!"

Zephyrus glared, feeling a bit embarrassed at Izaya finding great amusement at her expense.

"Anyway, enough about me, what about you?! What animal you are then?!"

"Human."

Izaya said cheerfully, and grinned as he ducked the punch from the growling 'wolf'.

"Izaya….."

Zephyrus gritted her teeth at him aggressively which only made Izaya's grin widen.

At least he didn't have to watch out for any flying vending machines.

"Alright, what animal do you think I am?"

Izaya's tone belied his interest as he regarded Zephyrus once he was standing up straight again.

"Fox."

Zephyrus said bluntly without hesitation.

"Black fox. They have orange eyes and black fur. You have black hair and reddish-brown eyes. Close enough. Also they're rare in some countries like the UK, and are said to be bad luck. Sounds like you. Since foxes are sly and curious too."

"Mm. A fox and a wolf huh? Not a bad combination."

"And a tiger."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Anyway why are we suddenly discussing about what animal I am anyway?"

"It's because Zeph-chan brought up the topic of dogs. But since I don't like dogs, Zeph-chan should be a wolf. Or a wolfdog. Anyway isn't this a trend on the net? Your 'spirit animal' or some sort – I don't believe in quizzes though they are amusing, but I thought it would be fun to discuss with my best friend!"

Izaya declared cheerfully, and Zephyrus stared.

Then a smile crossed her lips as she turned away.

"Hahaha…hahahaha….."

Izaya blinked, and was met with louder laughter.

"…Hahahaha! Hahahahaha! Man – seriously?!"

"Ahh no no," Zephyrus said at Izaya's expression.

A grin that could rival Izaya's was on her face.

"It's just – this is ridiculous. I just survived a kidnapping and a fight and I have wounds all over and here I am, talking about spirit animal with the guy who got me kidnapped in the first place….seriously…..you say Shizuo has no sense of timing but you don't have any sense of timing either do you!"

"Why would I need a sense of timing with my best friend?"

Izaya said with a bemused smile, and Zephyrus's grin widened.

"Well that's true, but I just went through a kidnapping you know? Wouldn't normal people know to not talk about something so trivial like spirit animal after such a traumatizing event?"

"But I'm not normal – and neither is Zeph-chan."

Izaya said, and as if his own words had made him think of something, he turned with a bright smile, spreading his free arm –

"I love all humans equally, and Zeph-chan treats all humans equally. We make the perfect pair!"

"Yeah whatever," Zephyrus said, unable to bring up that it was not her who made a perfect pair with Izaya, but Shizuo.

She was smiling. "But, you sure are happy."

"Why? Is it wrong for me to be happy?"

"Of course not. You deserve to be happy as much as anyone else."

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled widely, looking forward and humming happily.

"Zeph-chan really is perfect as my best friend after all!"

Zephyrus just smiled as Izaya was immersed in his happy ideal, but her thoughts were in a different direction, and she soon voiced –

"Are you okay?"

Izaya looked surprised for a moment, but it didn't take long for realization to reach his eyes.

"You punch me then you inquire about my well being? If it were anyone but you, I would think you were making a fool of me."

His eyes looked as if he was assessing the human in front of him.

"So why is the concern in your eyes genuine?"

As is understanding that, Zephyrus replied honestly.

"I didn't actually want to hurt you. Well I wanted to hurt you at that moment. But I was controlled by my feelings, by my unbeatable anger. Normally I don't want to hurt you….most of the time."

"What's with that ending phrase? Should I be concerned?"

"No, it's just you can be such a bastard you piss me off sometimes…so I may hit you, but I don't really mean it. I know it's just the way you are."

Izaya didn't say anything in response.

But he gave a smile which Zephyrus was sure could move even Shizuo's heart, and walked forward with Zephyrus.

…

…

* * *

 _….I was hurt_

 _And I hurt someone_

 _I stabbed someone_

 _And I wanted to kill someone_

 _…..It couldn't be helped._

 _I always thought, if I was in a dangerous situation, especially if someone threatened the well being of those I care about –_

 _That I would threaten their well being in return without hesitation._

 _But_

 _If my anger hadn't been controlling me_

 _If I hadn't been so consumed by rage it swept all the fear away_

 _I probably wouldn't have been able to get out and gain the upper hand_

 _They're much stronger than someone like me_

 _If I hadn't had a weapon…_

Her hand unconsciously tightened around his.

Zephyrus inhaled to calm down, as thoughts raced through her head, her survival instincts turned on at her own thoughts.

 _…As I thought, being associated with Izaya is really dangerous._

On the other hand, Izaya had proceeded to swing their hands happily again.

 _But he's totally oblivious_

 _Yet as his best friend, I can't suddenly decline to be seen with him in public_

 _But going around wearing a disguise is a bit extreme_

 _Nothing really bad happened this time, but if I can't keep a low profile…_

 _The same thing might happen again with worse guys._

 _And Izaya might not be there watching the next time_

 _…Ugh, I'm in such a troublesome spot…_

 _When I agreed to be Izaya's best friend, I didn't agree to this…._

 _I should be more alert next time._

She stopped short at the thought.

 _….So this really isn't a dream._

The pain had been real.

The fear had been genuine.

The anger had completely consumed her.

The situation had almost slipped out of her control.

"Zeph-chan?"

Izaya who had stopped when Zephyrus had, was looking at her.

"…Izaya."

Zephyrus looked at him as if seeing him differently, then gave in and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"….Mikage."

"Eh?"

Izaya said, surprised at the display of fatigue from his usually aloof best friend.

"Mikage….runs a dojo right? If it's not too much trouble, could I…"

"Learn some fighting skills there?"

"…Yeah.

"Sure, Zeph-chan. I can arrange that with Mikage-chan easily."

Zephryus stared at Izaya's bemused smile, as if she hadn't expected Izaya to agree so easily.

Then she heaved a heavy sigh as if a large burden had been lifted off her shoulders, and moved to stand upright again.

"Great. Now I need to get home so I can freak out."

Izaya laughed and ruffled her hair as if in some form of comfort.

"You're always welcome to freak out here, you know."

"Go die."

…

His hand was pushed away again –

But this time it was with a wry grin.


	11. Chapter 11

…

 **Rakuei Gym**

…

A boyish looking woman was raising an eyebrow at the man before her.

"Izaya? What do you want?"

Mikage asked. As far as she knew, Izaya was not exactly the kind of big brother who would come to pick his sisters up.

And if he wanted to impart knowledge of his plans, he would contact her by phone, not make an appearance in person unless he wanted to hold a meeting of some sort.

There didn't seem to be anything amiss – Izaya was smiling happily as usual.

"Just a moment."

The black haired man stepped aside, and it was then that Mikage realized Izaya wasn't alone.

Accompanying him was a brown haired girl with silver framed glasses. She looked to have been hiding behind Izaya and trying to draw as less attention to herself as possible. She blinked her brown eyes at Mikage.

Izaya steered the unknown girl forward with his hands on her shoulders, presenting her in front of Mikage with a bright smile like she was some kind of big surprise.

"Who's this?"

Mikage said, and as if Izaya had remained silent just to hear that, he replied cheerfully.

"This is Zeph-chan, my best friend."

"…Hah?"

"Her name is Zephyrus, but I call her Zeph-chan." Izaya said as if that was what Mikage was wondering about.

Mikage closed her mouth, then opened it slowly.

"And she's your….."

"Best friend."

Izaya finished off happily, his hands still on the girl's shoulders, and his eyes shining with a kind of childish excitement.

Zephyrus on the other hand, was looking everywhere but at Mikage, otherwise her face was a mask of calm conveying the maturity Izaya was clearly not showing at the moment.

"…..Best friend."

Mikage stated, staring at Izaya as if waiting for Izaya to burst out into laughter and declare April Fool's and reveal that the girl was someone he had blackmailed along to act for him just because he wanted to see her reaction.

Never mind the fact that it was not even April.

"Best friend."

Izaya said like it had become a new favorite word for him. He was grinning too brightly for Mikage's eyes.

"….Are you trolling me?"

Mikage deadpanned and Izaya released joyful sounding laughter which made Mikage revoke the assumption that nothing was amiss.

"I am not trolling you, Mikage-chan. Zeph-chan, why don't you say something?"

"…..Hi."

The girl mumbled in a low voice.

"Oh she speaks." Mikage seemed to have gained some amusement from the situation itself, simply because it was so crazy to the logical minded woman.

"Don't be shy Zeph-chan, it's only Mikage-chan." Izaya was clearly enjoying the situation.

He gave her a light push forward, and she caught her balance but sent him a glare which made Mikage raise an eyebrow.

She had been so reticent before that even if Mikage could give the benefit of the doubt to Izaya having a best friend, she highly doubted it could be this bespectacled girl.

Standing next to the black haired man in a fur trimmed jacket with a happy smile on his face, the brown haired girl seemed to have nothing in common with him in her demeanor, and from what Mikage knew of Izaya, should not be hanging around a person like him at all.

"Woah, what a scary wolf!"

"Shut up you damn fox."

The girl growled at Izaya in a lower voice than she had expected, and Mikage's lips twitched into a bemused smile.

"We were discussing which spirit animal would suit us," Izaya said as if Mikage had wanted to know, "After my human observation of Zeph-chan, I came to the conclusion that Zeph-chan's a wolf, and Zeph-chan decided I was a fox!"

"…I wouldn't disagree. And?"

"Hm?"

"So why did you bring your wolf best friend to my dojo, you sly fox?"

"Ah I almost forgot."

Izaya said. Clearly he was lying, for it was much more likely he had been stalling the whole situation just for her to ask what was the purpose of his visit – and see the exact expression on her face when she did so.

"I'm here to learn fighting skills."

The girl had spoken more than one word to Mikage, who turned to see serious looking brown eyes.

"Sorry. I was really nervous just now since you're really cool and strong and I wasn't mentally prepared. And Izaya wasn't helping at all."

The girl said dryly as she glanced at Izaya who looked amused, before she inhaled and continued.

"Anyway I'm Zephyrus. I kind of got into a messy situation a few days before and so now I want to learn fighting skills. I asked Izaya and so he brought me here."

"Sharaku Mikage."

Mikage said, staring at Zephyrus as she added, "You're Izaya's client? He isn't the kind of guy a kid should be hanging around. Although he did bring you to the right place."

"I'm not a kid." Zephyrus said. She didn't sound offended.

"I'm already an adult, I'm actually a few years younger than Izaya. And I'm not Izaya's client. I'm Izaya's best friend."

Zephyrus claimed coolly like it was a fact, unlike Izaya's exuberance of earlier.

Suddenly it clicked to Mikage.

She remembered Eijirou telling her about the rumors of Izaya having a girlfriend. It was still unbelievable, but if they were close enough for Izaya to allow her to accompany him, Mikage could see where they came from.

At least with the new girl around her brother would stop asking her about her so-called lingering feelings for Izaya.

"You're the woman who's rumored to be Izaya's girlfriend."

"Rumored." Zephyrus pronounced with a frown. "I'm not actually Izaya's girlfriend."

"Right...Izaya?"

"Zeph-chan is my best friend. Not my girlfriend."

Zephyrus looked satisfied. Mikage wondered what issue had happened between them for Izaya to obediently agree with a human, even as his eyes were filled with endless amusement.

"Now that the girlfriend issue is cleared up, can we get to the matter at hand?"

The amused smile seemed to be a permanent fixture on Izaya's face. Mikage gave Zephyrus a nod.

"Sure."

Then she shot her fist out.

Mikage had been intending to stop her punch before it hit but the girl had already moved.

"Not bad."

"….I…..it was automatic….my body moved on its own."

Zephyrus said, eyes slightly wide as she stared at her arm like she didn't know how it had gotten there.

"Hm. So? Was it automatic for you too?"

There was an arm in front of her. It had appeared a split second after the girl had moved but before she had drawn up her am in defence.

"Not at all. It was merely a precaution."

Izaya said as he smoothly drew his arm away and slid his hand into his pocket with a smile like he hadn't intervened in the first place.

Mikage gave him a bemused look before she turned to Zephyrus.

"Anyway, if you're gonna join our dojo you've got to be prepared at all times as a martial artist. That's why I wanted to see your reaction to an ambush attack."

"I see."

The brown haired girl said simply, though the words seemed to have brought the look of a hardened warrior.

"I won't attack you again. So come with me and let's start your training. Today's my off day, but I'm interested to see what you've got."

"Don't expect too much, my fighting skills are non-existent. But I'm willing to learn."

"That's a good attitude." Mikage nodded approvingly at Zephyrus.

"Well, let's go."

Zephyrus looked at Izaya.

"I have a meeting with Shiki-san, so I've got to go. Let's meet for dinner at the usual place."

"Yeah. Try not to annoy Shiki too much or I'd be the one carrying you to Shinra's. And I can't parkour, unlike you."

"No promises. But don't worry, I do know where to draw the line."

Izaya said with a fond pat on Zephyrus's head.

"I may lie to myself and others, but I never lie about business."

He had just withdrawn his hand when another male spoke.

"Hey Mikage, I brought some food –"

There was a soft thump.

The man with lazy looking eyes suddenly didn't look so sleepy anymore.

Getting over his surprise which had caused the plastic bags to fall from his hands, he bellowed –

"…..Orihara Izaya!"

"Hey, Ejiriou-sa –"

Izaya couldn't even complete the honorific for he had to dodge a punch that almost hit his face.

"Oi, brother! You almost hit my new student!"

Mikage yelled as she stood in front of Zephyrus with her arms crossed, despite having done the same thing before.

"Sorry Mikage, but I've gotta nail this asshole now that he dared to show his face at our dojo!"

"Oops, gotta run."

Evading a kick that crashed into the wall, Izaya deftly somersaulted away to the entrance of the dojo, raising a hand.

"Take care of Zeph-chan for me, Mikage-chan!"

And then he flipped out of the dojo, followed by an angry Ejirou.

"You bastard, you have the guts to show up at my dojo after what you did to my precious sister?! Trying your slick talk on her again – making her drop out of high school wasn't enough huh?! That's it – I'm gonna send you on a one way trip to the hospital!"

"I'd have to decline to consent to that, once is more than enough! Also I wasn't intending anything like that – my intentions were completely pure – not that you'll believe me anyway."

"Ah, and you still dare to lie to my face huh?!"

"Actually I was – merely – introducing Mikage-chan – to my – best friend! Eijirou-san – can you not – attack a guy who's – trying to speak? That's isn't – very ethical."

"Hah? Best friend? Enough with your lies – like an asshole like you cares about fairplay eh?!"

"I'll have you know I'm quite big on ethics. Anyway I have an appointment so – if you would – excuse me!"

"YOU – NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!"

Eijirou roared after the laughing Izaya who was too far away for him to attack unless he wanted to chase him down like a certain other man.

Meanwhile, ignoring her brother's antics, Mikage spoke coolly to her new student.

"That's my stupid brother, he's also a teacher here. But don't worry, you'll be under my tutelage first."

The spiky haired woman said as she glanced at her brother disapprovingly. She looked like she wanted to scold him but decided to put her new student first.

"Sorry about that Mikage. By the way who's that?"

Eijirou spoke nonchalantly as he gathered the contents from the plastic bags and refilled them.

"In case you weren't listening just now, this is my new student whom you almost hit."

"Ah, sorry about that. I was aiming for that bastard."

Eijirou said as he stood up, looking at the brown haired girl.

"Sharaku Eijirou. Welcome to our dojo. We don't go easy even on newcomers, so you better be prepared. But we won't push you until you can't stand either."

The man said lazily, he didn't even hold out his hand for a handshake in welcome.

"Zephyrus."

"…Foreigner?"

"Sort of."

Eijirou looked slightly curious, but soon shrugged it off. He looked like just speaking was tiresome for him again –

-That was, until Mikage spoke bluntly.

"If that's all, we'll be going now. I'll be eating later, brother."

"Eh – Mikage isn't today your off day?!"

"Yeah, but I'm interested to see what this woman's got."

"What? Is she someone special or something?"

"Yeah. She's someone special to a certain someone."

"What?! Oi, what do you mean by that?! Mikage!"

Mikage left her brother's yells behind as she walked, decisiveness in her every step.

"That's nice."

"Huh?"

"To have a brother who cares."

"…You have a big brother too?

"Kind of. But he doesn't really care about me."

Zephyrus smiled bitterly. Mikage looked away as if not knowing what to say, but then sighed and voiced.

"You came here to get stronger didn't you? So don't look down. Look up. Hold your head high and face forward. Or you won't be able to carve your own path."

"Yeah." Zephyrus said distantly, but held her head high.

"Aren't you Izaya's best friend?"

Zephyrus seemed to get Mikage's meaning.

"Oh that's something Izaya decided on his own. I'm not really fit to be his best friend."

She raised her gaze as if just remembering –

"Actually it's Shinra who's his best friend. But Shinra hung up on him when he was in the hospital so when I came along, perhaps he found an opportunity."

She shrugged, and Mikage said unhesitatingly, "He cares more than you think."

"Who?"

"Izaya. And maybe your big brother too."

"How do you know?"

"I've known Izaya for a while. I'm not sure why he wanted you to be his best friend, but that guy doesn't do that for just anyone. It's abnormal for him. And, bringing you here just because you asked…"

Mikage smirked wryly. She shook her head, her spiky hair tossing as her eyes narrowed and she gazed forward challengingly at Zephyrus as she entered into a fighting stance.

"Well, enough with the talk. Show me what you've got."

…

…

* * *

 **Several days later**

…

"Why are you here?"

Mikage asked Izaya who had been watching the training session.

"Today's my off day, so I thought I'd stay and watch."

"Off day huh? Well it's a good thing it's my brother's day off."

Izaya just smiled. Mikage looked at him and said, "So how's your best friend?"

"Ah, Zeph-chan's perfect! Except for the fact that she ships Shizu-chan and I."

"Ship?"

"That's right. That means she wants me and Heiwajima Shizuo to be romantically associated –"

"IZAYA!"

" – with kissing and hugging and whatever stuff couples do. She wants Shizu-chan and I to look at each other with loving eyes, perhaps blush – her desktop wallpaper is Shizu-chan blushing as 'I' kiss his cheek – "

Zephyrus had dashed and shot out her fist, but Izaya had been anticipating it.

"Why the hell are you telling people about that?!"

Izaya smiled brightly at the girl who had grabbed his collar.

"That won't do, Zeph-chan. You should embrace it! Embrace your BL-loving side fully! Only then will you be able to fully accept yourself, don't you think?"

"….Even so, you just can't tell Mikage….!"

"I don't really mind."

"Ah….."

Zephyrus's hand dropped to her side, in contrast to Izaya who spread his hands out.

"See? Mikage-chan won't judge."

"Actually, I'm more surprised by the fact that anyone would want to imagine the bastard you are in a romantic relationship more than it's with another man."

"That's cruel, Mikage-chan. It's a wonder Eijirou-san thinks you have lingering feelings for me!"

Izaya said, and ducked from the punch which soared over his head.

Mikage looked like she knew attempting to land a hit on the wiry man would be a waste of her time. Scoffing, she spoke.

"Besides, I already have those two. Isn't that weirder than Izaya and Shizuo?"

She turned – then blinked as she realized Zephyrus had already gone to 'those two'.

"…No wonder she's your best friend."

…

* * *

Zephyrus had returned to her seat and drink when the two girls approached her.

"Hey hey, are you gonna be our sister in law?"

"…Sister…?"

Zephyrus literally choked on her drink. She coughed a few times, eyes wide as Mairu and Kururi looked on curiously.

"W-What the hell….?!"

The brown haired girl finally managed as she turned to stare at Mairu incredulously.

"….Was that too direct?"

Mairu said innocently to Kururi, who murmured.

"….Direct…."

Shrugging her shoulders, the brown haired girl with a braid said even more directly –

"Well, it's the first time Iza-nii has brought a woman along, so we thought it could be a possibility."

"….Girlfriend?"

"Yeah! That's what I wanted to say – girlfriend! Are you Iza-nii's girlfriend?! We thought it was just rumors, but could it be true?!"

"No no, Izaya already said I was his best friend, didn't he?"

"Hm….but you know, Iza-nii isn't honest, so it's still a possibility!"

Zephyrus didn't seem to appreciate the possibility. But Mairu eagerly beat her to the next line.

"Also, Iza-nii let you manhandle him – he doesn't just let anyone do that you know! He won't let me get a kick in his face even after years! That guy's as slippery as an eel!"

"….Slippery…."

"I can't believe he sat there and let you grab his collar – even Shizuo-san can't do that you know! And he's been chasing Iza-nii for years."

"Ah, unfair! So unfair! I'm so jealous, Zephyrus-san! Hey hey, teach me how to get Iza-nii to stand still while I land a kick on his face!"

"Uh…."

Zephyrus said awkwardly, deciding not to tell Mairu how she had kicked Izaya in the face before her.

Even if she didn't even know it was Izaya at first.

Unfortunately for her, Izaya decided this was the ideal time to interrupt.

"She's not my girlfriend. If you say that, I might get another kick in the face you know."

"Another?!"

"You've kicked Iza-nii in the face before?!"

"….Really?"

"AH! NOW I'M JEALOUS! I'M REALLY JEALOUS! UNFAIR! THIS IS SO UNFAIR, IZA-NII!"

"What is?"

"How come you'll let this woman kick you in the face when you won't even let your own family do it?!"

"No, shouldn't my own family wanting to kick me in the face be more of an issue to be concerned about?"

"Don't avoid the question, Iza-nii! Ah, if she was your girlfriend I would be able to accept it….but she's not?! This doesn't make sense! And it's unfair, Iza-nii!"

"I'm not exactly big on justice, you know? Especially if it concerns my own sisters wanting to inflict bodily damage on me."

"The words coming out of your mouth are sounding crappier and crappier! Ah, Zephyrus-san!"

"W-Wha…?"

Zephyrus muttered, leaning back from Mairu who had invaded her personal space.

"Zephyrus-san, teach me! Teach me how to land a kick on Iza-nii's face!"

"Huh…."

"We'll treat you to free food!"

"Um….."

"We'll take you shopping!"

"I don't like shopping…"

"What? You don't like shopping?! A girl who doesn't like shopping?! Unbelievable! Iza-nii, what kind of woman have you chosen?!"

"A woman who's fit to be my best friend?"

Mairu and Kururi exchanged looks.

"Ah that's right, it's Iza-nii, so he wouldn't choose a woman to be his girlfriend. But still, best friend?! That's even more surprising! What do you mean by that, Iza-nii?! You don't have any friends!"

"Well, I have one now. A best friend, nonetheless."

Mairu gasped and pointed an accusing finger at her big brother –

"Ah I get it! Iza-nii came here to show off right? You came here to show off your best friend! How sly, Iza-nii!"

"Show off…."

"Zephyrus-san, look! That's the kind of man he is. He'll make use of you for his own personal gain, are you sure you want to be with that kind of guy?!"

"Well yeah, he's my friend."

"That kind of guy shouldn't be anyone's friend! If you don't have any friends, we could be your friends! After you leave Iza-nii!"

"….Leave…."

"It's true I don't have any friends here except Izaya since I'm not from Ikebukuro, but that's not the reason why I'm his best friend. So yeah, it'd be nice if you two could be my friends, but that won't make me stop being Izaya's friend."

Izaya looked even more pleased than before.

"It's no use, Mairu. Zeph-chan and I share a deep bond beyond your understanding – and she already knows I'm a horrible person."

Ignoring Izaya entirely, Mairu stared at Zephyrus.

"Wah how honest…..why is someone like you associated with a guy like him?"

"….Izaya isn't that bad."

"See?"

Izaya didn't seem to think he was being ignored.

"….Kind…."

Kururi spoke first, as Mairu was staring, speechless.

"…Kind! You're too kind, Zephyrus-san! Ah, I'm dazzled by your kindness! Unlike Varona-san, your body isn't one I would be excited to share a bed with, but your personality makes up for it! Such kindness! In fact, you have suddenly become much more attractive in my eyes! If Zephyrus-san isn't Iza-nii's girlfriend, we could spend some time between the sheets to get to know each other intimately, just us two girls –"

For once, Zephyrus didn't feel comfortable by the wall.

"Wait wait wait wrong girl Mairu, Varona is much hotter you know?"

She said it like an outsider from the scene, but Mairu's eyes were still shining.

"That's why I said, Zephyrus-san might not be an erotic beauty like Varona-san but I want to explore your charm which captured even a guy like Iza-nii, and the best method is of course through bedroom skills!"

"No, Izaya is captured by his own charm, not by my charm or lack thereof."

Zephyrus argued for a completely irrelevant point, which Mairu ignored like the person she considered irrelevant to the conversation.

"But you like BL, so it should be okay! Or do you only like BL and not yuri?! That can't be it, right?! Both are erotic homosexuality!"

"Well I like yuri too but that isn't the point! First of all, I'm not a girl to be involved in something like yuri, second I don't want to be involved in yuri in real life…."

"But you ship Shizuo-san and Iza-nii, and they're people in real life!"

"Uh…..true but not if it involves me? Anyway I'm flattered I guess but no thanks…."

Zephyrus muttered, unable to say that in her world, Shizuo and Izaya were not people in real life.

"Don't…..like…."

"Eh? Could it be, Kuru-nee, you're jealous?! That's so cute!"

"….Not…..Zephyrus….don't like…."

Zephyrus was grateful for Kururi's intervention, but Mairu seemed to misunderstand it.

"Ah, don't be shy! You meant you didn't like me flirting with another girl, right?! It's alright, Kuru-nee will always be my number one!"

"…Glad…."

Zephyrus stared, then sighed and went back to her drink.

 _Girls are scary_

…

* * *

"So?"

Izaya turned to her, and Mikage said with a raised eyebrow, "How did that woman land a kick on your face?"

"It was an accident."

Mikage frowned at this, having expected Izaya's usual spiel.

Izaya seemed to be hiding something, which was unusual for him if it didn't involve his 'business' or plans for the city.

 _Just exactly what kind of relationship do they share?_

 _They didn't know each other back in high school, did they?_

Mikage thought, but couldn't remember a girl like that hanging around Izaya.

 _…_ _Best friend huh?_

Perhaps her past self would have felt envious, but her present self was more curious about the woman who seemed to be able to deal with Izaya.

"So, about you and Shizuo…"

"There's nothing between us, it's just Zeph-chan's imagination."

Mikage didn't withhold her smirk. "Right, about Zephyrus…"

"What about her?"

"Even though there's nothing between you and the guy you hate the most…your acceptance towards her imagination is quite interesting."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Mikage returned Izaya's bemused look as she leaned back and raised her gaze.

"….Well, I suppose if anyone could handle you, it would be Heiwajima Shizuo."

"What are you saying?"

"That your best friend's fantasy isn't so far-fetched?"

She could feel Izaya's sharp smile.

"When Zeph-chan says it it's fine because it's a part of who Zeph-chan is, but when other people mention it, it's disgusting to hear."

"What, is that woman special or something? Did you fall for her?"

Mikage said bluntly but Izaya was smiling.

"No way, I love all humans equally."

"….."

Mikage kept silent because in the next second Izaya's eyes had narrowed, unbefitting of his earlier expression.

"Ah….but if I had to choose…."

Izaya's eyes filled with loathing.

"Compared to that monster in a bartender suit, a woman who's my best friend would be a better option, don't you think so?"

"…..Whatever. Yeah, it's a good thing for Shizuo and Zephyrus that you don't have to."

Mikage said dryly but Izaya was unoffended. He got up from his seat and walked away without looking back.

"Well, see you Mikage-chan. I'm off to roam the city. I'll be back to pick up Zeph-chan around evening."

Mikage watched the black haired man's retreating back before she muttered under her breath.

"…..Nobody said anything about Heiwajima Shizuo."

…

…

* * *

 **A few days ago, somewhere in Ikebukuro**

…

"Damn, how long more to your apartment Izaya?"

"Not very long, if we parkour."

"You mean you parkour."

"With Zeph-chan on my back."

"No thanks." Zephyrus said immediately as she continued walking along, her injuries gaining the gazes of passerbys.

Izaya sighed like he was the one tired.

"You're so stubborn, Zeph-chan."

"Look who's talking."

Zephyrus said wryly, but Izaya was continuing.

"If you had shown the slightest sign of weakness, I would have interfered you know? I wouldn't leave my best friend all alone to guys like those. Yet, Zeph-chan had to act all tough which made me want to observe Zeph-chan's reaction as a human further."

"When?"

"When Zeph-chan stabbed Shuichiro-kun."

"….Huh? So when I said, 'Izaya's here', Izaya was really there?"

Zephyrus tilted her head with furrowed eyebrows.

"I was sitting leisurely on top of the rafters for quite a while – ah, I really had the greatest view!"

Izaya pointed upwards with a cheerful smile on his face.

"…The fucking ceiling…!"

Zephyrus glared disbelievingly and then threw her limp hands up in the air.

"What the fuck, who would ever think to look _up_?!"

"Exactly. No one would look up towards such a high ceiling. It would be nonsensical and illogical. It's the perfect hiding place, wouldn't you say?"

Zephyrus didn't look like she could find the words for what she wanted to say.

Her expression was painted with barely suppressed exhaustion.

She trailed alongside Izaya for a few more minutes before giving in.

"Sorry but I think I…lost quite a bit of blood. Don't think I can….stay awake…."

"….."

Izaya said nothing, but Zephyrus had already toppled, and he held out his arms for her to land.

…

…

* * *

He had been observing from above.

He had been watching all the expressions on the human's normally emotionless face.

He had seen the situation from a clear, objective point of view.

He had seen how she had not changed.

He had seen how she had never thought of giving up.

He had seen how she would bend her own morals to turn the situation to her advantage.

He had seen how she had unhesitatingly stepped into the dark side.

It reminded him of a certain boy who could still remain pure after being entangled in the events of the city.

She had surpassed his expectations, both as a human he loved and the human he had decided would be his 'best friend'.

The thought of waiting for him to rescue her had never even crossed her mind.

Or if it had, she had destroyed it as mercilessly as a certain man with public property.

The frown on Izaya's face soon turned into a smile as the situation of the human he had observed played out in his mind's eye.

"You did well….Zeph-chan."

There was slight pride in his voice – the pride she could not show.

Whether for a human or for his friend, only Izaya would know.

Izaya lifted the unconscious Zephyrus into his arms, and proceeded to climb the walls and parkour to Shinra's.

…

…

* * *

Unknown to the kidnapped female and the male who had allowed the kidnapping, they weren't the only ones in the near vicinity.

"Iza-Ze!

"Huh?"

"Or is it Ze-Iza? Zeiza? Either way, I ship them!"

"Huh!? I thought you shipped Shizuo and Izaya!"

"Shizu-Iza will always be my OTP! But, that was so cute! I can't help but ship them!"

"You do know it's not BL right?"

Yumasaki asked, feeling like Erika had deviated away from the wavelength she resided on.

"Silly Yumacchi! I don't only ship BL! Oh but there can be BL involved too! If Shizu-chan sees Izayan care for a girl he'll get jealous and claim Izayan as his! Kyaaaaaa!"

"Ah…." Yumasaki was almost relieved.

"Well if that's the case, I ship them too Karisawa-san! Izaya does seem close to that girl – what was her name again?"

"Zeph-chan!"

"No, her real name!"

"I don't know," Erika mused, "What could Zeph-chan stand for? It doesn't sound like she's from around here!"

"Ah, maybe she's a ninja from some faraway land who heard about Izaya's parkour skills and decided to come and see him! Maybe Izaya secretly enters parkour competitions and they met there and he got interested! So she came to Ikebukuro and just now she just got injured from a mission and Izaya went to save her –"

"Wait wait wait, come back to reality Karisawa-san! Didn't Izaya say she 'did well'? It sounds like he was testing her instead!"

"But why would Izayan be so close with one of his humans? Ah, I know! Maybe Izayan is a secret ninja master and Zeph-chan is his disciple! Kyaa, it's a master-servant relationship!"

"Izaya doesn't do relationships…."

Yumasaki sighed as Erika fantasized, but comforted himself with the thought that her fantasy was for once not for Shizuo and Izaya.

"Except the one he has with Shizu-chan!"

"Of hatred!" Yumasaki reminded. "It's a relationship of hatred, Karisawa-san! Definitely not love!"

Before Erika could reply, a man called, "Hey Karisawa, Yumasaki, where did you guys go off to?"

"Dotachin! You know what? We saw Izayan with a girl just now!"

"…Should we rescue her?"

"No no, they seemed really close!"

"Oh," Kadota said, thinking Erika had decided to make Izaya her new subject for shipping.

Then he recalled, "Wait, what about Shizuo and Izaya?"

"…! Dotachin - !"

"Forget I said anything," Kadota said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would rather believe Izaya was with a woman." Kadota said dryly.

"He was, he was! They were back from a mission and he carried her in his arms and looked at her with loving eyes –!"

Kadota looked to Yumasaki who said, "Not quite like that, Kadota-san. Everything is untrue except the part where he carried her. Karisawa-san is just making everything up! She thinks that woman is Izaya's ninja disciple!"

"…I don't want to know." Kadota decided, bringing his hand to the back of his head. "He carried her in his arms? Was she drugged or something?"

He said, trying to make sense of the situation as Yumasaki replied, "She looked like she got into a fight I guess?"

"….."

Kadota still could not see why the situation mattered. Izaya with a woman was surprising, but nothing out of the ordinary in the city of Ikebukuro. Knowing Izaya, he probably had no relationship with the woman like Erika had imagined.

"Izaze! Or should it be Zeiza? What do you think Yumacchi?"

"Maybe we should get her full name first? We can't build a ship name without knowing her name!"

"Yeah, Zephza doesn't sound quite right either!"

Kadota decided it was a good thing Erika was not fantasizing about Izaya and Shizuo together as lovers, and said, "Even if it's with a woman this time, I will never understand how you can fantasize so effortlessly about people in real life."

"That's it!" Erika seemed to have remembered something which had nothing to do with what he said, "Weren't there rumors that Izaya had a girlfriend?"

Kadota felt like he had stepped into another reality. "…Izaya with a girlfriend?"

"They're just rumors, Karisawa-san! There were also rumors about Shizuo with a girlfriend!"

"Psh, Shizu-Shizu wouldn't get a girlfriend, since he's in love with Izayan!"

Erika dismissed unhesitatingly as her eyes shone, "What if Zeph-chan is Izaya's rumored girlfriend?! Could that rumor actually be true?!"

"…."

Kadota and Yumasaki looked at each other.

"I don't understand. Doesn't she fantasize about Shizuo and Izaya? That BL thing. Why is she fantasizing about Izaya with a woman now?"

"Karisawa-san can switch fantasies pretty easily. It's just how she is."

"Right, but what about Shizuo? It's just a fantasy but, how can she fantasize about Izaya with someone else if she fantasizes about Shizuo in love with Izaya?"

"You sure are curious today, Kadota-san! I don't know either! For me I'm dedicated to my ship, I only ship Taiga with Ryuuji and Ryuuji with Taiga! I can't see either of them with anyone else!"

"Right…" Kadota muttered, before he realized.

"Wait, does that mean Shizuo would be in unrequited love?"

"That would be pretty sad." Yumasaki agreed.

"Even if 'Zeph-chan' isn't Izaya's romantic interest, there's no way Shizuo-san could be! Karisawa-san, do you want to make Shizuo-san live a life of unrequited love?! That's cruel, too cruel!"

"Eh? Then, should we put Shizu-chan together with Izayan then?!"

"...How did things head in that direction?!"

"….."

Kadota soon shook the notion off, for it was just a fantasy to him.

"Well, as long as I'm not involved." He said, resisting the urge to shudder as he remembered Erika's 'three-man Ouroboros' fantasy which had involved him.

Sighing and shoving his hands into his pockets, he shrugged as he walked forward with Erika and Yumasaki following him.

"…Hopefully this won't go too far."

…

…

…

* * *

ERIKA IS A BETRAYER

I thought the girlfriend thing was over. I'm with you Kadota, Erika stick to Shizaya!

Anyway I will probably be working majorly on this story because it's not like my other Shizaya stories. There's no comparison and it's more character-based, characters just come in and out like Mikage and Mairu and Kururi and now we have the otaku duo coming up next. Wouldn't they be so happy to discover they're anime characters in another world? Slice of life is the best and hopefully it stays that way. I've kind of lost interest in my Shizaya stories, I don't really know what I was writing so I'm just waiting for it to come back. And this story is more fun.

Ah and it's been forever but I created a picture of what Zeph looks like. I found it so weird that she's a significant character in this story and the reader doesn't even know what she looks like.

67 . media . tumblr dot com / 416add62e1e0239e7c6d3d9e42c1632b / tumblr_o96wzbqV3T1tco4ouo1_500 . png

(without the spaces, 'dot' is like that çause if I put the actual . it disappears. Sorry for the complicated link, I don't have an image hosting site account so I took it from my drafts)

Jacket's darker, a navy blue and phone is blue too I guess hair would be that brown in anime setting but yup that's my original character Zephyrus.

Still waiting for Shizaya, why Erikaaaaa...!

Set her straight, Zeph. BL is best. Get back your fellow Shizaya fan. Thank you Yumasaki for being the straight man!

And yeah Mikage - no one said anything about Heiwajima Shizuo - except Izaya. And Izaya's happy self in the first part of the chapter reminded me of Dufufufu! Lol, he was a trolling adorable bastard in there and thank you Tsukumoya for putting Izaya in a dress! It was brilliant revenge. Just send it along to Shizuo and it'd be perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

…

 **Somewhere in Ikebukuro**

…

"Zeph-chan!"

Zephyrus turned in surprise, to the sight of Erika and Yumasaki running up to her.

"You…"

"Sorry, but I don't know your name! I only heard Izayan call you Zeph-chan! You don't mind, do you?"

"Huh? No I don't mind. My name's Zephyrus by the way."

"Zephyrus-ssu!" Yumasaki exclaimed, grinning, "That's a really unusual name for a girl!"

"It sounds really cool, Zephyrus-san!"

"No don't call me –san, I'm younger than you I think."

Yumasaki cocked his head, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"But Zephyrus-chan is a bit weird, don't you think? You seem more like a –san instead, or a –kun! I know, I'll call you Zephyrus-kun!"

"Uh okay." Zephyrus said, still looking a bit puzzled as Yumasaki looked delighted at his decision. "So, why are you two here?"

Yumasaki and Erika exchanged looks, then laughed sheepishly together.

"Sorry, sorry! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Karisawa Erika!"

"And I'm Yumasaki Walker!"

"We're acquaintances of Izayan. Ah no actually, we're friends of Dotachin, who's acquaintances with Izaya!"

"They were schoolmates! We were so surprised when we found out, right Karisawa-san?!"

"Yeah! If there wasn't Shizu-chan, I would totally ship Dotachin and Izayan!"

"Uh," Yumasaki looked a bit awkward. He laughed sheepishly as he turned to Zephyrus. "Don't mind her, she's always like this."

"Oh I don't mind," Zephyrus smirked, shrugging lightly. "I'm a BL fan as well."

Yumasaki seemed to blink really quickly in surprise as Erika squealed.

"Wah, Zeph-chan's a kuudere! A real, live kuudere!"

"What's a kuudere? I only know tsundere."

"A really cool girl, cold and distant but sweet inside! Wait, Zeph-chan is a girl right? Or, could it be! Zeph-chan is a boy! And you're cross-dressing as a girl because you're an assassin who wanted to get close to Izaya! But then you fell for Izayan's cuteness, but you can't reveal to him your true gender because it would mean revealing your identity –"

"Your imagination's really gone haywire, Erika…"

" –Is my new ship BL after all?!"

"I don't think it is." Yumasaki decided to finally contribute.

"Well, it doesn't matter! Iza-chan and Zeph-chan are so cute together! Hey Zeph-chan, do you really have no feelings for Izayan at all?"

"No." Zephyrus answered. "Why are you even asking? What about Shizuo and Izaya, Erika? Also I'm a self-insert you know?"

"Self-insert?" Yumasaki and Erika echoed.

"Yeah. I'm not from this world, and I have no idea why I can speak Japanese here…but like, if this was a story I would be considered a self-insert. Anyway I don't even belong in this world, so Izaya and I ending up together shouldn't even be a possibility really."

"How did you come to this world?!"

"I fell from the sky." Zephyrus said dryly. "Into Izaya's arms."

Zephyrus said and grimaced as Erika squealed.

"That's so romantic! I knew it, it's cano –"

"No it's not. Unless you count kicking him in the face romantic."

"Nowhere near Shizu-chan's expression of love, but it's a good start!"

"Erika!"

"Wait, if you're a self-insert…." Yumasaki said thoughtfully, "Does that mean we're an anime in your world?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?!" Zephyrus blinked as Yumasaki leaned forward eagerly.

"I'm an anime character in your world?!"

"Yeah."

"Ooooooooh! I always wanted to be an anime character! I always dreamed I was an anime character in some other universe, and it was the sole reason why I was born! And now that dream is REAL-ITTTYYYYYY!"

"Me too, me too!" Erika declared as Zephyrus stared. "To think that I'm an anime character, I'm so happy!"

"Hey hey what's this anime's name?!"

"And why doesn't it exist in our world?!" Yumasaki threw his hands up in pseudo despair.

"Durarara?"

"Eh?"

"Du ….?"

"Durarara! That's the name of the anime. It's based on a light novel series –"

"Light novel?! That's even better! Karisawa-san, we're in an anime and light novel series! Isn't that wonderful?!"

"It is, Yumacchi! But, what kind of name is Durarara?"

"Izaya made fun of it too." Zephyrus said.

"Eh? Izayan knows?!"

"Yeah, and that's why he's so interested in me – not because of any romantic interest, Erika. Anyway I don't know, but it's unique, isn't it?"

"Durarara…."

"Durarara…" Erika followed Yumasaki. "Rararara?"

"Could it be the Dollars?"

"No, I don't think so. Dollars is Do-ru. Du..rararara. Doesn't sound similar at all."

"Maybe the things we do in Ikebukuro is like, 'rararara'?"

"Then where does the 'Du' come from?"

"Dullahan?" Zephyrus mused.

"Eh?"

"It's what Celty – the Headless Rider is. She's a Dullahan, an Irish fairy from Norse mythology –"

"Seriously?!" Yumasaki's eyes almost seemed as if they would open. "The Headless Rider is a fairy?!"

"A headless fairy!" Erika joined in.

"Yeah. Though 'fairy' is somewhat debatable, you could also call her a death god –"

"Death god!"

"Shinigami do exist after all!"

"Uh yeah. Anyway, maybe it's what the 'Du' stands for. And the 'rararara' comes from her motorbike maybe?"

"That would work!" Yumasaki's fist landed on his palm.

"Then, we have a headless heroine!"

"So the Black Bike's the heroine!"

"But what about Shizuo and Izaya?" Erika wondered. "I thought they were significant characters."

"Yeah they are but Celty's the main character. The creator said that he wanted to write a story with a headless heroine. But because of the first season which didn't follow the novel very well, a lot of people think Mikado's the main character though."

"He must be an amazing man!" Yumasaki said in admiration. "Such a unique original idea!"

"Totally!" Erika agreed, excitement shining in her eyes.

"So Shizuo and Izaya are still significant? Are there any moments between them?"

"Karisawa-san!" Yumasaki said and Zephyrus grinned.

"Totally! They're the most popular ship so there's a lot of stuff for them, mostly fanservice but some really bordering on BL. There's the drama CD where they met every other special occasion, like on New year and Valentine's Day, their interviews for each other where Izaya sort of indirectly confessed; or that's what we believe because he said if Shizuo were more human he would like him more – which already means he must like him! And he used 'motto suki ni naru', as if saying he would fall in love with Shizuo more!"

Zephyrus laughed, grinning widely with bright brown eyes before continuing on.

"Yeah anyway there's lots of stuff. Bloody White Day but you know that already, but there's also Valentine's Day where Shizuo was eating chocolates he had bought for himself on Valentine's Day and was talking to Shinra and Izaya came and disturbed him. So Shizuo ended up abandoning his chocolates and chasing Izaya on Valentine's Day! And I recently found a CD of their graduation day which was awesome and had Kasuka's comment on them. And how Shinra was saying they are here in this city along with Celty and him…"

"But for me I just love the little moments where Izaya thinks of Shizuo – the anime didn't show it, but he was thinking of Shizuo when he was in the hospital! Expecting Shizuo to come see him. And I don't think he was the one who spread rumors that Varona was Shizuo's girlfriend – the novel didn't say that at least. I think it was just a convenient transition in the anime – I think Izaya was jealous of Varona, actually, because it was so unexpected."

Zephyrus said, then inhaled for air – during which she realized the stares at her.

"Sorry. Did I say too much?"

"Ahh, no!" Erika waved her hands with a smile. "Not at all!"

"It's just, you really love Shizuo and Izaya huh? Both alone and together."

"That's right," Yumasaki spread his arms as if to illustrate. "Your expression completely changed!"

"You didn't look so kuudere anymore!"

"…Is that a good thing?" Zephyrus said.

"It is, it is!" Erika laughed, patting the other girl's shoulder. "It was like seeing the 'dere' side of you! And it's great to find another Shizu-Iza fan! Hey hey they're called Shizaya in your world, right?!"

"Yeah, it's Shizaya."

"I knew it!" Erika looked happy enough to hop up and down on the spot. "Shizaya!"

"Yeah Erika! It would be great if you would join in at getting Izaya together with Shizuo! Izaya is stubborn and he doesn't listen to me!"

"Eh? You told Izaya about Shizaya?!"

"Not on purpose! He stole my laptop and read my fics – it's a long story. Anyway he doesn't mind it as much as I thought he would, but he's not getting any closer to Shizuo! Even though I'm in this world!"

"Maybe Izaya likes you!" Erika grinned and Zephyrus stared. "You two are so cute together after all!"

"Yeah Izaya looked different when he was with you," Yumasaki agreed. "Karisawa-san, I agree with you!"

"I would ship you two!"

"But I'm not even from this world!"

"Isn't that more fantastic? It's like forbidden romance! Falling in love with a girl from another world where you're an anime character…!"

"Izaya loves all humans equally!"

"That makes it all the more forbidden then!"

Zephyrus slapped a hand to the side of her head as Yumasaki seemed to have gone off into a world of his own like Erika often did.

"Erika….!"

"But I also ship you two! Think of it, if Izaya was your boyfriend you could maybe even get him to do BL things with Shizuo! Since it wouldn't be serious, he wouldn't mind so much! Then you'd get Izaya and Shizaya, the best of both worlds! And I'd get Shizaya and Izarus!"

"But I want it to be serious! And I'm not interested in Izaya that way! Izaya's not even my favorite, Shizuo is!"

"Really?" Erika smiled.

"Izaya's a really good looking guy though. He's a handsome and charming man. And he has a really open personality which would complement yours. Considering the circumstances, he and you could actually happen, unlike his animosity towards Shizuo. Wouldn't it be great to have your best friend as your lover?"

"No." Zephyrus replied readily. "Izaya belongs with Shizuo."

"This is reality, Zeph-chan. You really don't have any feelings towards Izaya at all?"

"…No." Zephyrus said after a while, but in that same tone.

"I really don't have any feelings towards Izaya at all."

Erika looked at Zephyrus, then smiled and said –

"You're a strange one. You're being absolutely honest, aren't you?"

"Well," she leaned back, a wry grin on her face. "I guess I'll stick with Shizaya then!"

"But I still ship Izarus!"

"Forbidden love!" Yumasaki joined in happily.

Zephyrus sighed.

 _Izaya must never know of this. He'd troll me like crazy._

 _Like…_

 _…_

* * *

"I ship us, Zeph-chan! So, Zeiza? Izaze? Which does Zeph-chan prefer?"

"Neither, Izaya."

"What about Zephzaya then?"

"NO! IT'S _SHI_ ZAYA, DAMN IT!"

"How about Izarus?"

"DO YOU WANT TO BECOME _ICARUS_?!"

 _…_

* * *

Zephyrus flinched and shuddered inwardly at the thought.

It was at that moment that hands landed on her shoulders –

It took less than a second for her foot to shoot out into the air, narrowly missing the person's face.

Yumasaki whistled as the black haired man hopped away, smirking.

"I see you've been learning well from Mikage-chan!"

"Oh it's just you Izaya." Zephyrus's stance went back to relaxed.

"Just me? I'm hurt, is that how you greet your best friend?"

"Ah sorry my bad."

Zephyrus said coolly, then proceeded with a flurry of kicks and punches at Izaya, all of which he dodged easily.

"What's this," Izaya laughed as he evaded a punch, "Has Mairu been influencing you? Why on earth are you attacking me so suddenly?"

"'Cause I wanna hit you!"

"And why do you want to hit me?"

"Because –!" The air whooshed past Izaya's smirking face. "You pissed me off!"

"Are you Zeph-chan, or Shizu-chan?"

Zephyrus responded with a punch, which Izaya caught with his hand.

"Now now that's enough, Zeph-chan. A fight on the street is bound to draw attention, you know?"

Indeed, people were looking at the spectacle of the man in a fur trimmed jacket being attacked by the girl in a navy blue jacket.

Zephyrus scowled, and Izaya's smirk widened. "Zeph-chan."

"What?"

And Izaya, with a bright, innocent smile, said –

"Izarus is a great name for our ship, don't you think –"

 _BANG_

"I'LL FUCKING MAKE YOU _ICARU_ S!"

Izaya groaned as he clutched his forehead, wincing with a weak laugh.

"Haha….hahaha….alright I didn't see that one coming. Have you been taking lessons from Shizu-chan as well?"

"I hate you." Zephyrus scowled.

"You've definitely been taking lessons from Shizu-chan."

 _Shizaya Shizaya Shizaya SHIZAYA_

Zephyrus chanted in her mind in order to stay calm, muttering as she rubbed her forehead.

"Fuck now my head hurts as well…"

"Of course. Zeph-chan isn't a monster like Shizu-chan after all."

Izaya said as he proceeded to make himself comfortable at Zephyrus's side, turning to Erika and Yumasaki with a smile.

"Hey Karisawa-san, Yumasaki-san. I see you met my best friend."

Yumasaki blinked really fast again as Erika's eyes shone.

"I knew it! My headcanon was right! Zeph-chan is your best friend!"

"Of course, Zeph-chan is my one and only best friend."

Izaya said as if proud at having a best friend as Erika continued on excitedly.

"Hey hey Zeph-chan was surprisingly violent just now! She really wanted to hit you, didn't she?! Did you fall for Zeph-chan because she reminded you of Shizu-chan, Izayan?!"

"Of course not – Zeph-chan is a far cry from Shizu-chan's beastly nature. Although she does have a surprisingly quick temper – which I discovered only recently. But really, Zeph-chan is like a cool guy most of the time. Also, I haven't fallen for Zeph-chan…yet."

"Yet?" Yumasaki's mouth was open.

"Does that mean my ship could become canon!?" Erika voiced his thoughts as Zephyrus twitched.

 _SHIZAYA SHIZAYA SHIZAYA SHIZAYA_

"Who knows?"

Izaya was trolling.

Zephyrus was seething.

 _Okay this is not working. Must be the –zaya at the end. Tch._

 _…_ _Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan…ahh, better._

Zephyrus smiled, as the image of her favorite character was like a breath of fresh air into her mind.

However, she was brought back to reality when she felt her head land against something hard.

It was then that she realized there was an arm around her and her head was resting on Izaya's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Zephyrus said in annoyance as Izaya smirked at the expression on her face.

"I'm just giving her some fanservice!"

Indeed, Erika was emitting fangirlish sounds, chanting the name of her new 'ship' in a way that disturbed one of its 'participants'.

"What about my fanservice? Why haven't you kissed Shizuo yet?"

Zephyrus muttered glumly, seeming too tired to extract herself from Izaya's shoulder.

"Because I would rather kiss Zeph-chan?"

Izaya was still trolling – if the shit-eating grin on his face in Zephyrus's vision was any indication.

"Do it! Do it do it do it!" Erika was shamelessly saying.

"Kiss! Kiss kiss kiss kiss!" Yumasaki was joining her for once.

"Seriously?" Zephyrus couldn't look any more disbelieving.

"Mmmm…" Izaya was smiling thoughtfully. "Should we, Zeph-chan?"

"No."

 _Why can't they see he's trolling?_

 _Or do they know but they don't care anyway?_

 _…_ _Argh._

Izaya smiled and leaned down, and then there was a soft pressure on Zephyrus's forehead.

 _…_ _.._

Zephyrus's mind was blank.

Izaya withdrew from Zephyrus's forehead then turned to his audience with an almost sheepish smile.

"Sorry, but any more than that and I'd end up in the hospital again."

"O-Oh it's okay Izayan! I mean, f-forehead kiss! THAT WAS SO SWEET! YOU GIVE GREAT FANSERVICE, IZAYAN!"

"AS SWEET AS CANDDYYYYY!"

"You two are so adorable together!"

"I definitely ship you two!" Yumasaki said, then in a lower voice added –

"Especially since Karisawa-san has stopped going on about BL and 'Shizu-Iza' for once!"

Izaya laughed, "Zeph-chan does that too! We're in the same boat, it seems."

"I know right!" Yumasaki nodded as if happy at finally finding a kindred soul.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"The things we sacrifice for our best friends!"

"But, does that mean you're an Izarus fan, Izaya-san? If so that'd be great – it would be killing two birds with one stone, if you know what I mean."

"That's right," Izaya drawled. "I'm an Izarus fan – that's a great 'ship' name by the way. It sounds quite…majestic."

"Right! I ship Izarus so hard! Especially after that forehead kiss scene!" Yumasaki seemed capable of rambling on like Erika. "The height difference is perfect!"

"Oh yes I ship it as well." Izaya couldn't possibly sound any more amused.

"You're having fun aren't you."

Zephyrus finally found her voice back.

Izaya laughed as if he was enjoying himself and tugged playfully at his disgruntled best friend's hair.

"All thanks to you, Zeph-chan!"

"I'm an Izarus hater, just so you know."

Zephyrus said, but couldn't help but smile at the open look of enjoyment on Izaya's face.

"Wah, Zeph-chan is smiling! She's smiling!"

"Ooooh, she really is!"

"…Tch." Zephyrus scoffed, face warm.

"And now she's acting like Shizu-chan!"

"Writing Shizu-chan too much, probably," Izaya brushed off with an indulgent smile.

"Once is enough." Zephyrus said with a raised hand when it seemed like Izaya was about to kiss her forehead again. "Don't get used to it."

"Right, right."

 _Izaya's surprisingly affectionate though_

 _Well, he has been alone for so long…_

Zephyrus mused as Izaya spoke.

"Well anyway Zeph-chan and I are going now. It was nice meeting you two."

"Where are you two going?!"

"Dinner?"

"Dinner – dinner date?!"

"You could call it that." Izaya said casually.

"It's not," Zephyrus corrected. "We meet for dinner every day. Well, almost every day."

"Dinner date _every day_?!"

"Ooooh! You're progressing quite well, Izaya-san!"

 _I shouldn't have said anything…what is with shippers seriously?_

Zephyrus thought, conveniently forgetting how she acted towards her ship on a daily basis as well.

"Aren't I?" Izaya said in amusement.

"…I feel so betrayed."

Zephyrus muttered under her breath.

But Erika seemed to hear, "Don't worry, Zeph-chan! My OTP is still Shizaya! But you and Izaya look really cute together!"

"Right…"

"Seriously," Erika was smiling.

"If Shizuo kissed Izaya on the forehead I would be freaking out as well – but unfortunately Shizu-chan's not the type to provide us with fanservice!" She laughed sheepishly.

Zephyrus was smiling now imagining it. "Yeah."

"That's right Zeph-chan, I can't just go up to Shizu-chan and say 'Please kiss me on the forehead for Zeph-chan's sake'…though it would be amusing to see his reaction, I still want to live. And presenting my vulnerable forehead in front of a pissed off Shizu-chan isn't exactly ideal for that humble wish of mine."

"Actually that would be quite amusing to see." Zephyrus was grinning.

Izaya was amused. "Even if the beast bites through my forehead?" He shook his head with an exaggerated sigh. "I never knew you were a sadist, Zeph-chan!"

"Maybe he'd knock you unconscious then kiss you on the forehead?"

"What, so Shizu-chan's a tsundere now?"

"Oh right sorry, you're the tsundere."

"You're never going to get rid of that 'headcanon' are you?"

"Shut up, you betrayer Izarus shipper."

Zephyrus said, but she was feeling more reassured that she still had a fellow shipper in the near vicinity. Especially since it was Erika.

Pushing Izaya's arm away from her shoulder, Zephyrus turned and walked away.

"Bye bye, Zeph-chan, Izayan!"

"See you next time, Izaya-san, Zephyrus-kun!"

"Yeah."

Zephyrus called back as Izaya waved cheerfully with a smile on his face.

…

…

* * *

"They really make a great pair, don't they?"

Yumasaki said admiringly as he watched Izaya practically skip up to Zephyrus, hand landing on his best friend's shoulder in a casual manner.

"Mm, Izayan is right! Zeph-chan is like a cool guy! Aw, if only Zeph-chan was a bit taller she would make the perfect crossdresser!"

"No no Karisawa-san, not everything has to be BL! I like Izarus the way they are! And if Zephyrus was a guy wouldn't it be Zephzaya…?"

Yumasaki said unsurely. Erika smiled widely.

"That doesn't sound too bad either! If Zeph-chan was a guy he would totally be top with that cool attitude! I mean even with Zeph-chan who's a girl, Izayan seems like the more feminine one! Zeph-chan is all cool with letting Izayan do whatever he wants! Ah, if Zeph-chan was a guy…!"

"Uh," Yumasaki said as Erika seemed to be fantasizing.

"He would be the perfect guy! Then he and Shizu-chan can fight over Izayan!"

"Wouldn't he still ship 'Shizaya'?"

"Hm, probably! A threesome then? With Izayan in the middle! Waaaaah, a three man Ouroboros?!"

"There she goes again…." Yumasaki sighed to himself. "And one of those three men doesn't even exist…"

"No no Karisawa-san, not everything can be solved with a threesome! In this case, it would be better if the genders were switched! If Izaya was a girl and Zephyrus was a guy – actually that would fit pretty well. Izaya is more talkative after all and Zephyrus is a kuudere. Izaya would be the cute girl who's affectionate with the guy she likes, and Zephyrus would be the cool guy who's usually distant but has a soft spot for Izaya! Like, imagine that scene just now where Zephyrus-kun smiled at Izaya-san with the genders switched – it'd be like some perfect romance anime!"

"Ooooh, that would be interesting as well! And even more interesting when Shizu-chan comes in and they fight over Izayan!"

"Why does Shizuo always have to come in and claim Izaya?!"

Yumasaki groaned, having thought Erika would change her mind with Izaya not being male in their fantasy scenario.

"Because he's in love with Izaya! Doesn't matter if Izaya were a girl! So he and Zeph-chan would end up conflicting over Izayan! Eh, it's the cool guys' conflict! Imagine Shizu-chan growling and Zeph-chan looking at him with that cool attitude – it would be such an awesome sight! I really want to see it!"

"Noooo the yandere girl and the kuuudere guy is still the best ship! Shizuo has no 'dere' in him!"

"Maybe Shizu-chan's tsundere! Yandere Izayan, Kuudere Zephyrus and Tsundere Shizuo!"

"Isn't Shizuo more like Dandere instead?!"

"Yandere Izaya, Kuudere Zephyrus and Dandere Shizuo could work too! Two guys who are Kuudere and Dandere and a Yandere girl! I would love to see that love triangle!"

"You're never going to give up on Shizaya are you?" Yumasaki muttered wryly as Erika giggled.

"Shizezaya? Zeshizaya? Izarusuo? Izashirus?!"

"Zeizashi?" Yumasaki offered hesitantly. "Izazeuo?"

"Shizarus?"

Another male voice joined in, in a wry sort of tone. It belonged to a man wearing a beanie.

"Dotachin!"

"Kadota-san! When did you get here?!"

"I've been standing here listening to everything since the beginning," Kadota said dryly. "I was the one who led Izaya here."

"Really, Dotachin?!"

"Yeah. We met and talked, Izaya seemed even more talkative than usual, happier even. Then he asked me if I'd seen a brown haired girl in a dark blue jacket. I remembered you two getting off to stalk that girl, so I told him. Then he asked me if I could lead him to her."

"…And then when he found her and you guys he stayed and listened to your insane conversation. And then he went up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, she attempted to kick him and I was just watching. …And well you know the rest."

Kadota revealed his part in the whole scenario, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't 'ship' 'Izarus' like Izaya apparently does, but it does seem she's good for him. Zephyrus…was it?"

"It's Zeph-chan, Dotachin!"

"No, for some reason even though she's a girl she doesn't seem to be the kind who can be called –chan…"

"Right, Kadota-san!" Yumasaki agreed heartily. "Zephyrus seems more like a –kun instead, eh?"

"…I think I'd just stick with Zephyrus." Kadota said.

"More importantly, who is she anyway? How did she get so close to Izaya?"

"Hm, it's more like Izaya getting close to her, don't you think?" Yumasaki said thoughtfully.

"Yeah it does seem that way," Kadota agreed. "You guys said she's from another world?"

"That's right! Zeph-chan said she's from a world where we're anime characters!"

"In a show called Durarara!"

"And that's how she knows us! And Izaya too. She said Izaya took interest in her because of that."

"Still, Izaya really likes her! So there could be deeper feelings, maybe!"

"Izaya?" Kadota spoke as if he was amused. "That doesn't seem likely."

"It's still unbelievable that there's a world like that, and there's someone from there here. Many shocking things have happened, but this takes the cake. But like Togusa said, I can more or less believe anything now. Though, what kind of name is Durarara anyway?"

"'Du' from Dullahan," Yumasaki gestured in the air, "And 'rarara' from the sound of her motorbike!"

"Motorbike?"

"The Headless Rider! Apparently she's a Dullahan, a type of Irish fairy. Zephyrus-kun said maybe that's where the title comes from!"

"I see…" Kadota said.

"But even if she's a girl from a world where we're anime characters, it's strange."

"What is, Dotachin?"

Kadota seemed as if he was musing.

"Their relationship? Somehow, they seem pretty close."

"Well, Izaya did say they were best friends!"

"It was surprising enough to hear him say that." Kadota said. "But it looks to me like there's more."

"What, Dotachin? Are you seeing any hidden feelings on Izayan's side?! Or Zeph-chan maybe?!"

"Are you an Izarus shipper too, Kadota-san?!"

"…He's sincere." Kadota finally said. "Izaya, I mean."

"Like I said, it was surprising enough to hear him say she's his best friend – for Izaya to declare he has a best friend."

"…It's even more shocking to see that he means it. He treats her in a way different from how he treats others. I don't know how to say it, but there's a sort of sincerity. He's more open towards her, his smiles look real, and he looks as if he's truly enjoying himself. Well, at least that's what I've observed watching from behind the scenes."

Kadota said rather bluntly, before adding –

"So, I don't think it's just a simple 'like'. Or some forbidden romance. It's different from that. There's something in the way those two interact – in the way Izaya interacts with Zephyrus; that makes it seem like they're birds of a feather. Kindred souls, that kind of thing."

Kadota deduced, raising a hand to the back of his head as he spoke.

"…Or something like that. Which is why it's strange – that girl doesn't seem like anything special. Her clothes are kind of weird, but I guess it's because she's from another world. She has a cool attitude, but there are some girls like that around. But she just doesn't seem like someone that someone like Izaya would be so interested in. …It's kind of contradictory."

"Or someone who could change Izaya." Erika added curiously.

"Yeah!" Yumasaki said as if he had just realized it. "Izaya-san did seem different today!"

"…Can Izaya even change?"

Kadota said dubiously once he had contemplated the notion.

"We never thought someone could fall into our world either, but it happened!"

"Or that we were anime characters!"

"So maybe with this new arrival, things will change! Perhaps even Izayan will!"

"But Zephyrus isn't even trying to change Izaya, is she?" Kadota said dryly. "At least, that's how it seemed like to me."

"She seems like a pretty distant person. How could someone like that change Izaya? She doesn't even seem like she wants to change Izaya. She's just accepting whatever he does."

"Well maybe that's the key!" Yumasaki said.

"Maybe Izayan will only change if he's allowed to do it himself!"

"Not like if someone forces him or asks him! So maybe that's why Zephyrus-kun might be the perfect person for the job! She isn't actively trying to change Izaya –"

" –But Izaya seems as if he's changed when he's with her!"

"By not attempting to change him, she's ironically already changing him!"

"Does she realize that though, I wonder?" Erika said.

"She completely accepts him, and that makes him happy! He's willing to change when he's with her! And that's why I ship them! Izarus all the way!"

"No Yumacchi, it's Shizarus – that's a great ship name by the way, Dotachin!"

"Yeah! I was surprised, Kadota-san! But do we really have to include Shizuo in the equation, Karisawa-san!?"

"Of course we do, Yumacchi! It's just not the same without Shizu-chan, since it's concerning Izayan!"

Kadota just shook his head at his companions, a wry grin on his face as he shrugged.

"…Well, if she really can change Izaya…she'd definitely have my respect."

…

…

* * *

Zephyrus was walking along in a surprisingly peaceful atmosphere with her surprisingly silent best friend by her side when she caught sight of Shizuo.

 _Shizu-chan!_

The blond man in a bartender suit was walking along alone, and Zephyrus was torn between wanting to run up to him –

And shoving Izaya in his direction for the fateful forehead kiss.

It was unsaid that Zephyrus was not being very logical at the moment – for her ship was just in sight.

She was grinning a very widely uncharacteristic grin right now.

All frustration at the Izarus ship had disappeared into the waters, as if it had been sunk by the sight of her ship alone.

Unfortunately for Zephyrus, Izaya acted first.

"Shizu-chan!"

Zephyrus foolishly dared to hope.

 _Is he going to say 'please kiss me on the forehead for Zeph-chan's sake?'_

But Izaya was thinking no such thing, and neither was Shizuo –

"I-ZAAAAA-YAAAAAAAA –"

-Who didn't even have time to pick up the vending machine as Izaya said –

"Allow me to introduce my girlfriend, Zeph-chan!"

Silence.

Zephyrus's mind blanked out.

Shizuo's cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"Huh?"

Zephyrus and Shizuo said together, then looked at each other.

"My girlfriend, Zeph-chan."

Izaya said cheerfully as if he hadn't said anything wrong.

Shizuo was still staring.

"Best friend, Izaya."

Zephyrus corrected that important piece of information.

"Girlfriend."

Izaya was smiling innocently, but there was a smirk in his eyes.

 _Oh._

 _OH_

 _THIS TROLLING BASTARD….!_

Apparently the Izarus ship was also a submarine (controlled by none other than Orihara Izaya himself) and had resurfaced for further trolling.

"…Best friend."

Zephyrus managed, not smiling at all anymore but glaring at Izaya with the hatred of a shipper denied ship.

"Girlfriend."

The 'shipper' who was also the sole captain of the ship slash submarine was still denying her ship.

"Best….friend….!"

Zephyrus refused the urge to stomp childishly on the ground; she would not lower herself to her childish _best friend's_ level.

Izaya looked as if he was about to relent his trolling, but then suddenly his smile widened.

"Boyfriend!"

He said happily, and Zephyrus gave in to the urge to slam her foot against the ground, not caring if she looked like a petulant child.

"What boyfriend, best friend you idiot!"

She blamed her lack of eloquence on the naval blockade of her ship.

"Oops, girlfriend then?"

Izaya said innocently but Zephyrus wasn't fooled. The black haired man was roaring with laughter inside.

"Best…friend! Do you not understand Japanese you furry eskimo coat of a useless, stupid, mentally deficient best friend?! Best friend! Shinyuu! _Shinyuuuuuuuu_!"

The brown haired girl who was not Japanese yelled as she shook the Japanese black haired man's shoulders vigorously.

Perhaps any other best friend would have felt offended, but this best friend only released his grin.

"Ah, my bad, Zeph-chan."

The Izarus submarine had sunk back into the waters again. Zephyrus breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she turned to Shizuo, who had been staring for who knows how long.

"Sorry, Izaya was just trolling –"

"Lover!" Izaya sang.

"….What?"

Izaya skipped towards Shizuo with a happy smile on his face.

 _Could it be?_

 _My ship –_

 _Shizaya -!_

"Zeph-chan is my lover –"

Izaya ducked the blow to the side of his head, then hopped lithely away with an amused grin on his face.

"GOD DAMN IT, IZAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Zephyrus yelled in front of a stunned Shizuo.

"FIRST YOU CREATED THE IZARUS SHIP AND NOW YOU TRY TO SINK MY SHIZAYA SHIP?! ARGH DIE! JUST DIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

And then she proceeded to re-enact the previous scene of punching and kicking and trying to hit Izaya – only with a greater frustration –

"Haha! Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It was a wonder how Izaya could dodge while laughing so much. Were it any other situation, Zephyrus would have found it admirable.

"You reaction is precious, Zeph-chan! So? Has your ship sailed away from you yet?"

"Yeah thanks to your trolling submarine you useless excuse of a _BEST FRIEND_! NOW STOP DODGING OR I'LL TASER YOU WHEN YOU'RE NOT LOOKING AND GET MAIRU AND KURURI TO PUT YOU ON SHIZUO'S DOORSTEP TO BECOME FURRY ESKIMO PANCAKEEEEE!"

"Haha! HA HAHAH HAHAHAH HAHAHA! I better watch my back in front of my best friend then! Oops, I meant, girlfriend~!"

"GIRLFRIEND YOUR ASS! SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND YOUR BEST FRIEND WILL BE GONE! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD IZAYA!"

"Catch me if you can Zeph-chaaaaan!"

"GAH!" Zephyrus shouted as Izaya evaded a kick and escaped, laughing into the distance.

"IZAAAAYAAAAA!"

Zephyrus was running after her insufferable best friend when she remembered and whirled –

"Shizuo!"

"…Ah?"

"Ignore Izaya! He was lying! I'm not his girlfriend, okay?! NEVER, EVER! I'm not Izaya's girlfriend, I'm that troll's best friend – Izaya is definitely still SINGLE!"

"…Ahhh…"

"REMEMBER, I'M _NOT_ IZAYA'S GIRLFRIEND! IZAYA DOESN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Zephyrus informed Shizuo (and the other residents of Ikebukuro who were also staring) very loudly.

"…NOW GET BACK HERE YOU TROLL OF A BEST FRIEEEEEENDDDDD!"

And then she was gone like the wind through the streets of Ikebukuro.

And Shizuo was left, still staring in the same spot, as if he was just a bystander for once.

"…What the hell does that have to do with me?"

…

…

…

* * *

What the hell indeed.

It's okay Zeph. Being implied to be romantically associated with Izaya will have advantages for your ship later on. Just be patient and let things happen as they will. And try not to kill Izaya in the process.

But no Shinra, a love triangle wouldn't be interesting….it would be typical. And Shizuo, Izaya, and Zephyrus are anything but. Which will complicate matters in the long run.

And seriously Erika, why? And Yumasaki too. Argh. Well, with the otaku duo there's always shipping...it's their slice of life.

And trolling is Izaya's.

Well, at least this chapter has Shizu-chan!

I wonder if anyone can see where this is going? Let's just say Shizuo doesn't appear often like in Durarara, but just like in Durarara, it's important to pay attention to Shizuo in this story.

Also I hope the link to the image of Zeph in the previous chapter works! And that it helps to have an image of what the OC looks like because she plays a significant part in this story, even though she's not the main character. It's like she only seems like the main character because Izaya led her onto the main character stage with him and left her there. Lol. But the focus of this story is Izaya actually. As someone said, the psychoanalysis and 'feels'(?) are all on him. For Zephyrus, it's more narrative.

Anyway please let me know if it doesn't work maybe I"ll post it on tumblr. I'm not sure if the people there read this story though lol

Oh and Yumasaki likes Zephyrus because her name matches with how he ends his sentences with "-ssu" So to him it's like "Ze-fu-ra-su-ssu". And so I have no idea why he switched to ''Ze-fu-ra-su-ku-n-ssu."


	13. Author's note (on the story's Focus)

To Guest and _whoever else is concerned_ , I usually don't do this and leave my reply to anons to the next chapter, but I'm making an exception because I don't want you to wait for Shizaya in the next chapter (which is an interlude with Izarus).

Thank you for being honest and polite, I appreciate your feedback. I've said this in an author note in chapter 8 to someone who wasn't as polite as you, but I understand it's very long so I'll say it again.

First off, this story (so far) is just for fun. It will get a bit serious later on but right now it's slice of life fun. Slice of life is a genre meaning 'mundane realism depicting everyday experiences in art and entertainment' Simply put, it means the story shows normal, everyday experiences, possibly to entertain people. So Durarara slice of life is how the Durarara characters, especially Izaya because he is the main character, interacts with people in a normal, everyday experience. Which you know, he doesn't do often. And so for me it's fun to write, and fun to read.

And I think no matter how much I explain people will feel that Zephyrus is the main character, not Izaya, so let me show instead:

…

"Even though Zeph-chan is the one who fell into this world, it feels like I'm the main character here."

"….."

"Normally a girl in a foreign world would be the main character, don't you think so?"

"Uhuh…?"

"Zeph-chan is that girl, but she's not the main character. She's not the heroine of this story, even though she should be. She's not in a love triangle with the two men she interacted with."

"…Izaya."

"Why? I made Zeph-chan my best friend, and Zeph-chan even met Shizu-chan. Everyone's focus was on Zeph-chan, on the girl who suddenly appeared together with Orihara Izaya. Even Orihara Izaya himself."

"I…."

"So why aren't you the central character…Zephyrus?"

"…."

"Why…did you leave me with this role?"

…

"You're always the central character in Ikebukuro, Izaya. Even though you're the antagonist in the light novel series in my world, somehow the focus is always on you. This, is just an extension of that. You have a certain charm I don't possess, and you draw others to you."

"That's why, now that you aren't such a horrible person anymore, you've become the focus of attention. Ikebukuro's been talking about how you've changed, and people besides Shizuo see it too. They talk about me, about the girl with Orihara Izaya – but it's in relation to you. I bet if you ever approached anyone besides me for help and advice, they'd give it to you gladly. Even Shinra, who only cares about Celty. Perhaps even Celty herself. I've talked to her, and she doesn't even dislike you now."

…

This is very long in the future and is supposed to be a scene which ties everything together but yeah there you have it. **Izaya is the main character.**

As for focus, that is up to interpretation. So let's just say, the focus is on _both_ Izaya and Zephyrus. The beginning arcs will focus more on Zeph, and the later arcs will be more on Izaya.

But Izaya is the main character. Even in the kidnapping situation focused on Zephyrus, it's Izaya who experiences an emotional conflict, not Zephyrus. It's Izaya who observes and reflects. It's Izaya whom the narration delves into, unlike Zephyrus whom the narration takes a more objective light on, such as describing her past. Except at the end, there's no emotional involvement for Zeph like there is for Izaya. It ends with 'His hand was pushed away again -But this time it was with a wry grin'. _His._ The whole kidnapping situation focused on Zeph, ended up in being character development for the main character, Izaya.

And let's make it simple, and say Izaya is the Protagonist instead, by this definition, 'The protagonist is at the center of the story, should be making the difficult choices and key decisions, and should be experiencing the consequences of those decisions. The protagonist should be propelling the story forward.' Now who is making the difficult choices and key decisions? Zephyrus? No, except when she brought Izaya to Shinra, and in the kidnapping situation because she had to and a few more situations in the future. It's Izaya isn't it? Izaya went to find her, Izaya went over to talk to her, Izaya decided she would be living with him, Izaya decided to make her his best friend, Izaya told her he didn't like to share, Izaya allowed himself to show a little care by covering her with a blanket so she wouldn't catch a cold, Izaya decided he wanted to see her reaction and got her kidnapped, Izaya gave her a custom-made switchblade and taser, Izaya brought her to Mikage.

Hell, it was Izaya who carried her in his arms to bring her to Shinra and brought about the whole shipping thing for Walker and Erika which in turn led to the _scene with Shizuo_ which will contribute to the future. And what led to that scene was the kidnapping situation _he_ arranged. And throughout all the 'key decisions' which Izaya made which propelled the story forward, things are almost always in his point of view, what he thinks, and how he feels. The narration is always focused on him. The focus is on Izaya 'experiencing the consequences of those decisions' (for example the kidnap situation) and not Zephyrus.  
How did this story start? When _Izaya_ looked up into the sky, wondered why there would be a human falling from the sky, and caught Zephyrus from the sky.

And as for Shizaya, I understand. I understand that many people who read this are readers of my story and they expect Shizaya. I really do. But I have already said the focus of this story is _not_ Shizaya. **Ultimately, t** **he focus of this story is Izaya.** That is why I put **Future Shizaya** in the summary, and I mean _future_. Why? Because the Shizaya relationship is hard to develop when this is like canon setting, and more importantly, **I want to show that in this story, Izaya's worth doesn't depend on whether Shizuo loves him or not. Izaya, whether he is in love with Shizuo or not, can be liked by everyone without Shizuo determining it to be so. I want to show that people can** ** _like Izaya for who he is._** **And if there is Shizaya in every chapter, it will be like Izaya's significance depends on Shizuo loving him/him loving Shizuo. Which is not the point of this story. Izaya has worth as a person, as a human, without Shizuo.**

Izaya can enjoy himself and be happy and have fun without Shizuo. Because he deserves it.

I hope that makes things clear. Because it is also annoying to me that people keep on complaining about there being no Shizaya when **_I never said Shizaya was the focus of this story._** I have already explained this in the author's note in Chapter 8 because I was aware people expected this story to be like my other Shizaya stories, because it's a story by me. But it's not. It's obvious by the summary, 'Includes OC' and 'Future Shizaya'. Future Shizaya, not just Shizaya. _**This is a story for Izaya, not Shizaya.**_

This is also a story for Zephyrus and if you think she gets in the way of your Shizaya (even though she writes your Shizaya stories), then don't read it. Especially the next arc which will be a focus on Izaya and her, and Shizuo for a bit. As you can see, the first genre is Friendship, and Romance is second. It's Friendship/Romance, not Romance/Friendship. Izarus friendship has to be developed before Shizaya romance. If your friendship with your best friend isn't developed, who will you confide in when you're caught in a whirlwind of a romance? You have to have a light breeze (Zephyrus) before withstanding a whirlwind (Shizuo). Especially if you have a brittle heart like Izaya (see Shinra's analogy of friendship as a vaccine in The Butterfly Effect)

And to be honest, this story is relaxing. I don't have to worry about how I portray Shizaya, is it good or not. I don't have to worry about whether my story is good enough. I don't have to feel I can't compare to famous, popular Shizaya writers which the fandom loves especially after not writing Shizaya for so long because I've been so busy with work (like designing a program for HBS graduates). I don't have to choose my most popular story to write because I feel isolated and want positive feedback. I don't have to worry about how I write and edit and check just so I can give my best work for people, yet I feel unappreciated. I can enjoy writing like I used to do, and write for myself.

Yeah I know this story isn't popular, yeah I know it doesn't receive much feedback. And I'm surprisingly fine with that. I'm always happy to receive feedback and hear people are enjoying this story. But I've accepted I won't get that much. But you know, getting the 'why is there no shizaya' 'this is boring where is shizaya just go continue your other stories' 'i'm waiting for shizaya' is seriously getting to be annoying and ruins my fun. It's pressurizing. It's disappointing. It's disrespecting my wish for this story. I have no obligation to write Shizaya in this story (and no one should have an obligation to write Shizaya, because shipping is not an obligation but a love) because the focus of this story is _not_ Shizaya. I have no responsibility to adhere to anyone's expectations except my own.

This is the last time I'm saying this.

If you want Shizaya, there are lots of Shizaya stories, whether on here or A03. If you want Shizaya by me, go and read my other stories, and come back in a few months maybe. If you've already read them and want new stories by me (because as I said I'm focusing on this story because _I_ want to) then check out the ones on my tumblr FAQ. Don't wait chapter by chapter for Shizaya, because as I already said in Chapter 8, you will just be disappointed and I don't want that for you either.

Because to me, it doesn't matter how long it takes Shizaya to happen, as long as it happens, which it _will._

Thank you and have a nice day.

\- ZS Fan


	14. Interlude

The internet is amazing isn't it?!

It is, it is!

Because of it we can work on our new ship, right Karisawa-san?!

That's right, Yumacchi!

How should we do this, though? Unlike our usual ships it isn't an anime ship – no wait, is it? We're anime characters in another world right?!

Hmmm, but Zeph-chan isn't!

So would this be based on anime or reality? We're both anime characters and real life people! How can that be?!

What a paradox eh Yumacchi! Hm but since Zeph-chan isn't an anime character it would be a real life ship!

I see, I see! That makes sense, Karisawa-san! Have you thought of a plot yet?

I know!

What? What? Have you thought of a plot, Karisawa-san?!

That's right! Zeph-chan is from another world and she says we're in an anime right, so she should know Izaya's plans!

And?

So the male version of Zeph-chan would be something like this!

" _So you're the one who's been messing up my plans with my humans. Zephyrus-kun…..was it?"_

 _"Oh, Izaya. I've been looking for you."_

 _Zephyrus drawled in a bored tone, but his eyes were sparking._

 _Izaya was shocked as Zephyrus did a kabe-don on him, looking down at him with a smirk._

 _Izaya gasped, and moaned as the taller man shoved a knee between his legs and reached behind to his private place –_

STOPPPPPPP!"

Eh? But I was just getting to the good part!

NO! No no NO! We had an agreement didn't we?! That I would only collaborate if there was no BL!

But BL would be more interesting!

Isn't what you're writing more like yaoi?!

Eh? But nothing happened! It's not a bed scene between two men! It's just some UST, maybe some finger –

If Izaya was a girl that would be kind of hot…BUT NOT LIKE THIS! IZAYA'S STILL A GUY! MY EYES, MY EYEEEESSSSSSS!

Also the situation is too fast! It escalated too quickly! One minute they're talking and the next Izaya is moaning?! There's no pacing at all, Karisawa-san! Where's the plot?!

That's why I said, the plot is Zeph-chan going around ruining Izaya's plans! So Izaya finds her – uh, him, and he turns out to be looking for Izaya too and uses his seme powers to seduce Izayan! Izayan is caught off guard so he gets caught up in it and then at this moment Shizu-chan arrives and he and Zeph-chan fight over Izayan, and the OT3 love triangle is established! Kyaaaa!

And what about Izaya's plans?

Oh Zeph-chan will continue ruining them because he knows what's going to happen and Izayan will chase him because of that and with Shizu-chan getting jealous, the conflict will be between Zephyrus and Shizuo over Izaya!

Sorry Karisawa-san but that's lame! That isn't like Izaya at all! Wouldn't Izaya sit back and watch instead? Also that isn't like Zephyrus! My Kuudere guy isn't some super seme, he's a super gentleman! You've ruined Zephyrus-kun's character, Karisawa-san! Repent!

Awwww Yumacchi!

* * *

 **Some time later**

 _…_

 _The black haired guy looked between the brunet and the blond, "I think I love…."_

No, girl! Girl! Izaya is supposed to be a girl in this fic, Karisawa-san!

Oops. Sorry, Izayan!

 _The black haired girl looked between the brunet and the blond, "I think I love…"_

 _He blushed as he raised his gaze to the other boy._

! Karisawa-saaaan!

 _Izaya blushed as she looked at the handsome brown haired man._

Ehhhh stop changing Izayan's gender, Yumacchi!

You should stop it, Karisawa-san! Didn't we agree that the Kuudere guy and the Yandere girl would be the best ship?! And it was supposed to be het and not BL?!

But BL would be cuter –

We had a deal!

…Awww…fine….

 _Blushing, Izaya turned to the handsome guy and said, "…Shizu-chan."_

ISN'T IT SUPPOSED TO BE IZARUS?! THE END GAME SHIP IS IZARUS ISN'T IT?!

But I can't leave Shizu-chan out! I know!

 _But suddenly, since Izayan was a girl with a conflicted maiden heart, he – (she, Karisawa-san!) – oops, I mean, she, decided that maybe Shizu-chan wasn't her one true love!_

Yes! And then she –

 _Couldn't decide her one true love! So she turned to the two men and said:_

 _"_ _Don't you think a threesome would be best?"_

LIES! A CUTE YANDERE GIRL LIKE IZAYA WOULD NEVER SAY THAT! SHE WOULD BE LIKE 'I'll kill you both so I won't have to choose and you'll both be mine…" ANYWAY! YOU'RE LETTING AUTHOR BIAS INTO THE STORY, KARISAWA-SAN! AHHHHHH TAKE OVERRRRR!

WAHHHH YUMACCHI –

Ahem. Continuing on –

 _Zephyrus, who was a cool guy and total gentleman, the type you'd see in reverse harem shows, decided to bow out in order to not cause distress to his lady love's fragile maiden heart._

 _"_ _It's alright, Izaya. I can see that your heart has chosen Shizuo. So it's alright, I wouldn't want to trouble you further with these clumsy feelings of mine."_

 _–_ _He said with the kind of self-sacrificing smile that would touch the hearts of maidens everywhere! There were even sparkles around his head at this moment, like falling stars…._

 _And Izaya was no exception – she gasped as if realizing what a perfect guy was before her eyes, was starting to leave her sight as he walked away with the wind, and her heart started to sway with the wind he was taking away with him –_

 _But suddenly, Shizu-chan decided to butt in!_

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _Shizuo yelled, and Zeph-chan was confused because why would his love rival stop him from letting him have the girl they both loved?_

(Why indeed?!)

 _"_ _COME BACK, ZEPHYRUS! IT WAS A LIE! I DON'T LOVE IZAYA! I LOVE YOU!"_

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

 _Shizuo shouted, his hand to his rapidly beating heart and Zephyrus turned with the wind!_

 _"_ _S-Shizuo…."_

WAIT WAIT WAIT! WHY HAS IT BECOME BL?! AND BETWEEN SHIZUO AND ZEPHYRUS?! SINCE WHEN DID THE STORY HAVE SHIZURUS?!

Because I couldn't leave Shizu-chan out! But the love triangle was getting nowhere, so I decided to switch the pairings instead!

WHAT ABOUT SHIZAYA!?

OH MY! YUMACCHI, ARE YOU -!

NO! NO NONONONO NOOOOOOO! NEVER! JUST – THE STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT OUR HEROINE, (FEMALE) IZAYA! SO HOW ON EARTH….?!

Ah! Should we make Zeph-chan the heroine then?

ZEPHYRUS IS A _GUY!_

We could always switch again! He's the boy – oops, I mean girl from another world after all!

No nonononono I want my Kuudere guy, although a Kuudere girl would be cute too….anyway! Kuudere guy and yandere girl is the best ship!

Then what if it becomes Yuri then?!

Uh….

It'd be okay, right?! Zeph-chan will be a girl, but Izayan will also still be a girl, so it's Yuri!

That does sound tempting….but no! I will defend the Kuudere male and yandere female to the very enddddd! RESTARTTTTTTT!

 _Zephyrus, who was a cool guy and total gentleman, the type you'd see in reverse harem shows, decided to bow out in order to not cause distress to his lady love's fragile maiden heart._

 _"_ _It's alright, Izaya. I can see that your heart has chosen Shizuo. So it's alright, I wouldn't want to trouble you further with these clumsy feelings of mine."_

 _–_ _He said with the kind of self-sacrificing smile that would touch the hearts of maidens' everywhere! There were even sparkles around his head at this moment, like falling stars…._

 _And Izaya was no exception – she gasped as if realizing what a perfect guy was before her eyes, was starting to leave her sight as he walked away with the wind, and her heart started to sway with the wind he was taking away with him –_

 _"_ _Wait, Zephyrus-kun!"_

(It's Zeph-chan, Yumacchi!)

(This is a serious romance scene, Karisawa-san!)

(But it doesn't even sound like Izayan anymore!)

(With fantasy you have to make some modifications! 'Zephyrus-kun' is much cuter for a cute girl to say!)

(All right fine, but I get to write Shizu-chan's part!)

(Eh? Are you battling ship with me, Karisawa-san?! Bring it on! But BL is out of the question, please remember that!)

 _At the sound of his name from his beloved, Zephyrus turned, his brown hair billowing in the wind, for he could never ignore a word from his beloved._

 _"_ _Izaya?"_

 _But the sight that met Zeph-chan –Zephyrus's eyes was not his beloved, it was the scene of someone else kissing his beloved._

 _Shizuo drew back from Izaya's lips and turned to his shocked love rival._

 _"_ _What? Weren't you walking away from her?"_

 _Then he said to Izaya, "Stay with me Izaya. A guy who would give you up without even fighting for you is not worth your love."_

(Damn, that's a tough move Karisawa-san. But I won't lose!)

 _"…_ _Sorry, Shizuo-kun. But I love Zephyrus."_

 _Shizuo's expression fell, he looked so sad only a heartless person could reject him._

 _Fortunately for Shizuo, Izaya was not heartless, her heart merely belonged to another man._

(Smooth, Yumacchi!)

(Why, thank you!)

 _"_ _But if you want to give me your heart I can always carve it out of your chest…."_

 _Izaya said with her yandere smile and Shizuo looked surprised!_

 _But Shizuo wasn't a man to be scared so easily, he was Ikebukuro's strongest man after all. He placed a hand on his heart and said:_

 _"_ _If you want my heart Izaya, it's all yours. Because it will never love anyone other than you."_

 _This was an unexpected reply for Izaya and at the acceptance of her yandere nature, she couldn't help but fall for Shizuo a little._

(I won't lose, Karisawa-san!)

 _But she was still in love with Zephyrus, so much so that she wasn't so yandere with him but of course if anyone hurt her love she would go full out yandere mode on them._

 _"_ _Shizu-chan's so sweet."_

 _Izaya laughed and leaned up to place a kiss on Shizuo's cheek, like she was saying 'sorry'._

 _Then she turned and walked away without looking back._

 _And though his heart hurt, Shizuo trained his eyes on the one and only love of his life kissing another man._

 _"_ _Would you give your heart to me, Zephyrus?"_

 _This was a double entrendre as Izaya's knife was pointed towards Zephyrus's heart, her other hand around his neck._

 _Zephyrus looked surprised that Izaya had chosen him, but he laughed and gave her the sheepish smile she had fallen for, speaking with the honesty she loved, as his hand touched hers and brought the knife closer to his heart in his chest._

 _"_ _It's already yours, Izaya."_

 _-END_

And we're done!

Awwww but Shizu-chan didn't get a happy ending….

Can't be helped Karisawa-san, that's how love triangles go! But even though I'm an Izarus shipper I admit you made me ship Shizaya for a while there! "If you want my heart Izaya, it's all yours. Because it will never love anyone other than you." …That was fantastic writing!

Awwww thank you Yumacchi! Sometimes one-sided love is more beautiful than actual romance, isn't it?

Hm, it is! If it's like this I wouldn't mind, imagine Shizuo staring at Izaya longingly all those times when they're in school, how he's happy his love is now happy and so he can put his own happiness aside for his girl!

Eh? This takes place in high school? I thought they were adults!

But high school romance is cuter! It's Izaya, so she's smart, imagine her as a popular shoujo manga heroine only with a yandere side! Shizuo isn't stupid, but studies aren't his forte and he's shunned because of his strength and Izaya is the only girl who talked to him so he fell for her! But then there's Zephyrus, who does well in his studies like Izaya and who's also popular with the girls with his cool guy image even though he doesn't know it since he's a loner and Izaya took an interest in him. And eventually he fell for her as well!

And since Zephyrus and Shizuo are both cool guys – Shizuo is strong and Zephyrus could be well versed in martial arts as well – only their social status are different and Zephyrus is smarter in his studies but after Izaya teaches him and she and Shizuo get close Shizuo improves a lot as well. They're both distant from others. They both seem tough but they have a soft side for Izaya. They're similar, so Izaya has a hard time choosing!

Ahhh, it's the perfect high school setting! That confession scene could totally take place on the school's rooftop, the ideal place in anime and manga!

Then shouldn't Shizuo and Zephyrus be boys, not men?

Technicalities! True, they're not men because they're not adults yet but they're men because they're fighting for a lady's heart! Love makes boys into men!

But phew….we're done! Now to section the story out without our comments….

Ah no need, Yumacchi! Isn't it more fun this way?

How is it fun?! We were interrupting the beautiful love story – especially with your BL fantasy! Shizuo and Zephyrus, really?! Do they even know each other in real life?!

Didn't Zeph-chan say he loves Shizaya? So he must know Shizuo!

True…so Zephyrus and Shizuo, the two love rivals have already met?! This might not be so far from fantasy after all!

Even though Izaya is a guy?

Yes – NO! I mean, no! It's not close to fantasy at all! Ah shit…for a moment there I forgot Izaya was male!

Zeph-chan is not male, you know!

…Oh. OH! Oh no, I forgot the original form of my Izarus ship, I got too caught up in my yandere female male Kuudere fantasy romance scene – what a failure I am as a shipper!

Hehehe, it's okay Yumacchi! It's cute either way! Even though my OTP is Shizaya! But we're done, right?!

Yeah we're definitely done!

Alright! And hit send!

Eh? Who are you sending it to?

Izayan of course!

IZAYA – ARE YOU CRAZY – KARISAWA-SAN STOPPPPPPPPPPP!

Nope, Yumacchi! Oh, working online on a story together really is great!

SECRET BASE! I NEED A SECRET BASE WHY KARISAWA-SAN WHY TODAY IS NOT APRIL FOOLS'

…

Karisawa-san?

Karisawa-saaaaaaaan! Are you there? Or have you been murdered by Izaya? I-Is it Izaya I'm talking to now?!

Sorry! Izayan just replied!

What?! He actually replied?!

 _No Karisawa-san, Yumasaki-san. It isn't like that. There's too much focus on the ship I hate, I'm afraid. Isn't it more like this –_

That's what he said! But what is 'like this'? There's nothing after!

Izaya wouldn't write a fanfic I think. He was trolling you, Karisawa-san!

Ah I just got another email.

 _Apologies, I was laughing too much I seem to have forgotten to attach the document. Or rather, I attached it to the email for an important business client. Really careless of me. Fortunately, it's not sent, though Shiki-san's reaction would have been amusing._

S-Shiki-san? The Awakusu?! T-That was a close call, Izaya-san!

More importantly, Yumacchi! Izayan wrote a fanfic! Let's read it!

No I'd rather not open Pandora's Box!

Even if it's Izarus? I'm sure it's not that bad! And see, he didn't get angry! He's even added to it! He has a good sense of humor after all!

Well that's true…phew….

But wait! There's a more important matter at hand!

Eh?

What if Izaya sends it to Zephyrus?! HE WOULD, WOULDN'T HE?! AHHHHHHHH THAT'S SO EMBARASSING HOW CAN I EVER FACE MY KUUDERE GUY FROM NOW ON?!

Why wouldn't you be able to face Zeph-chan?

Because! Because….! Zephyrus would look at me with that cool but totally cold gaze! "I see, so you wrote a fanfic about Izaya and me." In that level voice – how am I supposed to respond?! I'm getting shivers just thinking about it!

Eh, you really like Zeph-chan don't you Yumacchi!

Of course! Zephyrus-kun is my ideal Kuudere guy come to life! I love romance anime and harem shows – but the guys have been getting progressively more wimpy, totally not deserving of their harem of beautiful girls at all! It's not cool at all! While Zephyrus is cool even as a girl, imagine how cool he would be as a guy! Ahhh, he would be the perfect harem protagonist! Yes, I should totally write a fanfic with Zephyrus as the harem protagonist!

Ooooh, well I'm sure it's okay! After all Zeph-chan ships Shizaya, so he –oops she, is probably a writer as well! Zeph-chan would understand, I'm sure! I don't think she would even mind if you said you thought of her as your ideal harem guy. Zeph-chan's pretty chill!

Ahhh….is that so….

Yup! Don't worry, Yumacchi!

….You're right, Karisawa-san! Zephyrus-kun is a fellow fantasy viewer after all! My Kuudere guy would definitely understand – that's why Zephyrus is my Kuudere guy after all! Cool but understanding! Perfect for a harem protagonist! Ah, I feel so relieved!

That's right! So now I'm going to copy and paste the fanfic Izayan wrote! KYAAAAAA I'M SO EXCITED!

Wah – wait! WAIT KARISAWA-SAAAAAAN I'M NOT MENTALLY PREPARED

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 **shinjukuinformationbroker**

Dearest Zephyrus,

Karisawa-san and I have come up with glorious fanfic for our ship. We even managed to include Shizu-chan, as unfortunate as that is.

Your best friend,  
Izaya

* * *

 **likethewind**

Izaya,

I'm on the train on the way home.

Stay right there.

I'm going to kill you.

Your very pissed off best friend,  
Zephyrus

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

At first, Namie had seen her as a female Izaya.

And had promptly called her that in her head, for she imagined only Izaya would want to spend time with himself.

But her impression soon changed.

The scornful look Zephyrus was giving Izaya almost made Namie feel impressed.

It wasn't the first time, but the way she was looking now almost seemed as if she wanted to yell his name like a certain man he hated.

They were a comical duo, especially in the quiet household.

Like now.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU FURRY ESKIMO?!"

"Eh?"

"WHAT WAS THAT PIECE OF CRAP?!"

"Ah that won't do, Zeph-chan! The writer spent a lot of time on it after all!"

"…Eh? Really?"

"That's right. I'm sure Karisawa-san spent painstaking effort –"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT THING YOU WROTE, IDIOT!"

"But I thought it was a masterpiece!"

Izaya said it like he really believed it but the smirk on his face belied such.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ORIHARA IZAYA SO OOC?! THAT WAS TOO OUT OF CHARACTER DAMN IT!"

"Because I'm Orihara Izaya, and I have the right to make myself any way I want?"

The smug look on Izaya's face put the expression Namie had when she showed him the picture of him in a pink dress to shame.

 _Of course Izaya would screw himself over to screw with other people._

Namie thought vaguely, with a lopsided smile at the situation.

Zephyrus seemed to have realized too, and she opened and closed her mouth for a while before settling on a scowl.

"Shit I can't beat your logic. But –!"

"But?"

Izaya led on with an amused smile, and Zephyrus glared at him.

"But – what about me? Why did you make me so OOC – not to mention Shizuo too!"

"Ehhhh? No way, if I recall, I kept Zeph-chan well in character! Also, what is important is the story isn't it?"

Spinning around in his swivel chair, Izaya read leisurely off the screen. 'This man was the beastly Shizu-chan. After being rejected by the lovely Orihara Izaya, he realized his utter insignificance and went to drown himself in Tokyo Bay since even monsters can drown. The end. For Shizu-chan. As for Izaya and Zephyrus, they lived happily ever after – especially for Izaya who could finally love all of humanity especially Zeph-chan without a monster in the way!' Isn't that such a lovely story?"

"NOT! Shizuo only had a measly part near the end! In fact, you mentioned him just to write that horrible ending he might as well have not been in the fic!"

"Really? And here I thought I was being generous in involving a monster in our BL love story –"

"Yeah BL love story – yours and Shizuo's! How the hell did it become me and you?!"

"Eh, did Zeph-chan want to be the 'uke'?"

"That's not it!"

"Then Zeph-chan wanted to be the 'seme'!"

"Wha - That's not the point, damn it!"

"I see, Zeph-chan wanted it to be yuri –"

Izaya laughed as he dodged Zephyrus's fist.

"You trying to copy your sisters or something?!"

"I suppose we could be mistaken for twins."

Zephyrus twitched, unable to decide whether Izaya was being serious.

"Argh. Anyway it's nothing about 'Zeph-chan', it's about Shizu-chan! The BL story – my OTP is Shizaya! Shizuo and you! And Erika ships Shizaya too – how did Izarus even come into the picture?!"

"That's because Zeph-chan came into the picture."

Izaya said in amusement as he grinned and leaned his hand on his cheek.

"It's fine isn't it, it's still a BL story. And my 'OTP' is Izarus – shouldn't I write about my OTP?"

Zephyrus gave Izaya a weird look.

"In the first place, why are _you_ even writing fanfic? Huh, Orihara Izaya? It's not April Fools', you know."

Izaya's grin widened. "Because it's fun!"

"…."

Zephyrus looked like she had given up on the conversation, before she recalled –

"Right. Speaking of April Fools', the creator wrote a fanfic you know? A Shizaya fanfic."

Izaya looked surprised for a moment, before he gave a smile of interest.

"Oh?"

"Interested?" Zephyrus drawled with a smirk. "It was quite…romantic."

"So he didn't keep Shizu-chan and I in character?"

As expected, Izaya seemed more interested in the intentions of the human who had created him in another world.

"Nah, you two were quite in character…for a situation like that. If you know what I mean."

"….?"

Izaya looked genuinely puzzled and Zephyrus delightfully told him, "It was a sex scene."

"…"

The expression on Izaya's face was priceless and made Zephyrus grin. Namie had even glanced over with a smirk on her lips.

"Should I send _that_ picture from Tsukumoya over to Shizuo? Maybe that fiction could become reality."

"Should I switch my OTP to 'Izanami'?"

It didn't take long for Izaya to return her smirk, and for Namie to comprehend his meaning.

A look of absolute disgust came across the beautiful black haired woman's face and she retorted scornfully. "I will only _ship_ Seiji and me."

Izaya laughed out loud at that and Zephyrus gave Namie a sympathizing look. "You have it hard."

"You too."

Namie said with a quirk of her lips. The two women shared looks of mutual understanding for what was far from the first time.

On the other hand, Izaya seemed to have overcome his initial embarrassment at being told the creator had written him and Shizuo in a sex scene.

"Interesting! Humans are so interesting! A scene published like that…to the public…on April Fools'! Haha! Hahahaha! Amazing! I can see why he created me!"

"Well, my character." Izaya corrected after he had gotten over his laughter, mirth in his eyes.

"I'm the one who created me."

"…You get over things too quickly." Zephyrus said dryly. Izaya leaned back with a smirk.

"Should I add some explicit scenes to the Izarus BL story?"

"NO!" Zephyrus looked like she wanted to kick him through the window. "Where the hell did you get that idea from!"

"Well, the creator wrote a fanfic of Shizu-chan and me, and I wrote a fanfic of Zeph-chan and me. He had an explicit scene, but I don't. To balance it out, I should add one in!"

"But that has nothing to do with me! I write Shizaya fanfic, but I didn't write that Shizaya fanfic!"

"Is that so? But you see, he wrote about the characters he created. This story – whatever has been happening since Zeph-chan's arrival – is Zeph-chan's story. So if this were a fanfic, Zeph-chan would be the creator of this story. So since the creator of my story wrote an explicit fanfic for Shizu-chan and me in my story in this city, I should return the favor and write an explicit scene for the fanfic for me and Zeph-chan, since Zeph-chan is also a creator of my story!"

Zephyrus looked like she had lost the tangled thread of their conversation.

"….I thought I was the creator of my own story?"

"Which is also my story. Since we're best friends, Zeph-chan's story is my story as well."

"That doesn't make sense. We're best friends, but your story isn't mine."

"Of course, my story is my own."

"But we're best friends!"

Zephyrus shouted in frustration, and Izaya grinned.

"That's right, we're best friends because Zeph-chan is my best friend. So Zeph-chan's story is mine."

"But I'm not Zeph-chan's best friend even though we're best friends. That's why my story is also only mine."

Izaya said like it should make all the sense in the world but it didn't to the human from another world

In fact, it didn't even to the human from the same world who spared him a deadpan look.

"…Argh I give up! I can't beat your fucking twisted logic. You win. Do whatever you like!"

Zephyrus shot at him and stomped over to the couch, flinging her laptop's screen open almost violently.

"Tch! Even in something like this you want to mind-fuck me!"

"You're speaking your thoughts out loud, Zeph-chan!"

"Shut up!"

"So does Zeph-chan want to be the uke or seme?"

"Neither! Not even a seke, damn it!"

Izaya hid his grin with his hand.

"Zeph-chan makes it too easy."

"You spoke out loud on purpose didn't you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. The words just slipped."

Izaya said, and listened in amusement as Zephyrus spoke out loud to herself.

"This thing is already so disturbing I can't believe he wants to add an explicit scene to this! Pissing me off like this…!"

Izaya stifled his laughter.

"Zeph-chan."

" _What_?"

Zephyrus snapped as if expecting him to point out her words but Izaya defied her expectations.

"You missed one part."

"Huh?"

"Scroll down."

Izaya said with an innocent smile.

Thinking Izaya was showing consideration by having a better ending for her favorite character Shizuo, Zephyrus grasped at hope.

Izaya waited eagerly.

Several seconds later, a mouse was flying through the air.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Izaya had collapsed onto the table when the door of the apartment slammed shut, looking like he was having a fit of some sort.

"….."

Unable to hold back her curiosity, Namie went over to Zephyrus's laptop.

[Oh? Why is Izaya so out of character? Isn't Izaya himself writing this here? Or is it not Izaya and your assumption was wrong? Could someone have hacked into Orihara Izaya's account and sent this to you and you're none the wiser? Until now, that is. Or perhaps you're fooled that you're now 'wiser' but in the end it's Izaya after all who's 'trolling' you as usual. Or it could be someone who has managed to surpass Izaya's security system – in which case don't you think you should inform Orihara Izaya? For if I was Izaya, I would not be warning you like this, would I? Would I? And if it's not Izaya, since this is about such a personal material; could your best friend actually be in danger since I'm in such close vicinity and haven't been noticed? Should you be concerned? Ah but if you're incorrect in your assumption, he'd just laugh at you and that'd be embarrassing, wouldn't it? What will you do?]

"…."

Izaya was laughing like a madman, only instead of spinning around his swivel chair he was hitting the mouse thrown at him against his desk.

"Shut up, it's annoying. And you'll spoil her mouse."

Namie said with her usual scorn she permanently held for him.

Izaya only listened to her second sentence and soon he was hitting his fist against the desk instead.

"You'll spoil your fist. Do continue, and break your hand."

Izaya let loose a choked laugh and buried his face in his arm.

"N-Namie, I have tears in my eyes! I can't believe this! Such a – such a genuine human reaction! I can't – I can't stop laughing!"

Namie rolled her eyes and hoped he would die of laughter as she made her way back to her desk and returned to ignoring him.

[Why did you advance so carelessly? Knowing that this was a game made by Orihara Izaya, why were you under the illusion that the floor you stepped onto would be a normal floor?]

[Oh my, are you giving up already? Escape doesn't really solve anything though, right? But by all means, if you want to avert your eyes from reality, it's fine if you start the task manager and force close the program. But, you realize that if you do that, you'll accept being defeated by me.]

Izaya had collapsed on his desk again by this point, laughing helplessly.

"She even has that! Goodness, that was in my high school years!"

[Why did you advance so carelessly? Knowing that this was a fanfiction written by Orihara Izaya, why were you under the disillusion that the story would have a normal ending?]

[I give up. You win. It's not escape, it's retreat. BUT I'M GOING TO WRITE AN EXPLICIT SHIZAYA SEX SCENE THEN SEND IT TO YOU – THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING!]

Izaya laughed as she threw his own words back at him when in fact they were directed towards herself.

He didn't stop laughing until Namie interjected bluntly.

"Aren't you going to chase after your precious 'Zeph-chan'?"

"Eh?"

"One minute she's calm then the other she's angry. Your best friend's as unpredictable as you."

"Ha-haha…she's like Shizu-chan in that way."

Namie paused, and turned to glance at Izaya who was smiling.

"Is she a replacement for Heiwajima Shizuo?"

A moment of silence engulfed the apartment. Then Izaya turned towards Namie.

"…I'd appreciate it if you didn't compare my best friend to that uncivilized beast."

His eyes had become sharp, no longer filled with mirth.

"…."

A moment passed before Izaya turned away, and from the tone of his voice it looked like his usual expression was on his face again.

"Zeph-chan's so fun!"

Then like a shadow had passed over his face, he said with unconcealed loathing –

"Unlike Shizu-chan."

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

 **CHATROOM**

Orihara Izaya, reborn!

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Welcome, Orihara. It seems there's a new wind in this city. Or should I say, a light breeze.

Orihara Izaya  
By the God of the West Wind.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
A breeze by the God of the West Wind…would it be light, or strong?

Orihara Izaya  
The wind is versatile and can change rather easily, can't it?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
True. And did you come here to talk about the wind? The One Who Looks Over the Crowd, and the God of the West Wind. What a delightful pair.

Orihara Izaya  
Interestingly, he claims to be a mere breeze.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
And you are so fragile as to be affected by a mere breeze. Or is it because the God of the West Wind reminds you of a certain someone? The God of the West Wind, and the God of Destruction. They aren't so different.

Orihara Izaya  
You mean the Monster of Ikebukuro. And I much prefer the God of the West Wind who is actually human.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Goodness. A God is human and a Monster is not? It's either both or none, isn't it? Where did your logic go, Orihara?

Orihara Izaya  
And where did your rationality disappear to, Tsukumoya? Have you been in contact with Karisawa-san as well?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
….Ha. I must say, I am not all that adverse to The One Who Looks Over the Crowd and The God of Destruction…together. You always look over his destruction, don't you?

Orihara Izaya  
Of course, since I am the cause. And that is quite frankly, disgusting.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Well how about the God of Destruction and the God of the West Wind then? Wouldn't two gods together be fitting?

Orihara Izaya  
Spare me. The so called God of Destruction would be provoked by the lightest breeze.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Would you prefer The One Who Looks Over the Crowd and the Quiet Hero on a Peaceful Island?

Orihara Izaya  
Tsukumoya.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
...Well. 'Shipping' aside, which is quite an amusing term by the way, did you come here to seek relationship advice of some sort? You seem to be quite fond of that human, Orihara.

Orihara Izaya  
I merely came to get information.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Information about?

Orihara Izaya  
You sure are slow today, Tsukumoya. I've already gotten the information. I don't want to, but I might have to seek you in the future, you might prove to be useful for an objective point of view.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
How honest of you.

Orihara Izaya  
I might lie to myself and others, but I will never lie about business.

Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
I wonder, will you be able to remain The One Who Looks Over the Crowd – with those two?


	15. Chapter 15

"No."

The tension in the air was so thick that Namie had turned to look.

Izaya had asked a question he had known could be overboard and Zephyrus did not look happy.

"And why not?"

"Because you'd only use it as entertainment material. And that's something I don't want."

"But I just want to know more about my best friend."

Izaya said, but Zephyrus wasn't fooled. She merely stared at him in an almost cold way.

Izaya's lips quirked, his eyes becoming sharp as he met Zephyrus's narrowed eyes.

"You're surprisingly sensitive."

"It's personal. Of course I'm sensitive."

Zephyrus, who had walked past Izaya towards the door at this point, said.

"I sense there's more behind it."

Zephyrus didn't even flinch. There was no surprise or betrayal or hurt, none of the emotions Izaya had seen from his humans.

Just an unending coldness.

"And you're right. And that's exactly why I won't tell you."

The emotion surprised him when those brown eyes looked directly at him.

"Don't compare me to you."

…

…

* * *

 _Ahhhh_

 _I screwed up, didn't I?_

 _I couldn't exactly stay silent though._

 _He struck a nerve and he knew it._

 _He should stop thinking I'm like him already_

 _I'm not…strong like him_

On a normal day in Ikebukuro, the brown haired female rounded the corner and bumped into a black haired male.

The collision caused them both to fall, and the female got to her feet first, rushing over to the fallen boy.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Owww…."

She recognized the face as soon as she saw it, but it was the least of her concerns.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I've been kind of tense lately…"

"I'm alright…" he got up, wincing slightly with a sheepish smile. "…Looks like I scraped my knee a bit."

"We're going to get something to wrap that up." Zephyrus decided, placing a hand on the boy's arm. "Can you walk?"

He looked at her with amused eyes and responded cheerfully.

"Sure."

…

…

* * *

"I- let me help you with that."

"No it's fine –"

"I insist. I'm at fault here after all."

"…You're a kind person."

The boy who was supposed to be a stranger said to the girl who was a stranger to him.

"I see why Izaya-san allowed you to stay by his side."

"Not really." Zephyrus said distractedly as she carefully attended to Mikado's wound.

"You're changing Izaya-san." Mikado said with that same expression.

That smile was still on his face.

"And you attacked Sonohara-san."

Zephyrus paused, sensing the atmosphere had changed before he said –

"Could you please go away? I don't want to have to do something bad to you."

There was silence in the air. Zephyrus was crouching in order to tend to the wound on Mikado's leg, and he was looking down at her with that pure smile.

"…Even if I go away, would it make a difference?"

"….."

Using one hand to clean the blood off, Zephyrus spoke as she reached for the bandage.

"You're seeing me as an immediate problem which you have to get rid of. But what for? Do you think I have such a great influence on information broker Orihara Izaya, to be able to change him?"

"…If not, why is Izaya-san changing? When he has never done so before?"

Still looking down on her, his smile seemed to fade slightly.

"You're molding Izaya-san into something else, and I don't like it."

"You're an idealist," Zephyrus observed. "That's why you have such a simple-minded way of thinking."

"No I don't mean it as an insult," Zephyrus continued on at the look in Mikado's eyes. "I just meant it as an observation about you as a person. It's not necessarily a bad thing. Having ideals of your own is good, actually."

"But when you try to force your ideals on others, that's where it becomes a problem, Mikado."

"You say I'm changing Izaya, and you don't like it. I can fathom a guess as to why. It's because Izaya is your role model, isn't it? He's who you look to for inspiration, because he's the only one who ever saw the real you. He's the only one who ever believed in your potential."

"So if Izaya changes and is no longer the Izaya you know…your reason for believing would be gone."

"…How do you know that?"

"Because I'm the same. I can't believe in myself for the sake of myself either. If I were in your situation and grew to trust Izaya, I would probably be the same. That's kind of what we people who always put others before ourselves – to the extent that it's alien to us to care about ourselves, have to go through."

"Then if you understand," Mikado said, the previously aggressive light in his eyes having softened.

"You can leave Izaya-san, right? Izaya-san is…"

He clenched his fist, almost looking like the innocent boy he had been.

"Izaya-san believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. He's…like a ray of hope."

"Everyone else thinks Izaya-san is a bad person, but I know better. Sure, he can do some bad things, but I believe Izaya-san has a good heart. He would never have been able to believe in an ordinary person like me otherwise."

"Because of Izaya-san, I can now be the person I wanted to be. In order to get back my everyday life…"

"I understand," Zephyrus said. "But is that really evolving?"

"What do you mean?"

"You might not notice it, but you've evolved. You've evolved, Mikado. Everyone sees it. Izaya, Aoba, even Anri."

"….."

"But if you base your evolution all because of Izaya, it wouldn't make much difference to how you were before. If you can only be the person you want to be because a certain someone exists, is that really evolution? Have you really progressed from the person you were before?"

"…You say you understand my situation," Mikado said with a thin smile. "Yet you're patronizing me like this."

"…Sorry, observer tendency," Zephyrus said. She had finished cleaning the wound by this point and was wrapping the bandage over the wound she had caused. "I don't expect you to answer. I just wanted to give you something to think about."

"But yeah, I suppose I shouldn't rush things. I shouldn't just blurt out what I think so carelessly. It's your life after all, and perhaps you're not ready to act for yourself yet. And there will come a time when you will be – perhaps when you accomplish what you've set out to do."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling," Zephyrus shrugged. "Could be wrong, though."

"Well anyway, I'll leave Izaya."

"Eh?"

"That's what you wanted me to do right?" Zephyrus gave him a look. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"…I didn't expect you to comply so fast." Mikado finally spoke as she looked up at him. "I thought I would have to take certain measures…"

"Haha. All ready to chase me away from your beloved Izaya-san's side, aren't you?" Zephyrus smirked.

"What were you going to do? Get Aoba and your gang to kidnap me? That wouldn't work. I've been kidnapped before, and that's why I have fighting skills. So I wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Now if you had done that, I wouldn't be so inclined to leave Izaya," Zephyrus said. "But since you asked so nicely, I can comply."

"…I don't really understand."

Mikado said, but he was smiling.

"But if you're really going to leave Izaya-san, then I'm glad. Thank you."

"Just take it as me wanting to help you."

Zephyrus said distractedly, gathering the things from the floor as she stood up and made her way to the trash can nearby.

Mikado looked at his bandaged leg, then turned his gaze to her as she walked past him.

"And you're welcome."

Zephyrus said in that same tone as she walked away, speaking as if to herself –

"…Because you're right. I was never meant to come to Ikebukuro."

…

…

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

Zephyrus said. She had her laptop under her arm as she passed Namie on the way to the door.

"Izaya won't be happy."

"I know."

"And you're still leaving?"

"I need to leave, Namie."

"Well it's none of my business," Namie said, "I just don't want to have to deal with a boss who's even more troublesome because he lost his _best friend._ "

"I'm happy you care," Zephyrus smiled wryly. "But I have to go."

"Izaya's not the type to chase someone down, but he might do so for you. You're just delaying the inevitable, really."

"No he won't," Zephyrus smiled. "He's still Izaya after all."

"He's more the type to wait for people to come to him, than chase them down."

"Weren't you listening? I said you could be an exception."

"I'll deal with that when it comes." Zephyrus laughed lightly.

"But thanks, Namie."

The door closed quietly behind Zephyrus, leaving Namie alone in the apartment.

The black haired woman scoffed, "No wonder you two are best friends."

Then she returned to the documents on her desk, though not before muttering under her breath –

"…You're just as stubborn as him."

…

* * *

 **CHATROOM**

 _Setton  
_ It looks like a storm is coming.

 _Saika  
_ The sky is really dark.

 _Kanra has entered the chatroom._

 _Kanra_  
Seems that Kaze-kun isn't here.

 _Setton  
_ He hasn't been here recently. Did something happen?

 _Kanra  
_ That's right! Ahhh what should I do? Kaze-kun and I got into a fight!

 _Pure Water 100%_  
That's horrible!

 _Kanra  
_ Isn't it?! What should I do~? Making a girl upset, he's so ungentlemanly!

 _Pure Water 100%_  
Perhaps you should chase after him!

 _Kanra  
_ Ehhhh but the girl isn't supposed to be doing the chasing! Do you have to do the chasing, Pure Water 100%-san?

 _Pure Water 100%_  
Nope, I'm cute so I don't have to!

 _Kanra  
_ Meanie! (*˃ᆺ˂) You're no help at all! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡ I'm cute too! σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

 _Kanra_ _  
_Hey hey, what about you two?

 _Setton  
_ I….we don't get into fights often.

 _Saika_  
Me too….

 _Kanra  
_ Ehhh? That's not fair….! What did I do wrong to make Kaze-kun mad at me?! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

 _Setton_  
Maybe you could call him to talk?

 _Saika_  
Or go over to his house…?

 _Kanra  
_ Kaze-kun doesn't have a phone. I tried to give him one but he only used it for a few days! Geez, he's so stubborn! ( •̀ω•́ )σ

 _Pure Water 100%  
_ I don't know, men are so hard to understand! Right Kanra-san?

 _Pure Water 100%  
_ And it looks like a storm is coming, so you better go get him back. Who knows, the wind could be swept away by a storm!

 _Kanra  
_ Should I really do that?

 _Pure Water 100%  
_ Eh?

 _Kanra  
_ Oh you know boys – they like to handle things on their own.

…

* * *

"Namie."

"What?"

"Zeph-chan isn't back yet?"

"She left you." Namie said, typing without looking at Izaya. "And you know that."

"Seems like you're all alone again, Izaya."

"That hurts. Don't I have you as my capable secretary?"

"Yes and that's the only relationship we have; as much as it disgusts me to share any kind of relationship with a bastard like you. I'm certainly not your _best friend._ "

The beautiful black haired woman pronounced those words with unconcealed mocking.

But there was no response. Namie looked up to see Izaya heading towards the door.

"Going to get her back? That's unusual for someone like you. What, have you fallen in love? If so, I would pity her greatly."

"No way," Izaya smiled as he donned his trademark coat. "I love all humans equally."

"And yet that girl is important enough for you to take action."

"Why don't you just say it already?" Namie continued as Izaya opened the door.

"'You're important to me. Please don't leave me'"

Namie paused at her own words, then scoffed as if she was disgusted.

"On second thought, don't say those words. It's disgusting to even think of."

Izaya merely smiled at this as Namie said, "That woman doesn't comprehend the meaning of human relationships…just like you."

"You're surprisingly talkative today, Namie."

"You two make such a perfect pair," Namie continued as if she hadn't heard him. "That it's almost disgusting."

It was unknown whether Izaya heard her words as when she cared to look, he was already gone.

…

…

…

* * *

The woman stood like a loner in the bustling city.

Were a stranger to look at her appearance, they would immediately assume she was a middle or high school girl dressed rather strangely.

Or an androgynous looking boy, for her clothes were not exactly feminine.

However, she had passed that period of her life some time ago.

Her appearance conveyed ambiguity in such a way – it was hard to tell whether the look in her eyes came from a hardened kid or a mature adult.

Nevertheless, she had passed the age of youth, and had she been in born in Japan, would have had to attend a coming of age ceremony.

But whether people would see her as an adult or child, she did not care.

For she was not looking at the city.

She was looking at the sky, as if she wished distantly it would open up and swallow her whole.

Looking, but not seeing.

When it did not do so despite her unseeing gaze, she blinked once.

As if to snap herself back to reality.

Then she turned as if she hadn't been standing in the same spot, uncaring of passer bys curious gazes –

And ran her hand through her hair, the other sliding into her pocket as if in a familiar gesture of comfort to herself.

"Well, guess it's time to move on."

And then she walked calmly away, weaving like the wind through the crowd.

Unaware of the man who looked over the crowd.

…

…

* * *

 **Somewhere in Ikebukuro**

…

Shizuo was having a peaceful day.

The debtors had been surprisingly compliant, and he had only exerted a limited amount of violence.

There was nothing in his surroundings that suggested his peace would be disrupted, and he felt content.

In fact, the past few days had been surprisingly peaceful – for there had been no major incidents which threatened the peace of his city.

That was why a girl who looked like she had run away from home caught his attention.

On closer inspection, he realized she looked familiar.

"…Zeph?"

It took him a while for the name to come to mind.

She looked at him as if she was surprised.

"Shizuo."

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking."

She said, then seemed to retreat into her thoughts again.

He looked for a moment, before leaning against the wall next to her as the crowd passed by.

"Something happened?"

He muttered, not exactly expecting an answer but feeling like he had to ask anyway.

"Sort of."

"You wanna talk about it or somethin'?"

"Nah it's fine."

"…..Did that shitty flea…?"

Shizuo said, anger beginning to rise in him at his own words.

It looked like he would have to exert violence today after all. In just a minute, his peaceful day had become a thing of the past.

But Zephyrus's answer surprised him.

"Izaya didn't do anything."

The words didn't sound as if they came from someone who wanted to defend Izaya. They just came like a fact. Perhaps that was why Shizuo felt his anger simmering down.

"….It's getting dark. A girl shouldn't be wandering about alone."

'I'll walk you home' he almost said; but her countenance looked like she didn't want to go home.

"It's fine, I can fight."

She said, then let silence engulf them again.

"…You got a place to stay?"

Zephyrus blinked at him, as if just realizing he was there.

"Uh, yeah."

"Where?"

Zephyrus looked like she couldn't bring herself to lie.

"…Hotel."

Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed. He had to remind himself it was apparently not Izaya's doing.

"That isn't a place for a woman to stay," he said after a while. "The flea's shitty, but at least his house isn't."

He raised his gaze. "It looks like a storm's coming too."

Thunder rumbled distantly with his words, but Zephyrus looked unfazed.

"I can't go back there." Zephyrus said, leaning back against the wall as she looked up into the dark sky.

"And I don't know anyone except Izaya."

Despite her words, she didn't look like she was particularly concerned about what happened to her.

…

It was then that Shizuo realized he had been the one initiating the conversation, while she had responded as if she had a responsibility to.

Usually it was the other way around.

The girl he knew as 'Zeph' reminded him of someone, standing against the wall, away from the crowd, staring into blank space and, looking as if she was in a dream.

Shizuo knew someone who moved through life as if it was a dream.

Who couldn't blend in even in a crowd, who always stood out wherever he went –

"Hey, Shizuo?"

"Yeah?"

The bitter smile was too reminiscent for the naked eye.

"It gets lonely sometimes, doesn't it?"

"….."

"Even though you've accepted it, there still lies this sense of emptiness inside."

"…Yeah."

– Who wanted to be normal – like Zeph looked like she was wishing for.

Shizuo had spoken distantly, as if he too was thinking thoughts of his own.

They stood there in mutual, peaceful silence for a while, then Zephyrus spoke.

"Self-pity does nothing though." She said it like it was something she had to acknowledge. "It doesn't solve anything."

"Well," Zephyrus smiled wryly as she extracted herself from the wall. "But for you at least…"

"Huh?"

"You're not a monster."

"….."

The words had come at him again, out of nowhere.

"Sorry I know it's quite sudden. But I felt like I had to say it again."

And then, looking up at him with that same look in her eyes when they had first met, she spoke the way she always did –

"You're not a monster, Shizuo. You're human through and through. And there are people besides me who believe in your humanity, who believe in you."

"You have friends. They may not be many, but quality is better than quantity – they're friends who will stay with you in your lifetime."

"People like that are hard to find. And for them to be drawn to you, to stay with you throughout the years, says great things about you as a person…as a human being."

\- As if she was saying something anyone should know.

"….Zeph."

Shizuo felt awkward at such honesty shown towards him. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze.

"…Thanks."

"No problem. You should believe in yourself too."

She said with that same smile, with that same nuance in her tone – as if she was speaking to any normal human.

"Well, even if no one loves you, I always will."

"I….I'm only interested in older women….."

Shizuo said barely audibly, and Zephyrus blinked and laughed at him, grinning in amusement.

"Haha, not that way! It's a platonic love, platonic!"

Shizuo didn't get how someone could declare a platonic love right in front of the face of a man who barely knew them, but Zephyrus's eyes were telling the truth.

He scratched the back of his neck in slight embarrassment, as Zephyrus continued on.

"Anyway it was nice talking to you, Shizuo. I feel a bit better now, thanks."

"…It's no problem…."

Shizuo said even though he didn't get how talking to the monster of Ikebukuro could alleviate someone's worries; for the look in those brown eyes hadn't changed.

 _\- She looks at everyone the same way._

 _\- …I'm no exception._

'Everyone' – to include himself in that all encompassing term which excluded abnormalities such as him felt surreal to Shizuo.

There was a feeling he couldn't describe. But it made a slight smile appear on Shizuo's face.

"Then, I'll see you around."

Zephyrus said and turned as if she was about to leave.

"Do you have money?"

Zephyrus looked only slightly surprised at the question.

"Izaya gave me a bit of money. It's not much, but I can get around until I manage to find a job."

"…Can you do desk work?"

"Huh?"

"Four people going around to collect debts may be too much, and you can't exactly join another team. That's why I'm asking if you can do desk work."

"…."

"…If you don't mind working at a debt collecting agency, that is."

"I…don't mind. But are you sure –"

"Hey," Shizuo interrupted with a bemused smile. "I have to pay back my debt, don't I?"

"Huh?"

"You made me feel better too. Better about myself. So I'm just repaying the favor."

"Oh…."

Zephyrus looked as if she hadn't expected that. Shizuo chuckled.

"So what do you say, Zeph?"

Zephyrus sighed as if giving in, but looked up at Shizuo with a smile on her face and in her eyes.

"…Thanks Shizuo, you really are a good guy."

…

…

* * *

 **At the same time**

…

"Yeah, she's with the guy you hate the most."

A blond boy was speaking on the phone as he hid himself somewhere nearby.

"I don't know, I can't hear them from here. Why don't you come and see for yourself, bastard. How long are you going to make me a stalker?"

"Huh? …They're just talking. They're smiling at each other I guess, like they're friends."

"Yeah she was leaning against the wall. She just stopped, leaned against the wall and looked up into the sky. Like she was waiting for something…then Shizuo came and joined her. …No, they didn't look like they knew each other beforehand but they look like they're getting along pretty well."

"What….she didn't stop and talk to any other guys. Only Shizuo. Why the hell are you so possessive? It's creepy. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"…..Best friend? As if anyone would believe that. Girlfriend would be more probable even. What, can even a bastard like you fall in love? Or maybe she's not your girlfriend, for obvious reasons. Which woman would be interested in a guy like you?"

"Tch, don't bring Saki into this! …Well, whatever. So? Am I supposed to still follow them or what? They're walking away _. Together_."

The blond boy who looked like a delinquent pronounced mockingly.

"Together. Hey, she and Heiwajima Shizuo look pretty close you know. They look _really_ close, like they totally get each other – or like they'd make a perfect couple. It's quite romantic!"

"Hm? Haha! Oh come on, don't you already know who I am? It's me, me, your Raira kouhai. Kuronuma Aoba, at your service! Or not. I'd never serve under a bastard like you – and I already have a leader anyway. Who's really quite surprisingly capable."

"You…!"

Masaomi said to the smirking boy who had fished his phone out of his hand before he even knew.

"Just a moment." Aoba said to Masaomi, as if stealing a phone from someone his senior was a completely innocent thing to do.

He held the phone to his ear, speaking tauntingly to the human he hated the most.

"So? What are you going to do now that the wind has been taken away by the storm? Orihara Izaya." He said, a malevolent look in his eyes. "Aren't you going to get her back? Or, is it him? Are you the girl in the relationship, Orihara?"

"Hey give me back my phone you bastard!"

Aoba would have smirked at Masaomi as he dodged the blond boy's swipe, had Izaya not said something that made him frown.

"Huh? He has nothing to do with this. Are you trying to divert the topic?"

Lightning flashed in the sky as Masaomi said, "Oi, they're walking away! Give me back my phone, Kuronuma Aoba!"

Aoba's eyes had narrowed at the person on the other end of the line. Still dodging Masaomi's attempts to get his phone back, he spoke with loathing, "Whatever. I may be his pawn, but control is still in my hands….unlike you."

"Letting yourself change due to the influence of someone else….how low you have fallen, Orihara Izaya."

Masaomi yelped as Aoba tossed his phone to him, "Hey, watch it!"

"…Huh? Fine." He scoffed and said to Aoba, "Izaya says you're the pot calling the kettle black."

Aoba bristled, but smirked in return. "I have no idea what that damn hyena is talking about. I haven't changed."

"'The Aoba-kun I know wouldn't have taunted me for the sake of a certain pure boy'" Masaomi relayed to Aoba in amusement. "Or so that bastard says."

Before Aoba could give a snarky reply, rain fell from the sky in a sudden downpour, causing Masaomi to yelp.

"Seriously? Shit, I should have listened to Saki and brought an umbrella!" The blond boy muttered to himself as he ran away, his phone still held to his ear.

"Shut up, it started raining! Huh? They left already. How would I know?! I was trying to get my phone back from your kouhai –"

The boy's voice faded away in the rain as people scrambled about for shelter from the coming storm.

The other boy stared after him for a while before scoffing and walking off, his clothes becoming drenched by the rain.

Thinking of the man who was alike to him in some ways, Aoba said solely to himself.

"…I will never change."

The rain continued to fall relentlessly upon the city.

…

…

* * *

The sky had started to rain when the man was on top of a building, and he had climbed down to shelter through a window.

The young man whose handsome face was marred by a displeased frown looked out into the city, brushing his wet black hair away from his bitter eyes.

"…In the end it all goes back to Shizu-chan…huh?"

…

…

…

…

* * *

I don't regret it.

People might condemn me for my actions, but I don't regret it.

I know he wouldn't.

I don't want him to change.

It's selfish of me, and it might be just an ideal, but I don't want that man to change.

After all, you were the one who taught me to use my power to get what I want.

I know. I'm not supposed to be involved. I'm supposed to be just a bystander in this.

I have been observing that person. I know she hasn't been doing anything. I know it's you who has been doing everything. I know if you change, you'll change out of your own free will.

But I still don't like it.

That's why I used my power to get to the ideal I want to see, just like with the Dollars.

I know you won't allow it. I know you won't allow her to leave.

But I also know, I just wanted a part. I didn't want to be a bystander in this change involving him.

Even if in the future I'm rendered insignificant by the events that will take place –

There's a new wind in this city, and I don't want to be left behind by it.


	16. Chapter 16

Zephyrus was walking down the path that was already becoming familiar.

Izaya had not appeared in front of her since she had left his apartment, and the days with Shizuo had been quiet but peaceful.

Living with Shizuo was a far cry from living with Izaya. It was more of a surreal honor than an exciting experience, to be staying in the same apartment as the man in a bartender suit, who had offered her his place so she wouldn't need to stay at a hotel.

Zephyrus sometimes thought she should be more excited at living with her favorite character, but the days had passed somewhat listlessly for her. She was comfortable in Shizuo's company, but he was quiet. And after living with Izaya and the snarky Namie, Zephyrus was not used to being the one to start a conversation.

If Shizuo noticed she was unusually quiet compared to when they had first met, he didn't say anything.

He had introduced her to Tom and Vorona as well. Vorona had been suspicious of her, but accepted Shizuo's decision. Zephyrus had just smiled, and hadn't even had to restrain herself from hugging the blonde beauty.

For a person who had tried all their life to be normal, the time spent with Izaya had felt like a dream, while the time she was spending with Shizuo felt like reality.

Zephyrus didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

The evening seemed like any normal evening, but as she ventured down the path to Shizuo's apartment, Zephyrus felt a nagging feeling.

Despite that, a male voice which belonged to neither Tom nor Shizuo took her by surprise.

"Going somewhere?"

The voice she had heard many times from the fictional world emerged again in her reality.

She was walking on the pavement with no episode of her favorite anime playing from her laptop under her arm.

Questions filled Zephyrus's head before she turned to face the black haired man whom she had left without notice.

He spoke before she could even feel guilty.

"You've been fired from your job."

"What?"

Zephyrus said. Izaya stood in his usual fur trimmed jacket, looking as he always did, having appeared out of seemingly nowhere like he was prone to do.

But there was no smile on his expressionless face.

"You no longer have a job. I made arrangements to ensure that."

Izaya told her simply. Zephyrus stared at him.

"I-It wasn't even one week!"

Izaya just continued looking at her, no sign of amusement in his expression. Knowing he expected her to speak, Zephyrus inhaled.

"…Why?"

"Because I don't like to share."

Izaya said like it explained everything, but it didn't satisfy Zephyrus.

"You say I'm your best friend, but you're confining me like this! This isn't how friendship works, Izaya!"

"While interpersonal relationships is not my personal area of expertise, I'm not 'confining' you. I'm simply preventing you from becoming trapped in the monotony of everyday life. Isn't that what a good friend should do?"

"I- Fine, but I can't stay useless and unproductive forever!"

"Who says you're useless and unproductive? You've been extremely useful to me."

Izaya still didn't sound amused. Zephyrus sighed and pushed her hair back from her forehead.

"Yeah but, I need to earn money, Izaya."

"If you want to earn money I could always hire you as my assistant –"

"It's just not the same! I'd be using a personal connection and –"

"Isn't that the way the world works? People make use of each other, they socialize and network all in order to have a good career."

"Yeah but –"

"I pay Namie good money, you know, and she doesn't exactly have the credentials to be a secretary. However, she does her job more than adequately, better than any professional secretary I could think of, which is why she's able to keep her job. And she's a horrible woman who has no respect for her boss at all."

"….."

Zephyrus stared. As if he knew she was catching on to his train of thought, Izaya continued.

"You on the other hand, are my best friend. What difference would you being my assistant be from that? I'm sure you'd be more than capable."

 _…_ _I'm still his best friend?_

Zephyrus thought, but Izaya for once was not looking to read a human's mind.

"Think of it. What use would a desk job be in the long run anyway? You say you need to earn money to feel productive. That's an illusion. Is earning a little money every month something you would base your life and identity on?"

Zephyrus was silent as she stood on the pavement, having just left the workplace she no longer had.

"Not everyone is like you, Izaya."

Izaya's eyes narrowed, and the smile that appeared on his face was sharp.

"That's right. Not everyone is like me – all the more reason I should do my best to keep someone like me by my side, don't you think?"

"…I really am not as great as you think."

"That's subjective, Zephyrus. Are you questioning my perception of you? Are you saying my vision of you as a human is flawed?"

"…What is your point, Izaya?"

"I'm surprised I even have to spell it out for you."

Izaya said, but he did it anyway.

"My point is that if I were to lose my best friend, it would only be to that other world – and nothing else."

"…."

"So consider it an accomplishment, Zeph-chan. To have affected my personal feelings to the extent that Orihara Izaya is willing to hire you as his assistant just so that you will stay by his side….and not go off to someone like Shizu-chan. That takes some skill, you know. You'd definitely be useful to me."

"…I'm that important to you?"

"You can be pretty dense, can't you?"

Zephyrus just stared, blinking twice. Izaya sighed as if he was the one tired, before he spoke.

"Mikado-kun said something to you, didn't he?"

"….."

"Is that why you didn't even leave a note?"

"….Yeah."

Zephyrus confessed. Izaya sighed as if talking had become tiring for him. He looked like he wanted to lean against the wall nearby.

"Go ahead. I won't judge."

Zephyrus said without thinking and Izaya blinked at her.

"Communication is not my forte either." Zephyrus answered him.

Izaya chuckled at that, his usual smile coming back onto his face as Zephyrus said, "Well if you won't, I will."

And then she proceeded to do exactly just that, leaning her head back against the wall as she gathered her thoughts.

The amusement returned to Izaya's expression but Zephyrus wasn't paying attention until he said –

"Have you forgotten who I am?"

"Of course not. I've forgotten who I am."

Zephyrus said ambiguously. Izaya's eyes glinted with interest.

"And who are you?"

Narrow brown eyes looked at him, before his best friend smiled wryly at him.

"Someone not normal."

Izaya felt something indescribable.

"Well, I'm not normal either."

He found himself saying, and the human he had selected as his best friend agreed with that same smile, "I know."

"I wish I was normal though."

"That's where we differ." Izaya said as he slipped his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall next to Zephyrus.

There was a peaceful silence for a moment, and Zephyrus reflected that it was different from the one with Shizuo.

"Personally, I think change is a wonderful thing."

It was then that Zephyrus remembered one thing Shizuo had said about Izaya –

That Izaya was able to adapt well.

"Besides, it shouldn't be anyone's business whether I change or not. Not even my best friend's, much less a mere high school boy."

"…I see."

Zephyrus said, as they leaned against the wall as if they didn't know each other.

"If you really believe you're changing me, isn't that all the more reason to stay?"

"I…."

"Leaving me just because you don't want to do any more 'damage' is just an excuse. Don't you think you're just running away? By absolving responsibility. If it's true that you've done 'damage' to the continuity of this timeline, you should stay and assist in the aftermath, wouldn't you say?"

Izaya was smiling with serious eyes.

 _You caught me. I'm a coward really._

Zephyrus thought. Unable to read her thoughts, Izaya went on.

"Mikado-kun will just have to get used to it. You don't have to change to make him feel comfortable, you know. You have no responsibility to him."

"On the other hand, you have a responsibility to me as my best friend."

Zephyrus remained silent, until Izaya spoke without making eye contact.

"…Or is it that you prefer Shizu-chan?"

…

* * *

 _Ahhh_

 _I hurt him_

 _I hurt Izaya_

 _But I didn't know…._

 _No, that's just an excuse._

 _I just wanted to make things better_

 _But I forgot Izaya has a brittle heart_

 _And was insensitive towards his feelings_

 _And I ended up hurting him_

"…If you really want to find a job I won't stop you, but remember you're not from this world. Neither of us knows when you're going to leave, so you might as well spend your time more fruitfully."

"My best friend is the human Zephyrus from another world; not the human Zephyrus with a job."

Cars zoomed past by on the road like it was any other ordinary scene as they met each other's eyes.

"…I can type fast."

"?"

Izaya looked like he hadn't expected that response, and Zephyrus continued.

"I can type fast. Without looking at the keyboard. But that's all I can do really. I can give you my observations about humans or whatever, but I can't guarantee they'll be useful. And I can only do so if it's for your job."

"….."

"I can be your assistant – in exchange for letting me stay here. I don't want any money, since I'll be going back to my world one day. So….yeah."

"That's more than good enough."

Izaya said. He turned, his hands in his pockets as if he was about to walk off alone.

"Then shall we go?"

"…Where?"

Izaya turned and gave her a smile which Zephyrus would have wished, at any other occasion, that Shizuo could see.

"Home, of course…Zeph-chan."

…

…

* * *

 **Some time later**

…

"Izaya."

"What is it, Zeph-chan?"

Izaya had walked with Zephyrus like a normal person along the pavement and across roads, quiet for once as they both immersed themselves in their thoughts.

"I – need to call Shizuo. To apologize…"

Izaya's expression didn't change, but the look in his eyes did.

"Shizu-chan might not pick up since it's my number, but you can try."

Zephyrus looked at Izaya's smile and took the phone from Izaya, searching for Shizuo's number.

Izaya had lightened his pace slightly and was walking beside Zephyrus who was calling Shizuo.

"…Shizuo?"

"Zeph here. Hey listen, I got fired from the debt collecting agency. But I'm fine, really."

"…Yeah. I'm going back to Izaya's apartment. …Yeah it was Izaya's doing. No wait, don't get angry at him, it's not his fault. It's mine. I left him without a word so he just took…drastic measures. I swear Izaya didn't blackmail me, we just talked. We're best friends after all."

Zephyrus said bluntly to Shizuo and Izaya turned away as if to hide the smile on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something but was restraining from doing so.

"Yeah, really. I don't sound like I'm lying, do I?"

"….Ahhh…thanks. But I'm sorry we won't be able to have dinner together after all. I thought I'd call you to let you know…I didn't want to disappear without a word again."

"Thanks Shizuo, but you don't have to worry about that. Again, I'm really sorry."

"….Yeah. I'll see you around, then. And thank you."

Zephyrus said, then pressed the button to end the call.

"Keep it."

Izaya said when she moved to hand the device back to him.

"Eh?"

"It's yours now."

"Huh?"

Izaya looked bemused at the confusion on Zephyrus's face.

"My assistant should have a phone for me to contact her, shouldn't she?"

"But…"

"Don't worry," Izaya waved a hand casually. "I have plenty of spare phones."

"Yeah you have 10 phones." Zephyrus said and Izaya blinked.

"Well, if you're sure….."

Zephyrus said, looking at the phone in her hand as if she couldn't believe one of Izaya's phones now belonged to her.

The brown haired girl turned it over, then slid it carefully into her pocket.

Then she shoved both of her hands into her pockets, looking away slightly.

"….Thanks."

A hand patted her hair then drew away. They walked in peaceful silence for a while before Zephyrus brought up –

"Hey….Izaya."

"Hm?"

"About what I…"

Zephyrus trailed off, but Izaya understood.

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

"…I just don't want to hurt anyone."

 _I left you. Are you sure you should forgive me so easily?_

"Really, I'm not that sensitive."

Izaya walked away from Zephyrus.

 _That's right. You shouldn't forgive me so easily._

Zephyrus thought with a bitter smile, before Izaya spoke.

"We may be distant from each other, but we're connected when we reach out to each other."

"….."

Zephyrus was trying to connect to the new direction Izaya had taken, as he faced her with a wry smile.

"Do you understand, Zephyrus?"

"We're both observers of mankind. We're both independent and solitary. With different pasts and personalities, different things that made us so similar yet drastically different. It's not unusual for us to feel the other is too far away sometimes."

"But –"

Izaya reached out a hand across the distance between them.

"Distance doesn't matter, as long as our hands can still reach in the end –"

Zephyrus reached out a hand, and Izaya clasped their hands when they reached.

"– And grasp our connection together, just like this."

Izaya seemed far away, having walked away from her. But the smile in his eyes and warmth of his hand gave Zephyrus a realization she couldn't have reached by herself.

"…I understand, Izaya."

'There's nothing to forgive' – Izaya's actions spelled his words out clearer than if he had said them himself. The burden on Zephyrus's heart was gone as if it had never existed in the first place.

"Thank you."

They withdrew their hands at the same time, smiling as they met each other's eyes.

When they were walking side by side again, the tension in the air had disappeared and Zephyrus held up a hand curled into a fist.

Izaya looked at her in bemusement even as he copied the action expectantly.

"Is this some significant gesture from Zeph-chan's culture?"

"The guys and I used to do this all the time."

Zephyrus answered him and knocked their knuckles together with a smile.

"It's called a bro-fist I think. It signifies that we're bros, which is a casual term for comradeship, usually amongst males."

Izaya looked at their joined knuckles curiously, before a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"It's a good thing Shizu-chan doesn't know of this, don't you think?"

Zephyrus scoffed lightly but smirked and bumped fists with Izaya as he laughed as if thinking about it.

He was so laughing so hard, like he was enjoying himself, that he was half-leaning against her shoulder.

Zephyrus bumped Izaya lightly on the head but was soon ruffling his hair instead, as he looked at her with mirth in his expression.

"Don't you think it would be funny to see? Don't you? Shizu-chan trying to do a 'bro-fist' with someone and sending them flying instead! Hahahaha! Ahahahaha! Ah- my stomach hurts just thinking about it -!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't send Celty flying," Zephyrus pointed out, but she had her hand wrapped around Izaya's head, stroking his soft hair fondly as he leaned against her shoulder and laughed with a joyful grin.

"You know, you're kind of cute right now, if only you could show this side of you to Shizuo."

The words left her without thought, but Izaya was in too good a mood to be offended by it.

"Is Zeph-chan thinking Shizu-chan should be in her position or something like that? But you know, if Shizu-chan had his hand wrapped around my head like Zeph-chan does, that wouldn't be good for my head, would it? Ah, did Zeph-chan write something like that? Fantasy isn't reality, you know?"

"Shut up." Zephyrus said, but the smile didn't fade away from her face as Izaya looked so happy his joy was almost infectious. She felt Izaya's soft black hair for a while more.

"You done laughing already? Why do you look so happy?"

"Because I'm laughing with Zeph-chan!"

"No, you're laughing with yourself. I'm not laughing with you."

Izaya just chuckled as if he knew Zephyrus understood his meaning. His eyes shone with a happiness he would be hard pressed to get from being alone, and it was especially apparent when he bumped fists with the human who was still his best friend, who returned the gesture and smile.

"By the way, how long are you going to lean against me?"

Zephyrus asked, but Izaya's mind was somewhere else.

"Hey Zeph-chan, am I your first best friend?"

Zephyrus looked at Izaya's bright expression and took a moment before replying honestly.

"…No."

Izaya's smile didn't fade, but his tone was not as light-hearted as his expression suggested.

"What were they like?"

"Great. He was involved in a lot of activities and could do many things, and he could debate. He could be shy one moment and outspoken the next. He didn't mind me touching his hair, didn't really care for appearance and we spent a lot of time together. I never really thought about it, but I guess we were close enough to be considered best friends."

As Zephyrus said this she ruffled Izaya's hair as if wanting to remind him she was there with him at the moment.

"And he ships Shizaya too."

"Haha. No wonder you two were best friends."

"Yeah. But he left me in the end."

"Why?"

"…Girlfriend."

Zephyrus replied, leaving out the part where he had become distant before that.

"Was he the only one?"

"…There was another guy, though I'm not sure if we could be considered best friends. We were close in elementary school, he was a genius and was really interesting and wanted to teach me chess, he approached me when I was distant from the other kids. And there was a girl too, who was extroverted and…I thought we were best friends but…"

Zephyrus trailed off, and would have shrugged if Izaya hadn't been leaning against her shoulder.

"Well I'm certainly not going to leave, and I certainly won't have a girlfriend."

"Yeah you'd have a boyfriend."

"Shizaya never leaves your mind, does it?"

"Yeah." Izaya blinked as Zephyrus smiled and patted his hair. "Thanks."

"Why?"

Izaya looked like he didn't understand. Zephyrus just smiled and shrugged.

"I felt like it, I guess."

"Is this why Karisawa-san and Yumasaki-san call Zeph-chan a Kuudere?"

"Oh shut up." Zephyrus pushed lightly against Izaya's head. "And get off my shoulder, I'm not Shizuo."

 _Really, he's so unusually pure at times like this_

Zephyrus thought fondly, for Izaya had seemed like an innocent, joyful child when he had laughed with mirth from his heart, his curiosity that had prompted him to ask questions about something he was interested in like that of a pure child wanting to know more about his world.

"But I like leaning against Zeph-chan's shoulder!"

Of course, Izaya had to upset people's perceptions as usual for he was now sporting an amused smirk.

Whether it was true or not, it was clear that had been a provocative statement and Zephyrus pulled his hair in slight warning. "Then at least don't do it in public on the streets!"

"Do what?" Izaya's smirk was definitely provocative and he laughed as he dodged Zephyrus's punch, holding up his hands. "It was a joke, Zeph-chan!"

Zephyrus glared and rubbed her shoulder and followed Izaya as he skipped happily along, as if he hadn't been leaning against her shoulder and drawing the gazes of passerbys towards them.

"But, don't you think it's interesting?"

"What?"

"How humans are affected by things that shouldn't even concern them."

Zephyrus had a feeling, but asked anyway. "Like what?"

"For instance, I was leaning against Zeph-chan's shoulder just now because I felt like it and I wanted to. It was an action I decided by myself, an action which should only affect Zeph-chan and me. Zeph-chan asked me not to do it in public, which is funny if you think about it. Zeph-chan's reaction would have been the same if we had that scene in public or private, because we were sharing a moment just between us."

Izaya was smiling happily, and Zephyrus wondered if he was doing so because of his love for humans or their friendship.

"Yet, even though the moment was supposed to be between Zeph-chan and me, it affected people who were not even involved. For example, a high school girl who has a platonic relationship with a boy could have been encouraged by the sight. On the other hand, a man could have mistaken it as a romantic moment but also be encouraged in getting close to his own girlfriend. Or a woman could have done the same while thinking on how to get close to her cold boyfriend."

Izaya spoke in the middle of the street to Zephyrus, as if it was just another moment between them.

"Of course, there could also be humans feeling negative emotions, such as envy at the closeness of the relationship of two strangers they don't even know. These humans could react in all sorts of different ways – going to find a boyfriend or girlfriend, finding fault with a previously sufficient friendship, expecting more of their friends or lover – whatever action they take, it would affect people in a way they likely wouldn't have been affected had I not followed what I wanted at that moment which was the completely innocent action of leaning and laughing against Zeph-chan's shoulder."

Izaya said cheerfully, and Zephyrus stared then said, "…You sure you weren't laughing because of humans' reactions then?"

Izaya grinned.

 _Yeah this is Izaya, even while being cute and happy he has some plan in mind_

"Not at all! It's because Zeph-chan mentioned not to do it in public, I was laughing purely at Shizu-chan and being with Zeph-chan!"

"But don't you think it's interesting?" Izaya smiled widely as Zephyrus eyed him skeptically. "How a simple action carried out by someone can have so many unintended consequences on others?"

"The spark I started grew too big, until I couldn't extinguish the fire."

Zephyrus said unexpectedly, and Izaya blinked.

"That's what you were trying to say right? That your action was a spark which, fueled by society, turned into a fire, affecting things which wouldn't have been affected without that small spark."

"Yeah," Izaya agreed with a pleased smile. "It's just like how I push humans, isn't it? I encourage them to take a step in a certain direction when they're in a certain state of mind. But if they weren't in that state of mind, they wouldn't take that step no matter how much I pushed, would they? I'm simply experienced in identifying that moment which can turn into a catalyst for evolution."

"Look," the information broker held out his hand, "That simple action of leaning against Zeph-chan's shoulder wasn't even intentional, yet it affected people anyway. Humans are always in certain states of mind, with a certain state of heart, and every action has an equal reaction. That's why humans are interesting."

"And why are you telling this to me?"

"Because it's something I'm interested in, and it's about the humans I love, so I'm speaking about my interest to my best friend. Isn't that how friendships work?"

"Yeah." Zephyrus smiled.

"So if humans are going to be affected by something not intentional anyway, how would they react if it was towards something intentional – that was what you wanted to see, wasn't it?"

"That's right." Izaya was smiling with bright eyes. "Zeph-chan knows me so well."

"Acid turns litmus paper red, and alkaline turns it blue. But every chemical you test is either acid or alkaline, and so all your results are either red or blue, which is boring. Compared to that, there's an infinite variety of human reactions. Therefore one will never get bored. What people may call manipulation is merely observation for me. There are so many humans, and so many situations, and there's an infinite number of permutations. That's right, just like in science where you observe something naturally and then apply it in a laboratory setting. I want to see humans other than myself, and observe how they will react to the most unpredictable situations, even if I have to manipulate circumstances for that."

"And why not yourself?"

"Because humans can't observe themselves."

Izaya responded after a moment, and Zephyrus thought.

 _Because you don't love yourself._

"Well," Zephyrus said instead, "I know what it's like to start a spark."

"Oh?"

"And have unintended consequences." Zephyrus smiled wryly.

"But I don't regret it."

"Is that so."

Izaya said and Zephyrus nodded almost distractedly.

They walked in silence for a while as if immersed in their own memories, before Zephyrus spoke suddenly.

"I feel like holding hands."

"What a coincidence. I do as well."

Zephyrus and Izaya looked at each other.

Then they laughed and reached out to grab each other's hand at the same time.

"Shit, we're like kids."

"Kind of late for us, isn't it?"

"Like elementary kids walking home together." Zephyrus grinned. "Can't say I know how that was like."

"My elementary school life was spent being fought over whose team I should join."

"Yeah me too. The guys and girls would fight over whose team I should join. In sports. I didn't want to join either – 'cause I'm not good at sports."

"Such is the fate of the antisocial kid eh?"

"Totally. I was also the editor of my class…in elementary school. And when the national exam was over I made games for the guys to play so they would stop disturbing me and my reading. Heh, though in the end I got roped in. Well, it was fun."

"Mm." Izaya smiled. "When did you realize you were different from other kids?"

"Kindergarten." Zephyrus shrugged. "Long story."

"You have so many long stories, Zeph-chan."

"I didn't want to participate in a play." Zephyrus said after a while. "Because the role we were forced to play was…extremely childish."

"Even to a child five or younger?"

"Yeah." Zephyrus said. "So I didn't want to participate. I refused to act."

"But I was the only one. Along with another kid. He was the only friend I had as a kindergarten kid. But he acted on the spot when the teacher scolded me and I pointed out he wasn't doing it as well. I felt kind of betrayed. And confused at why I was the only one opposing that we not do such a dismal play for the kindergarten teacher who was leaving and whom we all loved."

"And I got angry. I shouted at my teacher that I didn't want to do it, and she shouted at me back and made me cry. She used a word she thought I didn't know to patronize and insult me. But I was already reading books back then, I knew that word a kindergarten kid who shouldn't know how to read shouldn't know, and I shouted back at her with that word I shouldn't know. And she got angrier and screamed until I just sat there and cried."

"I remember thinking 'She's an adult, so she's underestimating me because I'm a kid. And she doesn't respect me because I'm just a kid. She thinks I don't know that word because I'm just a kid'. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did –"

" –No wait, ask me how I knew, because a kid isn't supposed to think that. A kid isn't supposed to know that. It's supposed to be psychologically impossible."

"And why is that so?"

"Have you heard of the Theory of Mind? It's a psychological theory that has been tested and supported by empirical evidence. The most famous one being the Sally-Anne task, which is a False-Belief task. Well basically it 'proves' that 5 year olds can't comprehend other's thoughts and feelings."

"So yeah at the age of 20, I discovered that I was psychologically different – a bit too late."

"That's incorrect."

"Eh?"

"If you're talking about the Theory of Mind, and the task with the ball and basket…you've made a mistake, Zeph-chan."

"I have?"

"Yes. It's close, but a difference of 2 ages makes much difference apparently. It's 3 year olds – and 4 year olds are capable of understanding other people have minds different from theirs. You were five, Zeph-chan."

Zephyrus stared as if she was shocked.

"…I'm normal?"

"Apparently. Psychologically, at least."

"I'm normal…."

His best friend muttered as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes." He said in amusement.

"I'm not that abnormal after all. …It's almost a relief."

"Well your thoughts were still rather abnormal for a child of five. Too comprehensive for a kid who's supposed to have only started to learn to realize other people have their own minds, thoughts and feelings different from their own. Not only did you realize why she was acting the way she was, you also deduced it was because of your own 'inferior' social position as a kid; you related your own supposed inferiority to the reason for her superiority…with words like 'respect', 'underestimate'…pretty impressive for a five year old kid, I would think. And you're no genius born with high IQ, are you?"

"…Should I feel honored?"

Izaya laughed at the blunt reply layered with puzzlement, smiling to himself.

"But, I can understand. In fact, I've been wondering if I should go for a brain scan myself."

"Why?"

"To see if there's anything abnormal with my brain, whether, as you thought about yourself –if I'm psychologically different."

"That's surprising to hear from you."

"Haha. What are you talking about? You already knew, didn't you? But yes, with such an extravagant personality like mine, there is room for doubt even for someone like me."

"Really." Zephyrus commented, but there was no mockery in her voice.

Izaya just smiled. "Hey Zeph-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that word?"

Zephyrus stopped. Izaya stopped along with her, looking at her expectantly.

Zephyrus muttered under her breath.

But Izaya seemed to hear. He blinked and smiled wryly.

"I see. That explains a lot, Zeph-chan. Why you're the way you are, that must have contributed, right?"

"Yeah, probably."

Izaya looked like he was about to tell his own story, but instead said –

"What about middle school?"

Zephyrus, who had been about to move forward, stopped.

"Zeph-chan doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to."

"…Yeah. Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Zeph-chan."

There was a reassuring squeeze from the other hand.

…

The world was the same around them, the city and its people undergoing their normal lives.

They held a certain distance from that world, and sometimes felt alone, but at that moment they had each other.

"I guess kids who didn't get the chance to be kids end up becoming observers."

"Of humanity. Because they've known humanity at too early an age. And have had time to comprehend human nature."

"And what you learn when you're a kid is too deeply ingrained to forget. Because kids learn easily."

"And for a long time."

"And so I guess as adults they're kind of childish. Because they never got the chance to be a kid."

"I don't think there is any difference between adults and children. People are kids forever and sometimes kids are more grown up than adults. They are incomplete, that's what makes them have a complete existence. Humans are like that."

Izaya smiled as he said this, as if looking at something he knew only he could see.

"That's why I love humans."

"So it's alright, Zeph-chan. To be childish for your age. If you were 21 at 5 years old, vice versa applies, you can be 5 years old at 21 as well. People are kids forever, always searching for something, always exploring and kids like Zeph-chan are more grown up than adults, who was behaving more like a petulant child than Zeph-chan was."

"You're human after all."

Izaya seemed happier than usual, as if it was the first time he had the privilege to have someone he could be himself with and who wouldn't reject him. It was evident by the bright smile he gave to Zephyrus.

"I love all humans equally, but if I had to choose a lover, which thankfully I don't have to, I would choose to be paired with Zeph-chan. That's how compatible we are, I think."

Zephyrus stared for a while at Izaya's words, before going against Izaya's expectations and grinning.

"Haha. You and me? Izaya and Zephyrus? A pairing? Together? As a _couple?_ No way! That's laughable."

She laughed in amusement as she thought about it, and Izaya smiled wryly.

"Doesn't Izarus exist?"

"Well yeah but Izarus is a ship. It's not real."

"Shizaya is a ship as well. It's not real either. Yet it still exists."

"….."

"You say it's laughable, but isn't Shizu-chan and I together even more laughable? It's ridicule at its finest!"

Izaya couldn't help but taunt with a smile on his face, but Zephyrus only said –

"No, it's perfection at its finest."

She said with a serious look on her face and Izaya's smile slipped slightly. He sighed and pulled her along.

"Well anyway, I'm satisfied with Zeph-chan as my best friend. Being together romantically wouldn't be as fun after all."

"Yeah romance isn't fun at all. A relationship isn't something that's fun, it's something committed and serious. So yeah, definitely just friends."

 **"** **Friendship is already so complicated, what would love be like?"**

They said at the same time, then looked at each other in surprise.

Then they laughed together in mirth, as if happy they had found someone like them.

"Hahahaha! Zeph-chan really is like me! You don't want a lover either, do you?"

"Haha. It's not as if I don't want a lover, but I think the person would be better off without me."

"…Ahhh is that so. I think I would be better off without a lover."

Izaya said, stopped suddenly, then smiled slyly.

"I have two little sisters."

"….I have two older brothers."

Zephyrus said, looking at Izaya curiously.

"I'm the oldest child."

"…I'm the youngest child."

Zephyrus smiled wryly when she got what Izaya was trying to do.

"My parents were distant when I was a kid."

"My parents were controlling when I was a kid."

"My name is an aptronym."

"My name was supposed to be an aptronym."

"Oh?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Interesting." Izaya smiled.

"My parents have a weird naming sense."

"My parents decided there had to be a common factor in our names."

Izaya chuckled at this, then continued on.

"I was observing humans in middle school while being the top student."

"….I was observing people in middle school while being the outcast."

Zephyrus said. Izaya ruffled Zephyrus's hair and proceeded to change the topic.

"I was manipulating people in middle school."

"I was helping people in middle school."

"Even while being shunned?"

"No, after. 'Cause I knew what it was like to have no friends."

Izaya smiled as Zephyrus said this, then continued on.

"I was trying to kill Shizu-chan in high school."

"Shizu-chan saved me in high school."

"…I was a 'model student' in high school."

"I was an outright rebel in high school."

"Ah, Zeph-chan was a rebel?"

"Shut up it wasn't on purpose. I was just doing my own thing…..since I had nothing to lose. …..Then somehow I got called a rebel."

"What an ironic coincidence, I had everything to gain."

Izaya said as he smiled, then asked, "Well what did Zeph-chan do?"

"…..Sleep in class?"

"That's all?"

"Listen to music in class if it got boring."

"Didn't you get scolded?"

"I think the teachers were trying to ignore me. I didn't really get scolded…..and I didn't care if I was."

"Eh, was Zeph-chan doing so well Zeph-chan's teachers couldn't say anything – or something like that?"

"Yeah, actually." Zephyrus said and Izaya blinked. "Like, they would call me out if they thought I wasn't paying attention but I could answer their question so they couldn't say anything? Something like that."

"I mean it's not as if I wanted to be a rebel, I just saw practical significance in getting some sleep during a class with material I had already understood. What's the point of listening if I already know everything? My day ended late, even at night sometimes from early morning and when I went home I still had homework to do. It came to a point when I didn't even have time to relax or write. I needed all the sleep I could get."

"My goal wasn't to get the teachers to like me, or score well in tests. My goal was to monitor my own progress so that I could pick myself back up and ace the national exam so I could get into a good university. Nothing mattered besides the national exam so it didn't matter how bad or good marks I got on tests that would count nothing in the long run were."

"So yeah, like my literature teacher didn't like me at all but I didn't care. Especially when she took my friends aside along with some others and told them according to their results in the exam, they would fail in the national exam. So I didn't like her at all. There was once she said sarcastic words when I came in late so I listened to her and just strolled in. Another time I came in late again there was only one seat left – or was that the same time? Anyway that seat was next to her so I had no choice but to sit down next to her. I took out my phone and took down notes and she asked me what I was doing and I said emotionlessly I was taking down notes. So yeah we really didn't get along well."

"….It's not as if I wanted to offend the teachers." Zephyrus said after a while. "It's just that our principles clashed, and I wasn't going to change my way of doing things for anyone. Because the results I would get would be all my responsibility in the long run. Bad or good, I would only have myself to answer. My…advanced English teacher knew that. I told her I wasn't comfortable with speaking up in class, and didn't want to write anything I didn't have interest in during a consultation with her. I tried to let her know my own point of view and that it's nothing personal, and she understood. We were on quite good terms actually despite me not paying attention in her class. Since I was one of her top students and all."

"And I figured, as long as I was getting good grades I wouldn't get in trouble especially as I was in a low-ranking school. And it worked, and I even topped the level in a subject in a final exam once so I saw no reason to change."

Zephyrus ended her reflection, then blinked at the silence.

"Ah sorry…it seems I went off on a tangent."

"Why are you apologizing when I asked?"

"…..It's –"

"Automatic? Haha…..a rebel who apologizes automatically….what a contradiction you are, Zeph-chan."

Izaya said in amusement, laughing as he swung their hands.

"It's fine, it's fine. In fact, don't apologize – that was all very interesting information about my best friend."

He said as if happy he had gotten to hear such information, and she looked puzzled.

"Right…"

Zephyrus said, then decided to shrug it off as Izaya happy at getting information about a human.

There was a peaceful silence for a moment before Izaya said –

"I skipped classes in university."

"…..We're doing this still?"

Izaya just smiled widely like a kid having fun, and Zephyrus gave in with a sigh.

"I made sure to attend every class in university."

"I went to a university which wasn't all that hard to get into."

"I went to a university which was very hard to get into."

"I parkoured to university!"

Izaya exclaimed happily and Zephyrus twitched.

"I….took normal transport to university…you bastard."

Izaya smirked smugly, and then said –

"I hate Heiwajima Shizuo."

"I love Heiwajima Shizuo."

Izaya gave an exaggerated sigh, before he decided to move on.

"I like any food as long as it tells me the personality of the person who prepared it."

"I'm picky with food."

"I love high places."

"I hate high places. Hey how long is this going to go on? Don't we have enough differences already?"

"One last one."

Izaya said, then stopped, making Zephyrus stop too –

– As he turned towards the person who was so similar yet so different from him at the same time –

"I love you, as a human."

"…I don't love myself as a human."

Izaya didn't look surprised at the honest confession. He didn't respond to it, nor did he look awkward.

But he didn't let go of his best friend's hand as he gave a gentle smile and moved forward.

 _He really accepts everything_

Zephyrus thought idly, a smile on her face. She felt grateful for Izaya's presence at that moment.

And though many would disagree, she also felt grateful for Orihara Izaya's existence –

– Fictional or real.

"Well, Zeph-chan came back to me in the end!"

The words were direct, but they were said with a fond smile.

Zephyrus blinked, then chuckled fondly as she gave him a teasing grin.

"…You really aren't as confident as you look, are you?"

…

…

…

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Ikebukuro**

…

Shizuo looked at the phone in his hand.

Then he flipped it closed and placed it onto the table, then sat down on the chair.

"…..Thanks for the food."

He placed his hands together in prayer and murmured in a low voice, his gaze fixed on the empty chair.

Both sides of the table had food, which was an unusual occurrence for Shizuo's apartment.

The blond merely accepted this unusual occurrence with a silent gaze, and proceeded to eat alone as usual.

The silence that surrounded him in the apartment didn't feel peaceful.


End file.
